Dead Land
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El tan esperado homenaje al "Amanecer de los Muertos" (1978) por fin está aquí. Un experimento fallido provoca el caos en el Mundo, los zombies salen en busca de carne humana y con ello, la supervivencia del ser humano es puesta a prueba, ¿lograrán salir de este Infierno?. Clasificación "T" por violencia, gore, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Land:** **Hola, Camaradas, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo de espera, planteamientos, dudas, soundtracks y demás, aquí les traigo el tan esperado fic de "Dead Land", homenaje a la película "El Amanecer de los Muertos" de 1978, perteneciente al legendario George A. Romero, fallecido el año pasado.**

 **En esta historia, que se desarrollará en Nueva York y de ahí en otros Estados, durante los años 70, específicamente en 1973, el gobierno de EEUU ha desarrollado un virus que sería para diezmar al Vietcong y así ganar la guerra, sin embargo, algo salió mal durante la experimentación y éste se liberó, infectando al personal del barco, los pocos sobrevivientes no sabían lo que les deparaba el destino cuando atracaron en Nueva York y de ahí comienza la pesadilla. Aquí veremos a las hermanas y hermano Loud (Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lucy, ya que el resto estaba en Florida con sus padres, visitando al abuelo Albert) junto con otros personajes que iremos viendo más adelante, intentando sobrevivir a este Infierno.**

 **No soy dueño de TLH ni de los diversos OC y canciones que verán a lo largo de este proyecto. Todos los derechos reservados para cada uno de sus integrantes, autores, empresas y países. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Muchas gracias para:**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** Banghg.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** Sr. Kennedy.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** Pirata.**

 *** Coven.**

 *** Profesor Franco M. Romano.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. Advertencia de gore, sangre, violencia. Clasificación "T".**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

 _"Y escuché como venía el sonido del trueno: Una de las cuatro bestias diciendo: "Ven a ver" y yo vi y contemplé, un caballo blanco_

 _Y vi y contemplé un caballo pálido y el nombre de quien estaba en él, era "Muerte" y el Infierno le seguía"._

Apocalipsis 14:2.

Quien tiene mejores armas, un mejor posicionamiento del estado en el que se encuentre, éste dominaré el ámbito mundial. Pero todo puede colapsar si uno no es cuidadoso de lo que hace y carga sobre sus hombros, se llevaría a cabo un hundimiento feroz y sin piedad, una destrucción masiva, el fin de todo. El tiempo mismo lo dice: El Ser Humano es un animal "salvaje", somos una especie, la única, que puede destruirse así misma y eso se ha visto a lo largo de los inicios de la Historia. Diversos Historiadores y Filósofos como Heródoto y Túcídides de Grecia, San Agustín, Descartes, John Locke, Thomas Hobbs, entre otros, han descrito al ser humano con ese rótulo, título, uno bastante severo, pero señalaban la verdad.

A lo largo de los años y con el mejoramiento en la tecnología, la Humanidad vio un progreso hacia el Futuro, pero también en el campo bélico: La Era Atómica que tuvo sus comienzos en Agosto de 1945 con el bombardeo nuclear sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki, las infames y terribles investigaciones que llevaron a cabo el Imperio del Japón en China, en especial en Manchuria, donde establecieron el famoso "Escuadrón 731", realizando los experimentos más atroces e indescriptibles de la Historia con la población civil y prisioneros de guerra, las primeras armas químicas que se emplearon durante la Primera Guerra Mundial por el Imperio de Alemania y sus Aliados de la Triple Alianza entre 1914-1918 y que luego fueron prohibidas por la "Sociedad de las Naciones".

Hacia fines de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el Mundo se transformó en Bipolar; de un lado teníamos a las Potencias de Occidente, siendo EEUU, Francia, Inglaterra, Europa del Oeste junto con la Alemania Occidental o conocida como República Federal Alemana, mientras que del otro bando se hallaba la Unión Soviética, la "Cortina de Hierro" junto con los "Países Satélites", China y Corea del Norte, sin olvidarse de otras Naciones del Este que se unieron al Comunismo, éste se enfrentaba al Capitalismo en lo que se llamó la "Guerra Fría".

Ahora bien, ¿hubo un enfrentamiento entre estos dos Bloques?. No, no fue en el campo militar, sino más bien desde lo político, económico, social, cultural e ideológico. Los EEUU, desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, llevaron a cabo todo un plan de contención, viniendo desde los gobiernos de Harry S. Truman y el General Dwight D. Eisenhower, creando todo un ámbito y reflejando la cultura norteamericana para evitar la filtración de las ideas comunistas. Sin embargo,cuando éste comenzó a llegar a América Latina, viendo el enorme fracaso que tuvo EEUU para detener la "Revolución Cubana" en la que Fidel Castro y su gente junto con el famoso Doctor Ernesto "Che" Guevara, derribaron el gobierno apoyado por los norteamericanos de Fulgencio Batista y también el desastre del desembarcó en la Bahía de Cochinos, en el cual el gobierno del Norte trató de destruir la revolución con cubanos anti-castristas, quienes fueron entrenados por la CIA.

Sin embargo, durante el gobierno de John F. Kennedy, con la "Revolución Cubana" en su etapa final y la posterior "Crisis de los Misiles", éste mandatario llevó a cabo la "Alianza para el Progreso", un plan de envío de dinero y capitales a América Latina para evitar que cayera en manos del Comunismo, pero tras el asesinato suyo que sucedió en Noviembre de 1963 en Dallas, Texas, la política de ayuda pasó a ser de sostenimiento militar: Lyndon Johnson, Vicepresidente de Kennedy y Richard Nixon llevaron a cabo este cambio y por toda América Latina, los gobiernos militares fueron apoyados por EEUU, mientras que en Vietnam, la situación iba de mal a peor.

En Argentina y otros países comienzan a surgir las guerrillas, en el primer caso, las primeras fueron de Derecha: Tacuara, Uturruncos junto con el "Sindicalismo Combativo", de carácter Fascista, Ultra-Católicos y fieles al Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón, quien se hallaba en el exilio, en España, desde la "Revolución Libertadora" de 1955; la cual fue dirigida por la Armada (Pro-Británica y Liberal) junto con una facción del Ejército que era Anti-Peronista y con la Masonería. Tacuara termina por dividirse en "Frente Nacional de Liberación de Tacuara" y de ésta rama surgen los "Montoneros", también de Derecha, Católicos, apoyaban el regreso de Perón y pertenecientes al Colegio Nacional Buenos Aires, cuyas filas estuvieron Fernando Vaca Narvaja, Mario Fimernich, Fernando Luís Abal Medina y Norma Arrostito (Abal Medina moriría en 1970, meses después de la operación comando que llevaron a cabo y cuyo objetivo fue el secuestro, juicio popular y fusilamiento del ex-Presidente de la Nación y Teniente General Pedro Eugenio Aramburu en el Partido de Carlos Tejedor, Provincia de Buenos Aires, responsable de los "Fusilamientos de José León Suárez", donde fueron ejecutados varios militares Peronistas como el General Juan José Valle, varios soldados y oficiales del Ejército y civiles, hecho que fue inmortalizado en el libro de Rodolfo Walsh, _"Operación Masacre",_ en donde un solo civil logró escapar). También surge el ERP ("Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo"), Marxista-Maoista, seguía el modelo de guerrilla rural por Mao Tse-Tung de China y se establecieron en la Provincia de Tucuman.

Durante el gobierno de la "Revolución Argentina", militar y con apoyo de EEUU, después del derrocamiento del Presidente de la Nación, el Doctor Umberto Illia, el primero en asumir es el General Juan Carlos Ongania, pro-norteamericano, luchaba por los valores y la ética moral, combatió los centros de estudiantes y las Universidades, donde las intervino en la llamada _"Noche de los Bastones Largos"_ y que tuvo una estrecha relación con EEUU, además de modernizar al Ejército Argentino y su proyecto de crear un Peronismo sin el Teniente General Perón, por lo cual tuvo su encuentro con el líder de la CGT, Augusto Timoteo Vandor, alias "El Lobo", donde se produjo la firma del "Pacto Síndico-Militar".

Pero hacia finales de los años 60 y principios de los 70, la situación internacional fue ingresando en un tenso clima político y hostil para todos, empezando por el enorme fracaso de EEUU en Vietnam, los golpes de Estado que se estaban dando en América Latina, primero en Chile, donde el General Augusto Pinochet derroca al Presidente Salvador Allende, Paraguay seguía bajo el gobierno del General Alfredo Stroessner y en Argentina se palpitaba la vuelta de Perón de su exilio en España, sumado de que en 1972 (finales de ese año), asume Héctor J. Cámpora la presidencia hasta el regreso del militar.

El punto importante fue Vietnam, ya que el Comunismo se estaba expandiendo hacia Laos y Camboya, las campañas de bombardeos que efectuaba EEUU no funcionaba, eran un rotundo fracaso y con ello estaba el apoyo logístico que la Unión Soviética le daba a estas Naciones. Pero a la vez, Occidente no pensaba rendirse sin dar batalla y decidieron poner en juego, sobre la mesa, su última.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Año 1973, EEUU, Ciudad de Nueva York, amanecía, el Sol se iba asomando y daba una gran noticia: La Primavera estaba por comenzar en el Hemisferio Norte, finalmente el calor estaba por llegar, el frío se iría hacia el Sur y podrían disfrutar del buen clima, al igual que en Europa y otros países del Mundo entero. Los rayos del Sol iban filtrándose por la ventana que daba a la habitación de un joven albino, tenía pecas y dientes de conejo. Éste se hallaba profundamente dormido y abrazado a su conejo de peluche, mientras que se hacía un plano, una observación de su habitación, en donde podían verse cómics, pósters de sus héroes favoritos, juguetes y su armario donde tenía su ropa, además de verse una mesa de luz, donde tenía el reloj suyo, el cual le quedaban unos pocos minutos antes de dar la alarma para que el pequeño se levantara.

En aquellos momentos, la alarma saltó y con ello, una mano se extendió para apagarlo. De ahí se vio a aquel albino, quien se levantaba, bostezaba, extendía sus brazos y hacía tronar su cuerpo para desperezarse.

\- Awwwww, otro día tranquilo en la Casa Loud, ¿no lo crees así, Bun-Bun?.- Preguntó el chico, mientras que se levantaba y de ahí caminaba hacia su armario, en donde comenzó a vestirse, guardando su ropa de dormir y de ahí abría la ventana, dejando que entrara el aire fresco y renovara el ambiente de su habitación.- Sí, así es, otro gran día.- Sostuvo, mientras que salía de su habitación y se encontraba con la fila para ir al baño.

\- Hola, Linky, ¿cómo has estado?.- Saludó Leni, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermanito.

\- ¡Buenos días, hermano!.- Exclamó Luna, con esa actitud de rockera y repitió lo mismo que su hermana.

\- ¡Hola, Lynn!.- Apareció Lynn, mientras que lo tomaba por sorpresa.-

\- Lynn, lo estás asfixiando.- Advirtió Lucy, quien apareció de forma sorpresiva delante de ellos, asustando a sus hermanos.

\- ¡Agh!...Ufff...Uff, Lucy...Ufff...casi...casi me da un infarto.- Respiraba el albino con dificultad, mientras que veía a Lori salir del baño.

\- Hola, Lincoln.- Fue la respuesta de la chica, quien se dirigía a toda prisa para cambiarse en su habitación, ya que tenían que bajar a desayunar y prepararse para la escuela.

Ya las más pequeñas, Lisa, Lana, Lola y Lily estaban listas, incluyendo Luan, quien se hallaba esperando a todas las demás para desayunar junto con sus padres, los cuales tenían que darles una noticia de suma importancia para sus hijos. Una vez que Lincoln terminó de lavarse los dientes, se dirigió hacia la planta baja y de ahí se reunió con todos los demás en el comedor familiar.

\- Bueno, bueno, parece que ya están todos aquí.- Sostuvo el Señor Lynn, siempre mostrando ese lado positivo.

Mientras que comenzaban a desayunar, Rita se acercó hacia el oído de su marido, susurrando, algo que fue percibido por Lola, la cual escuchó un poco de lo que estaban hablando.

\- Ah, eso, bueno, niños, su padre y yo tenemos un anuncio muy importante que darles.- Pidió la rubia la atención de todos y éstos dejaron de comer.- Bien, como verán, sé que muchos querían que vinieran para visitar a su abuelo en Miami, pero lamentablemente, no pueden dejar la escuela, así que algunas de las niñas vendrán con nosotros.- Sostuvo Rita ante todos.

La noticia fue como un baldazo de agua fría, era injusto no poder ir, pero sabían bien quiénes iban a ir a ver al abuelo Albert Loud, quien era el padre de Rita, suegro del Señor Lynn y Veterano de la Guerra de Corea, la cual ocurrió desde 1950 a 1953.

\- No es justo, ¿por qué van a ir Luan, Lisa, Lily, Lola y Lana y nosotras no?.- Preguntó Lynn, cruzándose de brazos y de mal humor.

\- Hija, sé que quieren venir todos ustedes, pero no podemos llevarlos a todos, en especial de que están en época de exámenes, pero les prometemos su madre y yo, que para las vacaciones de Primavera/Semana Santa podrán venir todos a Florida.- Hizo su padre la promesa de que fueran juntos para esa fecha.

\- Aún así, literalmente quisiera ir, mi piel se está volviendo una hoja de papel.- Mencionó Lori con un poco de molestia, ya que deseaba estar bajo el Sol Tropical.

\- Vamos, Lori, no seas una nube negra sobre nuestro picnic, jajajaja, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó Luan al respecto, cosa que no fue nada gracioso para ninguno de los presentes.

\- Vamos, vamos, chicas, no sean así, ¿qué diría su abuelo si las viera de mal humor y sin ir a clases?. Como dijo su padre, para las vacaciones de Primavera/Semana Santa iremos todos, ¿hacemos ese trato?.- Propuso Rita Loud a todos ellos.

Lo debatieron un rato, hasta que finalmente dieron el "Sí".

\- Perfecto, saldremos pasado mañana hacia el Aeropuerto: Lori, tú quedas a cargo.- Empezó el Señor Lynn a dejar sus responsabilidades y el poder sobre la primera hija mayor.

\- _Ya empezamos con la Señorita Mandona.-_ Habló Luna por lo bajo, ya que ninguna soportaba a Lori cuando estaba a cargo.

* * *

Después del desayuno, los chicos partieron hacia la escuela, cada uno a sus respectivos sitios, mientras que sus padres se quedaban en casa, ya que habían pedido a sus trabajos las vacaciones, por así decirlo, que se tomaran la semana hasta que regresaran. Mientras que cada uno se dirigía a sus ámbitos educacionales, Lincoln se hallaba con Lynn, Luna y Lucy caminando por las calles de aquel barrio que estaba en Manhattan en dirección a su escuela, junto con Lori y Leni; pero en esos momentos, el albino vio en la tienda cómics, a la cual iba siempre con su amigo Clyde McBride, observando uno de los nuevos tomos de su historieta favorita de D.C.

\- _"Cuando salga de la escuela, voy a tenerte en mis brazos".-_ Pensó el joven, quien se "babeaba" por comprar ese cómic, una fantasía que haría realidad.

\- Oye, Lori, después de clases, ¿vamos al Centro Comercial?.- Propuso Leni al respecto.

\- Lo siento, Leni, después de clases tengo clases de arquería y no pienso faltar.- Respondió la rubia, mientras que dejaba un tanto triste a su hermana.

\- Y yo tengo clases de artes marciales.- Recordó Lynn al respecto.

\- Yo nada, bueno, salvo estudiar para la puta prueba de Matemáticas junto con Linky.- Añadió Luna, ya que odiaba esa materia.

\- Creo que estoy libre al respecto.- Mencionó Lucy, la cual estaba yendo de la mano de Lincoln.

* * *

Estuvieron caminando, pasando por delante del Club de Artes Marciales donde entrenaba Lynn, en donde se podía observar, en el interior de local, en donde se hallaba una joven de 1.70 m de altura, cabello corto castaño, ojos cafés, y piel blanca. Ésta se hallaba con sus estudiantes, en especial con los Aprendices, enseñándoles los secretos de aquel Arte tan milenario, cuando en esos momentos, vio pasar a la deportista castaña delante de la ventana del inmueble, aprovechando en esos momentos los otros, quienes la atacaron por sorpresa, pero ella los repelió.

\- La próxima vez aprendan esta regla: Nunca ataques por la espalda, eso es de cobardes.- Advirtió la Maestra de Artes Marciales.

\- Sí...Sí...Señorita Evelyn.- Respondieron los chicos que fueron derribados, dando a conocer el nombre de ella.

\- Bien, vayan a descansar un rato, luego continuaremos con la siguiente parte del programa de este día.- Pidió la joven castaña y se retiraron aquellas personas hacia el área de descanso, mientras que Evelyn se dirigía hacia el interior de la parte trasera de local, en donde cerró la puerta y apareció un pequeño radio de comunicaciones.

\- _Agente Evelyn, ¿me recibe?.-_ Preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

\- Fuerte y claro: ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?.- Respondió ella al llamado del deber.

\- _Bien, como verá, esta semana, el Presidente Richard Nixon acaba de autorizar los documentos para el "Proyecto Edén", así que debe estar sumamente en alerta; ya que estamos recibiendo avisos de que los Rusos están planeando un acto de espionaje. Su objetivo principal es detener a cualquier espía que busque información sobre el proyecto y detenerlo a toda costa. En caso de peligro extremo, está autorizada a tirar a matar. ¿Entendido?.-_ Preguntó el Jefe de la CIA a aquella castaña.

\- Entendido: Cambio y fuera.- Terminó la joven de hablar y ocultó el radio, apagándolo, para después regresar a su otra vida.

Llevar una doble vida no es fácil, en especial en tiempos tan complicados como éstos. Evelyn sabía muy bien de los peligros que debía enfrentar cuando iba a misiones de espionaje y también a la hora de enfrentar la Muerte con las armas, todo esto era un baile sin fin. Ella sabía muy bien que el Espionaje había sido muy complicado, sobre todo en los años 50, cuando se dio el famoso "Puente de Espías"* y la construcción del "Muro de Berlín" en los años 60, dividiendo en dos a Alemania.

\- _"El "Proyecto Edén", nombre bastante llamativo para lo que el gobierno quiere hacer en Vietnam. Pero mi pregunta: ¿Acaso no entienden que la guerra ya la hemos perdido? ¿Para qué quieren seguir luchando?. Deberíamos dejar atrás esto, muchos ex-Soldados que volvieron del frente, están pasando por situaciones muy complicadas, hace poco, internaron al hermano de uno de mis estudiantes que volvió de Vietnam e intentó suicidarse. Sumado a eso, el año pasado, Nixon se reunió con Mao Tse Tung y Leonid Brézhnev para ir poniendo paños fríos a toda esta situación, pero seguimos mandando tropas a Vietnam. Pero tampoco puedo cuestionar las órdenes de Washington: Bien, entonces la misión es descubrir y detener a posibles espías soviéticos infiltrados. Pan comido".-_ Pensó Evelyn, mientras que caminaba hacia la sala de entrenamientos y de ahí comenzaban con la segunda parte del programa.

* * *

El humo de su cigarrillo le hacía calmar por un tiempo determinado los nervios de aquella persona, un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabellos negros y vestido formalmente estaba esperando en el Puerto de la Isla Gobernadores a su contacto, pero éste parecía no llegar a la hora que habían acordado la noche anterior.

\- _"Maldita seas, Otis, ¿en dónde mierda estás?. Ese gordo ceboso siempre dejándome a la espera, como si fuera un Portero o un taxista, ¿quién se cree que es?".-_ Preguntó para sus adentros el peli negro.

Justo en ese momento, otro sujeto, uno de rubio y un poco gordo llegó hasta él, corriendo a más no poder, agitado.

\- John, discúlpame por la demora, pero el ferry salió y tuve esperar otro.- Pidió disculpas.

\- Menuda tardanza te has mandado, pero olvídalo, ¿ya tienes todo listo para el abordaje de esta noche?. El General Arthur nos ha enviado a sus hombres para comunicarnos de que estamos dentro de proyecto, así que tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que lleguen.- Le informó el peli negro al respecto.

\- Sí, lo sé, ¿para qué nos querrán?. Nos dieron toda una semana libre y ahora nos quieren de vuelta.- Fue la pregunta de Otis, ya que estaba en lo cierto.

\- No lo sé, a mí no me mires, solo nos quieren para participar en un _"Proyecto Edén"_ , interesante su nombre, pero no entiendo su finalidad.- Respondió John a la pregunta de su colega.

No hubo más charla, ambos se quedaron allí hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

 **Moscú, Rusia, 12:30 PM:** Todavía hacía frío en el Este de Europa y el resto del Mundo, el Viejo Continente se hallaba dividido en dos Bloques antagónicos y la nieve no paraba de caer. En pleno Centro de la capital rusa, ubicado específicamente en el Cuartel General de la KGB, allí se hallaban dos jóvenes vestidos con uniformes de Oficiales Soviéticos de color verde oliva y varias medallas adornaban las mencionadas prendas, uno de ellos tenía un cigarrillo encendido y no paraba de fumarlo en aquellos momentos. Parecían estar a la espera de un llamado muy importante, ya que permanecían sentados en los sillones del vestíbulo, mientras que veían pasar toda la actividad de la Central; además de oírse el sonido de los teléfonos, los pasos de los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban allí.

El pasillo se hallaba decorado por una serie de cuadros, en especial de los Héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sin olvidarse del famoso Vasilly Záitsev* y un óleo bastante grande en donde podía verse a Leonid Brézhnev.

\- Se tardan, ¿no lo crees?.- Preguntó uno de ellos, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, el cual estaba concentrado en la lectura de un libro que llevaba consigo, el cual era _"Crimen y Castigo"_ de Fiódor Dostoievski, no se distraía por nada del Mundo, pero en ese momento lo hizo.

\- Tú sabes bien que el Cuartel General se toma sus tiempos para llamarnos, no somos los únicos espías del Mundo, Alexander.- Respondió el joven del cigarrillo, el cual era de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda.

Ambos estaban pensativos, ¿habrían cometido algún error al respecto?. Tenían sus antecedentes en el Mundo del espionaje, eran como hermanos, a pesar de ser de distintas regiones, ya que Alexander era de la Europa Balcánica del Mariscal Tito, mientras que Dimitri era de Moscú, Rusia, sus familias eran militares. El padre del segundo estuvo a cargo de la defensa de Leningrado durante la invasión de la Alemania Nazi y el del segundo estuvo en Stalingrado. Se conocieron en 1960, cuando estuvieron en la escuela militar y tras aprobar con buenas calificaciones, pasaron a la KGB, listos para seguir el legado de sus familias.

\- Dios, estoy con unos nervios, necesito un café.- Pidió Alexander, mientras que se levantaba, pero Dimitri le tomó del brazo y señaló hacia la puerta que tenía enfrenta, la cual se abrió y apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubio-platinado y uniforme con saco y corbata.

\- Dimitri Sasha Raichenkov y Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, adelante, pueden pasar, el Teniente Coronel Valery Rudskoi los ha llamado.- Informó aquella chica y ambos ingresaron, manteniendo la calma, pero con unos nervios que los atormentaban por dentro.

Pronto, aquella puerta se cerró.

* * *

Volviendo a Nueva York, en la escuela a la que asistían los chicos, allí se encontraba Lincoln en los pasillos, listo para guardar su mochila en el casillero correspondiente, mientras que afuera llegaba una joven morena y de cabellos negros, acompañada por su hermano mayor.

\- Vendré a buscarte después de clases, ¿sí?. No quiero enterarme de que te estuviste metiendo en problemas nuevamente. El Director Huggins me advirtió que la próxima serás suspendida.- Le dijo Roberto Santiago, mejor conocido como Bobby a su hermanita, la cual no soportaba que le dieran órdenes, siendo ella la chica bravucona del colegio.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Capitán.- Respondió ella con sarcasmo, pero su hermano, quien pertenecía al Cuerpo de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York, le tomó de la mano.

\- Ronnie, enserio, mama quiere lo mejor para nosotros, recuerda las palabras de papa antes de morir: Que estemos siempre juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, no arruines tu Futuro con algo tan torpe e infantil como ser la bravucona de la escuela, por favor. ¿Puedo contar contigo?.- Pidió el joven, quien se hacía cargo, junto con su madre, quien era enfermera en uno de los hospitales de Manhattan, además de vivir con sus otros parientes, de la familia tras el fallecimiento del padre de ambos hermanos y que llevó a Ronnie Anne a ser una chica bastante violenta.

El amor y cuidados que Bobby le daba a ella eran amorosos, pero tampoco quería que se aprovechara de él, así que ella respiró hondo y habló.

\- Está bien, Bobby, lo intentaré, lo juro.- Hizo esa promesa.

\- Bien, así me gusta. Ahora ve, disfruta tu día, como te dije, te pasaré a buscar a las 12:00.- Se despidió su hermano, dándole un abrazo y de ahí partió hacia el coche que tenía, dirigiéndose hacia su trabajo.

Pronto, Ronnie Anne miró hacia la entrada y caminó hacia el interior del edificio.

\- Miren quién está aquí, pero si es la hija del Sargento García, ¿cómo estás, Ronalda? ¿Acaso tu hermano te prometió llevarte a sus redadas?.- Preguntó Amber García, la chica rica del colegio y enemiga de Ronnie.

\- ¿Qué te importa, rubia oxigenada?.- Respondió la morena con un tono agresivo en su voz.

\- Uhhhh, parece que la gatita se despertó de mal humor. Dime, ¿tu mama sigue trabajando en el hospital o esa ropa es solo para ser prostituta en las calles de Harlem?.- Volvió a burlarse y cuando atacó a su madre, la morena no lo soportó, sabía que no tenía romperle la promesa a Bobby, pero que esa mocosa se metiera con su madre, era ofender a toda la Familia Casagrande, así que en esos momentos, Amber no lo vio venir: Recibió un puñetazo justo en la cara, el cual la tiró contra el piso y voló la sangre con una pared.

Sus dos amigas, en especial Jennifer, se quedaron horrorizadas al ver la furia de la morena, quien no permitiría un atropello así.

\- Le hice una promesa a Roberto de no golpearte, pero con que te metas con mi mama, ¡es algo que no perdono ni en un millón de años!.- Bramó la joven y se retiró, dejándole su "sello" a Amber.

* * *

\- Hola, Lincoln, Mi Hermano.- Saludó Clyde McBride a su mejor amigo y "Hermano", con quien chocaron los cinco.

\- Hola, Clyde, ¿cómo has estado?.- Devolvió el albino el saludo y de ahí caminaron juntos hacia su salón.

\- He estado bien, oye, por cierto, ¿listo para lo del Viernes?.- Le hizo recordar de aquella reunión, ese encuentro entre ellos y sus amigos en el Central Park y de ahí ir al Cine y luego quedarse a dormir en la residencia McBride.

Ambos amigos se conocían desde hacía tres años, cuando Clyde se había mudado del Estado de Mississippi con sus padres Howard y Harold, escapando de las persecuciones del "Ku Klux Klan", en especial para el adulto afroamericano, ya que había sido víctima de numerosos golpes y atentados con su comunidad y lo mismo para los que eran homosexuales, ya que eran considerados impuros e inferiores. Desde que llegó a Nueva York, allí era un poco más calmado que en el Sur, sobre todo porque en el Norte hicieron efecto las campañas del Doctor Martin Luther King y Malcom X.

Se dirigieron hacia su salón, ya las otras hermanas estaba en los suyos y pronto dio por comenzado el horario escolar, con el sonido de la campana.

* * *

 **Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires, Argentina:** Delante del Presidente de la Nación, el General Alejandro Agustín Lanusse, quien estaba sentado en el "Sillón de Rivadavia", símbolo del poder nacional desde 1826 en adelante, a pesar de las guerras civiles entre Unitarios y Federales que vivió el país en el Pasado, allí se hallaba de piel un muchacho castaño, ojos miel y vestido con el uniforme militar de la Nación, de Oficial, el cual hizo la venia ante el Presidente.

\- Teniente General Santiago Domínguez reportándose, Señor Presidente.- Se presentó el joven con educación y respeto hacia el mandatario.

\- Bienvenido, Teniente, por favor, tome asiento.- Pidió Lanusse y el invitado se sentó en la silla que había allí, mientras que el primero recibía una carpeta con los antecedentes del militar.- Graduado con honores del Colegio Militar de la Nación, estuvo a cargo de la recuperación de la Provincia de Córdoba cuando estallaron los disturbios en 1969* y dirigió el operativo que acabó con la vida de Fernando Abal Medina por el secuestro y asesinato del Teniente General Pedro Eugenio Aramburu.- Observó aquella hoja de servicios que tenía Santiago y de ahí lo miró.

\- ¿Para qué fui llamado, Señor?.- Preguntó el castaño.

\- Bien, para empezar, dentro de poco, en el mes de Mayo, asumirá el Doctor Cámpora la presidencia de la Nación. Como usted ya sabe, el Teniente General Perón va a volver oficialmente al país, pero mientras tanto, las guerrillas han estado causando bastantes problemas, espero que recuerde las "Tomas de Garín y La Carlota"*, sumado a diversos incidentes que han estado ocurriendo. Pero en estos momentos, los Norteamericanos nos han informado de que desean conocerlo a usted por un misterioso proyecto que están trabajando, aquí tiene el sitio donde se llevará a cabo.- Le contó todo al respecto y le entregó una carta que estaba sellada, la cual fue tomada por Santiago y la guardó en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

\- ¿Quiere que vaya y haga algo allí?.- Fue la pregunta central del joven.

\- Para empezar, es por medidas de Seguridad, por los espías.- Sostuvo Lanusse y de ahí dio por finalizada la pequeña reunión.- Le deseo suerte en su viaje.

El castaño se levantó de la silla, hizo la venia militar y de ahí estrechó su mano con la del Presidente.

\- Puede contar conmigo, Señor.- Acató el joven las órdenes.

\- La Patria cuenta con usted, Teniente, mucha suerte.- Finalizó Lanusse y Santiago dejó la oficina presidencial.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta en Isla Gobernadores, John y Otis estaban a la espera del medio de transporte que los llevaría allí. Justo en esos momentos, un pequeño helicóptero descendió y bajó una mujer rubia y vestida muy elegante.

\- ¿Doctores John y Otis?.- Preguntó y ambos hicieron un "Sí" con la cabeza.- Mucho gusto, soy la Jefe de Investigaciones María Locke, he venido a llevarlos para el USS Maryland.- Pidió la atención de éstos y la siguieron.

\- ¿No era que iba a ser secreto todo esto?.- Quiso saber John sobre este procedimiento tan llamativo.

\- Las órdenes han sido dadas, no hay peligro de espionaje, así que vengan.- Fue la orden de María y la acompañaron hasta el helicóptero, donde éste despegó con rumbo hacia aquel barco, el cual estaba camuflado como un carguero.

* * *

El Teniente General Sergey Rudskoi los estaba esperando, Dimitri y Alexander tomaron asiento y esperaron la respuesta final de su líder, el cual estaba observando a ambos. Ellos temían de que en alguna misión hubieran cometido algún error, uno grave y que eso era castigado con la degradación o peor, ser enviados a los gulags para los trabajos forzados.

\- Teniente Primero Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic y Coronel Dimitri Sasha Raichenvok, los dos mejores Agentes de la KGB.- Dijo Rudskoi con seriedad en su voz y ambos supieron que algo malo les iba a ocurrir.

\- _Tranquilo.-_ Le habló Dimitri por lo bajo a su amigo, quien estaba bastante nervioso.

\- Los he llamado aquí para una importante misión, no tienen nada de qué temer, han trabajado muy bien estos últimos años, así que no tengan miedo.- Les calmó el militar calvo, cosa que ambos pudieron respirar con normalidad.

\- _Te lo dije.-_ Respondió Dimitri, mientras que se reía por lo bajo.

\- _No estaba nervioso, solo que me daba curiosidad el próximo capítulo del libro que estoy leyendo.-_ Mintió Alexander, pero estaba en lo cierto su amigo, él estaba muy nervioso.

\- ¿Caballeros?.- Les llamó nuevamente su Jefe y éstos dos acataron el llamado.- Bien, como les decía, ha habido, por parte de nuestros Agentes, que los norteamericanos están bastante angustiados con respecto a la situación en Vietnam y parece ser que están planeando crear un nuevo tipo de arma, una que será capaz de derrotar a nuestro aliado, así que los he convocado para que vayan a la Ciudad de Nueva York, sitio en donde se estará llevando a cabo el proyecto y con el objetivo de que saboteen esto.- Fue el anunció de Rudskoi, mientras que ambos amigos se quedaban helados.

\- ¿Nueva York, Señor?.- Preguntó Dimitri con curiosidad y de ahí entró uno de los hombres de su Jefe, quien les entregó dos paquetes a cada uno.

\- En estos sitios están los documentos que llevarán allí: Documento, pasaporte, serán ciudadanos británicos: Dimitri, tu nombre será Samuel "Sam" Yorkshire y Alexander, el suyo será George Hunttintong, quiero que investiguen a fondo este proyecto. Esta es una misión de riesgo elevado y posiblemente deberán, incluso, utilizar la fuerza letal si son descubiertos, pero solo en ese caso. ¿Queda claro?.- Depositó Rudskoi todas sus esperanzas en ambos jóvenes, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza, tomando los documentos.- Bien, partirán esta misma noche de Moscú hacia Nueva York. Buena suerte, Camaradas.- Les deseó aquel hombre.

\- No le fallaremos, Camarada Rudskoi.- Juraron ambos y de ahí salieron de la oficina con rumbo hacia el departamento donde ambos vivían.

* * *

Caminaron bajo la nieve y pronto llegaron a su hogar, allí comenzaron a preparar todo para el viaje.

\- ¿Puedes creer que me pusieron "Sam"? ¿Qué soy, una chica?.- Preguntó Dimitri, ya que Alexander se había estado riendo con respecto a aquel diminutivo.

\- Vamos, "Sam", no te enojes, además, muchos chicos también se llaman así por Samuel.- Le recordó su amigo.

\- Sí, bueno, pero ni que tuviera un aspecto británico, por Dios, nací aquí.- Protestó el joven con un poco de bronca.

\- Pero te gusta la música rock británica, recuerda.- Señaló Alexander en aquellos momentos, cosa que era un punto a favor de su amigo bosnio.

Dimitri quedó callado un buen rato, sin decir nada, mientras que veía sus discos de "King Crimson", "Deep Purple", "The Rolling Stones" y otras bandas más de aquel país junto con una bandera británica, la cual había sido un regalo de su padre a él cuando la Unión Soviética y las Potencias Occidentales lucharon juntos contra el Eje.

\- Olvídalo, no dije nada. Es...es solo que no me acostumbraré a este tipo de cosas. Tú sabes, principalmente porque estaremos en territorio enemigo.- Dijo el joven con un poco de molestia, ya que no le gustaba abandonar la Madre Rusia.

\- Tranquilo, estaremos juntos en esto. Si algo pasa, ya sabemos qué hacer.- Le tranquilizó Alexander, mientras que veía a su amigo cargar su Pistola Makarov 9 MM y un rifle Winchester con palanca y que era modelo 1894.

\- Eso espero.- Pidió el castaño y de ahí guardó sus cosas.

\- Lo tendremos.- Finalizó el bosnio y guardó su Pistola Parabellum y un Revólver Mágnum.

* * *

Bobby había llegado a la Central de la Policía de Nueva York, apagó el coche y se estacionó. Tomó un respiro y dio un suspiro, extrañaba a su padre, éste lo había nombrado el que debía ayudar, junto con su madre, a la familia, en especial para Ronnie Anne. Su trabajo en la Policía era de las partes de patrullero, de combatir a la delincuencia, así que decidió no perder el tiempo y de ahí salió del auto hacia el interior del edificio.

Fue saludando a sus compañeros, cada uno de ellos, pero cuando estaba por llegar a su oficina, allí se topó con uno de los policías más siniestros de todos: Rick, un hombre venido del Estado de Alabama, con un prontuario bastante oscuro y que había llegado allí para trabajar con ellos.

\- Hola, Rick, ¿cómo te encuentras?.- Preguntó Bobby, de forma amigable, pero cuando le fue a extender su mano, éste la rechazó.

\- _Malditos inmigrantes, nos viven quitando el trabajo y traen su prostitución aquí.-_ Insultó por lo bajo aquel hombre, dejando al mexicano un poco incómodo por los dichos suyos.

\- No le hagas caso, Roberto, es solo un papanatas.- Le defendió un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos café y con el clásico uniforme de la Policía de Nueva York.

\- Hola, Simón, qué alegría verte.- Saludó Bobby a aquel hombre, estrechando su mano con su amigo.

\- No es nada, ya sabes que estamos para ayudarte, además, no le des importancia a Rick, es solo un idiota.- Sostuvo Simón, ya que no tenía nada de confianza en aquel otro personaje siniestro.

Bobby suspiró y miró hacia atrás, allí estaba Rick, el cual estaba tomando café, pero al verlo, simplemente le hizo un gesto con los dedos, formando una pistola, con la cual le "apuntó" a la cabeza, bajo un gesto de broma de mal gusto.

\- _Pendejo.-_ Dijo el peli negro con asco hacia aquel Sureño.

* * *

Las horas de escuela estaban entrando en su fase de descanso, para después continuar más adelante, los Louds se encontraban con sus respectivos amigos, mientras que a su vez, en una "pantalla dividida", se podía ver a Dimitri y Alexander tomar el vuelo hacia Nueva York, listos para comenzar su misión, lo mismo se podía decir de Santiago Domínguez.

Todos los personajes habían sido presentados en esta "obra teatral", solo faltaba la chispa que traería la emoción a la historia.

* * *

Por su parte, John y Otis habían llegado junto con María al USS Maryland, éste era un barco de guerra, perteneciente a la 9* Flotilla del Atlántico Norte, pero éste, al haber cumplido sus años de servicio militar, pasó a ser uno de logística y de investigaciones al respecto. Teniendo su historia desde la Primera Guerra Mundial y de haber sido uno de los pocos barcos que no estuvo durante el "Bombardeo al Pearl Harbor", aquel barco se hallaba ya en sus tiempos de retiro y tras haber sido partícipe en numerosas batallas navales, ahora le tocó el momento de descanso.

En el interior, todo bien cuidado y sin ningún problema o falla característica, las tres personas caminaban hasta llegar al cuarto del Capitán del navío, el cual era un hombre que tenía unos 50 años, cabellos negros pero canoso, mantenía su físico y portaba su clásico uniforme de Oficial, además de que se veía una condecoración de suma importancia, éste se acercó y estrechó sus manos con las dos personas.

\- Es un placer tenerlos abordo, Doctores John y Otis; me presento, soy el Capitán General Arthur Miller, estoy a cargo de este navío y del proyecto que fue autorizado por el Pentágono y el Presidente.- Dijo con un tono de educación.

\- Igualmente, Señor.- Respondió Otis y de ahí fueron conducidos hacia los niveles bajos del barco, en donde estaban los laboratorios.

\- Espero que estén cómodos, porque desde ahora comenzamos con el trabajo.- Les informó Miller, mientras que iban ingresando en aquel sector, donde estaba repleto de científicos y otros expertos de las Ciencias.

En medio de todo el ruido, el bullicio que había allí, el Capitán General Miller caminó hacia un estrado, donde podía apreciarse un micrófono. Lo encendió, tocó el mismo para ver si tenía sonido y al breve instante, todos detuvieron sus actividades.

\- _Buenos días, ¿pueden oírme?. Bien, ¿cómo se encuentran todos?. Espero que bien. Iré al grano, para no interrumpir este proyecto: El Pentágono y el Presidente Richard Nixon acaban de autorizar todo el sostén económico. Literalmente les estoy hablando de que esto pasa a ser un "Proyecto Negro", en donde tenemos el crédito que queramos y sin ningún papeleo al respecto.-_ Comenzó a hablar aquel hombre, mientras que sus científicos y militares le escuchaban.- _Como saben, la situación en Vietnam se ha vuelto insostenible, el Vietcong junto con sus aliados siguen avanzando hacia Saigon, nuestras fuerzas están colapsadas y solo nos separa una delgada línea entre el orden y el caos. Para empeorar las cosas aún más, nos han llegado informes de que en Camboya han surgido un nuevo movimiento Comunista, cuyo nombre son los "Jeremes Rojos" con su líder Saloth Sar, mejor conocido como "Pol-Pot" y su objetivo es capturar la Capital, Nom Pen. Nuestros bombardeos no sirven para nada, solo este proyecto puede salvarnos a nosotros y al Sureste Asiático.-_ Terminó de hablar ante todos ellos, mientras que se quedaban susurrando los unos con los otros.

 _-_ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?.- Preguntó uno de los militares.

 _\- No puedo darles un tiempo estimado, pero solo sé que este proyecto, esta arma, la cual denominamos la "Lanza de Paracelse", tiene que estar terminado cuanto antes. No hay días ni horas, sino que esto debe ser de inmediato.-_ Finalizó Miller y de ahí se retiró del lugar con rumbo hacia donde estaban María, John y Otis.

Pronto, los científicos y militares comenzaron a trabajar en el proyecto.

El reloj había comenzado a correr, nadie sabía que dentro de 76 horas, el Mundo viviría un antes y un después en su Historia.

* * *

Volviendo a la Ciudad de Nueva York, durante la hora del almuerzo, las chicas se hallaban terminando de comer y vieron a Lincoln con Clyde, Rusty, Zack, Liam, Rocky y Rayos Oxidados, éstos andaban conversando sobre lo que harían en esa salida que tenían después de la escuela, en la cual el albino ya había dicho a sus padres que se quedaría a dormir en lo de su amigo, mientras que los suyos estarían de viaje en Miami.

\- Rayos, Lincoln, tus padres y hermanas tienen suerte, se van a Miami mientras que tú tienes que quedarte aquí, eso da mucha bronca.- Dijo Rocky a su amigo.

\- Si, es verdad, ¿por qué no vas con ellos?.- Le aconsejó Liam.

\- No, chicos, no, ¿para qué?. Además entre los exámenes y demás, les juro que quisiera ir a ver a mi abuelo, pero por culpa de las pruebas, ya no puedo, así que me tengo que quedar aquí. Pero vean el lado bueno, nuestra salida va a ser épica.- Sostuvo el albino, cosa que era cierta.

\- Además, nos vamos a divertir, ni que fuera el Fin del Mundo.- Dio a conocer Clyde esa palabra.

Uno no sabe lo que puede pasar a continuación, es siempre estar a la espera, como hacer fila para que te llamen y atiendan, sea en un Banco o en algún restaurante, las cosas no se pueden dar de la noche a la mañana. Ellos no sabían lo que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, solamente estaban a la espera de que eso pasara y de ahí ser partícipes de una historia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Los científicos estaban trabajando sin parar, un helicóptero militar aterrizaba y de él bajaban varios soldados que habían caído en Vietnam, sus cuerpos eran transportados en ataúdes, pero no eran para ser velados. Eso llamó la atención de Otis, el cual estaba verificando unas notas de unos miembros del grupo, cuando le llamó la atención que arribo, así que se acercó para ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

\- Veo que ya han llegado los "Sujetos de Prueba".- Alegó el Capitán General Miller.

\- ¿Cómo dice, Señor?.- Quiso saber Otis, ya que había algo que le incomodaba.

\- Verá, este proyecto tiene una finalidad y es la creación de un arma capaz de destruir al enemigo en las Selvas de Vietnam.- Comenzó Miller con el relato, pero eso dejaba más dudas al respecto en el hombre gordo, quien se quedó pensativo, hasta que notó lo que quería llegar ese militar.-

\- Señor, espere, espere un momento.- Pidió Otis, quien alzó su mano derecha, haciendo un gesto de que se detuviera.- ¿No estará hablando de usar los cuerpos como conejillos de indias?.- Preguntó y de ahí hubo un "Sí" con la cabeza, de parte de Miller.- Señor, disculpe lo que voy a decirle, pero estamos cometiendo un grave error, las familias de esos soldados tienen el derecho de despedirlos, de darles sepultura Cristiana, estamos cometiendo un grave error ante todo esto: Son personas, no sujetos de prueba.- Intentó Otis en llegar a un acuerdo.

\- No importa lo que usted diga, Doctor Otis: Aquí no tiene el poder, nosotros respondemos al Presidente y se hará lo que él y el Pentágono nos digan, le guste o no.- Apareció María, de golpe, ante él, quien tragó saliva.

\- Además, las familias están sobornadas, ¿qué cree que va a pasar?. No sea estúpido, Doctor y vuelva de inmediato al trabajo.- Le ordenó Miller, quien le dejó esa advertencia y de ahí se retiró con María del sitio.

\- ¡Estamos por cometer un error, el descanso de los muertos nunca debe ser perturbado, entiendan, vamos camino a un callejón sin salida!.- Intentó Otis en advertir de los riesgos y pasos futuros, pero todo fue tarde; no podía quejarse ante eso.

En un momento así, la Moral no vale y más si se está en una guerra, lo único que importaba era crear lo que tanto anhelaban e imponerse sobre su enemigo, sin importar el precio a pagar.

\- Este proyecto va a ser todo un éxito: Los soldados que murieron, volverán a la vida, serán inmunes a todo: Esto será como encontrar el Santo Grial o la "Fuente de la Juventud".- Sostuvo María, quien estaba a cargo de todo el poder en esa investigación.

\- Aún así, no podemos bajar la guardia: He recibido un llamado que viene un militar muy importante de Argentina para estas horas, así que tenemos que tener todo preparado, vamos a permanecer en alta mar hasta que termine todo el trabajo.- Fueron las órdenes de Miller y éste se retiró, dejando a la chica con lo que debía cumplir.

No sabían con lo que estaban jugando, pero pronto se darían cuenta de que jugar con los muertos, su descanso y con la Ingeniería, llevaría a consecuencias irreversibles para todos.

* * *

 **Y con esto termino tanto el prólogo como el capítulo 1. A partir del capítulo 2 en adelante comienza lo bueno, esto es la calma antes de la tormenta; pronto lo verán al respecto.**

 **Veo que aquí han visto algunas referencias a otros OC pertenecientes a autores como Banghg (sí, con el tan "querido" Rick de "La Purga" y "Llamadas", aquí lo tenemos de vuelta); como también a Simón Gallieri, también perteneciente al mencionado autor.**

 **Aquí hay muchas referencias a lo ocurrido en la Historia Universal. El General Lanusse fue uno de los últimos Presidentes que tuvo la Argentina durante los tiempos de la "Revolución Argentina" (1966-1970). A lo que él se refiere con los disturbios de Córdoba es al famoso "Cordobazo" ocurrido en Mayo de 1969 (tomando las líneas del "Mayo Francés" de 1968) en donde salieron los metalúrgicos y universitarios a las calles de Córdoba Capital para protestar contra el gobierno del General Ongania.**

 *** Tomas de Garín y La Carlota: El primero ocurrió en Julio de 1970 y fue perpetrado por "Montoneros", quienes coparon la localidad de la Provincia de Buenos Aires junto con la Municipalidad, la Central Telefónica, el Banco, el Correo y la Comisaría. La otra fue en la Provincia de Córdoba y se hizo lo mismo, aunque en esta última fracasó, ya que fueron descubiertos los guerrilleros y varios fueron abatidos por la Policía y el Ejército, además de recuperar las armas y el dinero robado del Banco y la Comisaría. También dejado una supuesta "caja-bomba", que en realidad contenía una grabadora con la "Marcha Peronista".**

 **Lo de la familia de Clyde, es un guiño a _"Mississippi en llamas",_ muy buena película, se las recomiendo.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que disfruten de este comienzo y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 2. Aviso de que serán 25 capítulos en total.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas y que tengan un buen día Lunes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** Eran las 12:00 AM y desde Moscú, Rusia, partió un vuelo con destino a la Ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos, en ella viajaban dos jóvenes agentes, uno de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños y el otro también era castaño y oji-esmeralda, permanecían en silencio, mientras que el primero miraba una película llamada _"Infierno en la Torre",_ una que era bastante llamativa y el otro leía _"Crimen y Castigo",_ no parecían decir nada al respecto, hasta que Dimitri dejó de mirar aquel film y se acercó a su "Hermano".

(Cloud Factory, Sonata Artica)

\- _¿Encontraremos a alguien que nos diga sobre lo que nos habló Rudskoi?. Tengo dudas al respecto, vamos a meternos en la jaula del León.-_ Habló por lo bajo su amigo castaño, mientras que Alexander dejaba atrás su lectura.

\- _Tranquilo, conozco a un tipo que está metido en conspiraciones y todo, se mudó en los años 50 a Nueva York con su familia por las últimas persecuciones de Stalin, así que no te preocupes, éste ha trabajado bastante en temas ocultos y demás. Cuando lleguemos, voy a reunirme con él, además de que trabaja para la prensa.-_ Respondió el rubio y de ahí se concentraban en sus "actividades".

* * *

En otro vuelo, pero ya arribando al Aeropuerto Internacional "La Guardia", en Nueva York, descendía, mezclado entre todos los pasajeros, un militar de cabellos castaños, ojos miel y vestido con su uniforme de Oficial del Ejército Argentino, sin olvidarse de la gorra y los lentes negros. Hizo el trámite, miraba para todas partes, jamás había estado en ese lugar al que llaman _"La Ciudad que nunca duerme"_ , _"La Gran Ciudad",_ un sitio totalmente distinto al de Buenos Aires.

Dejó de observar y fue hasta donde estaba la zona de arribos, sin embargo, cuando tomó su valija, alguien le detuvo el paso.

\- ¿Teniente General Santiago Domínguez?.- Preguntó un hombre de traje negro.

\- Sí, soy yo.- Respondió éste de forma seria.

\- Soy el Agente Terrence Miles, venga conmigo: El Capitán General Arthur Miller me ha enviado para ir a buscarlo y llevarlo al punto de reunión.- Le dijo aquel sujeto de cabellos pelirrojos y de ahí, Santiago lo siguió: Lanusse le había dicho que alguien le esperaría en el Aeropuerto.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Antes que se vaya, Teniente, un hombre le estará esperando para llevarlo al USS Maryland, se llama Terrence Miles: Pelirrojo, alto y vestido de negro._ \- Recordó esa escena donde el Presidente de la Nación Argentina le daba los datos sobre el agente que le iría a recoger.

\- _Perfecto, muchas gracias, Señor.-_ Agradeció Santiago y salió de la Oficina Presidencial.

* * *

Abordaron un coche que les estaba esperando y condujo en silencio aquel agente por las calles de la bulliciosa Manhattan, en la cual podían verse a las personas haciendo sus actividades comunes y corrientes, sin nada más que decir.

(Into the Storm, Blind Guardian)

\- ¿Primera vez?.- Preguntó Miles.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Quiso saber Santiago por esa pregunta, a la cual no llegó a oír.

\- ¿Si es la primera vez que viene aquí?.- Volvió Miles a replantear su interrogante.

\- Ah, sí, nunca salgo de mi país, más que encima se está llevando una transición entre Lanusse y Cámpora, sumado a la guerrilla que nos está causando problemas, pero el resto está bien. Muy pronto acabaremos con la subversión.- Respondió el castaño, contándole de las últimas noticias ocurridas en Argentina.

\- Ojala pudiéramos decir lo mismo aquí: En Vietnam estamos complicados, las bajas van en aumento cada día, los "Jeremes Rojos" siguen con su campaña de avance hacia Nom Pen, sumado a eso, es cuestión de tiempo para que Saigon caiga, por eso lo hemos llamado y estamos con el proyecto, Señor.- Le contó Miles todo lo ocurrido, cosa que llevó a que Santiago lo escuchara.

\- Bien, en cuanto lleguemos, quiero verlo.- Fue la orden expresa del militar argentino y el agente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

(The King for a 1000 Years, Helloween)

\- Copiado, Cuartel General: El Teniente General Domínguez ha llegado a Nueva York.- Respondió Evelyn al llamado que tenía con la Central de Inteligencia, ubicada en el Estado de Virginia, donde había recibido las últimas noticias acerca de lo acontecido: Santiago estaba en suelo norteamericano y ella debía cumplir con la misión de investigar cualquier caso de infiltración soviética en suelo estadounidense.

Justo en ese momento, un mensaje llegó hasta su máquina, lo tomó y su semblante pasó a ser uno de seriedad pura, en su máxima expresión.

 _"Agente Evelyn: Nos ha llegado información de último momento de que Moscú acaba de enviar a dos espías soviéticos a Nueva York. Todavía no sabemos sus nombres, pero nuestros hombres y mujeres sobre el terreno nos han estado informando de que parece ser que están detrás del proyecto. No permita que lleguen al USS Maryland. Uso de fuerza letal autorizado en caso extremo._

 _Tenga cuidado"._

Ese era el comunicado que le habían enviado a ella, así que abrió un cajón que había en su escritorio y sacó de allí una Pistola 48 MM junto con varios cartuchos, a los cuales fue examinando y limpiando del polvo acumulado.

\- Bueno, parece que volvemos a la acción, ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo.- Sostuvo la chica castaña, mientras que iba preparando todo en el caso de una emergencia.

Una agente siempre está preparada para todo, nunca baja la guardia, debe estar siempre en alerta y cuando llegue la noticia del Cuartel General, tiene que salir y enfrentarse al enemigo. Los espías estaban nuevamente sobre suelo norteamericano, ya había oído los casos más famoso como el del "Puente de Espías" y del abogado James B. Donovan, quien estuvo a cargo de las negociaciones por la liberación de varios norteamericanos detenidos por los Rusos, acusados de espionaje y de los 1113 mercenarios que habían sido enviados a Cuba durante los tiempos de los Hermanos Fidel y Raúl Castro, el famoso "Desastre de Bahía de Cochinos".

En aquellos momentos, la joven tenía que prepararse para recibir a Lynn, quien iría después de clases para entrenar y de ahí partiría hacia el USS Maryland para ver al recién llegado militar extranjero.

\- Hoy será un día bastante agitado.- Sostuvo con seriedad y se fue a preparar un café.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases, mientras que Lincoln se hallaba preparándose para volver a casa con sus hermanas, en el despacho del psicólogo y consejero escolar, el Doctor Matt Sale, el cual estaba con Ronnie Anne. La morena había asistido allí, no por órdenes del Director Huggins, ya que la amenaza que le dejó a Amber de que si volvía a molestar o a burlarse de su familia, le iba a ir mucho peor, pero la mexicana había ido por propia voluntad hasta allí, sentarse y hablar con ese hombre.

\- Bueno, Ronnie, dime, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¿cómo vas estos días en el tratamiento que hablamos tú y yo?.- Fueron las dos preguntas que le hizo el hombre a ella.

Al principio no quería ir a ese tema, detestaba hablar y reabrir las heridas del Pasado tras el fallecimiento de su padre, pero tuvo que hacerlo, así que lanzó un suspiro muy largo y habló.

\- Bueno, no ha sido fácil. Mi mama aún lo extraña, a pesar de todo, ella sigue manteniéndose de pie, lo mismo mi hermano y mi familia, pero yo no puedo olvidarlo: Fue una persona muy especial para mí y para todos nosotros. Me cuesta despertarme todos los días, desayunar y ver que hay una silla vacía a su lado junto con las fotos y velas que prendemos en su honor. Es bastante doloroso tener que salir adelante y más cuando aquí tienes que soportar a gente tan pesada como Amber y Jennifer.- Comenzó a relatar todo y eso llamó la atención de Sale.

\- ¿Te ha ofendido o algo?.- Fue el hombre a aquel punto.

No hubo respuesta, cruzó sus dedos, jugó con ellos por un rato, intentando hallar las palabras correctas para expresarlo.

\- Ronnie, solo dime la verdad: ¿Te ha molestado?.- Volvió a preguntar Matt y fue el momento de que ella lo dijera.

\- Sí, hoy, a la entrada, justo antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero no lo hice por odio ni nada, estaba burlándose de mi hermano y dijo que mi mama era una prostituta. ¿Usted permitiría que alguien así le dijera una cosa de esa manera a su familia?.- Lanzó Ronnie la "bomba" con la que tanto le estaba molestando en su interior.

Matt se reclinó en su silla y se acercó más a la morena, mientras que dejaba a un lado su libreta y la pluma de escribir. La miró y de ahí se quedó bastante serio.

\- Bueno, para empezar, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, tú sabes que está prohibido pelear en la escuela, sea dentro, fuera, en el almuerzo o lo que sea y ya han estado diciendo que tienes bastantes antecedentes de violencia aquí dentro. Pero, por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar, ¿sí?. Solo trata de no ser así todo el tiempo. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, por supuesto que no, jamás dejaría que alguien hable mal de mi familia.- Dijo el psicólogo, mientras que se escuchaba en los pasillos, el sonido de la campana que daba por finalizado el horario escolar por ese día.

Ronnie Anne se levantó y tomó su mochila, estaba lista para irse a casa, esperaría a Bobby, quien le había prometido que le pasaría a buscar a la salida de la escuela, pero antes de irse, Matt le detuvo por una cosa que quería decirle al respecto.

\- Antes de que te vayas, Ronnie, ¿anoto otra sesión para el mismo día?.- Preguntó el peli lacio a la joven.

\- ¿Cómo? Ah, sí, sí, adelante, la semana que viene, a la misma hora.- Dijo ella como respuesta.

\- Excelente, nos estamos viendo. Cuídate.- Se despidió Matt y la mexicana salió de su oficina hacia la salida de la escuela, en medio de todos los otros chicos que volvían a casa a pie o en los autobuses escolares.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, allí se podía ver a Lincoln, quien estaba esperando a sus hermanas, mientras que conversaba con sus amigos, el día de mañana, Viernes, iban a tener un gran día, así que estaban decididos a divertirse, cuando en ese momento, el muchacho vio pasar a Ronnie Anne, la cual caminaba cabizbaja y molesta por lo ocurrido en la mañana y pedía no encontrarse con Amber, ya que esa millonaria tenía la característica de jugar sucio.

\- ¡Ronnie!.- Le llamó Lincoln a ella y se volteó.

\- Hola, perdedor, ¿cómo estás?.- Saludó ella con ese clásico gesto suyo de matona escolar.

\- Estoy bien, por cierto, ¿por qué no te nos unes a lo de mañana?. Vamos a ir al cine y a divertirnos, ¿qué te parece?.- Le invitó él con sus amigos para pasar el Viernes.

\- Mmmmm, no suena nada mal, yo te aviso, pero por ahora tienes mi "Sí". Nos vemos.- Aceptó ella y le daría la confirmación oficial de que iría por la noche, para después despedirse, mostrándose bastante tranquila con el albino.

Una vez que ella se fue, Clyde se acercó hasta el oído de su "Hermano".

\- _Ohhhh, parece que le gustas.-_ Susurró en voz baja, mientras que dejaba sonrojado al albino.

\- ¿Qué? No, no es verdad, solo somos amigos.- Sostuvo el joven, cosa que no podía evitarlo: En el fondo le gustaba aquella mexicana, aunque le daba miedo por lo fuerte que era y en especial por la actitud violenta que solía llevar ella consigo.

\- Como dice el refrán, Lincoln: " _Del odio al amor hay un paso"_ y " _los que se pelean, se aman".-_ Citó Liam aquellas dos frases para su amigo.

\- Sí, aún recuerdo el calzón chino que me hizo hace dos semanas a la salida de la escuela; aún me estoy recuperando del dolor en la retaguardia.- Relató aquel antecedente que tuvo por parte de la morena.

Podría ser verdad lo que Clyde decía al respecto sobre el gusto de Lincoln sobre Ronnie Anne, pero estaba la contra-parte que era las bromas que le hacía ella, en especial las heridas que le causaba. No tuvo tiempo para debatir de eso, ya que Lori lo estaba llamando, tenían que volver a casa.

\- Bueno, chicos, nos estamos viendo mañana, en este punto, para salir y tener nuestro mejor fin de semana de la Historia.- Se despidió el joven albino de sus amigos y chocaron los cinco, acordando reunirse en aquel lugar a la hora citada.

Pronto, el chico se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hermanas, quienes salieron de la escuela con rumbo a la Casa Loud, pero antes, tenían que hacer dos paradas.

\- ¿Hoy tienes clase de arquería, Lori?.- Preguntó Leni.

\- Sí, Leni, ya me lo preguntaste como cinco veces esta mañana.- Respondió la rubia a la otra, ya que era común que por ella, la distracción de su hermana la hiciera enojar.

\- Como que no lo recuerdo, ¿o es que estaba dormida?.- Quiso saber Leni al respecto.

\- _"Como que la próxima que me vulvas a preguntar lo mismo, voy a darte un golpe en la cabeza para acomodarte las neuronas".-_ Pensó Lori, evitando no estallar en furia.

\- Oigan, vamos, tortugas, que yo también tengo mis clases de artes marciales dentro de una hora, ¡vamos!.- Pidió Lynn, ya que no quería llegar tarde y terminaron saliendo del edificio.

En el camino, justo en esos momentos, Bobby llegó para recoger a Ronnie Anne y llevarla para la casa, mientra que él le mandaba un beso volar a Lori, ya que luego tenía que volver al trabajo en la Policía.

\- Adiós, Mi Oficial.- Se despidió ella de su novio, sonrojada y pensando en su futuro juntos.

* * *

En el camino, mientras que iban volviendo para su casa, Lynn fue la primera separarse, ya que ingresó en el Club de Artes Marciales que dirigía Evelyn al respecto. Se despidió de sus hermanas y de Lincoln, para después ingresar en aquel sitio.

\- Hola, Maestra, ¿se encuentra aquí?. Soy yo, Lynn.- Llamó la castaña y tras un rato de silencio, allí apareció aquella mujer misteriosa, la cual salió detrás de unas cortinas.

\- Ah, hola, Lynn, me alegra verte, ¿estás lista para continuar con lo de ayer?.- Preguntó Evelyn, tras saludarla.

\- Por supuesto, siempre lista.- Respondió la castaña deportista.

\- Excelente, vamos, comencemos con el programa, por cierto, hoy tendremos que termina temprano, tengo que salir a atender una cosa al hospital.- Mintió ella, no podía revelarle a su alumna que era una espía, pero ¿se lo creería?.

Al principio, Lynn la miró de arriba-abajo con dudas, no era que desconfiara de esa persona, sin embargo, ante semejante respuesta que le dio, no era malo ir y averiguar más al fondo.

\- Descuide, no pasa nada.- Fue la respuesta final de la joven y de ahí comenzaron con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Por su parte, Lori se hallaba en el campo de tiro al blanco con flechas, allí, la joven estaba concentrada con su arco, apuntando al objetivo, el silencio era bastante fuerte, lo necesitaba. Su lengua afuera y con la mirada calculaba la velocidad y si daría en el blanco, no podía fallar, ya que delante suyo, allí se hallaba esa persona que era la piedra de su zapato

\- ¡Sí!.- Festejó una muchacha, una adolescente de 16 años, cabellos largos castaño y sus ojos eran de color rojo y verde. Era la figura opuesta de Lori, ya que era humilde y algo comunicativa.

Al escuchar ese festejo, la rubia volvió a concentrarse, la odiaba a esa chica junto con Carol Pingrey, ambas eran sus rivales en la escuela; a pesar de que Paz Harberd venía de una familia de clase media, Carol era todo lo contrario, siendo de una adinerada y con bastante influencia política neoyorquina.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Señorita Loud?.- Se acercó un hombre, el cual era un ex-arquero olímpico, experto en el arco, casado y con tres hijos. Tenía 60 años, cabellos castaños y sus colores eran verde y blanco.

\- No, nada, Señor Goldname.- Respondió la rubia, dirigiéndose de forma educada hacia su Maestro, quien le enseñaba el manejo del arco y la flecha, pero debía ser cuidadosa.

Sin embargo, Ajani Goldname era alguien que se tomaba muy a la seriedad el estado de sus estudiantes, ya que vio que Lori estaba dudando en disparar su Flecha hacia el blanco, así que le tomó el arco y el objeto, para después enseñarle su "truco".

\- Veo que estás dudando por Paz, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó, pero aunque la rubia intentara engañarlo, era la verdad, ella tenía una gran cantidad de envidia acumulado en su ser contra esa chica y contra Carol.-

\- Literalmente siento que tengo ganas de que ellas dos sean los blancos para que las atraviese con las flechas.- Respondió la muchacha.

\- Mira, primero y lo más importante, tienes que olvidarte de todos los que te rodean, por unos segundos o unos minutos, solo respira, cierra los ojos, pon la mente en blanco y de ahí...- Le enseñó su truco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ajani disparó la flecha, la cual dio justo en el centro del blanco.- triunfarás.- Dejó esa enseñanza a la muchacha rubia.- Ahora hazlo tú.-

Le devolvió el arco y la flecha; puso una nueva, tensó la cuerda y se preparó para disparar: Sintió que todo el Mundo se detenía, desaparecía, como si fuera solo ella la única sobreviviente de alguna hecatombe nuclear o algo por el estilo. El viento corría, movía los árboles, las hojas caían y con un suave "aterrizaje", dejaba su sonido que desaparecía finalmente. No escuchaba a Paz ni siquiera a Carol, estaba lista y de ahí, tras dar un respiro muy largo, disparó la flecha y ésta dio en el blanco.

\- Lo...lo...logré...¡lo logré; lo logré!.- Exclamó ella con aire de victoria por lo que acababa de hacer.- ¡Maestro, lo logré!.- Festejó la rubia, mientras que Ajani iba hacia ella.

\- Así es, lo lograste, pero nunca cantes victoria en una batalla, solo podrás hacerlo cuando todo haya acabado y triunfado, pero por ahora, felicitaciones, Lori.- Mostró éste sus respetos hacia ella y la rubia le dirigió un gesto de superioridad a Paz, la cual no le dio importancia.

Triunfó, lo logró, había vencido a su oponente, canalizando ese "Vacío" en la Flecha y así poder pasar esa etapa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Loud, la actividad en aquel barrio de Nueva York se había convertido en el clásico bullicio que fastidiaba a los vecinos. Dentro del domicilio, Luna se hallaba tocando la guitarra, Lucy estaba con sus poemas, Lincoln leía cómics, pero esta vez, el ruido era mucho más mínimo, ya que los padres junto con las otras hermanas estaban empacando para irse.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que en el Aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy aterrizaba un avión y desde ahí descendían Dimitri y Alexander, los agentes de la KGB enviados por Moscú para investigar de un cierto proyecto y a su vez, por otro lado, llegaba Santiago al Puerto de Manhattan y partía con Miles hacia el USS Maryland.

\- Bien, tenemos un piso franco en Lexington Avenue y 42 Street.- Informó el castaño ruso.

\- Perfecto, allí también están puestos nuestros sistemas, andando.- Ordenó Alexander y tras abordar un taxi, llegaron hacia la zona donde debían preparar todo el espionaje.

Allí estaba la casa de ellos dos, de dos plantas, parecía normal, común y corriente, pero al ingresar, ambos se sorprendieron con lo que había allí: Equipos de escucha, radios y otros aparatos que la KGB les había suministrado, además de municiones, solo las llamadas "Reservas", en caso de alguna emergencia importante.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece?.- Preguntó Alexander a su amigo, el cual no le llamaba para nada la atención, Dimitri era una persona que amaba más la tranquilidad, el campo, los pueblos pequeños, no toleraba el ajetreo de las grandes ciudades.

\- Está bien, así de simple. Solo quiero que terminemos esta misión y volvamos rápido a Moscú.- Fue el pedido del castaño, cosa que dejó sorprendido al rubio.

\- Tranquilo, lo haremos rápido y en pocas horas estaremos en casa, sin embargo, por ahora tendremos que mezclarnos con la gente, en especial con los vecinos de esta zona. Según leí en este libro, hay una tradición de que los recién llegados conozcan a sus vecinos, así ¿qué tal si vamos a esa casa solamente?.- Propuso, señalando una curiosa edificación domiciliaria, en donde se encontraba una familia numerosa.

Dimitri no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un gesto con los brazos y de ahí partieron hacia la casa de sus vecinos.

* * *

La "Vanzilla", el coche de la familia del Señor Lynn que había pasado por varias generaciones y que ahora era de él, siendo Lincoln el próximo "heredero", estaba un tanto cargada con las valijas que las hijas habían puesto.

\- Agh, Lola, ¿es necesario tanto maquillaje?.- Preguntó Lana a su gemela.

\- Je, lo siento, hermanita, pero no hay espacio para el lodo ni tus animales.- Advirtió la pequeña rubia modelo con burla.

\- Ya verás, me los llevaré conmigo y si no te gusta, entonces no se te ocurra meterles un dedo encima.- Señaló Lana con un severo aviso, cosa que a su gemela no le importó.

\- Ah, par de simios involucionados, las dos, Dios.- Sostuvo Lisa con esa frialdad en su voz, mientras que hacía varios cálculos sobre cuánto sería de viaje desde Nueva York hasta La Florida, el gasto en combustible, sin olvidarse de que estaban pasando por un momento bastante complicado y que se llamaba _"La Crisis del Petróleo"_ y otros puntos más importantes.

Luan, por su parte, se hallaba bajando las pequeñas escaleras y llevaba consigo una maleta con todo el material cómico suyo, pero al tropezar con un escalón, ella llamó la atención de sus hermanas, las cuales fueron a auxiliarla, pero se encontraron con que tenía una "herida bastante grande" en su cabeza.

\- Agh, no me siento bien...- Se desplomó ella sobre el pavimento y asustó a sus hermanas más pequeñas, menos a Lisa.

\- Oigan, no está muerta, miren.- Les demostró la pequeña científica y quitó el maquillaje que llevaba puesto su hermana mayor comediante.- ¿Lo ven?.

\- Agh, eres toda una aguafiestas, Lisa, jajajaja, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó Luan al respecto, cosa que provocó que la sangre falsa que tenía, salpicara a dos "invitados".

La mirada de Dimitri y Alexander no se hizo esperar, pero cuando pensaban que ellos estaban molestos, ambos comenzaron a reírse al respecto.

\- Jajaja, muy buena broma, amiga, te felicito.- Dijo el ruso castaño, felicitando a la joven.

\- Sí, la verdad que nos has dejado sorprendidos.- Alegó Alexander, mientras que se iban introduciendo.

Justo en ese momento, los Señores Loud salieron de la casa, el resto de los hijos estaban ocupados y no saldrían, así que ellos se dirigieron hacia los nuevos "vecinos".

(The Fourth Legacy, Kamelot)

\- Vaya y justo cuando nos estamos por ir, tenemos a nuevos vecinos. Pero bueno, bienvenidos a Nueva York, chicos. Soy Lynn Loud, Patriarca de la familia- Les dio la bienvenida, cálido y siempre amable, para después presentarse.

\- Mucho gusto, veo que son recién llegados, ni los vimos venir. Soy Rita, esposa de Lynn.- Añadió la bella rubia.

\- Un placer, mi nombre es George Hunttintong.- Se "presentó" Alexander, utilizando su acento británico para confundirlos.

\- Y yo soy Samuel Yorkshire.- Finalizó Dimitri, mientras que estrechaba su mano con la del matrimonio.

\- Es un gusto tenerlos aquí y, perdón si resulta molesto, pero ¿podrían hacernos un favor?.- Aquello que les encomendó Lynn ya parecía ser un primer problema para su operación de espionaje.-

\- Claro, díganos.- Tuvieron que aceptar ambos amigos ese pedido.

\- Verán, nos vamos a Miami por unos días para ver a mi papa, un grupo de nuestras hijas se vienen con nosotros, pero el resto se queda aquí, ¿podrían venir aquí y ver cómo se encuentran?.- Pidió Rita a aquellas personas.

\- _"Mierda".-_ Pensaron ambos.

Justo en ese momento, vieron que Lori salía a la calle.

\- No hace falta que ellos vengan a vernos, estarán bien conmigo, solo confíen en mí- Fue el corto pedido de la rubia, quien volvió a entrar en la casa y sin saludar a los dos jóvenes.

\- _Qué suka (perra en ruso) más escandalosa.-_ Resopló Dimitri con Alexander por lo bajo.

\- Bueno, parece que les quitaron eso, jajaja, igualmente avísennos si todo está bien, ya que serán unos días, pero por las dudas. Además, viven justo a la derecha, pueden contarnos y todo.- Sostuvo el Señor Lynn, mientras que terminaban de preparar todo para su viaje.

\- ¿Se van hoy?.- Preguntó Alexander, viendo todo ese equipaje.

\- Sí, ya dentro de un rato salimos de aquí, así que bueno, si no nos vemos, fue un placer haberlos conocido y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.- Pidió Rita y de ahí, fueron a terminar los últimos preparativos para el viaje.

\- Igualmente, si necesitan algo, allí estaremos.- Prometió Dimitri y de ahí partieron hacia su casa, despidiéndose de sus vecinos.

* * *

Ya dentro del domicilio, ambos amigos procedieron a ponerse en contacto con el Cuartel General de la KGB, utilizando una señal secreta, de la cual no levantaría sospechas en Nueva York, ya que se mezclaba con las de radio.

\- Bueno, ya tengo todo listo en la zona de Comunicaciones; ahora dime, ¿ya te pusiste en contacto con tu amigo de la prensa?.- Quiso saber Dimitri al respecto.

\- Lo voy a llamar ahora, veré si mañana podemos concretar una reunión en algún café de la "Quinta Avenida", ¿te gustaría desayunar algo "americano"'.- Le propuso su amigo rubio.

\- Ni en broma.- Se negó Dimitri, ya que él no quería comer lo que los norteamericanos consumían.

\- Vamos, solo una vez.- Insistió Alexander varias veces, hasta que su amigo cedió.

\- Está bien, pero solo una vez. Además recuerda que no estamos de turistas; pero también es un buen plan para iniciar el "camuflaje" entre el enemigo para confundirlo.- Sostuvo el castaño y de ahí se pusieron a trabajar, el rubio fue a contactarse con su "agente" y Dimitri preparaba los cables de comunicación con la Unión Soviética.

* * *

Un viaje en helicóptero, el Océano Atlántico, a la lejanía quedaba Nueva York, habiendo despegado desde Isla Gobernadores, allí viajaba Santiago y pronto, la aeronave comenzó a aterrizar sobre el USS Maryland, donde Miles y el militar argentino bajaron, mientras que en la cubierta les esperaba María, la cual estaba a cargo de la investigación.

\- Señorita María.- Se reportó Miles y de ahí estrechó su mano con la de su Jefe.

\- Agente Miles, Teniente General Domínguez, bienvenidos al USS Maryland, por favor.- Pidió la mujer, ya que estaba delante de un importante miembro del Ejército Argentino, el "Embajador" del General Lanusse.

\- Igualmente, Señorita María, pero dígame, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?. En Buenos Aires estamos bastante interesados sobre el proyecto que tanto hablan.- Pidió Santiago de que fueran al grano y de ahí, la chica le hizo una seña de que lo acompañara.

* * *

El trabajo en el laboratorio era de lo más importante, muchos de esos científicos eran gente muy importante, venidos de Europa Occidental y EEUU, los mejores de todo el Mundo junto con América Latina, sin embargo, para Otis, quien también era doctor en Medicina, el uso de soldados fallecidos en el campo de batalla para experimentar, significaban un crimen muy cruel contra los principios que habían aprendido en la Universidad y en especial contra el "Juramento Hipocrático". En sus manos llevaba un periódico y parecía que la prensa ya estaba haciendo eco de lo que estaba pasando, aunque fuera muy pequeño, así que se lo entregó a John.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó su amigo al gordo.

\- _"¡¿Qué es?"!._ ¡Mira bien!.- Le señaló el título que decía _"Desaparición misteriosa de cuerpos de soldados fallecidos. Aún no hay una causa que explique este extraño acontecimiento"._ ¿Para esto fuimos llamados, para ser parte de un experimento del Diablo, de la maldad por crear algo a partir de los soldados muertos en las batallas de Vietnam? ¿Te parece justo, John? ¡¿Te parece?!.- La voz de Otis se volvía bastante tensa, fuerte ante este acto, pero para su amigo, no lo era.

\- No me importa, con tal de ganar la guerra, esto nos servirá bastante. Deja de llorar por todo y hazte hombre de una buena vez.- Le reprochó esa "actitud infantil", pero el obeso apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- Soy un médico, John, maldita sea, no soy un carnicero, pero tú...tú no eres el mismo desde hace ya tres años, cuando te enteraste que tu hijo Rafael murió en Vietnam, tienes que afrontarlo, esta guerra está perdida, no vale la pena seguir luchando, el Comunismo no vendrá aquí, al gobierno no le importan los Veteranos, los tratan como basura, abre los ojos.- Intentó Otis en convencerlo, pero la única respuesta fue que su amigo se retirara de allí, no sin antes dejarle un aviso.

\- Vuelves a comportarte así, date por despedido del proyecto, ¿entendiste?. Seré tu amigo, pero también soy tu Jefe en esta Sección, así que compórtate como es debido.- Le ordenó y eso fue bastante fuerte para su compañero.

* * *

Santiago vio a John alejarse de Otis, aunque no estuvieron él y María en el momento de la discusión que ambos amigos tuvieron, éste ya tenía en mente de que algo no estaba yendo del todo bien, así que la mujer lo llevó hasta su oficina, en donde se encerraron para conversar.

\- Bueno, ¿me dirán qué es todo esto?.- Fue la primer pregunta que lanzó.

\- Lamentablemente no lo puedo enviar hacia los Laboratorios, ya que estamos bajo un estricto Protocolo de Seguridad, en el cual nadie, ni siquiera los militares, pueden ingresar, pero le diré que esta nueva arma tiene una capacidad totalmente nueva y permitirá evitar la Muerte en las batallas.- Comenzó a relatarle aquella función.

No dijo nada, ¿acaso podría evitar la muerte como bien dijo?. Sonaba raro, pero interesante,

\- ¿Y cuándo piensan utilizarla? ¿Será en Vietnam?.- Lanzó otra pregunta al respecto.

\- Así es: Con esta nueva arma, podremos acabar con el Vietcong y evitar la caída de Saigon a toda costa, además de destruir a los "Jeremes Rojos".- Añadió la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

En esos momentos, alguien llamó a la puerta y detrás suyo, Santiago observó a otra chica, pero castaña y vistiendo muy formalmente.

\- Agente Evelyn reportándose. Un placer en conocerlo, Teniente General Domínguez.- Saludó la muchacha y estrechó su mano con el militar.

\- El gusto es mío, Señorita.- Dijo Santiago con formalidad.

\- Me alegra de que se conozcan, pero en este momento voy a necesitar que espere afuera, Señor Domínguez.- Pidió María y el joven salió de la oficina.

Allí dentro, Evelyn le informó de todo lo sucedido: Cuando terminó de entrenar a Lynn, ya tenía el aviso de que había presencia enemiga, dos espías soviéticos estaban en suelo norteamericano y todo parecía estar apuntando hacia el proyecto, por lo cual tenían que prepararse, ya que habían altas chances de sabotaje. María dio por finalizada la reunión y de ahí, tanto Evelyn como Santiago, aunque para él fue bastante corto y le estaban ocultando más información al respecto, volvieron a Nueva York, no sin antes ir a tomar un café a un bar que conocía la castaña.

* * *

Lynn se hallaba volviendo a su casa, había terminado de entrenar y cuando arribó, para su sorpresa, se halló con sus padres, los cuales se estaban despidiendo de los demás integrantes de la familia.

\- ¡Lynn, llegas justo a tiempo!.- Le dijo Rita, mientras que le daba un abrazo de despedida.

\- ¿Ya se van?.- Quedó la deportista totalmente sorprendida.

\- Sí, tenemos un largo viaje hasta Florida, pero les avisaremos cuando lleguemos. Ahora, como dijo su madre, quiero que se cuiden, si pasa algo, nos avisan, además de que tienen a nuestros dos nuevos vecinos, nos llaman, ¿está bien?. Lori, tú estás a cargo, como dijimos esta mañana, Lincoln, diviértete con tus amigos mañana, pero no vuelvas tarde el Sábado, ¿está bien?; recuerda que tienen clase el Lunes.- Les dejaron ambos padres todos los requisitos y órdenes que debían cumplir, ellos las acataron y de ahí, tras una despedida bastante cálida, los Señores Lynn y Rita junto con Luan, Lisa, Lola, Lana y la pequeña Lily, pusieron rumbo hacia La Florida para visitar al abuelo Albert Loud.

Una vez que la "Vanzilla" partió, Lynn ingresó con Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy y Lincoln en el interior de la casa, para después cerrar la puerta. Había sido un día largo, eran casi las 17:00 PM y necesitaban recuperar fuerzas. Mañana iba a ser otro día.

\- Bueno, ya oyeron a mama y papa, todos adentro, ahora.- Comenzó Lori a imponer su autoridad hacia sus hermanas y hermano que quedaron en Nueva York.

* * *

 **Solo les diré esto: Lo grande se viene en el capítulo 3, así que estén atentos. Saludos para todos los seguidores y nos estamos viendo, Camaradas.**

 **Gracias a todos por saludarme por mi cumpleaños y como muestra de agradecimiento, aquí les subo el capítulo nuevo. Espero que les guste. Saludos para Banghg, Sam The Stormbringer, augustospiller (sé que el capítulo 1 empezó sin canciones, pero calma, iré poniendo las que me dijiste).**

 **Buen Lunes para todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** Uno no puede dominar todo el poder, lo debe compartir, ya que éste corrompe, te ata, te envuelve en una fantasía de que lo controlarás todo y sin consecuencias, pero en esos momentos, para John, el deseo de acabar con el Vietcong era algo muy fuerte, un deseo que ansiaba cumplir de una buena vez. Es duro perder a un ser querido, sea quien sea, la pérdida no se repara con dinero o con el tiempo, en algunos casos sí, pero en otros no y en este caso, John era el que más sufría por la muerte de su hijo Rafael en el campo de batalla hacia tres años atrás, si tan solo lo hubiera pensados dos veces antes de permitirle ir allí.

Desde que comenzó la investigación, aún siendo pocos días de sus comienzos, John era el que más trabajaba y no abandonaba para nada su puesto, ya que quería acabar con los "asesinos" de su hijo. Llevaba varios días sin dormir, se le notaban las ojeras, el cansancio, pero aún así, éste no pensaba en abandonar su investigación.

\- John, John.- Le llamó uno de sus amigos, el cual era afroamericano y de lentes gruesos.- Date un descanso, por el amor a Dios, te estás durmiendo.-

\- ¿Qué? Ah...Joseph...no, no digas tonterías, estoy bien, solo voy a recargar mi taza de café, permiso.- Fue la respuesta, muy corta al respecto, de aquel hombre y de ahí se dirigió hacia la Cafetería.

\- Has estado trabajando duro desde hace días, vamos, debes descansar, te va a hacer daño.- Intentó Joseph en convencerlo, pero alguien tan terco como John solo el pensar en descansar, sería darle la victoria a los del Vietcong y su avance hacia Saigon.

\- Déjame de joder de una vez, mejor vuelve tú a trabajar.- Ordenó el otro con severidad, dejando callado al afroamericano.

Joseph no podía creerlo, pero esa persona, a la cual conocía desde hacía mucho, desde su graduación en la Universidad, estaba siendo hostil, severo, con un aire de pura superioridad en su voz. ¿Acaso esa fue la manera en que habían prometido ayudar al Mundo?. Se estaba replanteando al respecto sobre seguir participando en ese proyecto, ya no le podía sacar provecho a algo como eso y además, el uso de cadáveres de soldados recién traídos del frente de guerra, ¿qué cosas más retorcidas estaban pasando por la cabeza de los miembros del Pentágono y el gobierno?.

* * *

Llegaba un nuevo día a Nueva York, una brisa fresca provenía del océano y los primeros rayos del Sol que salían temprano hacia los edificios, proyectándose, eliminando las sombras de la noche. En el barrio de los Louds, Lincoln se despertaba con emoción, había llegado aquel día que tanto esperaban él y sus amigos, el de reunirse después de clases y pasar todo el Viernes en el cine, en el parque y luego quedarse a dormir en la casa de Clyde para volver el Sábado por la mañana.

\- Será mejor que me prepare.- Sostuvo el joven albino, mientras que se dirigía al baño, por suerte no había fila, se lavaba los dientes, bajaba a desayunar y de ahí se iba a ir con sus hermanas a la escuela.

En la planta baja, el muchacho llegó y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para sus hermanas, les hizo panqueques para cada una de ellas y mientras comían, iban discutiendo sobre lo que harían ese Viernes, ya que era el primer día sin sus padres y las menores.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tienen pensado hacer hoy?.- Preguntó Lori al respecto.

\- Hoy no tengo clases con mi maestra de artes marciales, me dijo que tiene un asunto privado por atender hoy.- Dijo Lynn como primera respuesta.

\- Voy a comprar el nuevo disco de "Los Rolling Stones" que ya salió a la venta después de clases, ¿quién viene conmigo?.- Alegó Luna sobre esa salida.

\- Puede que yo te acompañe, ya que voy ir a mis clases de arquería, así que voy contigo.- Sostuvo Lori en acompañarla.

\- Suspiro, no me queda nada más que hacer, así que iré con ustedes, pero me deben llevar a la librería, ya que tengo un libro encargado hace un montón.- Fue el pedido de Lucy, quien asustó a todos los presentes.

\- Yo no tengo clases, el profesor de Física está enfermo y no irá.- Finalizó Leni al final.

\- ¿Y ahora nos lo avisas?.- Quiso saber Lori con bronca.

\- No sabía.- Se defendió su hermana rubia e inocente.

\- Tú nunca estás atenta a nada. ¿Acaso estuviste mirando a los dos británicos recién llegados?.- Preguntó Lori de forma burlona.

\- ¿Quiénes?.- Interrogó Leni de forma dulce.

\- Olvídalo, déjalo, no importa.- Finalizó su hermana, mientras que se retiraba, ya que habían terminado de desayunar y de ahí se iban preparando para la escuela.

* * *

Pronto llegó la hora de irse de allí, poner rumbo hacia la institución a la que asistían y a su vez, ellos eran observados por Dimitri, quien los veía desde las cortinas corridas en las ventanas.

\- Oye, Dimitri, tengo que atender un asunto afuera, ¿sí?. Voy a contactarme con este tipo de la prensa, ¿quieres venir y desayunamos afuera?.- Preguntó Alexander, mientras que se vestía y tomaba un abrigo largo y negro.

\- Sí, está bien.- Aceptó el castaño de mala manera. Odiaba esa estupidez de parecer norteamericanos, salvo el hacerse pasar por británicos, pero nada más que eso. A aquel grupo los detestaba con toda su alma, no servían para nada, eran sus enemigos, ¿para qué querer parecerse a ellos?. Estaban entrenados para ser espías, sus padres lo fueron y en especial militares que trabajaron para infiltrarse en las filas del Nazismo, ahora lo repetían pero con los EEUU.

Ambos amigos salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi en donde se hallaba el contacto de Alexander. Ninguno se hablaba, habían dormido poco por todo el trabajo de desembarque e inteligencia, así que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer ese día, sin importar la tardanza o el cansancio.

Pronto llegaron a un bar, en el cual se hallaba un sujeto de cabellos y bigotes castaños, provenía de Georgia, el país donde nació Stalin y su nombre era Valery, no quería dar a conocer su apellido por temor a que lo identificaran e intentaran repatriarlo a la Unión Soviética, así que solo utilizaba lo primero. Allí llegaron Alexander y Dimitri, los cuales se sentaron en el lado derecho de la mesa y miraron a aquel hombre.

\- Valery, ¿no?.- Preguntó Dimitri con seriedad.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y puso sobre la mesa un portafolios negro, pero antes de que llevara a cabo la finalización de su acción, una camarera se acercó hacia ellos para tomar el pedido de aquellas personas.

\- Caballeros, muy buenos días, ¿qué van a comer?.- Preguntó con amabilidad aquella joven.

\- _Je, Dimitri, ahí tienes una belleza para ti.-_ Le chocó Alexander su codo con el estómago de su amigo, el cual lo empujó para no hacerle quedar en ridículo.- Panqueques y café.- Pidió éste.

\- Yo también.- Añadió Dimitri.

\- Yo solo una taza de café, por favor.- Finalizó Valery.

\- Enseguida salen, ¿algún aderezo? ¿Crema de maní, azúcar para el café?.- Terminó por preguntar la camarera.

Los tres lo pidieron con azúcar y con maple para acompañar a aquella comida. Luego de que se fuera, Valery depositó su portafolios que ocultó bajo la mesa y extrajo unas carpetas que contenían información muy importante.

\- No las abran aquí: Esto habla de lo que están buscando. Desde hace varios días me han estado siguiendo.- Pidió y al oír eso, los dos amigos se quedaron helados.

\- _¡¿Cómo que te estaban siguiendo?! ¡Y nos citas aquí, puede ser una emboscada!.-_ Bramó Alexander por lo bajo, cambiando su modo humorístico a uno severo, casi lanzándose sobre aquel hombre.

Dimitri observaba a cada uno de los clientes, los analizaba con mirada, en los entrenamientos para ser espías, había aprendido la técnica de mantener todo bajo vigilancia y ante el mínimo, aunque pequeño, debían salir de allí y en caso extremo, emplear la fuerza bruta y para eso llevaba su Pistola Makarov en su abrigo negro, lista y con el seguro quitado.

\- Alexander.- Le llamó su amigo y éste soltó a Valery.- Estamos seguros, por ahora, comamos y nos largamos de aquí y Valery, te tomas un vuelo de inmediato a Rusia, allí te tratarán bien, no te van a fusilar, Stalin se murió hace años.- Le ordenó el castaño y el sujeto de bigotes asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo haré.- Juró Valery y de ahí llegó el desayuno, comieron, pagaron y cada uno se tomó sus caminos: Valery fue hacia el Aeropuerto y partió con rumbo a Moscú, mientras que Alexander y Dimitri se llevaron las carpetas con la información secreta sobre el proyecto que tanto hablaban en el Cuartel General.

* * *

Ambos chicos pasaron caminando frente al Club de Artes Marciales de Evelyn, en la cual estaba la joven atendiendo su "negocio", pero al ver a aquellas dos personas, su instinto de agente ya le empezaba a levantar sospechas al respecto y sobre todo por lo que podría llegar a pasar si eran los Agentes Soviéticos enviados para investigar sobre el proyecto. No podía pensar del todo, la noche anterior había estado con Santiago en un bar y entre la buena comida, la bebida y las risas, todo terminó en una feroz resaca para la muchacha, quien intentaba no "sobre-explotar" su cabeza por la resaca que tenía encima y tardaría en irse.

\- Agh, maldita sea, bueno, hoy no creo que quieran mi reporte los del FBI, que esperen sentados, yo necesito descansar mi cabeza. Ufff, Dios.- Dijo ella, de mal humor y cerraba temprano su local, para poder tirarse a dormir un rato y quitarse la resaca de encima.

* * *

El poder debe usarse para el bien, no dejarse llevar, sin embargo, nadie está exento de eso, muchos han sido corrompidos por éste y todo termina en desastre. ¿Cómo se puede señalar a alguien que tiene un enorme poder en sus manos y lo utiliza para otros motivos?. John no era el ejemplo, él, aún siendo un científico, tenía una responsabilidad compartida con el Capitán General Miller y María, pero desde hace mucho que su forma de ser había cambiado, muerto y ahora estaba bajo la posesión de otra, la cual quería acabar con todo el peligro que abundaba en el Planeta y eran los Comunistas.

\- _"Ellos mataron a mi hijo, ¿y si el gobierno se lo termina vendiendo esto en el Futuro? ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO! ¡TRABAJÉ POR AÑOS EN ESTE PROYECTO Y ESOS CERDOS AMIGOS DE LOS RUSOS Y CHINOS, SE LO VAN A ENTREGAR A ELLOS! ¡ESO JAMÁS!".-_ Pensó el hombre, quien, desde hacía años, planeaba utilizar esa "Arma" pero por otro camino que no fuera la guerra, sino algo más elevado y poderoso.

Iba caminando con la mirada perdida, no saludaba a los que pasaban por allí, por ahí pensaban que estaba cansado y que necesitaba relajarse, tomar aire fresco, pero ellos no sabían que esas iban a ser sus últimas horas de vida en ese navío. La puerta del Laboratorio se abrió, allí estaban sus Camaradas trabajando a más no poder, pronto iban a lanzar el "Agente Lanza de Paracelse" sobre los vietnamitas, acabarían con ellos, sería indestructible el Ejército de los EEUU, pero alguien no estaba pensando de la misma manera que ellos.

John fue hasta su oficina y comenzó a prender fuego unos papeles, causando que el humo activara los aspersores y la alarma anti-incendios, llevando a que la gente saliera de allí, pero en medio de ese acto de rabia, el sujeto corrió, invadido por ira asesina y destruyó todas las probetas, causando que los agentes patógenos se mezclaran y de ahí las puertas se sellaran por completo.

\- ¡Eh, ¿qué pasa?! ¡Abran, ¿quién fue el gracioso que activó el sello manual?!.- Bramó con furia uno de los científicos.

\- De aquí no se va nadie.- Advirtió John y todos se voltearon.

\- ¡Doctor, ¿qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué dice algo como eso?!.- Quiso saber otro de los miembros, pero fue tarde, en ese momento, uno de los científicos, el propio John cayó piso, entrando en una fase extraña y con él varios más: El principio del caos estaba por comenzar en el USS Maryland.

Los científicos estaban experimentando una horrible intoxicación, caían al piso, inconscientes, como si una misteriosa fuerza los aplastara como insectos bajo el peso de una bota, otros se agarraban la cabeza, sintiendo el peor dolor del Mundo, como si ésta les fuera a explotar. No podían describir ese sufrimiento "eterno", era como estar atrapado dentro de una pesadilla. Otros síntomas que tenían que era que la coloración de su piel se empalidecía hasta niveles alarmantes, como si estuvieran en Siberia, congelándose.

Uno de ellos, se arrastró por el piso y logró llegar hasta el sistema de desbloqueamiento de las puertas, el cual se hallaba en uno de los cuartos interiores, liberando el paso, pero antes de que se abrieran, todos ya estaba muriendo o agonizando, en el peor de los casos y eso provocó que saltaran las alarmas en todo el navío.

* * *

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y así sucesivamente comenzaron a encenderse todas las alarmas, las cuales sacaron de las otras actividades que estaban haciendo los miembros de la tripulación, científicos que estaban fuera del laboratorio y demás integrantes; pero lo que no sabían era que aquella mezcla viajaba por los ductos de ventilación y refrigeración del barco y llegaban hasta ellos, como un asesino silencioso, metiéndose dentro de ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?.- Preguntó Miller, ingresando en el puesto de mando.

\- ¡Señor, ha habido un accidente en el laboratorio!.- Informó uno de los tripulantes.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Estalló de la sorpresa el hombre, mientras que intentaban establecer contacto con los que estaban en los niveles bajos.

\- ¡Un equipo ha sido enviado a los laboratorios inferiores para ver qué ha ocurrido!.- Añadió otro de los tripulantes, pero algo no iba bien en esos momentos.

* * *

Protegidos con unos trajes anti-contaminación y rifles de asalto, un escuadrón había sido enviado para averiguar sobre el incidente. Los pasillos estaban oscuros por el corte de luz en aquella zona, sin embargo, las alarmas seguían sonando, coloreando de rojo aquel sitio oscuro.

\- Por aquí.- Dijo el líder de la tropa, mientras que corrían a más no poder para sacar a sus compañeros de los laboratorios.

Llegaron al lugar, pero vieron que la puerta estaba bloqueada todavía.

\- Esperen, no abran fuego, puede haber gente atrapada.- Pidió el jefe del grupo y sus soldados apuntaron por las dudas.

Tres, dos, uno, el cierre de bloqueo terminó, la puerta se abrió, pero antes de que se activara, un misterioso sonido provenía del interior, como si fueran lamentos, gruñidos de un animal herido o hambriento.

\- ¿Qué es eso, S...?.- Preguntó uno de los militares, cuando en ese momento, detrás del jefe, cuando la puerta se abrió, con horror, contemplaron a una persona que agarró al líder y lo tiró al piso, clavando sus dientes en la yegular y provocando toda una fuente de sangre que empapó los visores de los soldados, las paredes y el piso.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡Dios!.- Entró en pánico uno de los soldados y abrió fuego contra el monstruo que se estaba comiendo al líder, habiéndole arrancado parte del cuello como si fuera un animal rabioso. Esa persona estaba pálida a manos no poder, era lenta, pero detrás suyo, aparecían más de esos "monstruos" y los disparos no cesaban por nada en el Mundo, intentando abatirlos.

\- ¡ATRÁS, ATRÁS! ¡AQUÍ ESCUADRÓN DELTA, NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS, REPITO, NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS, NOS ESTÁN...AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Pidió otro de los militares ayuda por radio, pero fue en vano, ya que todos ellos cayeron víctimas de los monstruos que habían en el laboratorio.

Mientras que aquellas bestias se alimentaban de sus víctimas, desgarrando sus cuerpos, comiéndose sus entrañas y otros órganos, dentro del complejo de investigaciones, John se hallaba muerto en el piso, antes de sucumbir a la mezcla, éste se había pegado un tiro en la cabeza, hallándose con la mirada clavada y fija en lo que había causado: El inicio del Pandemónium sobre la Tierra.

* * *

(Réquiem for a Dream, Summer Overture, Greg Nash)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el USS Maryland se convirtió en un auténtico baño de sangre, los altavoces ordenaban a la tripulación de evacuar, muchos habían sido mordidos por aquellas bestias en los brazos, piernas, otros estaban gravemente heridos en el cuello, incluso les habían arrancado varios dedos con sus mordiscos, como si fueran un tiburón blanco cazando a su presa.

El Capitán General Miller se hallaba disparando su arma contra aquellas bestias, por alguna razón, a una de ellas le dio justo en la cabeza y se desplomó en el piso, sin moverse nunca más, bajo un charco de sangre.

\- Señor...- Escuchó una voz y allí apareció María, la cual cayó al piso por la herida que tenía en el cuello y poco después, ésta reanimó en uno de esos monstruos.

\- ¡No, María, no!.- Gritó Miller y no tuvo más opción que matarla de un tiro en la cabeza.

No podía creerlo, estaba en un estado "catatónico", no se movía, parecía estar congelado en el tiempo, deambulaba de un lado al otro, disparando su arma contra todos los enemigos que veía, haciéndole recordar a los hechos vividos durante la "Campaña del Pacífico" contra el Imperio del Japón.

\- ¡Capitán Miller, Capitán, vamos, somos todos!.- Le llamó uno de sus Oficiales, pero cuando se volteó, el hombre no lo escuchó y partió hacia la cabina de mando, en donde se dispuso a cumplir con una orden muy importante de Washington.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _En caso de que ocurra un accidente mayor, sin importar nada, debe hundir el barco con los explosivos que le han sido puestos en la Sala de Máquinas: Todo rastro de nuestras investigaciones debe morir con el navío.-_ Fueron las órdenes expresas por el gobierno y le mostraron el mecanismo de cómo hundirlo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Un Capitán siempre se hunde con su barco, es lo que dice el refrán y en la cultura popular, en especial con el "Titanic", pero para Miller, la Armada era su vida, fue su sueño desde pequeño, además de haberse casado y tenido dos hijos que siguieron sus pasos, pero que lamentablemente enviudó hacía unos años por el fallecimiento de su esposa en un accidente de tránsito en 1969 y no tenía contacto con aquellos dos muchachos que vio crecer, ya que se hallaban en una misión de paz en Somalia, África.

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, pero era la única forma de frenar este desastre. Se oían pasos lentos y torpes, como si se tratara de un "show cómico", pero aquellas personas que habían fallecido en el laboratorio, ahora se dirigían hacia los pocos militares sobrevivientes, los cuales hacían una defensa desesperada para contenerlos, pero todo era en vano, apenas lograban abatir a algunos de esos monstruos, pero éstos, al amontonarse, causaban que los que protegían la zona, fueran cayendo uno a uno, a merced del hambre voraz que los atormentaba.

\- Lo siento, Soldados, pero no hay más opción que ésta.- Finalizó Miller y activó los explosivos, los cuales estallaron en sincronización, uno por uno, matando a todas las criaturas, a los heridos, los que se quedaron, al Capitán y a las investigaciones, convirtiéndose en pasto de las llamas.

Pronto, una intensa explosión se pudo ver en toda la zona, en especial en Nueva York, ya que llamó la atención de la Guardia Costera.

(Hello Zepp, Saw Theme Song)

La Policía llegó inmediatamente al Puerto, en donde pudieron divisar a unos pocos botes salvavidas con varios tripulantes, soldados y científicos, muchos de ellos heridos, sangrando a más no poder, estaban pálidos, casi al borde del colapso y Bobby se hallaba presente junto con Simón y Rick, éste último mostraba empatía por los que eran blancos, pero no hacia los otros.

\- ¡Rick, ayúdame con éste, por favor, se está muriendo!.- Pidió Bobby la ayuda de aquel agente, pero éste no le dio importancia, ya que estaba haciéndose cargo de los que no eran afroamericanos.

\- Hazte cargo tú, si esa es tu gente, mono.- Se burló el hombre con un gesto racista en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, basura?.- Preguntó el hermano mayor de Ronnie Anne, quien lo agarró del cuello de su uniforme.

\- Nada.- Mintió pero su sonrisa burlona lo traicionó.

\- ¡Ahora verás, hijo de...!.- Iba a darle su merecido, pero en ese momento, Simón le detuvo el puño que iba a dar contra el blanco.

\- No hagas una tontería, amigo, olvídalo, déjame, yo te ayudo.- Intervino justo a tiempo, deteniendo una pelea entre los dos policías, gracias a la ayuda del tercero.

No había tiempo para peleas, los médicos llegaron y trasladaron a varios de los heridos a diversos hospitales, otros fueron llevados a los Estados más cercanos como Nueva Jersey, Pensilvania, Connecticut y Rhode Island. Los más alejados, tales ejemplos fueron Nebraska, Iowa, Michigan, Indiana, Ohio , Wisconsin y Minnesota los trasladaron en helicópteros militares para recibir tratamiento y con los fallecidos, éstos fueron llevados hacia la Morgue de la Ciudad de Nueva York y de ahí ponerse en contacto con los familiares; pero lo que no sabían, era que estaban cargando consigo una poderosa "bomba de tiempo" que estallaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

Las ambulancias pasaban junto con las patrullas de la Policía a toda velocidad y eso llamó la atención de Santiago, el cual tenía pensado ir a ver qué acababa de pasar, así que corrió hasta llegar a una caseta telefónica y llamó a Evelyn.

\- _¿Diga?.-_ Escuchó una voz totalmente cansada y débil.

\- Evelyn, soy yo, Santiago, ¿se puede saber qué acaba de pasar?. Vi a varias ambulancias y patrullas que venían del Puerto, transportando heridos a montones, ¿sabes algo del USS Maryland?.- Preguntó el joven militar al respecto.

* * *

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno Invierno, ¿qué había pasado con el barco?. No tenía noticias del Capitán General Miller y los demás desde hacía 24 horas, la última que tuvo fue a las 8 de la noche anterior, pero nada más después.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Quiso saber la castaña, mientras que se enredaba en su dedo índice de la mano izquierda el cable del teléfono.

\- _No sé, pero hay algo que no me gusta. Te mantendré informado y...-_ Dijo Santiago y desde su posición, vio una tienda de electrónica, en donde un televisor estaba encendido y mostraban las noticias de lo ocurrido con un título bastante siniestro _"Misteriosa explosión en el USS Maryland: ¿Ataque de la guerrilla del Vietcong?".-_ Decía aquel titular y éste se puso serio.- _Parece que hubo un incidente en el barco, una explosión. Solo diré esto: Se va a poner feo.-_ Sostuvo el chico castaño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Una explosión? ¿Se dice algo más?. Voy para allá.- Preguntó repetidas veces la joven espía y maestra de artes marciales.

\- _No, quédate ahí, yo voy a tu Club. Espérame ahí y no le abras a nadie.-_ Pidió Santiago y de ahí colgó la llamada.

\- ¿Santiago? ¡¿Santiago, qué pasó?!.- Exclamó de forma interrogativa Evelyn, pero no tuvo respuesta hasta que el muchacho llegara a su posición.

Pocos minutos después, el joven arribó al Club de la chica, tenían que hablar al respecto, ver qué había pasado y sobre todo, averiguar qué había sido todo esto: ¿Un atentado o algo que no conocían?.

* * *

Por su parte, en uno de los hospitales de Filadelfia, un médico entraba a la habitación donde se hallaba hospitalizado uno de los sobrevivientes del hundimiento del USS Maryland. Éste junto con una enfermera, abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron fue a una persona de pie, mirando hacia la lejanía de su ventana, bañado por el Sol, sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de un detalle: Su piel había perdido toda tonalidad y estaba muy pálido.

\- ¿Señor Gillian? ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó el médico y en ese momento, cuando el paciente lo escuchó, se volteó y la enfermera ahogó un grito y dejó caer la bandeja con el almuerzo que le tenían preparado, empapando y ensuciando el piso.

Ante sus ojos, los dos personajes se alejaron como pudieron, pero en ese momento, Gillian se lanzó, de forma torpe, sobre el doctor, al cual mordió en la vena yegular, haciéndole gritar como nunca y salpicando sangre las paredes y la ventana, mientras que la enfermera salía corriendo, cerrando la puerta y pidiendo ayuda.

El caos había empezado y esto era solo la punta del iceberg.

* * *

 **Se los dije: Aquí comienza todo, pero apenas es un comienzo. Esto lo aprendí en el manga "Hellsing: El Amanecer" cuando Sir Arthur Hellsing, padre de Integra y líder de la Organización, durante los tiempos de su juventud junto con Walter y Sir. Shelby M. Penwood, les explicaba sobre la multiplicación de los Zombies o "Ghouls" (Vampiros Fallidos) en 1944 con la lucha contra "Millenium".**

 **En el capítulo que viene, me enfocaré más en Lincoln, sus hermanas, Alexander, Dimitri, Evelyn y Santiago en Nueva York y la expansión de la Epidemia Zombie. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Nos vemos, Camaradas y que tengan un buen día de mi parte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** Santiago había llegado corriendo hacia el Club de Artes Marciales de Evelyn, la espía se encontraba esperándole, tenía una taza de café preparada para ella, ya que la tensión por lo ocurrido en el USS Maryland la dejó totalmente exhausta, aterrada y casi bajo una crisis nerviosa, cosa que jamás había experimentado, sin embargo, por esta vez, la muchacha tenía que calmarse. El militar de Argentina abrió la puerta y de ahí fue hasta ella.

\- Santiago, ufff, ¿se puede saber qué acabas de decirme?. Dime que esto no es verdad.- Rogó Evelyn de que esa información que le dio el castaño fuera falsa.

El semblante del argentino mostró una expresión seria y fría como el hielo. Se acercó y de ahí quedó a pocos metros de la castaña, para después dar su respuesta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, haciendo un "No".

\- Por desgracias es verdad: El USS Maryland ha explotado, pero hasta el momento, dicen que podría haberse debido a una "falla en la sala de máquinas".- Fue la hipótesis que él tenía.

Los barcos de guerra, en especial los más antiguos y que ya no se usaban para el combate, podían sufrir esa clase de incidentes, desperfectos, explosiones, incendios, algún que otro cortocircuito en los motores, etc, habiendo estado tanto tiempo en uso, todo tenía su límite, nada era eterno, además ¿para qué querría una guerrilla de Latino América atacarlo?. No servía para nada, sumado a la vigilancia que se tenía, sobre todo en el mar, nada podía suceder. A menos de que se tratara de un fallo humano.

\- Dios, espero que solo sea una falla técnica y nada más, pero...- En ese momento, la espía se quedó helada por un pensamiento que pasó por su mente, como si fuera una bala disparada.- No...no...pero ¿qué hay del proyecto?.- Quiso saber al respecto.

Santiago no dijo nada, la última comunicación que tuvo con el Capitán General Miller fue la noche anterior, antes de que volviera al hotel donde se hospedaba.

\- Pronto nos dirán cómo están, no te preocupes.- Pidió el argentino, mientras que se retiraba, ya que tenía que informarle a sus Superiores en el país.

\- ¿Volverás?.- Preguntó Evelyn.

\- Sí.- Respondió Santiago, pero antes de irse, le dejó un mensaje.- No te fíes en nadie, mantén todo bajo llave.- Fue su consejo.

 _"Mantener todo bajo llave"_ , ¿qué quería decir eso?. No necesitaba descifrarlo, no era un enigma de algún villano de los cómics que se lo dejaba al héroe para que lo descubriera. En esos momentos, tras la partida de Santiago, la chica cerró la puerta con llave, tanto la de adelante como la de atrás de su local y de ahí fue hasta su oficina, en donde mantenía guardada su Pistola 48 MM, a la cual fue preparando en caso de "extrema urgencia".

\- _"Je, ¿acaso se piensan que van a venir tras de mí?. Están muy equivocados".-_ Pensó la chica, mientras que le quitaba el seguro a su arma.

* * *

Un buen día para divertirse, el timbre dio por finalizado el horario escolar, todos los chicos salieron y se fueron a los autobuses o caminando hacia sus hogares, aprovechando que tenían su fin de semana para descansar, estudiar y terminar sus deberes, pero un grupo conformado por un albino y sus amigos, tenían otros planes en mente y era para todo ese Viernes juntos.

\- ¡Al fin libres, chicos, vamos a divertirnos a lo grande!.- Exclamó Lincoln con los suyos.

\- Sí, no más tarea, no más obligaciones, nos vamos a sacar el boleto de lotería con todo este día.- Sostuvo Ronnie Anne, ya que estaba más calmada que el día anterior.

\- Y que lo digas, ya me estaba hartando de las clases de Matemáticas, Dios, son aburridas.- Mostró su apoyo Liam junto con Rusty, Zach, Rocky y Rayos Oxidados.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos libres: ¿Adónde vamos?.- Quiso saber el hermano menor de Rayos Oxidados.

\- Lo primero es lo primero: ¡La tienda de cómics!.- Dijeron los chicos, cosa que para Ronnie Anne no parecía entretenido, pero luego se pondría más interesante el día.

* * *

El líquido carmesí que se escurría por el piso de aquella habitación de hospital, los alaridos de dolor del médico atacado y de un extraño sonido a la carne siendo desgarrada inundaba aquel sitio. La enfermera que había salido corriendo, trajo consigo a uno de los guardias de Seguridad, el cual se posicionó, tomó su arma reglamentaria y de ahí abrió la puerta, despacio y pidiendo a la chica que no hiciera ningún ruido.

\- ¡Alto, quédese quieto!.- Ordenó el sujeto, pero en ese momento, cuando Gillian lo escuchó, éste se levantó y mostró un rostro totalmente pálido, parecía haber salido de la tumba y tenía en su boca sangre y restos de carne humana junto con el cuello cercenado del médico.

Gillian comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el guardia, el cual no paraba de apuntarle con su arma, un Revólver S&W de seis balas. Le temblaban las manos, parecía estar hecho de gelatina, se hallaba horrorizado por ser el testigo de un hecho totalmente bizarro y aberrante como el que sus ojos estaban observando.

\- ¡He dicho que se detenga, pare!.- Volvió a ordenar, pero no hubo suerte.- ¡Muy bien, amigo, tú te lo buscaste!.- Advirtió y dio el primer disparo, de advertencia, dándole en la pierna derecha, pero aún así, aunque le produjera un estallido del hueso por el impacto de la bala, el enemigo seguía yendo hacia él.- ¡PARE, ALTO, ES UNA ORDEN, DETÉNGASE!.- Gritó, ya desesperado, cambiando a la siguiente y de ahí le dio en el pecho, pero continuó avanzando.

\- ¡Dispare, por favor, hágalo!.- Rogó la enfermera, quien se le lanzó por detrás y por el susto, el guardia terminó por dispararle un tiro certero en la cabeza, matando a aquel sujeto pálido, el cual cayó piso bajo un charco de sangre.

El guardia no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, había matado a una persona, la enfermera fue hasta el doctor que yacía con vida en el piso, pero su estado era grave por la pérdida de sangre y además de que estaba bastante pálido.

\- Doctor Carter, por favor, resista, iré por ayuda.- Dijo la enfermera, mientras que los otros médicos iban para ver qué acababa de pasar.

Y la frase dice _"la calma antes de la tormenta"_ , justo en el momento en el que las cosas se habían "tranquilizado", unos gritos provinieron de otra de las habitaciones y de ahí se convirtió en una reacción en cadena.

* * *

Lincoln y sus amigos se hallaban caminando hacia la tienda de cómics, mientras que en su camino, Ronnie Anne vio a Amber García junto con Jennifer, éstas dos le dirigieron una mirada de desprecio y de posible venganza para el Futuro, deseaba agarrarla de la cabeza y estrellar contra una pared, que su cráneo se hiciera pedazos, sin embargo, ambas chicas establecieron una "Paz Fría" entre las dos para no arruinar ese día, ya en la semana iban a tener su momento de pelea.

\- Oye, Amber, vamos a la Galería de Modas, han llegado unos nuevos vestidos desde París.- Le informó su amiga Jennifer.

\- Sí, vamos, tengo ganas de conseguirlo antes de que alguien más se adelante.- Aceptó la invitación de su amiga y éstas dos partieron hacia su sitio.

Mientras que Amber y Jennifer se iban de allí, Lincoln y los otros tomaban otro camino, el cual iba hacia la tienda de cómics. Allí pasaron unas horas, buscando unos cuantos tomos nuevos de sus super-héroes favoritos y de ahí partían hacia el Cine.

* * *

A su vez, en la casa de Dimitri y Alexander, el castaño estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo, cuando vio que su amigo rubio estaba vestido y se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Adónde vas?. Ya casi termino la comida.- Quiso saber Dimitri.

\- Tengo que ir a atender un asunto afuera, algo están diciendo en la televisión y la radio de una explosión en un barco de guerra de los EEUU.- Respondió Alexander, quien tenía una cámara de fotos en sus manos.

\- ¿No vas a ir a espiar en estos momentos?. Tienes que comer algo.- Le pidió su amigo, pero lo que hizo el rubio fue tomar una porción del bife ruso que estaba haciendo junto con un poco de ensalada, se lo guardó en un tupper y de ahí partió hacia las calles.

\- Volveré luego, te lo prometo, tú quédate aquí y cuida el Cuartel.- Finalizó Alexander y de ahí se dirigió hacia su destino, dejando a su Camarada solo en la casa.

Dimitri no era de enojarse bastante, pero le hartaba ciertos hechos inoportunos, como el de recién, detestaba que su amigo se fuera y no le avisara nada, así que terminó de cocinar y se puso a comer él solo en la mesa, escuchando un poco la radio.

\- " _Vuelvo más tarde", "No te preocupes, esto es parte de la misión", "Oye, Dimitri, esa chica parece estar buena para ti"_. Ni que tú fueras mi padre o mi hermano mayor, lo que pasa es que siempre me ves como si fuera un inexperto, un niño.- Habló por lo bajo, murmurando de la furia y de ahí cortaba una parte del bife y lo mezclaba con la lechuga.- Siempre lo mismo, encima tengo que comer solo, este día no puede ponerse más "interesante".- Resopló de la furia y de ahí, tras terminar de almorzar, se dirigió hacia el equipo de comunicaciones, anotando unas cosas que decían los norteamericanos, para después enviarlo a Rusia.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, comenzó a recibir una frecuencia que venía desde Ohio y de ahí se empezaba un "rebote" por otros Estados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?.- Quiso saber, mientras que le llamaba la atención ese mensaje.

* * *

El cine es un baluarte del arte audiovisual, uno que nadie quiere rechazar, perder, aún con los avances de esos días, pero también era el sitio donde los jóvenes se reunían para disfrutar de las funciones y en especial de una que se llamaba _"La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes"_ , perteneciente a George A. Romero y del año 1968, en donde más de uno de los chicos, pegó un grito de terror al ver a los zombies que se devoraban a sus víctimas.

\- Wow, qué grande ese.- Dijo Ronnie Anne, sorprendida y viendo como el héroe, un afroamericano le disparaba en la cabeza a uno de los zombies y éste caía al piso, empapando al mismo con su sangre.

\- Sí, ni yo lo puedo creer.- Sostuvo Lincoln, el cual estaba sorprendido y en esos momentos, la morena vio que el albino le había tomado muy fuerte de la mano, casi apretándola. Por un momento, pensó en humillarlo, darle una golpiza, pero se contuvo y permitió que siguiera en esa postura.

No le podía quitar los ojos de encima al joven, se sentía atraída, esos cabellos blancos como la nieve, esos dientes de conejo, ¿acaso estaba haciendo efecto la frase _"los que se pelean, se aman"_?. No podía ser verdad para ella, Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago, la matona de la escuela, el terror de los pasillos, la muchacha que no debía ser tomada a la ligera ni ser molestada o burlada, ya que eso significaría un viaje hacia el hospital, ella estaba ablandándose ante el muchacho Loud.

Justo en ese momento, la joven se distrajo y un grito proveniente de la pantalla la sacó de su "sueño", provocando que se abrazara con fuerza a su "Conejito" y de ahí se le pusieran carmesí sus mejillas.

\- _"Wow, parece que Ronnie Anne, en el fondo, no es tan mala después de todo".-_ Pensó Clyde, mientras que mantenía a Rocky, Liam, Zach y Rayos Oxidados fuera de ese asunto de los dos chicos y de ahí continuaban con su día libre.

Después de aquella tarde en el cine, fueron dando las 18:00 PM, ya la gente comenzaba a retornar a sus hogares, sin embargo, una extraña atmósfera comenzaba a sentirse, sobre todo en los hospitales, en donde se podían ver a muchas personas que llegaban allí para recibir asistencia, sin embargo, en medio de todo el caos por ingresar, la mayoría eran familiares y amigos de los miembros del USS Maryland, quienes presentaban unas heridas bastante llamativas en los brazos y otras partes del cuerpo, incluso a algunos les faltaban uno o dos dedos, como si hubieran sido atacados por un animal rabioso.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que se les haya agotado el vestido de París?! ¡¿Quién se creen que son?!.- Bramó furiosa Amber, quien salía junto con Jennifer de las Galerías tras no haber podido conseguir lo que deseaba.

\- Tranquila, de seguro mañana o pasado llegarán.- Le tranquilizó su amiga, mientras que caminaban por unas calles un tanto solitarias y que no eran buenas para dos chicas de la Clase Alta.

\- Ja, entre lo de hoy en la escuela y esto, juro que el Lunes la haré puré a Ronnie Anne.- Juró Amber.

Cuando Jennifer estaba por darle su apoyo, un ruido provino de uno de los callejones, en el cual escucharon a alguien que estaba con otra persona, "moviéndose" de forma rara.

\- Oigan, para eso existen los albergues transitorios, pobres de mierda.- Se burló la chica rubia, pero cuando la persona que estaba "teniendo relaciones" con la otra, ésta se levantó y a la luz de unos faroles que estaban allí, las dos chicas se quedaron horrorizadas al ver su aspecto: Era un sujeto de cabellos negros, de unos 27 años, delgado, pero lo más importante que se podía observar era el color blanco de su piel, tan pálido, como si hubiera estado a la intemperie y con las temperaturas bajo cero.

\- Amber, vámonos de aquí.- Pidió Jennifer.

Ante el temor de su amiga, la rubia se dirigió hacia esa persona, la cual estaba bastante de ellas, pero la joven lo enfrentó.

\- Je, ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso quieres un poco de dinero?.- Bromeó Amber, pero esa persona no lo quería.

\- Vámonos, por favor, me da miedo.- Pidió Jennifer, pero todo fue en vano, en esos momentos, la otra tomó la decisión de darle una patada, pero éste, cuando cayó al piso, había muerto.

\- Ja, eso te pasa por cochino, sucio de mierda.- Festejó la chica rica, pero cuando estaba por irse, el sujeto la agarró desde atrás y de ahí hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Amber García, la cual comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras que su amiga observaba aterrada esa escena.

Era desagradable, horrendo, la piel de Amber era arrancada, devorada por ese personaje, no paraba de gritar, sentía que su cuerpo estaba perdiendo fuerzas y finalmente cayó al piso, mientras que el otro comenzaba a hundir sus dedos en su panza y de ahí le sacaba las entrañas, comiéndolas una por una, llevando a Jennifer a vomitar por esa escena tan repugnante.

\- Debo...debo...¡DEBO IRME DE AQUÍ!.- Gritó, pero en ese momento, alguien más la tomó por detrás y le dio el mismo: Era la otra persona que estaba en el callejón.

Pronto, en los Cielos del Ocaso, se pudo oír un grito desgarrador por esa zona.

* * *

La función había terminado y con ello salieron los chicos del cine. Sin embargo, cuando se hallaban en la calle, vieron que más al fondo habían varios coches de la Policía detenidos y con las cintas de seguridad que impedían el paso a los curiosos, además de verse a los periodistas tomar fotos de lo ocurrido y los médicos forenses que se llevaban varias bolsas para cadáveres.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?.- Quiso saber Lincoln y en ese momento, cuando estaban por ir allí, alguien los detuvo.

\- ¡Lincoln, hey, ¿cómo estás, amigo?!.- Le saludó un cierto conocido, el novio de su hermana Lori.

\- Bobby, qué gusto verte, ¿qué pasó? ¿está todo bien?.- Preguntó el albino, pero pudo ver en la cara de éste, una expresión muy seria.

\- Lamentablemente no, no sé qué está pasando, pero desde el día de hoy estamos recibiendo muchos llamados de cuerpos semi-comidos y heridos, los cuales estamos llevando a los hospitales, pero los de Manhattan están comenzando a llenarse.- En ese momento, Bobby se detuvo y dio un respiro.- Espero que esto solo sea por ahora y no nada grave.- Fue su pedido ante el miedo que sentía.

Ronnie fue hasta él y éste la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ronnie, quiero que vengas conmigo, te llevaré a casa. Chicos, ustedes hagan lo mismo.- Les ordenó el peli negro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!.- Preguntó Lincoln al respecto, viendo que la velada estaba por terminar abruptamente.

\- Chicos, háganme caso, tengo un muy presentimiento.- Fue el pedido de Bobby y viendo que no podían rechistar, le hicieron caso y éste los acompañó hasta sus hogares hasta que pasara el mal momento, pero a Lincoln lo dejó con Clyde en la casa de éste, ya que tuvo que atender un nuevo llamado de sus Superiores.

A su hermana la dejó con su familia y por su mente cruzaba un sentimiento de angustia, algo que no podría sacarse de encima por un largo tiempo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado, Lincoln?.- Preguntó Clyde, al ver que las cosas estaban bastante raras.

\- Tal vez algún loco se quiso hacer el Spiderman y terminó en el hospital.- Teorizó su amigo albino sobre los sucesos de ese día.

\- Jajajaa, puede ser.- Río el moreno y ambos entraron en el domicilio del primero, donde fueron recibidos por los Señores McBride.

Howard y Harold los estaban esperando, ellos no estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido en las cercanías del cine, sin embargo, una extraña sensación se había apoderado de ellos, de que algo no andaba del todo bien y que debían permanecer dentro por esa noche.

\- ¿Pasa algo, papa?.- Preguntó Clyde a Howard, el cual miraba por la ventana del hall hacia la calle.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Clyde?.- Quiso saber el hombre, ya que su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Es que los veía muy preocupados, ¿pasó algo aquí?.- Volvió a preguntar el niño.

¿Cómo decirle a su hijo que todo estaba supuestamente "bien" cuando tu intuición te dice todo lo contrario?. No le podían mentir, se daría cuenta al respecto. Cuando Harold estaba por hablar con el moreno, darle una charla entre los dos adultos y los dos chicos, un grito provino desde afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Preguntó Lincoln, pero cuando iba a ver, Howard le detuvo el paso.

\- Espera, apaguen las luces, puede ser un robo.- Pidió el pelirrojo, mientras que su marido dejaba a oscuras la casa y éste se asomaba, despacio, corriendo las cortinas, para ver qué estaba ocurriendo afuera.

Toda la casa se sumió en un silencio de Misa, absoluto, no corría ni el más mínimo sonido, parecía ser una escena de alguna obra teatral o de otro tipo. El pelirrojo miró hacia la casa de enfrente, la de sus vecinos, podía ver las luces prendidas en el interior, pero lo que más llamó la atención, fue un detalle bastante "interesante".

\- Querido, llama a la Policía, es urgente.- Pidió Howard y el moreno corrió hacia el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Quiso saber Lincoln.

\- No sé, pero veo que hay alguien tirado en la entrada, ¡no, espera, la ventana de la fachada recién se ha quebrado y alguien cae al césped!. Dios, pero lo que más me llama la atención es la puerta, parece como si la hubieran pateado, está partida a la mitad, ¿qué le pasa a estos pandilleros?.- Decía el pelirrojo, tomando nota de cada detalle que veía afuera.

\- ¿Dices que la puerta está partida a la mitad?. Qué raro.- Sostuvo Harold con confusión en su voz y de ahí llamaba a la Policía.

\- Espera, no los llames.- Pidió su esposo y en ese momento, dos patrullas se detuvieron y con ellos vino una ambulancia.

Afuera, los vecinos se agolpaban para ver qué ocurría, los agentes se llevaban en tres bolsas negras los cuerpos de los fallecidos y a dos personas que estaban heridas: Todas presentaban el mismo "modus operandi"; mordidas en el cuerpo y partes que les faltaban, además de que el atacante, el cual yacía muerto con un atizador para la chimenea clavado en su cabeza, presentaba el mismo tono pálido que el que vio Amber y Jennifer en los callejones.

\- _Por favor, vuelvan a sus casas, todo está bajo control.-_ Pedían uno de los policías, hablando desde su coche patrulla, utilizando el sistema de megafonía, pero ya el aire estaba bastante tenso.

Dentro de la Casa McBride, aunque las cosas se hubieran "calmado", ambos padres se miraban con bastante preocupación al respecto y estando reunidos en la cocina, ellos habían estado escuchando sobre cosas muy raras que estaban ocurriendo desde hacía 24 horas atrás, primero en Ohio y ahora en Nueva Jersey y Nueva York, no parecía ser nada bueno al respecto.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Howard?. Me preocupa mucha la seguridad de Clyde y nuestros amigos.- Preguntó Harold al respecto.

Su esposo se quedó pensativo, serio y tomó asiento en una silla, intentando hallar una solución a este problema que se les estaba planteando a todos ellos.

\- Deberíamos oír la radio, tal vez digan algo al respecto. Luego tomaremos una decisión dentro de poco.- Fue la respuesta que dio éste y el otro asintió.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿deberíamos llevar a Lincoln con sus padres?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Sus padres y las otras hermanas están en Florida, visitando a su abuelo. No me extrañaría que ahora vengan a decir que no salgamos de casa hasta el Amanecer, así que lo veremos tranquilamente en la mañana.- Fue la respuesta final del moreno y de ahí decidieron que Lincoln se quedara a dormir con Clyde en la casa de ellos y al día siguiente lo llevarían a su hogar para que esté seguro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Loud, Luna se hallaba con Lynn y Lucy, la gótica miraba una película por la televisión y Lynn estaba bañándose, mientras que Lori había salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena y Leni se hallaba con sus amigas, la rockera estaba practicando con su guitarra, pero sin saber que afuera de su hogar, una figura se movía lentamente por la vereda, cruzaba su jardín, tirando la cerca, sin llamar la atención de las chicas y caminaba hacia el otro sitio.

Dimitri, por su parte, estaba solo desde el mediodía en aquella casa, había estado casi toda la tarde escuchando diversas conversaciones del gobierno de los EEUU, pero no pudo averiguar sobre la misteriosa "repetición" de ondas de radio que llamaron su atención. Hacia las 19:00 PM, el ruso castaño se dispuso a descansar de una buena vez, así que apagó el equipo, guardó en uno de los cajones que había allí unos cuadernos de notas importantes, poniendo siempre la llave y ocultando los aparatos de espionaje, para después ir hacia la planta alta y buscar algo que se había traído consigo.

\- Awww, aquí estás, te estaba buscando.- Dijo para sí mismo y entre sus manos llevaba un disco de vinilo que tenía de título _"King Crimson",_ bajó las escaleras y lo puso en el tocadiscos, reproduciendo la canción,

(In the Court of the Crimson King, King Crimson)

The rusted chains of prison moons

Are shattered by the sun.

Se dejó guiar por la canción, la cual inundaba la casa, sin saber del peligro que acechaba afuera. Bailaba al compás de aquella melodía, le encantaba el rock británico, no era que estuviera prohibido en la Unión Soviética, sin embargo, era mejor mantenerse dentro de su ámbito privado. Cantaba muy bien, tomó una escoba que había allí y la utilizó como guitarra, su sueño era tener una de esas y escribir unas canciones, ya que desde que era niño, su primer instrumento que tocó fue la Balalaica.

\- _"¿En donde estás, Alexander?. Espero que estés bien".-_ Se preguntó por su amigo rubio, el cual estaba tardando en volver.

* * *

I walk a road, horizons change

The tournament's begun.

En las calles de Ohio, en especial en la Ciudad Capital del Estado, Cincinnati, el caos comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes, estaban reportando extraños casos de "asesinatos", "matanzas" que no tenían una causa esclarecida. Los hospitales estaban saturados, el Interior de los EEUU comenzaba a verse desbordado y las fuerzas de seguridad locales no daban abasto. Pero no solo era en Ohio, sino también en el Este y el Medio Oeste, tales como Michigan, Indiana, Illinois, la Ciudad de Chicago del mismo Estado, Wisconsin, Iowa y Minnesota. Esto apenas comenzaba.

The purple piper plays his tune,

The choir softly sing;

Three lullabies in an ancient tongue,

For the court of the crimson king.

En el Pasado, las enfermedades las plagas diezmaron a la mitad de la población de Europa y un ejemplo claro fue la Peste Negra del Siglo XIII D.C, la cual tuvo su punto de arranque en Italia, por la actividad comercial de los Mercaderes que iban y venían de Oriente, trayendo nuevos productos, especias y vestidos, pero también a las ratas con pulgas que fueron el detonante del desastre.

De vuelta en Nueva York, la Central de la Policía en Manhattan recibía cientos de llamadas de personas que eran atacadas por misteriosos personajes pálidos y que en los hospitales ya no había espacio para atender a los heridos, incluso de los pueblos pequeños estaban ya saturados. Todo este caos desbordaba a las autoridades, las bandas de delincuentes aprovechaban para tomar el control de las calles, en especial en el Bronx, pero para uno de los policías, Rick, ésto era un "Regalo de Dios", ya que, como lo hizo en sus tiempos en el Sur, podría matar sin ningún problema o leyes que se lo impidan, de seguro el gobierno iba a declarar el "Estado de Emergencia" o pasarían a otro nivel más alto, implementando y otorgando poderes extraordinarios a los militares y fuerzas de la Policía.

The keeper of the city keys

Put shutters on the dreams.

El Bronx ardía, parecía Troya o Roma, tanto por los Aqueos/Griegos como por la avaricia del Emperador Nerón de la Dinastía Julio-Claudia, se podían ver las casas, hogares, edificios y negocios que se incendiaban por los actos vandálicos de las bandas de delincuentes, las cuales aprovecharon para atacar a sus rivales, ya que la Policía estaba en otras áreas, en un sin fin de problemas.

Lo mismo se repetía en Queens, Brooklyn y otras zonas de la periferia que rodeaba a la _"Ciudad que nunca_ duerme", las noticias, la prensa comenzaban a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, pero no decían mucho al respecto.

I wait outside the pilgrim's door

With insufficient schemes

The black queen chants

The funeral march,

The cracked brass bells will ring;

To summon back the fire witch

To the court of the crimson king.

En la Ciudad de Madison, Filadelfia, se vivían momentos muy violentos por unos misteriosos "disturbios", lo mismo pasaba en Lasing (Capital del Estado de Michigan) y las Ciudades Gemelas.

The gardener plants an evergreen

Whilst trampling on a flower.

Los Gobernadores de aquellos Estados estaban enterados del asunto, pero con sus equipos y comités de emergencia no sabían qué respuesta podían dar al respecto, estaban desconcentrados, confundidos, perdidos. Algunos sugerían que eran solo "agentes internos que querían desestabilizar las regiones" para así meter al Comunismo, otros culpaban a las campañas de Martin Luther King en el Pasado, ya que en el Sur también se estaban repitiendo los mismos escenarios de violencia, caos y desesperación. Nadie parecía llegar a una solución, hasta el propio Presidente Nixon estaba con serios problemas, ya que se estaban reportando los mismos casos de "violencia" en Washington D.C y dentro de poco daría una conferencia con los Gobernadores de los Estados citados anteriormente y los demás.

I chase the wind of a prism ship

To taste the sweet and sour

The pattern juggler lifts his hand;

The orchestra begin

As slowly turns the grinding wheel

In the court of the crimson king.

El Gobernador del Estado de Ohio fue el primero en hablar, luego vinieron los otros y de ahí el Presidente.

\- _"Por la situación de violencia que se está viviendo en el Estado de Ohio"..."En el Estado de Michigan...", "Declaramos, junto con nuestros otros pares políticos, el Toque de Queda...", "La Policía junto con otras fuerzas de seguridad locales trabajarán juntos para mantener el orden", "Por favor, mantengan la calma y esperen a nuevas informaciones".-_ Esos eran todos los mensajes quedaban esos personajes, había mantener al pueblo tranquilo, los medios también y empleando como "Artillería Pesada" el refrán de _"Una Mentira Blanca no le hace daño a nadie"_ , eso les serviría para que todos estuvieran en sus casas y la situación se normalizara, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?.

No podían decir lo que estaban viviendo, temían a un estallido de Anarquía y con ello, sería el final de todo.

 _On soft gray mornings widows cry_

 _The wise men share a joke;_

 _I run to grasp divining signs_

 _To satisfy the hoax._

En muchas ciudades de EEUU se empezaron a reportar apagones de electricidad, gas y líneas telefónicas, dejando incomunicadas a muchas regiones y esto era solo el comienzo. La Oscuridad se expandía, todo estaba empeorando, lo peor estaba sobre ellos.

The yellow jester does not play

But gentle pulls the strings

And smiles as the puppets dance

In the court of the crimson king.

Pronto, la canción terminó, Dimitri dejó de "tocar" aquella escoba como guitarra y guardó el disco de vinilo en el paquete, mientras que se sentía más complacido, tranquilo, pero cuando se dirigió a la cocina, éste encontró los restos de la cerca tirados por el pasto del patio, así que tomó su Pistola Makarov y salió afuera, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Había una extraña calma afuera, siguió los restos de madera y de ahí vio a una persona que estaba de pie, sin hacer nada.

\- Oiga, Señor, ¿está bien? ¿Se perdió? ¿Necesita algo?.- Preguntó, pero al acercarse, aquel hombre se volteó y con horror vio que era pálido, tenía sangre en el rostro, al igual que su ropa, además de una herida en el cuello.

Dimitri cayó al piso, producto del susto, soltó su Pistola Makarov y de ahí empezó a tantear para encontrarla. El sujeto se acercaba de forma torpe hacia él y cuando la encontró, le apuntó, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Atrás, atrás o disparo!.- Advirtió, pero al no haber respuesta y estando a pocos centímetros, el castaño no tuvo más opción que tirar a matar, disparando justo a la cabeza.

* * *

A unas pocas cuadras de allí se encontraban Leni y Lori, las dos hermanas se habían encontrado de por casualidad en las calles, así que volvieron juntas a su casa, pero la zona estaba bastante vacía, sin gente, solamente veían patrullas que pasaban con las sirenas encendidas, hasta que una de ellas les detuvo.

\- Señoritas, vayan a sus casas, es peligroso estar a estas horas afuera.- Le pidió uno de los policías.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió, Oficiales?.- Quiso saber Leni, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que la radio de la patrulla les estaba pidiendo su presencia en la Central y tuvieron que partir de allí.

\- Mejor vámonos, no nos quedemos.- Pidió Lori y ambas apresuraron la marcha hacia la Casa Loud.

Alexander también estaba regresando, tenía en su poder varias fotografías de lo ocurrido con el USS Maryland y a su vez, Santiago había salido del hotel en el que se encontraba, para encontrarse con Evelyn, pero al ver que se hizo tarde, decidió pasar la noche en el Club de la chica, ya que en la planta, ella tenía su hogar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?.- Preguntó el militar de Argentina a la castaña.

\- No lo sé, todo se puso bastante raro, hay hechos de violencia en varias partes del país, parece como una serie de "revueltas.- Sostuvo Evelyn en su teoría.

Santiago miró hacia afuera, podía ver las primeras columnas de humo y los incendios que aparecían en el Bronx y en otros distritos de Nueva York.

\- Mañana por la mañana voy a informar de esto al General Lanusse.- Fue la respuesta final del argentino, quien mantuvo la seriedad al respecto.

* * *

Volviendo con Lori y Leni, éstas dos se hallaban moviéndose a toda prisa, pero por los callejones habían visto a unos sujetos bastante raros, éstos las seguían, pero de forma lenta y torpe, sin embargo, al principio eran dos, pero luego se les unieron otros dos más y eso ya les preocupó a las dos chicas.

\- Quédate cerca mío, Leni.- Pidió Lori, quien la iba a proteger, a pesar de que no tenía una buena relación con aquella tierna rubia.

\- Lori, tengo miedo.- Dijo su hermana, la cual estaba detrás suyo.

\- Tranquila, vamos a salir de esto.- Calmó la muchacha y cuando esos seres salieron a la luz, unos cuatro disparos dieron en el blanco, matando a aquellos enemigos, los cuales cayeron abatidos al piso.

De su Pistola Parabellum humeante y caliente, allí se encontraba un joven rubio y de ojos castaños, vestido formalmente, quien caminó hacia ellas.

\- ¿Están bien?.- Preguntó el chico.

\- Sí...sí, gracias, muchas gracias.- Agradeció Leni, quien vio a aquella persona, lo mismo a Lori, ya que le llamó la atención.

\- De nada, soy su vecino, George Hunttintong.- Dio a conocer su "nombre".- Me mudé hace poco con mi hermano Samuel y conocí a sus padres el día de ayer, antes de que se fueran.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos, aunque literalmente estaba dispuesta a quebrarles el cuello a esos sujetos.- Dijo Lori, agradeciendo aquello, pero mostrándose indiferente.

\- No fue nada, yo me voy para mi casa, algo no me gusta para nada y estos sujetos...- Comenzó "George" a examinar y vio que tenían varios días de haber muerto, emanaban un olor a podrido horrendo, bastante nauseabundo.

\- ¿Quiénes son estas persona?.- Preguntó, pero el chico rubio les pidió que no se acercaran y cuando iba a hablar, en la lejanía, escucharon unos disparos.

\- _"Dimitri".-_ Pensó Alexander y se fue corriendo y las dos hermanas Loud hicieron lo mismo, ya que era justo en la calle donde vivían.

* * *

El primer enemigo había caído, se desplomó en seco contra el piso, bajo un charco de su propia sangre. El corazón de Dimitri latía a más no poder, su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando frío, ya que había matado a una persona, pero ¿lo era? ¿por qué lo atacaría?. De golpe, justo por el patio trasero de la casa de sus vecinos Louds, allí vio venir a otro de esos personajes.

(Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green Soundtrack).

Una mujer pelirroja con su ropa desgarrada junto con su región abdominal abierta, se le acercó a Dimitri, éste no tuvo más opción que tirar a matar. Segundo disparo. Un sujeto gordo y calvo también, sus piernas casi comidas y exponiendo el hueso, tercer disparo y la última fue una mujer rubia, cuya nuca estaba masticada por aquellos seres, cuarto disparo.

En total fueron cuatro "forasteros", extraños que querían atacarlo. Se puso a respirar normalmente, a recuperar el aliento, mientras que le ponía el seguro a su arma.

* * *

\- _"¿Qué fue eso?".-_ Se preguntó Luna, ya que escuchó los disparos junto con Lucy y Lynn pero no vieron a los vecinos salir o a la Policía, así que decidió ir ella sola a investigar.- Quédense aquí, ya vuelvo.- Pidió la rockera y salió hacia su patio, donde halló la cerca destruida, los cuerpos de los enemigos muertos y a un castaño que estaba sudando de los nervios.

Caminó, cruzó la cerca destruida y de ahí se encontró con ese escenario totalmente aterrador.

\- Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?.- Preguntó y al poner su mano en los hombros del castaño, éste se asustó.

\- Ufff, Dios, e...e...eres una de las hijas del matrimonio de aquí.- Reconoció el chico a la joven.

\- Sí, así es, soy Luna Loud, ¿y tú? ¿Qué te ocurrió?.- Se presentó y luego preguntó con preocupación.

\- N...No lo sé, estaba en mi casa, escuchando música y de golpe, cuando terminó, me fui a preparar la cena para mi hermano y para mí hasta que vi a uno tipo parado, sin hacer nada, pensé que era un pobre vagabundo que se había perdido y lo quería ayudar, pero me intentó atacar, me intentó morder pero falló, tomé mi arma y lo maté, no sin antes advertirle. Luego de que cayó muerto de un disparo en la cabeza, aparecieron otras cuatro personas, todas pálidas y con heridas en el cuerpo, incluso con mordidas, las tuve que matar y...y...ufff...Dios...Dios...- Contó el castaño su historia, estaba bastante pálido asustado por lo que vivió.

\- Ya, ya, ya, tranquilo, no te preocupes, no tuviste otra opción que esto, amigo. Ven, yo te ayudo.- Le tranquilizó Luna y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, para después entrar en la casa, donde estaban ocultos sus equipos de espionaje.

Ya adentro:

\- Gracias, por cierto, mi nombre es Samuel Yorkshire.- Dio su "nombre" a la joven.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, Samuel.- Le dio ella un beso en la mejilla, en señal de saludo.-

\- Igualmente.- Dijo el muchacho.- Voy a encender la radio, un poco de música me calmará los nervios.- Sostuvo y cuando la encendió, estaban pasando un recital de "Los Rolling Stones", cosa que les encantó a ambos, pero de golpe, la señal se interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Quisieron saber ambos, podría tratarse de algún desperfecto, pero entonces comenzó a escuchar un aviso noticiario.

\- _"Estamos interrumpiendo nuestra emisión normal para darles este boletín de noticias: Nos están llegando noticias desconcertantes de matanzas masivas en todo el Estado de Ohio y limítrofes. Los detalles son insuficientes en este momento, aunque no hay una declaración oficial, el Jefe de la Policía de Columbus ha especulado con luchas de pandillas rivales por el control de drogas y territorios, en especial en la Ciudad de Detroit, Michigan. Y nosotros vamos con nuestra corresponsal en Ohio, Amanda Rogers de News Radio, desde el "Deacon Center Mall". Hola, Amanda, ¿puedes oírnos?. Está yendo hacia allí. ¿Amanda, hola?. Bueno, parece que estamos teniendo algunos problemas técnicos para comunicarnos con ella, probaremos nuevamente. Pero estas son noticias muy inquietantes y les estaremos al pendiente con esta historia todo el día"._ \- Dieron aquel boletín en la radio, la cual volvió a su programación habitual.

Ninguno de los dos dio crédito a lo que acababan de oír, parecía una locura, tal vez era alguna broma por la cercanía del mes de Abril y el "Día de las Bromas", así que no le dieron demasiada importancia.

\- _¿Luna?.-_ Escuchó ella la voz de Lori y Leni, las cuales estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de los dos chicos.

\- ¡Sí, aquí estoy!. Oye, fue un gusto conocerte y espero que te recuperes, amigo. No te preocupes, debe ser solo una broma, tranquilo, además, diles a la Policía que fue en defensa propia.- Le tranquilizó la castaña, se despidió de él con un beso en las mejillas y se reencontró con sus hermanas, volviendo al interior de la casa, mientras que Dimitri quedaba solo nuevamente, hasta que escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- _¡Ábreme, Dimitri, soy yo!.-_ Le llamó Alexander y el castaño corrió como una bala, abrió la puerta y de ahí ingresó el bosnio rubio.

Una vez que el castaño cerró la puerta, éste corrió las cortinas y fue hasta el patio trasero para intentar reparar la cerca.

\- Dimitri, tenemos que hablar, yo...- Iba a decirle, pero al ver los cinco cadáveres apilados en la vereda, donde una ambulancia los recogió sin la Policía, éste supo que su amigo había vivido lo que él vio anteriormente en las calles.

\- Ayúdame a reparar esta cerca, de prisa.- Pidió su amigo y ambos trabajaron un rato, hasta que después del trabajo, volvieron a la casa y se quedaron allí, cerrando también la puerta de aquella zona con llave.

* * *

Tanto en la Casa Loud como en la McBride, el departamento de Evelyn donde estaban ella y Santiago junto con la de Ajani y su familia, sin olvidarse de Dimitri y Alexander, la televisión y la radio estaban encendidas, informando de lo que ocurrió, unas tres horas después de lo ocurrido en el último domicilio.

\- _"...Para aquellos oyentes que están solos en sus casas y nos acaban de sintonizar, estaremos en el aire hasta que se resuelva esta crisis. La situación, en estos momentos, no parece muy esperanzadora: Todas las carreteras de salida de la Ciudad de Columbus están atascadas, la gente describe que ve cadáveres ensangrentados que han sido vistos marchando hacia el Centro de la Ciudad: Reportes dicen que los resucitados están alrededor del Área de los Tres Estados. Algo se acerca y no es fenómeno local. Cierto que esto es un tiempo muy oscuro y confuso, está poco claro lo que está sucediendo...En estos momentos, el Gobernador de Ohio junto con los de Michigan, Illinois, Minnesota y Wisconsin han emitido esta corta declaración: Quédense en sus casas y cierren las puertas. No confíen en nadie".-_ Volvieron a dar las noticias por la radio y esta vez no parecía ser ninguna broma.

Ajani apagó la radio y fue hasta donde estaba su familia.

\- Papa, ¿adónde iremos?.- Quiso saber uno de sus hijos.

\- Vayan empacando todo, nos vamos.- Pidió el hombre y no le cuestionaron nada, comenzaron a prepararse para irse.

* * *

La prensa estaba haciendo eco de lo ocurrido, no lo podían creer de oír semejante información, habían consultado a varios de sus colegas y fuentes pero todos dijeron lo mismo, además de que los hospitales a los que habían sido trasladados los científicos heridos del USS Maryland, fueron los primeros en caer: Ohio, Nueva Jersey; Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Iowa, Connecticut y Nueva York, Manhattan estaba a salvo, pero los muertos estaban apareciendo allí, en especial en Brooklyn y Queens. El resto de Nueva Inglaterra como el resto del país sufrirían las mismas consecuencias y hasta se hablaba de una posible expansión global, ya que Inglaterra y París estaban reportando los mismos casos.

Dimitri estaba con Alexander revisando los documentos que Valery les había dado el día anterior en ese café de Manhattan y descubrieron que también habían extranjeros, tanto de Europa Occidental como del Caribe.

Lincoln había escuchado la noticia y ante el peligro al que se enfrentaban, los Señores McBride decidieron llevarlo con ellos hasta un sitio seguro.

\- Es mejor que vengas con nosotros, Lincoln, es muy peligroso, si acaban de declarar el Toque de Queda, ¿quién sabe lo que te puede pasar en las calles?. Quédate aquí y te llevaremos junto con Clyde a un sitio seguro.- Le dijeron los padres del moreno.

\- Pero mis hermanas me están esperando.- Sostuvo el chico.

\- Hazles caso a mis padres, Lincoln: Muertos vivientes, esto no me gusta para nada.- Rogó Clyde por la seguridad de su amigo.

\- Además de eso, nos iremos a California, de seguro será más seguro.- Finalizó Howard McBride y de ahí, el albino tuvo que hacerles caso.

\- Déjales un mensaje a tus hermanas de que estarás allí con nosotros.- Le aconsejó Harold y el albino fue para hablar por teléfono, sin embargo, éste no tenía tono.

\- _"Todas las líneas se encuentran ocupadas, por favor, intente más tarde".-_ Ese era el mensaje que recibió el albino hasta que pudo entrar en contacto con sus hermanas.

\- _¿Lincoln? ¡Lincoln, ¿me oyes?!.-_ Escuchó la voz de Lori, la cual estaba preocupada por él.

\- Tranquila, Lori, estoy bien, me hallo en la casa de Clyde y...- Le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

\- _¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron en la radio? ¡Ven rápido para casa!.-_ Pidió su hermana mayor.

\- Lori, escucha, la situación se ha puesto muy complicada y...hola, ¿Lori, me escuchas? ¡Lori!.- En esos momentos, la señal telefónica cayó.

\- _¡¿Lincoln?! ¡¿Lincoln?!.-_ Intentó la rubia en hablar con él, restablecer la comunicación pero no se pudo.

Por desgracia, ese tipo de situaciones ocurría, sumado a la saturación de las líneas telefónicas.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lincoln?.- Preguntó Harold, pero vio que el chico se puso a llorar por todo lo que estaban pasando.

\- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, escucha, déjales un mensaje a tus hermanas de que vienes con nosotros a California, ellas te encontrarán allí.- Le aconsejó Howard y el chico tuvo que hacerlo.

Pronto, después de empacar, ellos abandonaron el barrio y partieron rápidamente hacia uno de los Puentes que daban hacia la salida de la Ciudad de Nueva York, mientras que se podía ver el avance de los muertos vivientes por varias partes y con la llegada de los militares y la Guardia Nacional para restablecer el orden.

* * *

 **Como dije, las cosas comienzan a ponerse más feas. Con respecto a las noticias que da la radio, es un homenaje al juego "Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green", donde van pasando las noticias de lo ocurrido con los muertos vivientes. Veo que muchos se pondrán contentos con las muertes de Amber y Jennifer (OC´s míos y que aparecieron en mi fic de "Sangre de Hermanos" como en el AU que está haciendo augustospiller, en homenaje a mi fic).**

 **En el capítulo 5 se va a poner más interesante todo esto, en especial por Ajani y su familia, lo mismo va para Santiago, Evelyn y Paz, así que no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen día para todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:** Un padre sabe lo que tiene que hacer cuando su familia está en peligro. Ajani Goldname estaba enterado, había escuchado, junto con otras tantas personas, sobre las noticias, no podía dejar que sus seres queridos sufrieran, así que decidió tomar una decisión al respecto: Empacar y sacarlos a todos de allí.

\- ¿Adónde iremos, querido?.- Preguntó la esposa del ex-campeón a él.

\- Iremos a California, allí estaremos a salvo, no han dicho que estos zombies estén allí.- Respondió el hombre, mientras que iban guardando ropa, sus documentos y demás cosas en varias maletas y de ahí bajaban hacia el coche.

Antes de eso, Ajani llamó por teléfono a Lori, anunciándole, tanto a ella como a Paz, que no tendrían clases de arquería hasta que se solucionara la crisis y de ahí, la Familia Goldname partió hacia la seguridad, alejándose de Nueva York.

* * *

Paz se lo tomaba con seriedad, al principio creyó que esto era una broma, una de muy mal gusto que lo estaban anunciando por algún estreno de películas o para el "Día de las Bromas", pero su teoría se vino abajo cuando recibió una llamada de padre, el cual había estado viendo todo lo ocurrido, en especial los combates de la Policía contra los zombies en los hospitales de Nueva York.

\- _"Les informo a Lori Loud como a ti y a todos los demás estudiantes, de que no tendrán clases hasta nuevo aviso. Me voy con mi familia hacia California, allí estaremos a salvo. Si yo fuera tú, haría lo mismo. Cuídense y que Dios los proteja".-_ Escuchó la llamada que su maestro Ajani les había dejado a ambas.

El padre de Paz era de la Policía de Nueva Jersey junto con su madre, éstos fueron llamados, al igual que los demás agentes, de reportarse en las Centrales y todas las Comisarías pequeñas también, ahora estaban unidas bajo una "red" para proteger la vida de los civiles. Sumado a ello, la Guardia Nacional había sido llamada junto con el Ejército, el cual se estaba movilizando hacia los Estados donde se empezaron a reportar casos de muertos vivientes, además de combatir a las bandas de delincuentes que estaban provocando disturbios y altercados por los barrios bajos como el Bronx, sitio al que fue enviada la Infantería de la Policía y los SWAT para mantener el orden y para que los Bomberos pudieran apagar los incendios, los cuales aumentaban su número y fuerza. Y volviendo con aquella chica, ésta había sido sacada de Nueva York para ir hacia el Estado vecino de Jersey junto con sus padres, en donde se alojaron en la Central de la Policía de dicho lugar, debido al extremo peligro.

\- _"La situación en Nueva York es bastante tensa, desde lo ocurrido con la misteriosa explosión en el USS_ _Maryland, no paran de llegarnos noticias cada vez más inquietantes sobre lo que está ocurriendo en nuestro país y ahora en el Mundo: Los muertos vivientes aumentan su número en Europa Occidental, la gente de Alemania del Oeste corre con desesperación hacia la RDA y el Este, donde la situación está controlada, pero nos llegan inquietantes informes sobre el caos en las calles de París, Londres, Zurich, menos en España e Italia, lo mismo en Irlanda del Sur, excepto en la del Norte, donde el Ejército Británico se ha replegado y el IRA ha tomado posiciones para proteger a la población civil._

 _No sabemos si en América Latina hay casos de este tipo, pero nos acaba de llegar esta noticia de último momento: El Presidente Richard Nixon ha ordenado el cierre de las fronteras con Canadá y México para evitar la expansión y...un momento, otro informe: Dios, ya hay casos de muertos vivientes en el Caribe, excepto en Cuba. Australia también, lo mismo en Japón, China se mantiene en alerta contra esta amenaza, la cual viaja a velocidades increíbles y todavía no tenemos una confirmación oficial de parte de la Comunidad Científica sobre cómo es que se transmite esto, pero les vamos a seguir informando todo el tiempo que sea posible".-_ Hablaron por la televisión, en donde era visto por Paz y sus padres en la Central de la Policía de Nueva Jersey.

\- Hay que sacar a nuestra hija de aquí.- Pidió la madre de Paz a su marido y éste, con profundo dolor, sabiendo que no podían abandonar sus puestos, tuvo que hacerlo.

\- Yo me haré cargo de decírselo.- Dijo y caminó hacia la chica, a la cual le contó lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos y con lágrimas en los ojos, la muchacha se abrazó con fuerza a sus padres, pidiendo que no la dejaran ir, pero tenía que hacerlo por su propio bien.

\- Te enviaremos a Canadá, puede que ya no salgan vuelos, así que estarás a salvo con tus abuelos y los demás.- Dijo su padre, mientras que la chica tuvo que hacer caso y de prepararse para irse de EEUU hacia la seguridad extranjera.

* * *

Los Goldname se estaban movilizando a toda prisa, evitando las calles principales y yendo en dirección hacia el Puente Abraham Lincoln, el cual los sacaría de Nueva York y así partirían con rumbo hacia California. En un principio habían sugerido de irse hacia el Sur, sin embargo, por la radio ya habían anunciado de que ya habían casos de zombies en Mississippi, Arkansas, Carolina del Norte, Carolina del Sur, Virginia, Alabama y Georgia, quedando en medio del "fuego", el Estado de Luisiana.

Paz estaba saliendo para el Aeropuerto La Guardia, donde la gente huía con desesperación hacia Canadá, México, ya que solo por aire y mar se podía ir hacia allí, sumado de la fuerte presencia de los militares que estaban vigilando que no hubieran personas con heridas por los zombies.

* * *

Santiago estaba en comunicación con su país, debido a la intensa situación a la que estaba viviendo EEUU y otros países del Mundo, no era fácil todo esto.

\- _Teniente General Domínguez, en vista al gravísimo problema que se encuentra EEUU junto con Europa Occidental y otras Naciones, el Presidente de la Nación ha ordenado de que se dirija hacia el Oeste para ser evacuado, no permanezca más tiempo allí.-_ Le hablaba uno de los Comandantes de la Junta Militar de la "Revolución Argentina".

\- Todos los aeropuertos de Nueva York están atestados de gente desesperada, hay caos en las calles, ¿qué hay del Embajador y su familia? ¿Los han evacuado?.- Informó el argentino por esa parte.

\- _El Embajador Manuel Antonino y su familia han sido trasladados hacia México en helicóptero. Le repito, Teniente General Domínguez, no pierda el tiempo, váyase inmediatamente de allí y...-_ En esos momentos, la señal se había vuelto a caer.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Coronel Rodríguez?. Mierda.- Dijo Santiago y colgó el teléfono.- Qué lindo, se está yendo todo al carajo.- Sostuvo con furia, mirando hacia afuera, donde la desesperación cundía.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?.- Preguntó Evelyn, la cual estaba empacando sus cosas y de ahí se ponía unas botas negras.

\- Buena pregunta: Irme.- Respondió de forma el militar argentino.

\- Ven conmigo, nos vamos a un sitio seguro.- Pidió la chica y ambos dejaron el departamento donde ella vivía, subiéndose al coche que tenía y de ahí pusieron rumbo hacia una dirección desconocida.

* * *

Los McBride se hallaban en el Puente Abraham Lincoln, uno de los varios que conectaba a Nueva York con los otros Estados vecinos, tanto del Sur como Nueva Jersey, como del Norte. Delante de ellos se repetía el mismo escenario que habían dado la noche anterior sobre las rutas de salida de las ciudades que estaban atascadas por cientos de miles de personas que huían desesperadamente, mientras que en otros carriles avanzaban con mayor rapidez y del otro lado, se veían a los muertos vivientes que venían de Nueva Jersey, Queens, Brooklyn y el Bronx, avanzar como un Ejército hacia la Ciudad de Nueva York.

\- Voy a poner la radio, tal vez un poco de música calme todo esto.- Dijo Howard, pero al encenderla, casi todas estaban pasando noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo en casi todo el Mundo.

\- _"Últimas noticias: La situación aquí, en la Ciudad de Nueva York, está empeorando desde el estallido de esta crisis en el USS Maryland. El caos se ha apoderado de las calles, la Guardia Nacional no puede controlar la situación, sumado a los ataques de los delincuentes y bandas que buscan aprovecharse de estos momentos. En todos los Distritos, desde Brooklyn hasta Manhattan, desde Harlem a Queens, los zombies se están haciendo, poco a poco, con la Ciudad. El Gobernador Frank UnderGood ha declarado el Estado de Emergencia Nacional junto con sus pares de Nueva Jersey, Rhode Island, Maine, Vermont, Connecticut, Nuevo Hampshire y Massachusetts y ha solicitado ayuda inmediata al Presidente. Los zombies están por todas partes del país, aún no tenemos confirmación del Sur, pero solo sabemos que La Florida ha logrado resguardarse y evitar el ingreso de estas criaturas, lo mismo Luisiana. Se reportan también casos de zombies en Oklahoma, Nebraska, Misuri, Pensilvania, Delaware, Maryland y Virginia Occidental. Y hasta el momento, no parece haber forma de detenerlos, la Ciudad está a su merced y parece que Washington D.C pase por lo mismo. De acuerdo a las noticias más recientes, las milicias pro-gubernamentales de Dakota del Norte, Dakota del Sur, Wyoming, Montana, Colorado y Idaho están enfrentándose a esta amenaza e insisten de que se envíen tropas para limpiar las calles._

 _Se han levantado barricadas por todo Manhattan. El General Steiner de la Guardia Nacional ha manifestado que utilizará la fuerza si es necesario. Una vez más, insistimos de que es mejor evacuar inmediatamente, dentro de poco, el Presidente Nixon dará una conferencia de prensa y sobre las medidas que se tomarán para acabar con esta plaga".-_ Informaron en la radio sobre lo ocurrido y no parecía haber fin a ese asunto.

Howard quería buscar otra estación, pero Harold le tomó de la mano e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, de que lo dejara, no valía la pena hacerlo, era tirar más leña al fuego y empeorar la situación en la que estaban.

\- Miren, allí.- Señaló Clyde y vieron que se había abierto un carril por la Policía.

\- Sigamos a esos autos.- Pidió Harold el camino que había mostrado el moreno, mientras que Lincoln estaba preocupado por sus hermanas y amigos, no había tenido tiempo de llamarles ni decirles en dónde estaría, quería saber si estaban bien, las dudas le carcomían por dentro y ahora solo podía esperar que todo estuviera bien.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Howard, ya que el albino estaba triste.

\- No tuve tiempo de decirle a mis hermanas. Señores McBride, debo volver, ellas deben estar preocupadas por mí, por favor, déjenme aquí, sé como volver a mi casa.- Pidió el chico, de forma desesperada, de que lo bajar del coche.

\- Lo siento, Lincoln, pero no queremos que nada malo te pase. Entendemos muy bien tu dolor, sin embargo, de que vayas solo por las calles, te puede pasar algo.- Dijo Harold, el cual tenía un tono paternal con el albino, lo mismo su esposo.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir el chico.

\- Hazles caso, Lincoln, no querrás pasar por un mal momento. Escucha, cuando lleguemos a California o cuando nos detengamos en algún pueblo cercano, las llamarás, lo mismo a tus padres, ¿sí?.- Le dio Clyde su consejo y el muchacho tuvo que resignarse.

\- Está bien, gracias.- Agradeció y de ahí miró hacia atrás.- _"Chicas, las estaré esperando, cuídense".-_ Les deseó el muchacho, mientras que iban partiendo del Puente Lincoln y se preparaban para dejar atrás a Nueva York.

* * *

Por su parte, en la Casa Loud, Lori estaba desesperada, intentaba contactarse con su hermano, pero lo único que recibía era la "respuesta" del contestador de la residencia McBride, el miedo le invadía por completo. Las otras hermanas estaban desayunando, pero por lo que se estaba viviendo últimamente, ese día Domingo, sumado a los problemas que habían en las calles, lo único que les podía deparar era que tuvieran que tomar una decisión sobre su supervivencia.

\- Lori, ven a desayunar, vamos, Linky va a estar bien, él sabe lo que hace.- Le pidió Lynn al respecto, pero ella también estaba preocupada por su hermanito.

\- No puedo...ya sé, llamaré a Bobby, por ahí lo vio.- Sostuvo la rubia e hizo eso, pero tampoco obtuvo una respuesta.

Probó con Ajani, sin embargo, se repitió el mismo escenario.

\- Chicas, esto es enserio, Lincoln no volvió hoy a la mañana, esto no me gusta para nada y más con lo que escuchamos ayer por la radio.- Les hizo recordar la rubia sobre el peligro al que se estaban enfrentando.

Dejaron de desayunar, el haber oído que muertos vivientes rondaban por las calles era algo que les ponía los pelos de punta, las noticias no parecían dar ninguna respuesta o confirmación oficial de lo que ocurría, ya que siempre se volvía al mismo resultado: Fracasos, algunas zonas que eran recuperadas y luego caían, los militares que hacían todo lo posible y ahora esto, las evacuaciones por todo el país.

\- Siendo sinceras, chicas, yo también estoy angustiada, no he dormido nada desde anoche.- Sostuvo Luna con miedo.

\- Ni yo y encima mama, papa y las demás están todavía en Florida, solo espero que estén bien.- Pidió Leni, quien también compartía el mismo temor.

\- Deberíamos hacer lo mismo.- Sugirió Lucy.- Irnos de aquí, tal vez encontremos a Lincoln.-

\- Buena idea, pero el tema es que no tenemos otro auto, la "Vanzilla" se la llevaron mama y papa junto con las demás, a menos que...Mmmm, tengo una idea.- Anunció Lori y fue a prepararse, cuando en ese momento, volvió a sonar el teléfono y corrió para tomar.- ¿Hola?.- Preguntó ella en forma de saludo.

\- _"¿Lori? Ufff, gracias a Dios que te encuentro".-_ Escuchó la voz de Bobby, el cual estaba del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Osito Bubu!.- Gritó ella de la emoción.- Sí, estoy bien, pero Lincoln...Lincoln no volvió a casa, ¿tú sabes algo de él?.-

\- _"Lo vi el Viernes con sus amigos cuando salían del cine, les pedí que se fueran a sus casas, pero como estaba muy complicada la situación de las calles, los llevé conmigo, pero a él lo dejé en lo de Clyde".-_ Contó lo ocurrido aquel día, mientras que Lori tomaba nota.

\- Bien, iré a preguntar allí. Bobby, por cierto, ¿estás bien?.- Quiso saber ella al respecto.

\- _"Solo estoy agotado, he dormido poco, nos están pidiendo que estemos en la Central de la Policía y los militares van a llegar. Hoy van a lanzar otro comunicado con respecto a las evacuaciones, pero esta tarde voy a llevar a mi familia al Aeropuerto para que estén a salvo en México".-_ Respondió el moreno, cuya voz se podía oír bastante agotada.

\- Bobby, tú también deberías irte con tu familia o mejor, ven conmigo.- Le aconsejó Lori, pero el chico, desde la Central, negó con la cabeza.

\- _Lo siento, Amor, pero tengo que cumplir con las órdenes, además, esta noche vamos a iniciar con las evacuaciones en el Bronx y otros barrios de Nueva York. Osita, hablo más tarde contigo, tengo que volver al trabajo. Cuídate y te amo_ muchísimo.- Terminó de hablar rápidamente por el trabajo y de ahí colgó.

Lori y las demás tenían que prepararse, debían salir de allí, pero antes, esperaría la rubia por Bobby y de ahí escaparían de Nueva York para buscar a Lincoln.

* * *

A su vez, en la casa de Dimitri y Alexander, ambos se hallaban empacando todo, escondiendo los equipos de comunicación y llevándose todos los datos e información que habían recolectado esos últimos días en Nueva York.

\- ¡Rápido, Alexander, de prisa, no tenemos todo el día!.- Pidió su amigo castaño, el cual estaba llevando consigo las carpetas que les entregó Valery aquella vez.

\- ¡¿Y qué crees que hago?! ¡Dame una mano!.- Ordenó el rubio con furia.

Dimitri casi se enojaba con él, pero lo ayudó a cargar unas cajas al auto que tenían guardado en el garage, en sí eran dos, los cuales se los entregó la KGB en caso de emergencia o situación extrema. Cuando abrieron la puerta, vieron que afuera estaba pasando la Policía, tres patrullas y tuvieron que cerrarla, aunque no fueron vistos.

\- Creo que estamos haciendo un escándalo tremendo, ¿no crees?. No están ni concentrados en nosotros, con toda esta mierda que ocurre ahora, se preocupan más por lo suyo.- Le tranquilizó el castaño en esos momentos.

Alexander no dijo nada, estaba por ver si no faltaba nada, cuando vio que aquella rubia Loud llegaba para verlos.

\- Disculpen, chicos, buenos días.- Apareció Lori delante de ellos y ambos ocultaron lo que estaban haciendo.- Soy su vecina, Lori Loud, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?.

Las dudas invadieron a ambos amigos, éstos se miraron el uno al otro, pero tuvieron que ir hacia donde estaba la rubia.

\- Sí, adelante, pasa.- Dieron luz verde para que ella cruzara la puerta del garage y fuera hasta ellos.

La mirada de seriedad de ambos chicos se notaba a flor de piel, pero tenían que ocultarla, no podían despertar sospechas de dónde eran realmente, así que, justo cuando entró la rubia a la casa, ésta vio los dos coches.

\- ¿Qué sucede, amiga?.- Preguntó Alexander.

\- Necesito de su ayuda: ¿Adónde irán?.- Quiso saber ella al respecto.-

Los dos amigos se miraron unos segundos, la cara de Lori mostraba preocupación por la tardanza en la respuesta que le tenían que dar, así que el rubio dio su aviso.

\- Nos vamos para el Oeste, hacia un sitio seguro, por ahí a Nevada u Oregon.- Respondió el chico de Bosnia-Herzegovina.

\- ¿Pueden llevarnos a California? Por favor, mi hermano Lincoln, ustedes deben conocerlo, él está allá con su amigo y sus padres.- Pidió la muchacha, insistiendo.

\- ¿Te refieres a un niño albino con dientes de conejo, camisa naranja, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas?. George y yo lo conocimos hace pocos días, cuando llegamos y sus padres se estaban yendo hacia Florida, sí, adelante, no hay problema, vengan con nosotros.- Les dio Dimitri luz verde para que pudieran viajar con ellos.

\- ¡Genial, muchas gracias, iré a avisarle a mis hermanas!.- Agradeció Lori, mientras que corría hacia su casa para dar esa noticia.

El rubio se volteó para ver a su amigo con seriedad, la decisión que había tomado era bastante complicada, dejar que esas chicas se fueran con ellos, eso no estaba en el plan.

\- Sé lo que me vas a decir, Alex: "No debemos tratar con el enemigo", pero ellas no son nuestros rivales, son civiles, personas que no tienen la culpa de esta maldita "Guerra Fría" en la que sus políticos se metieron.- Intervino con adelantamiento el castaño, defendiendo su posición.

\- Sé que es duro, pero tienes razón. Andando.- Ordenó el rubio, mientras que iban preparando todo para irse.

\- Sí, nos iremos mañana o pasado, he escuchado que los Puentes están llenos de gente que buscan irse de allí.- Finalizó el castaño y de ahí se dirigieron para preparar sus armas de fuego.

* * *

La tarde fue llegando, Lori les comunicó a sus hermanas de que los vecinos "británicos" las llevarían hacia California en sus coches, al principio tuvieron dudas, pero Luna les dijo que eran de confiar, ya que había conocido a aquel chico castaño, el cual había pasado por esa horrenda experiencia de ver a los zombies en su patio trasero, matando a varios a tiros.

Por su parte, en los medios de comunicación se había desatado un feroz debate, el cual terminó en una discusión sin sentido entre dos personas que tenían posturas opuestas: Una era representante del Gobierno Federal de los EEUU decía que la Ley Marcial acababa de ser aplicada junto con el Toque de Queda y el Estado de Sitio, sumado de que las personas no podían resguardarse en casas o edificios que fueran, supuestamente, "seguras" y que dispusieran de reservas de alimentos, ya que éstas eran inseguras y muchas eran manejadas por las bandas de delincuentes, los cuales tenían sus propios intereses en mente.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede decir algo así, Señor Randolph?! ¡Esas personas que están deambulando por las calles, son seres humanos y usted viene con la idea de que hay que matarlos!.- Le cuestionó un Pastor afroamericano, el cual estaba como invitado en el noticiero.

\- ¡Pastor Grant, esas "personas" que usted señala, ya no lo son, no son sus familiares, amigos, compañeros del trabajo, nada, son muertos vivientes, no piensan, no muestran compasión ni nada, solo viven con el único motivo que los impulsa: El de alimentarse y cuando infectan a una persona sana, ésta se convierte en una más de ellos, así que la mejor forma de acabar con ellos es dispararles un tiro en la cabeza o utilizar un objeto contundente!.- Contra-atacó Randolph en esos momentos, ya que él era del gobierno y no podía permitir que gente inocente muriera.

\- ¿Y qué sugiere, entonces, que hagamos con el tema de los civiles? ¿En dónde serán alojados?.- Preguntó un periodista, mientras que el staff estaba al borde de la histeria, varios grupos apoyaban a Randolph y un recinto de las ciudades y en bases militares, todas alejadas de las grandes

\- Los ciudadanos serán alojados en diversos sitios seguros, pronto serán subidas las listas de refugios, la Guardia Nacional se hará cargo de eliminar la amenaza zombie y el orden será restablecido.- Finalizó Randolph sobre el paquete de medidas que había enviado el gobierno de EEUU al respecto.

* * *

A partir del momento del estallido, la Policía junto con los Bomberos y los Médicos tuvieron que unirse a la Defensa Civil y los Militares para empezar a mantener el orden, a eliminar todo rastro de infección y detener a cualquier problemático que quisiera pasarse de la raya. Durante el Atardecer, Bobby había sido enviado junto con los SWAT al Bronx, donde en un complejo de departamentos se estaban escondiendo varios miembros de una banda integrada por puertorriqueños y afroamericanos.

\- ¡Luces!.- Ordenó uno de los agentes del SWAT, mientras que se encendían las mismas de los coches de la Policía, los camiones de los Bomberos, los reflectores. Desde su coche, el Jefe de la Policía y el Comisionado estaban a cargo de la operación y desde varios camiones militares, bajaban los soldados con sus fusiles M-16 y desde la terraza subían, por rapel, los miembros de las Fuerzas de Élite de la Policía.

\- _¡Martínez, no haga tonterías, la casa está rodeada, solo salga pacíficamente y no le pasará nada!.-_ Pidió el Jefe de la Policía, hablándose con un megáfono a aquel líder de la banda.

En la terraza, los agentes del SWAT iban preparándose, recibían sus fusiles, municiones y máscaras anti-gas, en caso de que se tuviera que emplear aquel agente lacrimógeno para tomar el lugar por asalto. Parapetado junto con varios de sus compañeros, allí se hallaba Bobby, vistiendo el uniforme de aquella Unidad Policial, la cual consistía en un uniforme azul, todo un conjunto de ese color junto con la gorra y botas negras, sin olvidarse del chaleco anti-balas, ya que en esas épocas, el blindaje para el SWAT era muy reducido.

\- _¡Martínez, salga con las manos en alto!.-_ Pidió nuevamente el Jefe de la Policía y apagó el megáfono.- Algún idiota lo habrá convencido para atrincherarse allí.- Sostuvo con furia.

\- Parece que tienen intención de defenderse.- Teorizó el Comisionado a su par.

Pronto, el hombre volvió a hablar.

\- Le doy dos minutos, Martínez.- Dijo Bobby, mientras que su compañero apagaba su cigarrillo y se volteaba para verlo.

\- _¡Le doy dos minutos, Martínez!.-_ Exclamó el hombre del megáfono.

\- No hay ninguna acusación contra usted.- Volvió a "predecir el Futuro", el mexicano.

\- _¡No hay ninguna acusación contra usted y los que lo acompañan!.-_ Intentó el Jefe en convencerlo, pero la única "respuesta" que había era el silencio.

\- Por ahora.- Sostuvo el moreno y escuchó unos ruidos desde la puerta de entrada a la terraza.- Allí está Martínez.

\- ¡Vamos, Martínez, asómate para que pueda meterte una puta bala en tu asquerosa cara de puertorriqueño y en la de esos malditos negros! ¡Vamos, chicos, hoy tendremos algo de acción!.- Exclamaba con euforia Rick, quien apuntaba con su escopeta hacia la puerta, ansiando con empezar el "juego".

Bobby no le dio importancia, ni tampoco Simón, aquel personaje era bastante irritante.

\- Rod, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó el novio de Lori a un joven recién recibido en el SWAT, cuyos cabellos eran rubios.

\- Sí, Señor, Rod Tucker.- Se presentó el chico y su compañero le apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

\- Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.- Le tranquilizó a su compañero.

\- Sargento, parece que allí vienen.- Señaló Rod.-

\- ¡Vamos, chicos, ¿qué estamos esperando?! ¡Mientras que esos hijos de puta están ahí sentados como Reyes, yo me pudro en un Cuartel!.- Gritó Rick, esta vez más encolerizado.

\- Mantén tu posición, Rick.- Le pidió Simon, ya que Bobby estaba a cargo de operativo y los otros agentes del SWAT estaban manteniendo sus posiciones respectivas.

En esos momentos, una serie de pasos se comenzaron a oír, la puerta se abrió violentamente y allí apareció Martínez junto con sus hombres, los cuales empezaron a disparar.

\- ¡MUERAN, CERDOS!.- Gritó éste y disparó contra ellos, dándole en la cabeza a Rod, matándolo en el acto, delante de Bobby, quien no pudo hacer nada al respecto, solo lo tuvo en sus manos y lo recostó en el piso, mientras que tomaba sus armas y municiones.

Los del SWAT comenzaron a responder al fuego y abatían a los primeros hombres de Martínez, quienes habían quedado atrás.

\- ¡Vamos al tejado!.- Pidió uno de esos delincuentes, castaño de rulos y con campera negra, quien recibió un tiro en el pecho por parte de Rick.

\- ¡SON MÍOS, HIJOS DE PUTA!.- Bramó el Sureño, disparando contra todo sujeto armado.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos!. Vaya trabajo sucio.- Ordenó el Jefe de la Policía a sus hombres y comenzaron a prepararse para asaltar la entrada y el interior del edificio.

* * *

Peter Washington, un afroamericano de Filadelfia, se hallaba en ese sitio con el grupo de Bobby, pero al ver la frenética locura de Rick con disparar, no pudo hacer nada, ya que debían derrotar a Martínez, cuyos hombres yacían muertos por la terraza y otros habían caído abatidos, cayendo a la calle.

\- ¡No! No lo hagas, baja el arma.- Le pidió Peter a un puertorriqueño de cabellos negros, todo revuelto, jeans, remera blanca y roja, zapatillas azules y con una banda en la frente, pero éste no pensó rendirse y se le escapó.- ¡NO VALE LA PENA!.- Intentó detenerlo, pero uno de los policías del SWAT lo abatió de un tiro en el estómago, provocando de que cayera a la calle, sin que Peter pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

* * *

\- ¡Ahora, ya!.- Ordenó el Jefe de la Policía y dos agentes lanzaron granadas de humo y gas lacrimógeno, dando así la señal para iniciar el asalto, ya que los Bomberos habían abierto la entrada que estaba tapiada por tablones de madera.

* * *

\- ¡Las máscaras!.- Pidió Bobby a sus hombres y comenzaron a ponérselas para evitar problemas respiratorios por el humo, mientras que aquellas granadas bajaban escaleras abajo, pero el único que se la colocó fue Rick, el cual, mientras que los habitantes de los departamentos salían, éste comenzaba a abatir a cualquier que se le interpusiera en su camino.

\- ¡Espera, James, espera!.- Intentó una madre con detener a su hijo, el cual salió asustado por los disparos y corrió escaleras abajo, cubriéndose de los disparos de Rick.

\- ¡Ya te tengo, negrito!.- Gritó éste, pero uno de los agentes se interpuso, recibiendo un disparo en la pierna, mientras que protegía al niño.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, idiota?!.- Preguntó Peter, agarrando a Rick del cuello de su uniforme, pero lo soltó y corrió hacia otra puerta, en donde mató a un matrimonio afroamericano a sangre fría.

\- ¡Rick! ¡Carajo, está demente!.- Sostuvo Bobby, mientras que sus hombres comenzaban a evacuar a las familias que estaban allí.

En otro departamento, Rick derribó la puerta, a pesar de las órdenes de su Sargento, el cual le había dicho que no lo hiciera, sumado al pedido de un hombre que había salido allí de su casa, advirtiendo del peligro que había allí, pero tumbarla, se encontró con un escenario repugnante: Allí se hallaba un padre junto con su esposa, muertos, la esposa se había suicidado, pero un tercer "invitado" yacía, alimentándose de las piernas de aquel hombre.

\- Me lo agradecerás en la Otra Vida, escoria.- Sostuvo Rick, pero en ese momento, un disparo proveniente del M-16 de Peter lo abatió justo en el pecho, matándolo al instante, para ser luego retirado de allí.

\- No tenía otra opción.- Se lamentó el afroamericano.

\- Tranquilo, había enloquecido, este tipo era una amenaza para todos, además, el Cuartel General había dejado explícitamente que cualquier acto de insurbordinación sería castigado con la pena de muerte.

(My life for one more day, Helloween)

Uno de los agentes del SWAT mató al zombie que estaba en el departamento, mientras que se oían los gritos de una mujer en la planta alta, la cual era asesinada por otro muerto viviente, quien tuvo que ser abatido junto con ella para evitar su sufrimiento.

\- ¡Señor, ya todos los civiles de esta planta han sido evacuados!.- Le informó uno de los Soldados de la Guardia Nacional que estaba allí junto con los suyos.

\- Bien, quiero que peinen bien este edificio, no debe quedar nadie, lo mismo en toda la manzana.- Fueron las órdenes del Jefe de la Policía a todos los presentes.

Una vez dadas sus instrucciones, los policías informaron de que encontraron una zona del sótano tapada por tablones de madera, en los cuales habían muertos vivientes, los cuales tuvieron que ser eliminados. Pronto, la zona quedó despejada por completo, en el edificio, hubo dos bajas, Rick y Rod, sumado de un agente herido por los disparos del primero pero se iba a recuperar, la banda de Martínez que había sido destruida, sumado a ello, se logró eliminar a unos 27 zombies que habían allí, aunque una civil tuvo que ser fusilada porque fue mordida por uno de ellos.

Bobby se hallaba afuera del edificio, mientras que veía a la gente ser llevada en camiones militares hacia sitios más seguros. Pensaba en su familia, sabía que tenía que sacarlos esa misma noche de Nueva York, sin rechistar ni nada, pero él debía quedarse.

\- Día largo, ¿no?.- Preguntó Peter a su Sargento.

\- Sí, por desgracia, vaya día, encima...¡Mierda!.- Recordó Bobby la muerte de Rod y de Rick, mientras que golpeaba la puerta de la patrulla.

\- Hey, hey, tranquilo, no fue su culpa, con Rick, se sabía bien que tarde o temprano acabaría muerto, de cualquier forma, calma. Date un descanso, luego habrá que volver.- Le aconsejó el moreno y el mexicano le hizo caso, encendió la radio para escucharla y ver qué noticias habían.

\- " _Soy Phil Hudson, transmitiendo en directo desde el Cuartel General de Emergencia en el Jared Smith Center del Performing Arts. Tenemos noticias sobre incendios, se aconseja a las personas que viven en el área que sean precavidos; si el fuego está cerca, evacue a su familia a la Casa Segura más cercana. Una vez más, daremos a conocer la lista de Casas Militares para el Estado de Nueva York y nuestros corresponsales de los otros Estados informarán de las de allá:_

 _* El Recinto de la Policía Regional 22 a 239 Ellington Avenue._

 _* Old City Hall en el 55 Mill Street._

 _* The Jared Smith Center en el Performing Arts de la 26 King Street._

 _Por favor, traigan cualquier tipo de provisiones que dispongan; tenemos una gran necesidad de alimentos, agua, ropa, baterías, linternas, armas y munición. Soy Phil Hudson, transmitiendo en directo para ustedes todas las horas a la hora en_ punto".- Informaron desde aquel medio, mientras que Bobby se quedó pensativo y de ahí fue hasta donde estaban el Jefe de la Policía y el Comisionado, a los cuales les informó de que tenía que a ir sacar a su familia de Nueva York, éstos le dieron el permiso y fue hacia allí, hacia su hogar.

(How many tears, Helloween)

La Familia Casagrande nunca se separaba, siempre estaban unidos en todo momento, pero en aquellos tiempos difíciles en los que estaba en peligro el ser humano, Bobby tuvo que tomar una decisión y que fue sacarlos de allí, que volvieran a México, ya que era uno de los pocos países a salvo, no podía mandarlos a otro Estado por el desconocimiento de las situaciones allí. En medio de las despedidas, abrazó con fuerza a sus familiares, a su madre y hermanos, deseándoles lo mejor.

\- Vuelve pronto, ¿sí?.- Pidió Ronnie Anne.

\- Es una promesa, por supuesto que volveré con vida.- Juró su hermano y de ahí, tras el último abrazo familiar, éstos partieron hacia su país natal para estar a salvo.

Era una promesa de que volverían a verse, esto no era una despedida, sino un "Hasta Luego" y se iba a cumplir. Pronto, el mexicano volvió a su trabajo, el de salvar a los civiles, sacarlos de las grandes ciudades y ponerlos a salvo.

(Awake in Orion, Eternal Idol)

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Loud, las chicas se habían estado preparando para salir a buscar a Lincoln, atendieron el llamado de evacuación que habían pasado en la radio y la televisión, mientras que Alexander revisaba los dos coches que tenían guardados, había llevado al suyo todos los aparatos de espionaje y la información, poniendo todo en el baúl. Éstos eran un Valiant modelo 1961-1963 y de color blanco, con para cuatro personas, al igual que el otro, pero ésta era un Peugeot 404 negro, modelo 1964-1969.

Dimitri se hallaba en el interior de la casa, cargando las armas, en especial su rifle Winchester. Alexander entró corriendo para buscar las llaves, cuando le llamó su amigo.

\- Toma.- Le entregó su Pistola Makarov cargada y lista.

\- Gracias, por cierto, ya está todo.- Le informó su amigo rubio.

\- De nada, solo espero que encontremos a su hermano y nos larguemos de aquí.- Fue el pedido de aquel castaño frío.

\- Vamos, no seas así, solo...- Iba a decirle Alexander, pero su amigo, cuando se ponía de esa manera, era mejor no convencerlo, su respuesta iba a ser no.

(Everybody, Shinee)

Nueva York ya no era como lo fue antes: Ahora estaba convertido en un verdadero escenario de un Apocalipsis Zombies que solamente se veía en las películas del cine y la televisión, la gente huía desesperada hacia la seguridad, los militares no podían contener a los muertos vivientes, las bandas iban cayendo una por una, habían autos chocados, volcados, otros en llamas, los edificios también, las barricadas que habían caído y la triste retirada de los defensores. También habían negocios incendiándose, otros saqueados o tapiados por sus dueños, los cuerpos de las víctimas que yacían por doquier, heridos, hospitales que desbordaron al ser un punto de suma importancia para que todo esto estallara.

* * *

En la Casa Loud, ya Dimitri había sacado los dos coches hacia donde estaban las chicas.

\- Bien, ya está todo.- Dijo el castaño, viendo que ya tenía los dos coches listos para iniciar el viaje, Alexander llegó y le entregó su rifle Winchester y las municiones para cuando fuera necesario.

\- Aquí tienes, amigo.- Le hizo Alexander entrega de su arma y de ahí la guardó en el maletero.

\- Viajaré con esta belleza, mi Makarov, no voy a estar llevando un rifle adelante, se puede disparar.- Advirtió Dimitri y de ahí vieron llegar a las chicas Loud, las cuales se habían preparado para el viaje: Lori llevaba consigo su Arco y Flechas, Leni un machete, Lynn su bate de baseball, Luna un hacha que tenía guardado su padre en el garage y era para la poda de árboles, mientras que Lucy no tenía nada al respecto.

\- Bien, ¿ya está todo?.- Preguntó Lynn con preocupación.

\- Todo listo.- Respondió Alexander, pero Lucy le llamó la atención aquellas dos personas, ya nunca las había visto.

\- Ustedes no son de aquí, ¿de dónde vienen?.- Quiso saber la pequeña gótica al respecto.

Ninguno respondió, parecía que el plan se estaba cayendo a pedazos, cuando Leni intervino.

\- Ahora no hay tiempo para hacer esas preguntas, Lucy, Linky nos necesita. De prisa, vamos a los coches.- Pidió Leni, ya que estaba preocupada por su hermano menor, así que decidieron ponerse en marcha.

\- ¡Bien!. Escuchen, hagamos esto, Leni, tú y yo junto con Lynn viajamos con Alexander en este coche.- Dijo Lori, poniendo en orden las cosas.

\- _"Jajajaja, Alexander, te tocó la suka escandalosa".-_ Río Dimitri para sus adentros.

\- _"Maldita sea, bueno, viajaré con ellas, aunque la rubia dulce que va con Lori es muy linda y tierna".-_ Pensó el muchacho para sus adentros, pero se sacó ese pensamiento fugaz de su cabeza, ahora no había tiempo para romanticismo y demás.

\- Luna, Lucy y tú viajan con Dimitri. Pido conducir.- Añadió la rubia mayor y de ahí, Alexander quiso intervenir pero no pudo, no tenían tiempo que perder, así que dejó que Lori condujera el coche.

Fue así que se subieron de acuerdo a lo establecido por la chica Loud, encendieron los vehículos y de ahí pusieron rumbo hacia el Oeste, evacuando junto con toda esa marea humana, saliendo de Nueva York, la cual ya estaba perdida.

\- ¿En dónde está su hermano?.- Preguntó Alexander, quien viajaba atrás con Leni.

\- Se encuentra aquí, en California. Dios, solo espero que no hayan llegado esos zombies allí.- Pidió Leni, mostrando un mapa sobre el Estado en el que se encontraba el albino.

\- Tranquila, Leni, Linky es muy valiente, no le va a pasar nada malo.- Prometió Lynn, haciendo ese juramento de que lo encontrarían con vida.- _"Linky, vamos por ti, resiste, hermano, resiste. Todas estamos preocupadas por ti".-_ Pensó la deportista con mucha preocupación en su interior.

Pronto, dejaron atrás la cuadra de la Casa Loud, ¿quién sabía si iban a volver en algún tiempo?. Se preguntaban si sus padres estarían bien, lo mismo sus otras hermanas y su abuelo, lo último que habían escuchado fue que todo el Estado de La Florida estaba protegido y los zombies no habían llegado, pero al ser limítrofe con Alabama y Georgia, sumado de que estaba rodeada de las islas del Caribe, debían tener mucho cuidado de que no llegaran personas de otras regiones, ya que también había presencia de zombies allí también.

El Presidente Nixon había sido evacuado junto con su familia y su cúpula política y militar, siendo llevados hacia un lugar seguro y sin revelar su ubicación ni nombre. La "Plaga Zombie" avanzaba a pasos agigantados por Europa, África, excepto Libia y Egipto, Israel estaba en llamas, Siria junto con Irán e Irak habían logrado exterminar el peligro y sin tener que lamentar bajas, Japón era evacuado, el Caribe se teñía de sangre por sobre sus arenas blancas y aguas cristalinas, México imponía un control muy severo sobre la frontera y cualquiera que intentara cruzar la misma, sería abatido por seguridad, mientras que Canadá empezaba a experimentar los primeros brotes de zombies, ya que muchos norteamericanos, la mayoría heridos, llegaron allí, entremezclados con los sanos y terminaron llevando la Plaga allí también.

China se mantenía como una Fortaleza, todas las fronteras cerradas, Vietnam no reportaba ningún caso, pero otras regiones como Oceanía ya estaban en llamas. El Mundo que ellos conocían, había dejado de existir para siempre.

* * *

Bobby había decidido quedarse en Nueva York, pero desde su corazón, él presentía que la ciudad caería en cualquier momento, como Troya ante los Griegos y Roma ante los Bárbaros/Germanos. Lo único que pedía era que su familia estuviera a salvo y lo mismo Lori, nada más que eso.

Todo lo demás, una vez que la evacuación terminara, se dirigían hacia el Interior del país y allí pondrían a salvo a todos los civiles.

Las cartas estaban echadas, el juego ya estaba comenzando y esto era la mitad, aún faltaba más.

* * *

 **Perdón si no subí estos días capítulos de este fic, pero estuve el Miércoles con Gastroenteritis Viral y quedé fusilado; sin embargo, aquí estoy de vuelva, gente.**

 **¿No se esperaban que Rick (OC de Banghg) muriera tan rápido?. Esa parte es un homenaje a la película original de "El Amanecer de los Muertos" (1978) y lo mismo con el personaje de Peter, el cual es un Policía del SWAT en la misma y lo de la radio, es de una de las tantas noticias que anuncian en el juego "Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green" (2005).**

 **Dedico este capítulo para El Caballero de las Antorchas, ya que es su cumpleaños.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo y muchas gracias por todo!.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y a prepararse, que se vienen momentos más interesantes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** (Seizure of Power, Marilyn Manson)

Aquel país del Norte ya no existía más, su Historia había llegado a su fin, el peligro que representaba lo que acechaba ahora por las calles era algo más aterrador, no solo por los zombies, sino también por la Anarquía que se vivía, las pandillas no durarían mucho tiempo, éstas comenzaban a ser exterminadas y otras tenían divisiones internas, lo que llevaba a la total desaparición de las mismas. Ya no existía el poder nacional, el gobierno había caído, desaparecido, huyendo para ponerse a resguardo, tampoco habían Gobernadores ni Alcaldes, el sistema político, aquella máquina que controlaba todo, ahora no existía nunca más.

Los dos coches conducían a toda velocidad por las calles abandonadas de Nueva York, en medio del caos y la desesperación, veían a los muertos vivientes alimentarse de las personas que no tuvieron la suerte de huir, la mayoría eran amigos de las chicas, gente que conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora eran caminantes, zombies sin cerebro y con hambre en su cabeza vacía.

\- ¿Ya llegamos a California?. Me quisiera broncear.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad e inocencia en su voz.

\- Es un viaje largo, Leni, máximo cuatro días, apenas estamos saliendo de Nueva York.- Respondió Lori, la cual iba siguiéndole el paso al auto de Dimitri, en donde viajaban éste junto con Luna, Lynn y Lucy.

\- Ah, bueno, ¿me avisan cuando lleguemos?. Me tomaré una siesta, no dormiré nada, encima con esos zombies, como que tienen mal humor, gruñen y gruñen, casi se parecían a nuestro vecino.- Apuntó la rubia, mientras que se ponía a dormir un rato.

Alexander, por su parte, miraba el mapa que tenía el auto, éste estaba trazando el camino para ir a California: Para empezar, debían salir de Nueva York, bordear por Pensilvania, de ahí entrarían en el Centro del Ohio, pasar el límite estatal de Indiana y Michigan, Illinois, seguir todo recto por el camino principal entre Misuri y Iowa, cruzar Nebraska, internarse por Colorado y finalmente tenían dos caminos, uno por Utah o por Arizona, para después llegar, finalmente a California.

\- Oye, dame el mapa.- Pidió Lori con seriedad.

\- Se dice _"Por favor, dame el mapa que lo necesito".-_ Le corrigió Alexander, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien esa "broma" que le hizo el bosnio y éste se lo entregó para no entrar en una discusión.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció la rubia de mala gana, aún con las ganas de discutir con el chico rubio por esa "broma". Miró el mapa y analizó cada parte del recorrido que debían atravesar.

\- Búscame otra ruta.- Le ordenó Lori.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿No te enteraste que casi todo el Sur está infectado de zombies?. Si vamos para allá, no sobreviviremos, es mejor seguir este camino que yo tracé.- Cuestionó el rubio aquella toma de decisión de parte de la chica.

Ésta lo miró con seriedad, quería advertirle que ella estaba al mando de ese vehículo, pero, de golpe, cerró los ojos y recapacitó.

\- Tienes razón, seguiremos esta ruta por el Norte y de ahí llegaremos rápidamente a California. Buena elección.- Sostuvo Lori y felicitó al bosnio, quien se quedó sorprendido.

* * *

Por su parte, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, Santiago y Evelyn habían dejado atrás Nueva York, se hallaban en el coche de la chica castaña, donde tenían la radio encendida, escuchando las últimas noticias con respecto a la situación de la que se estaba viviendo en casi todo el Mundo.

\- Mierda, podrían pasar algo de música, ¿no?. Qué hijos de puta, les pagan para andar causando pánico todo el tiempo.- Sostuvo Evelyn con bronca, ya que al cambiar de estación, todas estaban con lo mismo.

Santiago, por su parte, se hallaba con una maleta suya, en la cual había una sorpresa para aquellos come carne: Dentro de aquel objeto gris niebla había una Pistola Beretta STTI WE 92, un rifle GP-VG MK2 y uno de francotirador FG 42. Al ver aquel "material" que llevaba su amigo, la asesina lanzó un silbido que se perdió en el aire, nunca antes había visto esas armas. Pronto, el joven sacó su Beretta STTI WE 92 y la preparó.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?.- Quiso saber Evelyn con asombro.

\- Je, digamos que es un "regalo" de parte de mis Jefes por la lucha contra la subversión en Argentina, en especial cuando di muerte al _"Comando Valle"*_ que asesinó al ex-Presidente y Teniente General Aramburu hace tres años.- Le contó el chico sobre aquel antecedente que había tenido durante los primeros días de los años 70.

Evelyn no podía creer que aquel país tuviera un Presidente que fuera asesinado por una guerrilla, ellos, los de EEUU, tenían a varios y él último había sido John F. Kennedy en Noviembre de 1963, durante su visita a Dallas, Texas, muerto a manos de Harvey Lee Oswald, quien sería asesinado por Jack Ruby en el estacionamiento de la Central de Policía de la Capital texana.

\- ¿Fue asesinado en el poder?.- Preguntó la castaña.

\- No, ya había terminado su mandato a finales de los años 50, en 1963 intentó ir por el medio popular, del voto, ya que fue Presidente de facto, formó la UDELPA* pero perdió contra el Doctor Arturo Umberto Illia de la UCRI* y en 1970 fue secuestrado por los Montoneros, Aramburu, para ser llevado al Partido de Carlos Tejedor, donde le hicieron un juicio popular por los fusilamientos de civiles y militares en 1955 y de ahí lo condenaron a muerte.- Contó Santiago aquella historia oscura de su país, en especial por el accionar de la guerrilla.

\- Lo lamento.- Ofreció Evelyn su pésame.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada.- Respondió Santiago de forma tranquila, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de color.- Bueno, ya está todo, andando, tenemos que salir de aquí, estamos a pocos kilómetros de salir de la ciudad.- Pidió y de ahí reanudaron la marcha de salida de Nueva York.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías con Filadelfia, en una parada de descanso, muchas personas se hallaban allí, había una larga fila de autos por la carretera junto con los vehículos militares y helicópteros que sobrevolaban la zona, allí podían verse a los civiles reunirse, la Policía se hallaba allí con las Fuerzas SWAT, perros e Infantería anti-disturbios, también repartían comida y bebidas calientes para exhaustos que venían de las zonas más complicadas, otros se dedicaban a matar zombies que rondaban por el campo, a practicar un poco de tiro al blanco con los cazadores, campesinos y milicianos que habían llegado para sumarse a sus filas y combatir al enemigo.

Pero en ese mismo sitio se hallaba Lincoln junto con Clyde, los Señores McBride estaban cargando el tanque para proseguir con su viaje hacia California. El albino estaba con una manta que le habían dado los militares y con una bandeja de comida, en la cual podían verse tostadas con queso, leche caliente con malvaviscos y galletas dulces, ambos amigos estaban charlando al respecto de lo que harían al llegar a California, en especial con volver a ver a sus familias.

\- Oye, Lincoln, tranquilo, amigo, ellas van a estar bien, lo mismo tus padres, según dijeron en la radio, La Florida está a salvo de los zombies. No tienes nada de qué temer.- Le intentaba tranquilizar los nervios, el moreno, a su amigo albino.

(Let me out, Jonghyun)

El chico de cabellos blancos pensaba en los suyos, en su familia, sus hermanas, separados por un maldito incidente, un problema del que no sabía si los volvería a ver. Temía lo peor para ellas, no sabía si podrían haber escapado a tiempo, de que algo les hubiera pasado, no lograba ponerse en contacto con sus padres y el resto de su familia en Florida, las líneas estaban muertas.

Los ojos del albino comenzaron a humedecerse, a lagrimar por la tristeza que le invadía, deseaba tenerlos a todos, quería estar compartiendo un abrazo con ellas, las quería a todas, pero por lo ocurrido, no había podido ni siquiera despedirse.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Clyde y cuando su amigo se volteó, éste comprobó de que, tal vez, no hubiera sido bueno preguntar eso, con verlo era más que suficiente para ver que estaba triste.

Fue entonces que el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza y no soltó por nada en el Mundo.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, no te preocupes, ellas son fuertes, sé que lo lograrán.- Intentó animarle el muchacho.

\- Lo sé...lo sé...Clyde...pero ¿y si algo les pasa?. No solo por los zombies...Dios...por favor, quiero que estén bien.- Rogó el chico de cabellos blancos, el cual no paraba de llorar por todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Shhh, tranquilo, ¿sí?, tranquilo, no les pasará nada, te lo prometo. Se volverán a encontrar en California, es una promesa.- Le juró su amigo, sin soltarlo y de ahí lo tuvo un buen rato abrazado.

Los Señores McBride se miraron, en el fondo se sentían mal por no haber podido llevarlo a aquel chico con los suyos, sabían que podían estar cometiendo un error, sin embargo, el estar pensando ahora no era para nada bueno, ya que tenían que partir, doliera o no, había que continuar con el viaje hacia el Oeste.

\- ¿Crees que hicimos bien, cariño?.- Preguntó Howard a su marido.

\- Lamentablemente no, no lo está, pero tampoco podíamos dejarlo ir solo por las calles, con todos esos zombies, mira si algo le pasaba.- Sostuvo Harold con lamentación, se detuvo y tomó un respiro muy largo.- Ufff, debemos apresurarnos, no creo que lleguemos mañana, recién estamos en este lugar, no podemos permanecer tanto tiempo aquí.- Se lamentó, hubiera sido un buen sitio para quedarse, pero los refugiados se movían hacia las zonas seguras y fuera de las grandes ciudades.

Estaban en lo cierto, ya muchos autos comenzaban a moverse hacia los lugares que les decían los militares, los pueblos más pequeños servían de refugio para la gente, allí se habían creado refugios y protegidos por aquellas personas, era más seguro, sumado de que el perímetro estaba protegido.

\- Perdón, ¿dijeron Lincoln Loud?.- Preguntó un hombre conocido de la familia.

\- Sí, ¿y usted?.- Quiso saber el matrimonio.

\- Disculpen, soy el Maestro de Arquería de Lori Loud, Ajani Goldname.- Se presentó con educación hacia las dos personas.- También somos de Nueva York.

\- No sabíamos de que Lori iba a clases de Arquería.- Quedó Howard junto con Harold asombrados.-

\- Sí, pero ahora eso no es lo importante: Con respecto a Lori, ella y sus hermanas les dejé un mensaje de que no habría clases hasta que se solucionara todo esto, una de mis estudiantes, Paz, se fue de la ciudad hacia Canadá para estar a salvo. Yo creo que vendrán aquí.- Contó el hombre de familia al matrimonio.

\- Nosotros vamos para California, si quieren venir con nosotros, mejor.- Les invitó Harold.

\- Justamente vamos para allá.- Sostuvo la esposa de Ajani, confirmación aquella unión.

* * *

Por su parte, mientras que los dos coches se hallaban todavía en Nueva York, primero, las chicas se detuvieron en la Casa McBride, en la cual no hallaron a Lincoln y parecía que el sitio había sido saqueado por los delincuentes y personas que buscaban aprovecharse de un momento tan delicado como éste. La puerta de entrada estaba tirada y todo el interior se hallaba revuelto.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Le llamaban las chicas, pero en ese momento, justo cuando entró Alexander con Dimitri, ambos chicos encontraron un aviso, un papel con un mensaje importante.

\- ¡Oigan, por aquí!.- Les llamó el rubio y éste les dio el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué dice?.- Quiso saber Lynn, ya que estaban todas mirando, sin dejarle leer.

\- Dice _"Chicas: Me estoy dirigiendo con Clyde y sus padres hacia California, a Sacramento, para estar a salvo. Las veo allí. Lincoln".-_ Leyó Lori la carta que su hermano albino les había dejado a todas ellas.

\- Sacramento, es la Capital de California.- Recordó Lynn al respecto.

\- Sí, ya tenemos una ruta de viaje, volvamos, Linky, aquí vamos.- Pidió Leni y de ahí se pusieron en marcha; pasando por delante de los dos chicos.

\- Andando, para Sacramento, ahora.- Les ordenó Lori con seriedad.

En ese momento, Dimitri se plantó delante de la puerta, para él, quien era un Caballero con las mujeres, no soportaba que alguien como Lori los tratara como sus "Sirvientes", así que se negó a moverse de la puerta.

\- _No lo hagas.-_ Le aconsejó Alexander.

\- Claro que lo haré. Escucha una cosa, "Señorita Hitler", hay una regla en mi vida y es que nadie como tú me trata de Sirviente, ¿oíste?. Yo no soy el Mayordomo de nadie, se pido por favor y gracias, para eso me educaron a mí.- Advirtió el castaño, el cual le hizo frente a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- Preguntó Lori, quien se hacía la que no había "escuchado" nada, pero Dimitri le volvió a hacer frente.

\- Lo que oíste, si quieres manejar el coche, adelante, pero ni a mí, ni tampoco a mi hermanos nos vas a tratar como tus Sirvientes, que te quede bien claro.- Señaló el joven, cosa que dejó asombrada a las hermanas.

\- _Esto se va a poner feo, viejo.-_ Dio Luna su pésame, ya que si alguien se enfrentaba a Lori, ella mostraba su peor cara.

Lori se le acercó a Dimitri, éste no tembló para nada, no iba a dejarse atropellar por alguien como la rubia, pero al ver que ella lo tomó con fuerza de su camisa, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

\- ¿Así que te quieres hacer el valiente?. Bien, pero yo estoy al mando de mis hermanas, no tú, así que no voy a permitir que alguien como tú se quiera insubordinar, ¡¿oíste?!.- Lanzó ella su advertencia, pero él no le temió.

\- Amigo, déjala, basta, tenemos poco...Mierda.- Intentó Luna con Alexander en calmar esa pelea, pero no hubo tiempo de llegar a una solución, ya que una horda de muertos vivientes comenzaban a aparecer por la zona.

\- ¡Carajo!. Tú ganas, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que cambiar esa actitud de perra.- Entregó Dimitri la victoria y corrieron hacia los coches.

\- _Ja, ni en un millón de años, rarito.-_ Finalizó Lori y de ahí pusieron en marcha los vehículos, saliendo a toda velocidad del barrio donde residían los McBride y de ahí se internaban en las cercanías del "Barrio Italiano".

* * *

El "Barrio Italiano", donde en el Pasado habían llegado los padres de sus padres, es decir sus abuelos, éste era ahora un sitio completamente abandonado, muertos y fuego por doquier. Sin ningún rastro de vida, la gente que había podido huir tuvo la suerte, pero otros no, ya que prefirieron morir en su barrio que los vio crecer. Los dos coches eran los únicos que avanzaban por esas calles solitarias, pero que no lo estaban del todo, ya que los zombies deambulaban por allí.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien, amigo?.- Preguntó Luna a Dimitri, el cual no respondió.

\- _Chert, skandal'naya shlyukha ("Maldita puta escandalosa").-_ Insultó el castaño por lo bajo hacia Lori.

\- No te sientas mal por lo que te dijo mi hermana, ¿sabes?, hiciste bien en ponerla en su sitio, se cree que es la líder, pero en ningún momento establecimos algo así. Por eso no te preocupes, solo estate tranquilo, ¿sí?.- Calmó la castaña rockera al castaño ruso, quien se detuvo un segundo en un semáforo para reflexionar.

\- Tienes razón, gracias, amigas.- Agradeció el joven, un poco más calmado y de ahí volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

Una hora después, divisaron el Puente Abraham Lincoln, el cual cruzaron a toda velocidad, ya que los militares y otras fuerzas se estaban retirando, para de ahí internarse en el Oeste del Estado de Nueva York y avanzar hacia Filadelfia, siguiendo toda la ruta trazada anteriormente en el mapa.

El tiempo estaba en su contra y debían ser lo más rápido posible si querían hallar a Lincoln y sobrevivir.

* * *

 **Un poco corto, lo sé, pero esto fue solo el primer y único "descanso" para este fic. No se preocupen que los que vienen serán más largos y tendrán las demás canciones que faltan. Todo a su tiempo. Por otro lado, voy a darle un hiatus hasta dentro de la otra semana a este fic, necesito pensar bien en cómo se vendrán las demás situaciones.**

 **Pero tranquilos, que volveré, solo serán unos días...No, mejor serán solo tres días de hiatus y de ahí, tras pensar en material nuevo, regreso.**

 **Cuídense y saludos para todos ustedes.**

 *** Comando Valle: Fue el nombre dado al grupo conformado por los Montoneros que secuestraron, enjuiciaron y fusilaron al Teniente General y ex-Presidente de la Nación, Pedro Eugenio Aramburu.**

 *** UCRI: "Unión Cívica Radical Intransigente", una de las dos ramas que tuvo la UCR durante los años 50 y 60 por las divisiones que tuvo, la primera estuvo Arturo Umberto Illia y la otra Ricardo Balbín (UCRP o "Unión Cívica Radical del Pueblo").**

 **Muchas gracias para AnonimousReader98 por pasarme las armas que llevará Santiago con él durante el viaje. Nos vemos y que descansen, Camaradas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** **Flashbacks**

Uno dice que cuando ocurre una desgracia, hay que olvidar los rencores, los malos momentos, pero para cierta mexicana, el tener que ver a sus dos rivales, sus némesis que le hicieron la vida imposible, la fastidiaron, despertaron su furia interna, el lado más oscuro que puede tener el Ser Humano cuando es provocado, para Ronnie Anne Santiago, cuando quedó cara a cara con Amber García y su amiga Jennifer, las cuales estaban rondando por las calles y justamente, convertidas en zombies, habían aparecido en la puerta de su casa, intentando ingresar, tirarla abajo, mientras que su familia tomaba lo que tenía para defenderse, sin embargo, la morena no iba a permitir que esas dos desgraciadas les hicieran daño, así que tomó un hacha que tenía su abuelo y la blandió como un Gladiador en el Coliseo Romano.

\- _Ronalda, espera, ¿qué haces?.-_ Preguntó Carlota a la chica, pero ella les pidió que no hicieran ruido.

\- _Ronalda Santiago, alto, para, para.-_ Intentó su madre en detenerla, pero la chica estaba decidida.

La puerta de la casa cedió y allí entraron las dos chicas zombies, hambrientas, con deseos de comer esos cerebros frescos, pero desde las escaleras, allí les estaba esperando la mexicana con el hacha.

\- ¡Oigan, putas de mierda!.- Les llamó y allí la vieron, girando la cabeza hacia esa zona y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Subían con torpeza los escalones, pero en esos momentos, la morena sostuvo con fuerza aquel objeto contundente y de ahí fue al encuentro. Al principio fue complicado, ya que Amber le tomó con fuerza el hacha, impidiendo que le diera un tajo en la garganta, pero en ese momento, Ronnie Anne logró sacársela de encima, dándole una patada que la tiró por las escaleras, dejándola aturdida, mareada y de ahí fue hacia Jennifer, quien estaba detrás suyo.

\- Jamás ataques a alguien por detrás, pendeja.- Le dio su "lección" y con un rápido movimiento, le enterró el hacha en la cabeza, matándola al instante.

Después de matar a Jennifer, la mexicana sacó su arma y fue hacia Amber, la cual se levantó.

\- Siempre me caíste mal, idiota. Siempre, desde que llegaste a la escuela, haciéndote la "Abeja Reina", me has dado asco y ganas de vomitar; me hiciste la vida imposible, me fastidiaste, las veces que te dejé un ojo morado o aquella vez que te mandé al hospital por nuestra pelea en las escaleras de la escuela, en donde te rompiste una pierna, eso fue divertido; pero con burlarte de mi familia, de mi hermano, de mi mama y de mis parientes, en México tenemos una regla muy importante: La familia es lo primero, siempre están con uno, sea en las buenas o en las malas, pero tú no tienes una, solo vives para ti misma. Espero que en la Muerte halles las respuesta que nunca pudiste comprar con tu dinero.- Dio ese discurso y de allí, invadida por la rabia por todo lo transcurrido en el Pasado, le dio un fuerte tajo en el cuello, cercenando el mismo, causando que la cabeza de Amber se separara del tronco y cayera al piso, muerta.

Unos minutos después, la Señorita Casagrande salió del departamento para ver a su hija junto con los demás.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ronnie? ¿No...no..? Dios...- Fue lo primero que hizo, preguntar a la chica si estaba bien, pero al hallarse con los cuerpos sin vida de Amber y Jennifer en las escaleras, éstas empapadas de sangre junto con el hacha, fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.- ¡¿No te mordieron?! ¡¿No te hicieron nada?!.- Preguntó con desesperación y la miró de arriba para abajo, sin hallar nada sospechoso.

Pronto, los demás miembros de la Familia Casagrande bajaron para ver a su hija y unas horas después, Bobby los llevó al Aeropuerto Internacional "La Guardia", donde tomaron un vuelo hacia México, su Patria natal, ya que allí, las autoridades nacionales habían evitado cualquier intento de filtración de zombies.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Roberto Santiago, mejor conocido como Bobby, se hallaba pensando en su familia, sus seres queridos que ahora se hallaban en México, alejados del peligro, pero él no estaba fuera del mismo, se hallaba metido en una "Zona de Guerra", una en la que los dos bandos eran los vivos y los muertos. Le dolía bastante ver a familias destruidas por culpa de esos zombies, habían muchos niños que habían perdido a sus padres y éstos eran ayudados por la Policía y el Ejército. Un Soldado no debe llorar, debe ser fuerte, sin embargo, él se encerró en el baño del Cuartel General que se había instalado, en aquellos momentos, en el Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad de Nueva York, el último "bastión" de las fuerzas nacionales contra el enemigo.

Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, pensaba en su familia, en Lori, en su querida Lori Loud, no había podido contactarse con ella, también sufría por todo lo que estaba viviendo, ¿acaso era una pesadilla? ¿todos estaban dormidos e introducidos en un Mundo de terror?. Quería despertar, se lavaba con agua fría el rostro pero nada, no surtía efecto, todo era tan real, pero a la vez daba miedo.

(Paint it Black, The Rolling Stones)

\- _"Lori, en donde quiera que estés, yo voy a ir a buscarte, te lo prometo, te llevaré a un sitio más seguro. Solo resiste".-_ Pidió el moreno, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas y eliminaba todo rastro de "evidencia" de que había estado llorando, no podía verse así delante de sus compañeros y más cuando se trataba de un Superior, ya que tenía el rango de Sargento en la Policía de Nueva York, debía ser fuerte, debía resistir y no ponerse sentimental, ahora era el momento de mostrar frialdad con los muertos vivientes.

Una vez que terminó, salió del baño y se reunió con sus Superiores.

* * *

(Straight out of Hell, Helloween)

Si hubiera una palabra para describir aquel escenario de destrucción, muerte y caos, lo había y era "Infierno", los dos coches que manejaban Lori y Dimitri se hallaban en el interior del "Barrio Italiano", la famosa "Mulberry Street", aquella zona estaba completamente arrasada, habían coches volcados, en llamas, otros totalmente incinerados, las famosas tiendas, sitios que a Leni le encantaba visitar, saqueadas por completo, otras tapeadas, sangre, gente sin vida, zombies deambulando por doquier, algún que sobreviviente que huía desesperado y pedía ayuda, pero no lo podían llevar.

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor, se los suplico, ayuda, no me dejen!.- Pidió un joven, el cual estaba todo ensangrentado, pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue alejarse.- ¡No, por favor, se los ruego, sáquenme de aquí, por favor, mi familia...toda mi familia ha muerto!.- Imploró por su ayuda, pero nada pudieron hacer.

\- No lo podemos dejar solo, hay que ayudarlo.- Dijo Leni, la cual le dolía bastante ver a alguien que perdió a sus seres queridos por esa desgracia.

\- ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si nos quiere robar los autos?.- Preguntó Lori, desafiante.

\- No creo que parezca peligroso, estaba muy lastimado.- Replicó su hermana, podía ser inocente, pero su corazón era uno de los más grandes y se preocupaba por todos.

\- Yo le creo.- Mostró Alexander su apoyo.

\- Ja, ni en un millón de años.- Se burló Lori, sin detenerse.

\- Este es mi auto, para que lo sepas, no el tuyo, así que vas a detenerte o te saco a la fuerza.- Dejó el bosnio su aviso.

\- Di lo que quieras, no lo ayudaremos.- Finalizó la rubia mayor, pero de ahí, Leni se lanzó contra ella, deteniendo el vehículo, el cual casi chocaba contra el de Dimitri, el cual se bajó furioso.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda les pasa?! ¡Casi nos quedamos sin coches, estúpidos!.- Bramó con furia, cosa que aterrorizó a todos, en especial a Alexander.

Dimitri podía ser alguien bueno, pero cuando se enojaba, era mejor no estar mentido en su "radio", ya que era como un toro furioso al embestir contra un torero en el San Fermin de Pamplona.

\- Amigo, calma, nosotros solo queríamos ayudar a alguien que estaba en problemas.- Intentó Leni en convencerlo.

\- Esa persona que vimos ya puede estar muerta, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que estamos a merced de los muertos vivientes?. En cualquier momentos nos van a caer y...- Iba a continuar Lori con su oración, pero de golpe, vio que el muchacho que habían visto anteriormente, éste aprovechó la pelea y robó el coche de Alexander, escapándose de allí.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!.- Pidió disculpas, huyendo del sitio, en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA, MI AUTO!.- Gritó el bosnio, mientras que iba a disparar, pero Leni le detuvo.

\- Olvídalo, ahora tiene un medio para escapar, es solo un auto, lo importante es que estamos bien, ¿no?.- Le tranquilizó la rubia, pero no era un buen momento para estar reflexionando sobre la vida y de que estaban bien.

\- ¿Qué decías de ayudar a la gente?.- Preguntó Lori hacia los dos.- ¿Ahora ven lo que pasa?. En estas situaciones, la gente se aprovecha y roba todo lo que puede, genial, muy bien, bueno, ¿habrá espacio en tu auto, Dimitri?.

El castaño no respondió, ya que estaba buscando un auto para el rubio y las otras chicas, pero la mayoría estaban averiados o les faltaban partes; así que decidieron seguirle el paso. No hubo suerte por un buen rato, ya que no debían separarse del otro vehículo.

De inmediato, los Cielos comenzaron a nublarse, la actividad eléctrica se hacía presente y con ello, las primeras gotas de lluvia que caían, apagando los incendios que habían en los autos, edificios, hogares y negocios, creando un panorama bastante aterrador, por la presencia de ese humo oscuro.

\- No se separen, permanezcan cerca.- Pidió Alexander.

\- Viejo, esto no me gusta para nada, deberíamos ir con cuidado.- Fue la sugerencia de Luna, pero Dimitri se iba internando más en la zona, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un coche que no estaba daño ni en malas condiciones.

\- Perfecto, yo me hago cargo de esto.- Pidió el joven castaño, mientras que intentaba abrir la puerta, pero ésta se hallaba cerrada, así que debió emplear una pequeña ganzúa que llevaba en sus bolsillos, un espía nunca se iba sin aquel pequeño objeto que le servía para destrabar un coche. Lo logró y de ahí pudo meterse, hacer un puente y encenderlo.- ¡Sí!.- Festejó, pero de golpe, se volteó detrás suyo, ya que un gruñido misterioso provino calle abajo: Los muertos vivientes habían salido por la lluvia.

(Silent Rain, Helloween)

\- ¡Mierda, zombies, ¿qué hacemos?!.- Preguntó Leni, la cual no sabía cómo defenderse.

\- No dejes que se acerquen a ti, dales en la cabeza.- Le aconsejó Lori, mientras que preparaba una flecha en su arco y de ahí esperaba el momento para que el primero estuviera cerca para atravesar su cráneo.

Alexander tenía su Pistola Makarov desenfundada y apuntaba hacia los zombies, se preguntaba por Dimitri, estaba preocupado por su amigo, rogando de que estuviera con vida.

\- _"Vamos, Dimitri, vamos".-_ Pidió a éste que saliera y viniera para sacarlos.

\- ¡Aquí vienen, atentos!.- Les ordenó Lori y disparó la primera flecha contra un muerto viviente, el cual cayó al piso, muerto, mientras que los otros seguían avanzando.

Los zombies avanzaban de forma lenta, torpe, sin embargo, juntos, eran una amenaza latente, ya que eran como un Ejército que iba hacia su objetivo, los chicos tenían armas de fuego, en el caso de Dimitri y Alexander, mientras que las chicas llevaban objetos contundentes. Lynn le partió la cabeza a una mujer zombie con su bate de baseball, sin alejarse de sus hermanas, Lucy estaba cerca de las chicas, ya que al ser la más pequeña, debía quedarse con ella, Lori no paraba de disparar flechas contra aquellos monstruos, pero debía recuperarlas lo más rápido, Luna llevaba un machete, con el cual decapitaba a los muertos vivientes y Leni tenía su hacha, con la cual daba grandes tajos contra los enemigos.

\- ¡¿En dónde está tu amigo?!.- Preguntó Lori, quien tomó del cuello de la camisa a Alexander, quien tenía su Pistola Makarov casi sin balas.

\- ¡Oye, hermana, tranquila, ya vendrá él, está ocupado encendiendo el coche, ¿podrías tener un poco de paciencia?!. Entiendo que estés preocupada por Lincoln, todas lo estamos, pero tampoco es el momento de estar perdiendo la cabeza.- Defendió Luna con Leni a Alexander en esos momentos.

La rubia lo soltó, ya que en esos momentos, un coche Oldsmobile Delta 1973 y de color azul apareció, embistiendo a los zombies, causando una "brecha" y de allí apareció Dimitri, el cual tocó bocina y baja con su rifle Winchester, matando a los que podía.

\- ¡De prisa, suban, suban!.- Pidió el muchacho, ya que no tendrían mucho tiempo con esa contención que estaba haciendo.

\- _Tu amigo es un Mago o algo parecido, jejeje.-_ Dijo Luna en voz baja hacia Alexander, quien se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la rockera hacia su amigo.

\- Es un Ángel para mí, un hermano.- Respondió el bosnio, mientras que se iban subiendo al nuevo vehículo que Dimitri había conseguido, éste fue al suyo y de allí, ambos coches emprendieron la marcha hacia la salida de Nueva York, dejando atrás al "Barrio Italiano".

La Batalla de Mulberry Street había quedado atrás, allí quedaron los muertos vivientes abatidos junto con la lluvia que no paraba de caer.

\- _"Ese fue Joe Grant con los pasos a seguir de su "Guía para la fabricación de una Armadura Casera con objetos caseros", muchas gracias, Joe, estaré trabajando en mi traje anti-zombies esta noche. Queremos tomarnos un momento para informando de los que los incendios en la Zona Oeste de Nueva York y los otros Estados siguen latentes, toda el área debe ser evitable a toda costa. En otras noticias, nos están llegando reportes regulares sobre del Señor Kauffman con su proyecto de "La Ciudad de los Vivos", cuando hablamos con él temprano, nos confirmó que el perímetro está limpio y 100% efectivo, ahora se hallan listos para terminar de eliminar los últimos bolsones de criaturas en la zona, los refuerzos se dirigen al lugar para llegar a las personas interesadas para ir a la Seguridad de esta ciudad. Como siempre, les seguiremos informando más, cuando esta historia progrese".-_ Informaron en la radio sobre aquel sitio que podría seguro para todos.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir allá?. Tal vez Linky esté en ese sitio.- Sugirió Leni, pero Lori lo negó con la cabeza.

\- No, él va para California, además, no pienso ir a un lugar así, nunca en mi vida.- Juró la rubia mayor, mientras que continuaban con su viaje.

Poco después, salieron de Nueva York, cruzando el "Puente Abraham Lincoln" y de allí se internaron hacia el Interior del país, con rumbo hacia el Oeste.

* * *

A su vez, en los campos del Estado de Nueva York, a pocos kilómetros del Condado de Westchester, un auto frenaba en una estación de servicio, la cual estaba completamente vacía y de allí bajaron dos personas, una espía y maestra de artes marciales y un militar castaño. Éste caminó y tomó la bomba del surtidor para recargar el coche, mientras que la chica montaba guardia.

\- Bueno, creo que aquí es donde deberemos continuar pero desde caminos separados, ¿no crees?.- Preguntó Santiago a la joven espía, quien se le quedó mirando.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Je, ¿piensas que esto es como las películas?. Lo siento mucho, Teniente General, pero voy a seguir con usted, dijimos que iríamos juntos hasta California y así será.- Fue la respuesta cómica de Evelyn, cosa que vio una sonrisa y el cambio de color de ojos en Santiago.

\- Jajajaja, caíste en mi trampa, por supuesto que seguiremos juntos, solo estaba jugando.- Bromó el militar y de ahí, la chica le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo derecho, ganándose su respeto.

(Juliet, Sonata Artica)

Ambos personajes volvieron a subirse al coche, partiendo de allí, saliendo de esa zona, una vez que éste estuviera cargado y todo. En medio del viaje por el Estado de Nueva York, Evelyn encendió la radio de su coche, mientras que conducía, tratando de hallar alguna estación que dijera adónde había que ir al respecto para estar a salvo de los muertos vivientes.

\- _"Parece que finalmente los incendios de la Zona Oeste de Ohio se han apagado oficialmente gracias a la lluvia, esto debe ser sumamente esperanzador para los que vivan en el área. En otras buenas noticias, la energía ha vuelto a gran parte del Estado, la buena gente de Midway logró reactivar el Reactor B y ponerlo en funcionamiento temprano esta mañana, agradecemos a estos profesionales por mantener la Red Eléctrica durante estos tiempos difíciles".-_ Aquellas noticias, aunque fueran pequeñas y buenas, la situación seguía siendo muy complicada y más con los zombies rondando por todo casi todo el Mundo.

Evelyn decidió apagar la radio, no quería darle más importancia, estaba harta de oír la misma historia una y otra vez, era como estar en un Loop sin retorno. Santiago la miró y de ahí ella detuvo el coche nuevamente.

\- Eh, no te sientas así, no es tu culpa.- Intentó en calmarla.

\- No, pero con todo esto, ¿cómo pudo ser posible que ocurriera algo así en el USS Maryland?. Todo estaba bajo un estricto Protocolo de Seguridad y por culpa de un chiflado, ahora estamos en este Infierno.- Dijo la chica con bronca en su voz, mientras que intentaba darse un respiro.

\- Saldremos de ésta, Evelyn, lo único que hay que hacer es seguir y no darse por vencidos.- Le animó el castaño y estaba en lo cierto.

Una vez de que ella se sintió mejor, partieron nuevamente hacia el Oeste.

Había que continuar, no quedaba más opción que buscar refugio, algunos los armaban en los pueblos, otros, como el famoso Kauffman, preferían recurrir a la fuerza militar, las cercas eléctricas, los puentes y muros contra los zombies. Sin embargo, para estos grupos, la única seguridad que tendrían iba a ser cuando encontraran a Lincoln y estuvieran reunidos nuevamente, alejados de todo peligro.

* * *

 **Por unos días voy a dejar en hiatus esta historia, hasta el Viernes 13, donde lo reanudaré. Un saludo para todos los seguidores y nos estamos viendo.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: Alexander me dijo que te diera este vídeo suyo.**

 **"Aparece el bosnio en la pantalla".**

 **Alexander: Saludos, amigo, ¿así que esa doctora dijo que soy un salvaje como mi Sis Luna?. Jajajajaja, espero que no tenga inconvenientes con su consultorio, ya que envíe a mi Bro Dimitri para que se haga cargo del trabajo, ya que estoy sumamente ocupado. Además, lo he dicho tres millones de veces "resplandecen sus ojos de un fuerte color rojo-escarlata y aumenta el fuego atrás suyo": ¡Soy bosnio, maldita sea, no ruso, el único ruso aquí es Dimitri, vieja decrépita, agarra un Globo Terráqueo y aprende las diferencias entre los Balcanes y Rusia! "Se calma". Uffff, ¿qué pasó?. Mierda, debo dejar de enojar tanto. Bueno, nos estamos viendo y cuídate, amigo. Saludos de tu Camarada Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic y si necesitas que alguien te elimine a algunas escorias que te fastidien, solo llámame y te lo resolveré en pocos segundos.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y será hasta el Viernes que viene. Hasta ese día entonces.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** Atrás quedó Nueva York, atrás quedó toda una vida que tenían los Louds en ese Estado, ahora estaban enfocados en encontrar a Lincoln, en traerlo nuevamente a la familia, recuperarlo a toda costa, sin perder el tiempo, en especial por los zombies, cuyo número se multiplicaba. Los campos parecían ser bastante seguros, acogedores, pero nada se escapaba de la férrea mirada de aquellos monstruos que rondaban, incluso por esos páramos, buscando víctimas para alimentarse.

(Riders of the Storm, The Doors)

Los dos vehículos atravesaban la lluvia que caía por esas zonas, la ruta totalmente "vacía", sin embargo, por cuánto avanzaran, allí se encontraban con coches que habían volcado, otros que quedaron totalmente quemados, algunos árboles que habían sufrido el impacto de los accidentes, algunos zombies se hallaban atrapados en esos restos, extendiendo sus manos, gruñendo a más no poder, como si "imploraran ayuda". Eran los restos de un escape, que para algunos o muchos, terminó siendo fallido.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos de California?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad, nuevamente.

\- Son 2916 millas, Leni, aún no llegamos, tal vez nos tome unos días.- Respondió Lori, mientras que intentaba no ponerse enojada con nadie, en especial con su hermana rubia.

\- No seas así con ella, solo está preocupada por su hermano.- Defendió Alexander a la chica.

\- Tú no digas nada, cállate la boca y siéntate.- Le ordenó la rubia al bosnio, el cual se estaba hartando de su comportamiento, iba a contra-atacar, pero Leni le detuvo.

\- _No, no lo hagas, pero gracias, igualmente.-_ Detuvo la chica dulce al rubio, tomándole de los hombros, frenando a aquella agresión defensiva y luego le agradeció.

La distancia era la que los separaba de Lincoln, un viaje así y con el estado de las carreteras, sumado a las evacuaciones y demás, esperaban contar con el combustible suficiente para poder llegar hacia California en una pieza. Sumado a ello, las armas suyas eran bastante "pequeñas" a la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo: Un arco y flechas podía serles de utilidad, pero para sus acompañantes, las suyas no servían por mucho tiempo, así que tendrían que ver si conseguirían algo más potente.

\- Bueno, si vas a querer la ayuda de Samuel y la mía, la necesitarás, porque para llegar a California hay todo un viaje.- Advirtió Alexander, usando su nombre falso con Lori.

La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente siguió su camino y de allí permaneció callada, hasta que se volteó.

\- Está bien, ufff, dime, ¿hacia dónde?.- Preguntó Lori, cediendo finalmente y de ahí, el bosnio le mostró el camino.

\- Hay que seguir todo recto, todo por el Norte. Nosotros estamos aquí, en...- Comenzó a buscar en el mapa la posición en la que se hallaban.-...espera un momento, Dios, esto me tiene confundido, necesitaría una lapicera o algo más útil para marcar nuestra última llegada...Sí, aquí estamos: Pittsburgh, Pensilvania. Casi estaremos llegando al Estado de Ohio.- Encontró la nueva zona en el mapa.

\- Bien, ¿entonces?.- Quiso saber Lori por el camino por el cual deberían seguir.

\- Tienes dos opciones: Subimos por Pittsburgh y de ahí llegamos a Cleveland, Ohio o seguimos todo recto y de ahí entraremos en la Capital Estatal, Columbus, tú decides.- Mostró Alexander las dos rutas que podrían tomar para continuar con el viaje.

\- Espera, si vamos más hacia el interior de Pittsburgh...según escuché antes en la radio, dijeron que allí está la famosa _"Ciudad de los Vivos"_ , donde están llevando a todos los refugiados.- Recordó Lori en aquellos momentos lo que escucharon en las noticias.

\- Entonces sigamos hasta Columbus.- Sugirió Leni en aquel momento.

\- Buena idea.- Le apoyó Alexander en su decisión.- Para Columbus.- Ordenó y de ahí, la rubia que estaba a volante puso en marcha el vehículo y el otro le siguió el paso.

\- No pienso conducir en la noche, así que nos detendremos en alguna casa de por aquí, en el campo, ¿está claro?.- Dejó Lori su aviso.

\- ¿Dormir en una casa de campo?. Como que me recuerda mucho a las películas de terror de Lucy, además, recuerda que hace poco fue eso de lo de Amityville*.- Dudó Leni en a pasar la noche en un sitio como ese.

\- Leni, solo son fantasías, ¿sí?, además, ese tipo de seguro estaba drogado, la gente alucina cuando consume esa mierda.- Dio la rubia su mejor explicación sobre lo ocurrido en aquella casa de las afueras de Nueva York.

\- Sí, pero...uhhh, mira qué lindas vaquitas allí afuera.- Vio la rubia, distrayéndose por un rato, sin completar la oración.

* * *

A unos pocos kilómetros de donde se hallaban moviendo, el auto de Evelyn había sufrido un desperfecto en medio de la ruta, delante de una zona donde habían pocas casas, unos faroles ubicados a 20 metros de distancia y un semáforo, en el cual dos autos habían volcado y sus ocupantes murieron.

\- ¿Pudiste repararlo?.- Preguntó Santiago, el cual montaba guardia bajo la lluvia.

La chica no respondió, miró el motor, éste se había quemado por haberlo forzado tanto, no habías otra opción que detenerse allí y ver si podían conseguir algún coche por los alrededores.

\- El motor está quemado, deberemos buscar por la zona algún vehículo que esté en buenas condiciones.- Respondió, finalmente, para después de ahí cerrar el capó del auto suyo.

Santiago miró a la lejanía, no encontrarían ningún auto en kilómetros, muchos estarían en llamas o no funcionarían por algún que otro motivo, además de que los zombies por los campos eran más peligrosos, debido a la amplia extensión del terreno y más. Éste dio un respiro profundo y luego fue hacia el Norte.

\- Tal vez deberíamos ir a la "Ciudad de los Vivos", ¿no?.- Propuso Evelyn al respecto.

\- No, ¿para qué?.- Respondió Santiago de forma cómica, alargando la primera palabra.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo? Jejeje.- Bromeó la castaña.

\- Para nada, solo que no me interesa estar en una ciudad amurallada. Además, nunca escuché nada sobre este tipo, ese Señor Kauffman, ¿quién es?.- Alegó y de ahí caminó hacia la espía, mientras que sacaba su maletín con las armas suyas del baúl.

\- ¿Kauffman?. Ufff, alguien que deberías conocerlo, un empresario bastante importante, lo conocí en 1970, fui su Guardaespaldas, ya que alguien intentaba matarlo. Me contó sobre su proyecto de crear una "Ciudad Fortaleza" en caso de que ocurriera algo como ésto y lo diseñó bien: Cercas eléctricas con una Central dentro, puentes levadizos, puestos de control, barricadas, soldados, milicianos, policías, todo un buen trabajo ¿y qué ciudad tomó para convertirla en una Zona Segura?. Pittsburgh, Pensilvania, sí, al principio quise ir, pero desistí, me hubiera gustado volver a verlo, pero con esto, no, gracias.- Contó Evelyn sobre su historia con aquel empresario, mientras que se veían escenas del Pasado, flashbacks, en donde estaba ella, reunida con Kauffman y éste le mostraba los planos de la futura "Ciudad de los Vivos".

Santiago escuchó la historia de la joven espía, se quedó asombrado al oír todo eso, tal vez serviría para algún proyecto suyo en el Futuro: Una Ciudad-Fortaleza, completamente rodeada de agua y con buenas defensas, ningún Ejército de muertos vivientes podría meterse allí.

\- Pero ¿sabes qué?, yo prefiero la calma, tal vez el desierto o algún campo tranquilo, un pueblito y listo, ningún problema. Esto de irme a una ciudad grande, sería lo mismo, pero tener que soportar nuevas órdenes y ya no hay moral en esta Tierra, tal vez en algún que otro país que haya sobrevivido, pero del resto, olvídalo. Tal vez empecemos el Futuro con un buen acto de renacimiento de las cenizas.- Alegó la castaña, recostada en el asiento del conductor, ya que se habían vuelto a meter porque la lluvia volvía a caer con intensidad.

El militar se recostó en su asiento, puso su gorra de Oficial sobre sus ojos, cubriéndose y de ahí cerró los ojos un rato, pero unos minutos después, éste fue sacado de sus sueños por dos siluetas que avanzaban desde la lejanía.

\- Evelyn, Evelyn.- Le llamó el castaño y de ahí, la chica, quien se quitó los restos de sueño de sus ojos, pudo observar dos coches que venían hacia ellos.

\- Genial, perfecto.- Festejó la joven, viendo que tenían un boleto de viaje hacia California.

* * *

En el coche de Dimitri, el joven estaba viendo hacia el fondo, en el cual podía verse a una "pareja" haciendo señas para que se detuvieran, pero no pensaría en hacerlo, ya que podía tratarse de otra trampa.

\- Oye, amigo.- Le llamó Luna en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó, imitando aquel acento británico que había aprendido en Rusia.

\- Dime, ¿cómo es tu vida en Londres? ¿Has conocido a Mick Jagger?.- Deseó saber, ya que con todo el tiempo acortado, no habían podían conocerse mejor, pero ante esa pregunta que le hizo la rockera a él, sabía que tenía que idear una mentira para no levantar sospechas.-

\- Es bastante buena, jajaja y con respecto a Jagger, es mi sueño conocerlo. Había pensado, incluso, en convertirme en músico, un estilo a ellos o ser un solista.- Mintió al respecto.

Luna lo miró, aquella vestimenta y peinado no parecían levantar sospechas de que ellos eran espías soviéticos, así que decidió creerle.

\- ¿Sabes?. Tú y yo somos casi "Hermanos", puede que un día pasemos ese nivel, jejejeje.- Dijo la chica, chocando su codo contra el de él, mientras que veían a aquellas personas al fondo.-

\- Chicos, dejen atrás los romances y demás, miren hacia allá, hay personas.- Señaló Lynn y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Espero que a Lori no se le ocurra detenerse nuevamente.- Rogó Lucy al respecto, pero Dimitri frenó, ya que esas personas les pidieron que lo hicieran, pero al ver el uniforme militar de uno de ellos, supo que las cosas no iban a ser buenas.

\- No lo creo.- Dudó Dimitri, sin embargo, pudo verse así mismo en el espejo, de que estaba sudando de los nervios.

* * *

Santiago caminó hacia ellos con Evelyn, la cual reconoció a una cierta chica castaña que estaba con esas personas.

\- ¿Lynn? ¡Lynn! ¿Qué haces aquí con tus hermanas?.- Preguntó su maestra de artes marciales.

\- ¡Maestra!. Hola, estamos yendo para California, no tenemos tiempo, ¿qué necesitan?.- Saludó la deportista a la espía de la CIA.

\- ¿California?. Espera.- Pidió ella, ya que vio que alguien faltaba.- ¿En dónde están sus padres y el resto de las hermanas y Lincoln?.- Quiso saber todo al respecto por los ausentes.

Hubo un tenso momento, Lynn bajó la mirada, ya que su maestra no sabía que los otros integrantes de la familia se hallaban en el Estado de La Florida visitando al abuelo Albert Loud. Santiago iba con ella, los miraba a cada uno, pero les llamaron a ambos la atención sobre los dos acompañantes, Dimitri se lo veía un tanto nervioso por dentro, sudaba y se secaba aquel líquido de su frente con un pañuelo.

\- ¡Manos arriba, espías! ¡Jajajaja!.- Bromeó Evelyn, cosa que casi provoca un ataque al corazón a los dos amigos, quienes se desplomaron y fueron atrapados por Leni y Luna.

\- ¿Nunca aprendieron que hacer este tipo de sobre-saltos puede provocar un infarto?. Uffff, casi me muero.- Dijo Alexander con un poco de bronca, pero se calmó, ahora no era el momento de andar perdiendo el tiempo con peleas por una tontería infantil.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, eso no fue nada amistoso, hermana.- Defendió Luna al rubio, mientras que sostenía al castaño.- ¿Estás bien, Dimitri?.- Preguntó ahora hacia su amigo.

\- Sí, tranquila, lo estoy, permiso.- Pidió y se quitó su saco negro, mostrando una camisa blanca con corbata roja.

\- Bueno, ahora que dejamos atrás esto, ustedes ¿van para California también?.- Deseó saber Santiago al respecto.

\- Sí, así es, Lincoln está allí con Clyde y su familia, ¿ustedes para dónde van?.- Interrogó Lori.

\- Para el mismo sitio al que van ustedes, nuestro coche se estropeó.- Contó Evelyn sobre aquel inconveniente.

\- Bueno, suban abordo del coche de Samuel, él tiene espacio.- Señaló Alexander, haciendo alusión al nombre falso de su amigo, debido a que en su vehículo no entraban otras dos personas.

\- Genial, por cierto, no me presenté, Dios, ¿en dónde quedaron mis modales?. Soy Santiago Domínguez, Teniente General del Ejército Nacional Argentino,- Se presentó el castaño de aquel país de América del Sur ante los presentes.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy George.- Dio Alexander su nombre falso.

\- Samuel, un placer.- Añadió Dimitri, haciendo lo mismo que su amigo, sin bajar la guardia.

Una vez que se subieron abordo los dos personajes, Evelyn y Santiago, ambos volvieron a emprender el viaje hacia el Oeste.

* * *

(Dance with Night Wind, OST de Silent Hill 3)

Las horas fueron pasando y con la llegada de la tarde, la lluvia no cesaba por nada del Mundo, parecía ser un eterno Loop, una espiral sin ninguna forma de detenerse. Algunas de las hermanas yacían dormidas, Dimitri ya estaba sintiendo que el sueño le ganaba por completo, cabeceaba y abría los ojos bien grandes para no dormirse, fue entonces que Evelyn se le acercó.

\- Oye, pasame el control del auto, necesitas descansar.- Le aconsejó y el castaño decidió hacerlo, ya que había estado conduciendo por un largo trecho de camino. Por su parte, Lori continuaba al mando del otro coche, mientras que sus hermanas y Alexander yacían dormidos. Le preocupaba su hermano, todas estaban igual que ella, con la llegada de Evelyn y Santiago, la frase dice que siendo más personas en un grupo, son más fuertes, pero debían tener cuidado, estarían por llegar a Ohio, sin embargo, debían detenerse, ya eran casi las 17:00 PM y el clima no parecía ayudar del todo.

No se podía ver mucho, la visibilidad era de muy pocos metros por la intensa cortina de agua que caía sin parar. Lori y Evelyn revisaban por cada sector del campo si habría alguna casa donde pasar la noche.

\- ¿Algo, Maestra?.- Preguntó Lynn, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza aquella pregunta.

\- Todo está desierto...- Dijo en esos momentos, pero de golpe, observó algo en las cercanías.- Bingo.- Dijo y de ahí le hizo una seña a Lori para que se dirigieran hacia una casa que se hallaba, aparentemente, vacía.

No parecía haber nada sospechoso, Evelyn junto con Lori y Santiago se bajaron de los coches y de ahí caminaron hacia la entrada, tocaron la puerta pero nada, hasta que se abrió lentamente, mostrando que el lugar estaba vacío, los dueños habían escapado y no tuvieron tiempo de cerrar nada o de llevarlos lo necesario.

\- Aquí estuvo el Ejército evacuando.- Señaló el argentino las huellas frescas de los neumáticos de un camión militar que había estado allí.

\- Esperemos hallar comida para esta noche, tengo un hambre.- Pidió Lori, mientras que revisaban el interior del domicilio, sin hallar a ningún zombie, lo mismo por los alrededores.

* * *

Estacionaron los dos coches, despertaron a los que se hallaban dormidos, pero cuando Alexander iba a despertar a Dimitri, éste se quedó viendo una tierna escena, en la cual su amigo y Luna se hallaban abrazados y sin soltarse por nada del Mundo, ¿quién lo habría hecho primero? ¿El castaño o la rockera?. No importaba, los despertó a ambos, quienes se miraron a los ojos y de ahí se ruborizaron.

\- Ejem, ejem.- Río el ruso castaño con un poco de nerviosismo.

\- No es lo que parece, amigo, tranquilo.- Le tranquilizó Luna por ese supuesto "inconveniente".

\- Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- Se río el rubio, dejando ruborizados nuevamente a ambos personajes.- Tranquilos, no diré nada, además, que dos personas se hallen dormidas y abrazadas, no significa nada peligroso ni raro, jejeje.- Sostuvo Alexander, mientras que los dejaba a los dos salir del coche, para después ingresar en la casa de campo.

* * *

Dentro del domicilio, la luz funcionaba, había quedado comida en ese sitio: La teoría de Santiago de que se habían tenido que ir rápidamente terminó haciéndose realidad, ya que no habían tenido tiempo, los dueños, de poder llevarse todo lo necesario y hablando de él, el castaño se hallaba revisando lo que parecía ser una sembradío, en el cual habían frutas y verduras que vendían los de aquella casa, así que tomó un poco junto con la ayuda de Leni y Lori, para así ponerse a preparar algo para comer en la cena nocturna.

\- Ufff, vaya forma de llover, no para.- Sostuvo el argentino, quien regresó todo empapado y se secó con una toalla.

\- Chicos, como que no me gustaría que si los dueños vuelven, no quisiera que hallan encontrado su casa toda saqueada, no somos esa clase de gente.- Se preocupó Leni y tenía razón.

La miraron, no había duda de que estaba en lo cierto, no estaban en su casa, sino en la de otros, así que tendrían que dejarla como estaba antes.

\- Bueno, escuchen, vamos a pasar aquí la noche, pero no podemos estar todos dormidos, dos van a tener que montar guardia por si aparecen los zombies.- Les dio Lori las indicaciones.

\- Yo haré la primera guardia junto con Santiago.- Se ofreció Evelyn.

\- Bien, serán turnos de dos horas cada uno, así que descansaremos aquí y mañana no nos detendremos, tenemos que llegar a California lo más pronto posible.- Fue el pedido de Lynn a todos ellos.

\- Un viaje así nos llevaría como máximo tres o cuatro días, además de que la gasolina escasea por el tema de "La Crisis del Petróleo".- Alertó Alexander y estaba en lo cierto.

No hubo respuesta a lo que había dicho, decía la verdad, el peligro de que quedarse sin suministro de combustible y andar a pie por la ruta era bastante peligroso, así que en la mañana irían a una estación de servicio para abastecerse.

Después de planificar la continuación del viaje en el día siguiente, algunos aprovecharon para descansar, no sin antes cerrar las persianas y verificar que los muertos vivientes no estuvieran rondando por allí a esas horas, sin embargo, nadie podía dar una respuesta oficial si aparecían o no, el campo abierto era como un "Imán" gigantesco, el cual atraía a cualquier cosa, era escenario de muchas leyendas del folclore y las leyendas urbanas, sobre todo en la Literatura como Washington Irvin y _"La Leyenda del Jinete Sin Cabeza",_ la gente prefería no caer ante el miedo y buscaba la realidad.

A pesar de todo el miedo que estaban pasando, decidieron darse un descanso y como habían pocas camas, algunos dormirían en los sillones o tendrían que compartirlos y en ese caso tuvieron que hacerlo Alexander y Dimitri, los cuales debieron dormir con Leni, Luna y Lucy, mientras que Lori, Evelyn y Santiago descansarían abajo.

Sumado a ello, recobrarían fuerzas con una cena caliente y se darían una merecida ducha, después de todo, después de escapar de Nueva York, tal vez las cosas se pondrían un poco más calmadas, en especial cuando llegaran a Ohio y siguieran hacia el Oeste, pero eso estaba por verse.

* * *

 **No piensen que porque vieron a Dimitri y Luna yacer dormidos y abrazados vaya a comenzar con el romance, no, eso para después, mucho después, cuando estemos cerca de la mitad de esta historia y el final, por ahora, esto lo que vieron, yo lo llamaría un "momento cómico", nada más que eso.**

 **Ahora, con el tema de Lincoln, he pensado en introducir a Cookie en el próximo capítulo, ya que arrancará en California con nuestro querido albino, Clyde, su familia junto con los Goldname (OC´s pertenecientes a El Caballero de las Antorchas).**

 **Han vuelto Santiago y Evelyn y se acaban de unir a este viaje.**

 *** Amityville: Ubicado en el Estado de Nueva York, las Louds hacen referencia a lo ocurrido con el famoso "Caso de la Familia DeFeo", donde uno de sus integrantes asesinó con una escopeta a todos los integrantes de ese clan familiar. El incidente ocurrió en 1974 y la historia es un año antes, pido perdón, error mío, perdón.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les guste este capítulo y recuerden que entrará en hiatus a partir de este Martes 10 de Julio hasta el Viernes 13. Nos estamos viendo, amigos y que tengan un buen día de mi parte.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:** California, ubicada al Oeste de EEUU y ante las costas del Océano Pacífico, allí iban a parar la Familia McBride junto con Lincoln y los Goldname, mientras que en las noticias, la situación no parecía para nada esperanzadora, nada cambiaba, nada iba a salir a la luz: Los muertos vivientes se multiplicaban a más no poder, una verdadera plaga que se expandía por todas partes, un monstruo que no tenía piedad, los zombies marchaban como Ejércitos hacia sus destinos, acababan con todo rastro de seres vivos, cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, era devorado y pasaba a formar parte de sus eternas filas.

Los esfuerzos de los militares por contenerlos eran muy pocos, la gente era llevada a los pueblos más pequeños para evitar cualquier tipo de aglomeración. Los campos eran también sitios seguros, pero a la vez una trampa mortal, por lo cual se tenía que cerrar las entradas y salidas de las localidades con cercas, barricadas y puestos de vigilancia para evitar el ingreso de los zombies allí. El problema estaba radicado en las grandes ciudades como Nueva York, Filadelfia, Boston, Atlanta, Chicago, Detroit, todas éstas se hallaban bajo ataque de esas criaturas y del fuego, sumado a los saqueos: Era una digna postal del Fin del Mundo que retrataba Hollywood, pero ahora, era ese sitio, la única gran ciudad, tal vez algunas otras más, si es que no habían caído, que resistió al azote y ahora buscaba reconstruirse. Y ese fue el destino de algunas personas, Los Ángeles y Sacramento, Capital del Estado de California.

Después de varias horas de viaje y de descansos como intervalos, Lincoln bajó del coche con Clyde y sus padres, éstos conversaban con los Goldname sobre las últimas noticias y de la vida, dejando atrás todo el temor vivido.

\- Iré a ver nuestra habitación, Lincoln, no te separes tanto, pasaremos unos días, hasta que se calmen las cosas, en este hotel.- Le dijo Clyde a su "Hermano" albino, quien solamente asintió, aún las extrañaba, deseaba saber si estaban bien, no había comunicación con los otros Estados por la caída de las líneas telefónicas, así que debía resistir, ser fuerte, mantener la cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos.

Caminaba por las cercanías del hotel de Sacramento, veía a muchas personas que eran asistidas por los médicos del Personal Militar, muchos eran jóvenes que habían perdido a sus padres, había visto a muchos que lloraban, no sabían dónde podían estar sus seres queridos. Decidió sentarse, darse un respiro, ya que estaba cansado y tomó asiento en una banca de cemento, pero en aquel sitio, allí halló a una niña pequeña y cabellos castaños, la cual se hallaba secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. El albino la miró, no paraba de llorar en silencio, se preguntaba en dónde estaría su familia, por qué dejarían a una niña sola allí, sin nadie que la cuidara, así que se acercó hasta ella para ver si estaba bien.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó el albino, qué tontería, ¿cómo podía preguntarle algo así?. Ya pensó que había cometido un error al tener que lanzar esa interrogación, sumado de que la chica se volteó con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.- Mierda, discúlpame...no...no quería decir eso, perdón, me equivoqué.- Se disculpó rápidamente.

\- No...no te preocupes, pero extraño a mi familia, no los encuentro, dijeron que vendrían conmigo hasta aquí y todavía no han regresado. Los busqué por todas las oficinas de personas desaparecidas y las listas pero nada, no sé qué hacer.- Dijo la castaña, mientras que se seguía secando las lágrimas.

En un momento así, una persona que está sufriendo y tiene a un segundo a su lado debería ser de ayuda, que le apacigüe su dolor, pero Lincoln no sabía qué decisión tomar respectivamente, porque si llegaba a comer un error, aunque fuera el más mínimo, lo único que podría causar iba a ser la furia de la pequeña, así que sacó un pañuelo de sus bolsillos, sin usar y se lo extendió.

\- Ten.- Le ofreció aquel objeto.

\- Gracias...- Agradeció la pequeña, secándose las lágrimas en esos momentos.

\- No es nada. Oye, dime, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿de dónde vienes?.- Comenzó a preguntarle, ya que por esos momentos, la niña estaba tranquila.

\- Me llamo Coraline Shaft, pero mis amigos me dicen Cookie porque me dedico a hornear y vender galletas para el Club de mi escuela, soy de Royal Woods, Michigan.- Se presentó ella.

\- Un gusto, Cookie, ¿puedo llamarte así?. Me parece muy tierno éste último.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras que se sentía un poco incómodo al escuchar ese nombre tan dulce.- Yo me llamo Lincoln Loud, soy de Nueva York.

\- Gracias...- Agradeció la niña, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo.- Con mi familia no sé nada, cuando comenzó todo este caos por los zombies, me subieron a un autobús y ellos dijeron que venían detrás mío pero nada, tengo miedo de que algo malo les haya pasado. Ojala estén bien.- Rogó por sus seres queridos, sin soltarse del albino por ningún momento.

\- Tranquila, Cookie, no te preocupes que ellos estarán bien. Yo estoy en el mismo problema que tú.- Le tranquilizó Lincoln, mientras que le contaba lo ocurrido.

\- ¿También?.- Preguntó la castaña y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

\- Una parte de mi familia fue a Florida para visitar a mi abuelo, yo me quedé con mis hermanas mayores y Lucy, una de mis hermanas menores. Había salido con mis amigos a pasar el fin de semana cuando comenzó todo esto, pasé la noche en la casa de Clyde, quien está aquí con sus padres, pero nunca pude comunicarme con ellas; solo les dejé un mensaje y nada más.- Contó su historia de distanciamiento que tenían él y sus hermanas.

Ambos no querían separarse, le dolía bastante tener que dejar sola a esa pequeña sin nadie, además de que algún degenerado podía aprovecharse de ella y hacerle daño, así que se la llevó con él hacia donde estaban hospedándose los McBride y él junto con los Goldname.

\- Vas a estar bien, ven conmigo que no te pasará nada, te lo prometo.- Juró Lincoln, dándole un sitio donde quedarse hasta que apareciera la familia de la castaña.

\- Gracias, Lincoln.- Agradeció la pequeña, mientras que iban ingresando en el hotel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de campo, la noche había comenzado a caer sobre ellos, la oscuridad y la poca iluminación que podía verse por la zona era bastante aterradora y desde aquel refugio, Santiago observaba la zona para que no hubieran muertos vivientes, mientras que Dimitri y Alexander preparaban la cena, Evelyn se estaba dando una ducha y las otras hermanas esperaban afuera, haciendo fila, igual que en su casa.

\- Permiso.- Pidió el argentino y encendió la radio, ya que allí no había televisión, para oír las noticias más actuales.

\- Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo Alexander, quien estaba peleando las papas.

El militar encendió la radio, donde sintonizó una estación en donde informaban sobre la situación actual.

\- _"Estamos teniendo una situación muy difícil en el "Teatro Jared Smith", la gente que llegó para ir a la "Ciudad de los Vivos" ha traído a esas criaturas con ellos. Los Militares en estos momentos están haciéndose cargo de contenerlos, pero nunca había visto tantos. Cualquiera que quiera venir aquí, debe ser extremadamente cuidadoso y...¿Angela? ¡¿Angela?! ¡Oh, no, tú también...a...a...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".-_ Hablaron en la radio y de ahí, tras oír los gritos del periodista mientras que era asesinado por la zombie de su colega, como se ahogaba en su propia sangre y de ahí, todo quedaba en silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió a los presentes, no podían creer lo que acababan de oír en esos momentos, todo parecía ser parte de un sueño, un engaño sin nada más que decir, ya que no podían salir de ese horror.

\- Oigan, ¿creen que puedan venir hasta aquí?.- Preguntó Lynn con un poco de miedo.

\- Recemos que no.- Pidió Leni, ya que habían escuchado todo lo que transmitieron en la radio y ahora quedaban las incertidumbres.

Santiago vio que era mejor apagar la radio, así que lo hizo, era mejor no insertar más terror al escenario en el que se hallaban y de ahí pasaron a cenar, sin embargo, el miedo no parecía irse por nada en el Mundo. Pasaron las horas y decidieron irse a dormir; el militar y la espía serían los primeros en montar guardia, mientras que el resto dormía en las dos camas que habían allí.

* * *

En la planta, Dimitri tuvo que compartir la cama junto con Luna, Lynn y Lucy, mientras que Alexander estaba en la planta baja junto con Leni y Lori, las cuales estaban profundamente dormidas.

\- _"Dios, lo que va a ser mañana si no para de llover".-_ Pensó el rubio de bosnia, viendo la tormenta que no paraba.- _"Esperemos que no se produzca un tornado".-_ Rogó para sus adentros, ya que con todo este caos, lo único que faltaba era que el clima los atacara con más fuerza.

\- _Oye, oye.-_ Le llamó Leni, quien no podía dormir, debido a los ronquidos de su hermana.

\- _Ah, Leni, ¿todo bien?.-_ Preguntó Alexander a ella.

No hubo respuesta, podía ver en su expresión que estaba bastante aterrada por todo lo que estaba viviendo junto con los suyos, le costaba digerir todo ese daño, la destrucción, muerte y caída de la civilización, así que fue hasta su amigo.

\- _¿Puedo dormir contigo?. No es por nada fuera de lo común, es...es...es solo que no puedo descansar, entre Lori que ronca y los zombies, siento que estoy viviendo una pesadilla eterna.-_ Pidió la rubia y el bosnio, viendo que no podía rechazar esa "invitación", la dejó acurrucarse, que durmiera a su lado.

\- _Ahí estás, ¿todo bien?.-_ Preguntó en voz baja y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- _Solo una cosa: Me preocupa Linky, mi hermano.-_ Alegó ella con miedo.

\- _Él va a estar bien, de seguro debe estar esperándolas en California; yo no creo que los zombies le puedan hacer daño.-_ Le dio ánimos el muchacho a la rubia, quien temía lo peor.

\- _Eso espero. Todas lo extraños, es nuestro hermano, no entiendo cómo es que pudo desatarse todo esto, Dios, ¿quién haría algo así?.-_ Se preguntaba la rubia, queriendo saber el por qué de todo ese cataclismo zombie.

\- _No es fácil de responder, pero las cosas tienen sus respuestas con el paso del tiempo. Pero de una cosa que estoy seguro, es que tu hermano va a estar bien y sin importar lo que pase, él las estará esperando y todo volverá a la normalidad.-_ Apuntó el rubio de bosnia, mientras que la chica no se separaba de él por buen rato.

Inmediatamente, Leni y él se quedaron profundamente dormidos, hipnotizados por el sonido de la lluvia que caía, dándoles descanso por unas horas, más tarde tendrían que prepararse para completar la siguiente guardia.

* * *

A su vez, en la planta alta, Dimitri tenía que soportar a Lynn, la cual roncaba al igual que Lori, no sabía cómo Lucy podía dormir con una castaña tan ruidosa, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que Luna estaba a su lado.

\- _¿No puedes dormir?.-_ Preguntó el castaño y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- _Para nada, amigo, me cuesta creer que todo esto esté pasando: Hace unas horas estábamos en casa, en familia y ahora nos separamos por completo, tiene que ser una locura.-_ Teorizó la rockera, mientras que Dimitri giraba su cabeza y la miraba

\- _El Mundo, tarde o temprano, iba a terminar por irse al carajo por la locura del poder y el dinero.-_ Dio su veredicto.

\- _Bingo.-_ Reconoció Luna aquella frase que dijo el muchacho.

En esos momentos, los dos castaños, tal vez movidos por alguna fuerza desconocida, se fueron acercando cada vez más, el uno con el otro, siendo arrastrados por esa "corriente magnética", la cual los fue uniendo, primero tomándose las manos y de ahí abrazándose por completo, expandiendo un poco más el espacio en aquella cama, permaneciendo en silencio, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con ellos y por qué estaban haciendo eso, ninguno estaba interesado en tener una relación en esos momentos, no se conocían, eran completos extraños, pero pronto se darían cuenta de ello. La única "respuesta" fue de que los dos cerraron los ojos y permanecieron en esa posición toda esa noche.

* * *

Volviendo a California, Cookie había sido ingresada en el hotel, allí estaba quedándose con Lincoln, Clyde y los demás hasta que pudieran localizar a su familia. Las noticias sobre la caída de Nueva York habían llegado y con ello, los zombie que amenazaban a casi todo el Planeta, sumado a eso, Israel había dejado de existir junto con Arabia Saudita, la OTAN había fracasado en atacar a los zombies en Berlín Occidental y con ello estaba la caída de dicha región de Europa, mientras que la gente huía con desesperación hacia el Este para ponerse a salvo. Sumado a ello, la falta de combustible era algo bastante complicado y más con los zombies, muchas estaciones de servicio se hallaban dejando mensajes donde pedían a la gente racionaran, que se llevaran solo dos bidones o de lo contrario habría consecuencias para los que se sobrepasaran.

\- Gracias por dejarme que duerma con ustedes, Lincoln.- Agradeció la pequeña castaña, ya que estaba compartiendo la habitación con el albino y Clyde.

\- No es nada, Cookie. No es bueno que estés allí afuera, ¿quién sabe lo que te puede pasar?.- Sostuvo el muchacho, mientras que pasaba sus manos por los cabellos de la niña.

\- Sí, tienes razón, solo espero que todo esto termine.- Pidió la niña en esos momentos.

\- Todo se va a solucionar, tranquila.- Llevaron la calma a ella.

* * *

Volviendo a la casa de campo, eran las 12:00 AM, había comenzado un nuevo día en ese "Infierno" que se había desatado en la Tierra, salvo por la lluvia que caía, ahora de forma tranquila, sin embargo, bajo esa apariencia de esperanza, la máscara que ocultaba el rostro más aterrador de la noche, estaba por salir a la superficie. Mientras que dormían y dentro de poco se haría el cambio de guardia, Evelyn se hallaba con Santiago, mirando que todo estuviera tranquilo y no hubiera peligro para cuando salieran de allí, sin embargo, en esos momentos, a lo lejos, movidos por la tormenta, sacados de su sitio y avanzando como una marea oscura, allí venían los zombies.

\- Oye, ¿escuchas algo?.- Preguntó Santiago y de ahí salió afuera, ya que Evelyn no había oído nada, pero al dirigirse hacia afuera, mirando hacia la oscuridad, un relámpago solitario iluminó el Firmamento y el aire casi se le escapa de los pulmones, viendo a todo un Ejército de muertos vivientes que iban hacia ellos.

\- Santi, ¿estás bien?.- Fue la espía para verlo y para su sorpresa, su corazón casi se le muere al ver a esos monstruos.

Corrieron a toda prisa, despertando a los chicos que estaban durmiendo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Lori, pero no hubo tiempo.

\- ¡Vístanse rápido y aborden los coches, nos largamos ahora de aquí.- Pidió Evelyn.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- Quiso saber Lucy.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, rápido!.- Ordenó Santiago y en un parpadeo, todos completaron sus actividades y salieron afuera.

* * *

Allí se encontraron con aquel Ejército de zombies que iba hacia ellos, los gruñidos aumentaban, no parecían detenerse por nada en el Mundo, querían su premio, Santiago vio que tenían que cortar su paso, así que disparó con su fusil contra unos postes de luz, los cuales cayeron sobre la humedecida ruta, electrocutando a los enemigos, los cuales se agolpaban como gente en un estadio de fútbol.

\- ¡De prisa, a los coches!.- Pidió Evelyn, quien se subió con Santiago, Lori, Leni y Alexander, siendo la espía quien lo encendió.

Luego llegaron Dimitri, Luna, Lynn y Lucy al suyo, encendieron los vehículos y partieron de allí con rumbo hacia el Oeste.

\- Ufff, Dios, Dios, jamás había visto un grupo así.- Quedó Santiago sorprendido, mientras que le ponía el seguro a su arma de fuego y la guardaba en el maletín.

\- Ni yo, ¿de dónde habrán salido?.- Quiso saber Lori al respecto.

\- Pueden haber venido de Nueva York, no seria raro, los muertos vivientes en el campo son mucho más numerosos.- Sostuvo Alexander, quien estaba de vuelta con los mapas.

\- Todo puede ser. Bien, será mejor que sigamos, estamos a pocos kilómetros de Ohio, solo espero que la gasolina nos dure.- Pidió Lori, ya que los tanques de ambos vehículos estaban por la mitad de su contenido.

* * *

 **Ahora se les suma un problema más: La gasolina para los coches, ¿podrán llegar a Ohio sin ningún problema?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Por cierto, ustedes se preguntarán por lo de Cookie, si les soy sincero, quería hacer un Lincoln-Ronnie Anne, pero ella está en México ahora, así que había decidido por agregar a esta pequeña vendedora de galletas de la escuela del albino para unirse al grupo en California.**

 **Ya estamos a las puertas del capítulo 10 y como dije, esta historia la voy a terminar para este mes.**

 **En el capítulo que viene veremos la aparición de otro personaje perteneciente al juego "Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green". Nos estamos viendo, amigos y hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** ZeedMilleniumon.**

 *** Banghg.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** Profesor Franco M. Romano.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** Coven.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:** Habían escapado de la muerte, los había tomado por sorpresa, ¿cómo podían haberse dado cuenta los zombies que estaban allí?. Tal vez era porque la tormenta los "guiaba" hacia la ubicación del tesoro, podía ser esa teoría, si tan solo tuvieran a Lisa, pero tal vez, la pequeña científica no sabría cómo explicarles esto al respecto y sin olvidarse de que el peligro acechaba por todas partes.

Se hallaban en los coches, cada uno de ellos, mirando atrás para que los zombies no los estuvieran siguiendo por nada del Mundo. Santiago se hallaba recargando su arma, verificando que no faltara nada, mientras que Evelyn tenía el vehículo de Alexander bajo su control. No parecía haber peligro de que les siguieran, ahora debían continuar con el viaje, debían llegar hacia California, era una promesa que se habían hecho.

(Promise, OST de Silent Hill)

Una promesa, un juramento de que irían a por Lincoln, que lo sacarían de allí, saldrían de ese Infierno, sin importar el peligro, pero también estaba la preocupación en otros personajes, en su familia, la cual se hallaba en Florida con su abuelo y sin olvidarse de Bobby, quien permanecía en Nueva York. Lori deseaba poder contactarse con él, hablar y decirle que lo amaba y que estaría en California, donde lo esperaría, pensaba en que deberían detenerse en alguna estación de servicio para recargar combustible y de ahí podría haber un teléfono para poder llamar al mexicano.

\- Mierda.- Dijo Evelyn, mirando hacia el tanque de combustible.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Leni y de ahí, ella le señaló aquel instrumento.

\- Estamos con muy poca gasolina, deberíamos estar atentos al próximo sitio de recarga.- Pidió Lori atención a su hermana.

\- Bien, estaré atenta.- Juró Leni, pero en esos momentos, la chica empezó a sufrir los mareos por el movimiento del auto y a quedar confundida.

\- Agh, olvídenlo, yo me encargo.- Pidió la rubia Loud y comenzó a vigilar los carteles de la ruta.

Había que estar atentos, Dimitri observaba desde su coche los movimientos de Lori, por su cabeza pensaba lo mismo que ella, que estaban con muy poco combustible y deberían buscar alguna estación para recargar, sumado a ello, no tenían nada de provisiones, la comida que habían encontrado en aquella casa de campo quedó atrás, sin que la pudieran tomar, debido a la llegada de los muertos vivientes, fue entonces que decidió tomar carril y dirigirse al de la izquierda que había en la ruta, si se encontraba con algún coche volcado o que estaba en movimiento, cambiaría rápidamente a la derecha, pero lo que pensaba era hablar con Evelyn y los otros.

\- ¿Qué haces, Samuel?.- Preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

\- Tranquilas, tengo una idea, además, esta ruta está vacía, ¿creen que veremos algún coche?.- Fue la respuesta del castaño, mientras que se acercaba hacia el auto de Alexander y de ahí, le hacía una seña a Evelyn para que bajara la ventanilla y lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó la espía castaña, viendo que estaba ese coche en el otro carril.

\- Tranquila, todo bien por aquí, solo vengo a decir que debemos estar atentos, mi auto también tiene poca gasolina, así que no tenemos que bajar la guardia y hallar una estación de servicio.- Le respondió el castaño, mientras que delante de ellos, se veía un cartel que anunciaba que estaban a pocos kilómetros del límite estatal entre Pensilvania con Ohio.

\- Perfecto, de seguro estaremos cerca de una estación de servicio en ese cruce.- Señaló Alexander, ya que podía ser cierto.

* * *

Por su parte, Bobby se hallaba en el Cuartel General instalado en el Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad de Nueva York, el sitio estaba siendo evacuado, los esfuerzos de los militares por contener a los muertos vivientes habían sido en vano, los hospitales seguían recibiendo grandes cantidades de heridos por los zombies y eso aumentaba el número de zombies y las barricadas no servían para mucho.

La última orden que tuvieron de Washington D.C, antes de que colapsara totalmente, fue que hicieran lo mejor que pudieran, eso significaba una cosa: Tomar medidas severas para controlar la situación, en especial el uso de la fuerza letal y tener que limpiar los hospitales de gente herida, aunque doliera, esto era un polvorín listo para estallar en cualquier momento.

\- Vaya trabajo sucio, Madre de Dios.- Dijo uno de los colegas de Bobby, el cual estaba subiéndose a un camión militar.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó su superior.

\- Me mandaron al Hospital Santa Lucía, aquí, en el Centro de la Ciudad, Dios...no...no puedo creer lo que nos mandaron a hacer...tuve...tuve que fusilar a gente herida por los muertos vivientes...Dios...no...no puedo más con esto.- Contó aquella persona, quien lloraba por haber tenido que manchar sus manos con sangre.

Bobby lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos en los hombros de su compañero y darle ánimos, no era su culpa, nadie la tenía, esto era lo mucho que se podía hacer, si querían evitar una pandemia global, entonces se tenían que tomar todas las medidas necesarias y una de ellas era fusilar a todos los que hubieran sido atacados por los zombies. Era la última carta por jugar.

\- Oigan, chicos, perdón por interrumpir, pero me acaban de informar que nos vamos de aquí.- Dijo otro de los militares, llamado "Cowboy", el cual era peli negro.

\- ¿Hacia dónde?.- Quiso saber Bobby.

\- Nos vamos para el Oeste, hacia Sacramento, California, allí estaremos con los civiles, otros grupos se han armado en los pueblos y en "La Ciudad de los Vivos" del Señor Kauffman, yo iba a ir allí, pero desistí al final.- Respondió el muchacho, dando a conocer la nueva forma de vivir para los refugiados.

\- ¿Y cómo es la "Ciudad de los Vivos"?.- Quiso saber otro de los soldados.

\- Está en Pittsburgh, rodeada de agua, con puentes, barricadas, cercas eléctricas con una Central, militares, milicianos, policías, puestos de control y rejas, ningún podrido podría atravesarla.- Le contó "Cowboy" sobre aquella fortaleza.

Algunos oyeron la conversación de aquel muchacho proveniente del Estado de Arizona, podía ser interesante ir allí, sumado de que también recibieron las noticias de lo ocurrido en el "Teatro Jared Smith Center" durante la evacuación de los civiles hacia la ciudad de Kauffman, donde muchos fueron masacrados por los muertos vivientes, tal vez irse para ese lugar sería bueno e incluso reforzarían la seguridad.

\- Caballeros, entiendo sus deseos de ir hacia un sitio más tranquilo, pero tenemos una misión y es la de proteger a los civiles, no podemos dejarlos desprovistos.- Intentó Bobby en convencerlos, pero a pesar de ser su superior, el pánico les invadía y mucho optaron por irse de allí, abandonado a la gente y dirigiéndose para cumplir sus caprichos.

(Echoes, Pink Floyd)

No había forma de detenerlos, las palabras de Bobby eran vacías, un eco en la lejanía que desaparecía para siempre en el paisaje, en el ambiente, nadie lo escuchaba, sus intentos no servían, eran en vano, los soldados de su grupo se pasaban para los convoy que iban para el Norte, la "Ciudad de los Vivos" y él iba hacia California. Quería hacerles entrar en razón, que no lo abandonaran, que se quedaran para cumplir su objetivo, pero éste resultaba inútil para el mexicano, solo un grupo de 100 efectivos permaneció a su lado.

Cuando el miedo, el pánico se apoderan de un grupo, éste debe intentar con mantenerse a flote, de que el barco no se hunda y que pongan todas las cartas sobre la mesa para ver qué plan pueden llevar a cabo, pero cuando éstos dos alcanzan niveles bien peligrosos, es ahí donde entra en escena esos sentimientos negativos: El miedo a perder todo, de empezar de nuevo, muchos lo tomarían como un camino para corregir sus errores del Pasado, pero otros no, también estaba la muerte, nadie quiere morir a temprana edad cuando están conociendo el Mundo, temen por sus familias, por sus amigos, seres queridos y esto "muta", pasa a los siguientes escalones de la Pirámide Social, la sociedad colapsa, hay deserciones en el Ejército, muchos toman el mal camino y buscan sacar un poco de provecho, de ganancias con robar, saquear, violar y matar, cosa que era castigado con la pena de muerte en el paredón de fusilamiento y sin juicio, ya que no los había por la desesperación desatada.

Bobby había hecho sus mejores esfuerzos por conversar con ellos, que su Unidad permaneciera con él, pero no sirvió para nada, el miedo yacía allí, aferrado como un parásito y se alimentaba de los sentimientos de las personas. Los veía alejarse en los coches, en los vehículos militares con los civiles, pero él iba a ir a buscar a Lori, sin importarle nada, llevaría a sus soldados y civiles hacia la seguridad, mientras que cumpliría su misión de encontrar a su querida rubia Loud y reunir a su familia nuevamente.

Era mejor dejar que se vayan, que él continuara su camino y lo hizo: Se subió al camión y de ahí partieron de Nueva York, diciéndole adiós a aquella ciudad donde vivió todo ese tiempo, donde progresó con su familia y ahora tenía que empezar de cero. Era duro, costaba bastante hacer frente a algo así, pero se tenía que tomar todos los medios posibles.

\- _"Lori, no te preocupes, voy por ti, nos reuniremos en California".-_ Juró el muchacho, viendo una foto que tenía en sus manos, en donde se hallaban él y la chica rubia en el "Central Park" durante una cita que tuvieron.

No iba a perderla, ya no tenía hogar, su familia estaba en México, su novia alejada, pero iba a por ella, reconstruiría su vida, su futuro, todo lo que perdió, no se iba a dar por vencido, él sabía que habría luz al final del túnel, que renacerían de las cenizas, sin importar el costo.

(Never Forgive me, never forget me, OST de Silent Hill)

Pronto, en medio de la desesperación que había, los últimos vehículos abandonaron Nueva York, la cual había caído oficialmente.

* * *

Faltaban unas horas para el Amanecer, el ambiente seguía lluvioso, pero calmo, no había actividad eléctrica, parecía que los zombies se habían ido, desaparecido por esos momentos, eso era una buena señal para las personas que estaban viajando por aquella solitaria ruta hacia el Oeste. Finalmente divisaron el límite estatal entre Pensilvania y Ohio, ellos habían decidido ir por el Norte, así que solo tenían que bordear la Ciudad Capital, Columbus y de ahí Lewisburg, para después continuar con el viaje, ahora entre Indiana y Michigan.

\- Chicas, miren.- Les llamó Alexander, quien estaba verificando el mapa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Evelyn.

\- Miren, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando lleguemos al Área Tri-Estatal, ya que allí es donde hay mayor cantidad de muertos vivientes, sugiero que la bordeemos y de ahí llegaremos hacia Iowa al día siguiente.- Aconsejó el bosnio rubio, mientra que Lori observaba los mapa y sacaba sus conclusiones.

\- Tienes razón, tendremos que extremar el cuidado por esa zona.- Reconoció la rubia mayor lo dicho por el acompañante.

Cruzaron Columbus, Ohio, la ciudad estaba arrasada, parecía una zona de guerra, no había nadie, los coches bloqueaban el paso y el humo se elevaba como nunca por los edificios en llamas. Una triste postal que pasaría a la Historia.

Pronto, fueron llegando hacia Lewisburg, una pequeña ciudad, ubicada en el cruce estatal que había hacia Indiana y Michigan, de ahí llegaron a Illinois y Wisconsin, el problema era que les quedaba poco combustible, los tanques ya estaban casi vacíos y lo único que podía salvarlos era una estación de servicio, la mayoría que habían visto, estaban destruidas, vacías, sin nada.

\- Si no hallamos una en este momento, tendremos que irnos a pie.- Dijo Dimitri con temor en su voz.

\- Estamos por llegar a Iowa, así que creo que allí debe haber unas cuantas.- Sostuvo Lynn, quien estaba atenta al mapa.

Estaban en lo cierto al llegar a aquel Estado, allí había una estación de servicio, justo a tiempo para recargar los tanques de los dos coches, se bajaron, pero Santiago les detuvo el júbilo de inmediato.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Santiago?.- Preguntó Lori, viendo que el argentino sacaba su GP-VG MK2 y pedía silencio, viendo que no había que confiarse demasiado, podía ser un sitio "despejado", pero no estaban del todo seguros.

Fue corriendo el día, pasó la mañana a vuelo de pájaro y de ahí fue dando lugar a la tarde, donde ya habían recorrido casi toda Iowa y les faltaba poco para llegar al Estado de Nebraska, sin embargo, el cansancio volvía a ganarles y a eso de las 17:00 PM, decidieron detenerse y pasar la noche en algún sitio que estuviera deshabitado.

\- Miren, allí.- Señaló Lucy una granja, ésta no estaba en mal estado, podía ser un buen sitio para descansar, así que Lori se dirigió hacia la entrada y una vez que ingresaron, bajaron de los coches, pero sintieron algo extraño debajo de los neumáticos, cosa que hizo saltar a los integrantes y que se les cayera algo de suma importancia para Alexander y Dimitri.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Leni y se bajaron inmediatamente.

Allí descubrieron, con horror, que habían pasado por encima a un muerto viviente, éste estaba tirado en el piso y su cabeza estalló por la presión de los neumáticos, destrozando su cerebro y regando sus restos por todas partes.

\- Dios, creo que voy a vomitar.- Quedó Lynn asustada por esa escena tan repugnante.

Santiago se agacho y miró el cuerpo, éste tenía varios impactos de bala en el pecho y la cabeza, lo poco que quedaba, tenía un disparo, así que ya estaba muerto, pero al mirar a su alrededor, el lugar estaba repleto de zombies abatidos, sumado al granero, cuya pared frontal estaba destruida por completo y con ello la puerta de un cobertizo.

\- Esto fue hace poco, no hace más de una hora o dos.- Avisó Santiago a todos, mientras que iba sacándole el seguro a su fusil y lo mismo hacía Evelyn, la cual tenía una escopeta Beretta 14.

Lori pidió a sus hermanas que no se separaran y por primera vez, se dirigió bien hacia Dimitri.

\- Quiero que las cuides junto con tu hermano, ¿está bien?. No quiero que nada malo les pase, ¿sí?.- Fue el pedido de la rubia, cosa que dejó a los dos jóvenes del Este asombrados.

\- _¿Qué bicho le picó a esa chica?.-_ Preguntó Alexander.

\- _No lo sé, amigo, pero parece ser que mis palabras le hicieron efecto, eso espero.-_ Fue la respuesta del castaño y de ahí se quedaron cuidando a las demás hermanas.

Por su parte, Evelyn estaba sacando su estuche donde tenía guardada su escopeta y una Pistola 48 MM, pero cuando la tenía en la mano, algo le llamó su atención, en el suelo del auto había una pequeña placa, podía ser de Policía o de un Agente del FBI, sin embargo, ésta era con forma de escudo con detalles plateado y dorado, unas letras provenientes del Alfabeto Cirílico, en el medio, una Espada junto con la Estrella Roja y en su interior se hallaban la Hoz y el Martillo junto con un lema de la Unión Soviética y dos listones del mismo color sobre la espada. Pero había algo más, ya que en medio del sacudón provocado por aquellos zombies, había una Libreta de Identidad y en ella podía verse el mismo símbolo, los datos y sobre la tapa junto a lo primero, yacía unas siglas: "KGB".

(The Other Shadow, OST de MGSV: TPP)

Su instinto le decía que podía simplemente ser una broma, pero como dice el refrán, _"la curiosidad mató al gato"_ y Evelyn abrió las dos Libretas de Identidad: Allí estaban las fotos de esas dos personas, uno rubio y el otro castaño, ambos vestidos con uniformes militares soviéticos y todos sus datos anotados allí mismo.

\- _"No...¡No!...Ellos...Ellos...Ellos eran los espías..."_.- Quedó petrificada de conocer la verdad, no podía decirlo ahora, ¿acaso valía la pena?. Ella sabía que, aún siendo el Fin del Mundo, debía cumplir con su trabajo y siguió mirando las Libretas.- _"Dimitri Sasha Raichenvok y Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, eran nombres falsos los de Samuel y George, no son británicos: ¡Son Agentes de la KGB! y de seguro deben estar al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando aquí, sobre todo con lo del USS Maryland, ¿acaso...acaso ellos son los responsables del ataque contra el barco y de todo esto?. Pero...¿qué hago ahora?".-_ Se preguntaba, tras descubrir toda la verdad, por ahora iba a pasar por alto esto y luego volvería a la acción, acorralando a ambos para descubrir todo lo que tenían oculto.

\- ¡Evelyn, vamos, de prisa!.- Le llamó Santiago, ya que el lugar estaba asegurado, no había presencia enemiga en la zona, pero la chica no podía quitarse de encima lo acababa de ver.

No tuvo más opción que dejar en donde encontró aquellos emblemas y de ahí fue para donde estaban los demás, pero Dimitri y Alexander vieron que habían perdido algo muy importante y se fueron hacia los coches, en donde encontraron las placas suyas y las Libretas de Identidad.

\- Mierda, ese maldito sacudón fue el que nos causó esto, ¿crees que hayan visto algo?.- Dedujo Alexander, ya que todo era posible.

\- Si te soy sincero, espero que no, así de simple; pero si nos llegan a descubrir, tendremos que extremar las precauciones.- Respondió Dimitri, secamente, dejando más dudas que respuestas.

Los dos volvieron hacia donde estaban los otros, allí se encontraba una casa bastante acogedora, tranquila, pero se toparon con la puerta destruida y el cadáver de otro zombie en su interior, bajo un charco de sangre. Evelyn y Santiago junto con Lori pidieron cuidado, avanzaron con precaución dentro del inmueble. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue que la chimenea estaba encendida y era de hace poco.

(Music Box, Candyman)

\- Despejado.- Dijo Lori, mientras que tenía su arco y flechas listos para ser disparados.

\- Todo despejado por aquí.- Anunció Leni junto con las demás.

Santiago les hizo una seña, el muchacho cambió el color de sus ojos de verde a miel, mientras que Evelyn llegaba también y comprobaba el estado de la situación, pero cuando estaban listos para descansar, escucharon que alguien les apuntaba con un arma.

\- Las manos arriba, nadie se mueva.- Ordenó una voz masculina y cuando se voltearon, allí se encontraron con un hombre de unos 40-45 años, cabellos cortos y castaño, vestía jeans celestes, zapatillas marrones, una camisa a cuadros color amarillo canario junto con una campera marrón y una gorra con el símbolo de los _"Iowa Hawkeyes"_ y en sus manos llevaba consigo un rifle .22 Lever-action, igual al que tenía Dimitri en sus manos.- No se muevan, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Los mordieron? ¿De dónde son?.- Comenzó con el interrogatorio, se veía bastante hostil, pero fue Lori quien se le acercó.

\- _¿Apostamos de que el tipo le vuela la cabeza a Lori?.-_ Puso Alexander unos $50 a su amigo.

\- _Aunque me lleve mal con esa suka escandalosa, no me gustaría que eso pasara._ \- Dio Dimitri su otra oferta.

Lori fue hasta aquel hombre, el cual les estaba apuntando con su rifle.

\- ¿Quiénes son?. Díganme eso y no les pasará nada.- Pidió, sin bajar su arma.

\- Soy Lori Loud, ellas son mis hermanas, Leni, Lynn, Luna y Lucy, el resto está con mis padres en La Florida, visitando a mi abuelo; ellos son nuestros vecinos, George y Samuel y los otros dos acompañantes son Evelyn y Santiago.- Presentó Lori a cada uno de los integrantes.-

\- ¿De dónde son?.- Lanzó el hombre su segunda pregunta.

\- Nueva York, Señor, salimos de allí para ir a California, ya que nuestro hermano, Lincoln, está allí con su amigo y su familia, paramos aquí para descansar, estuvimos todo este país recorriendo desde Pensilvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, Wisconsin y llegamos hasta aquí, a Iowa, buscamos un lugar para dormir, nada más que eso.- Siguió Lori contándole todo lo ocurrido, mientras que el hombre parecía entrar en razón.

\- Ok, les creo, pero ¿no los mordieron?.- Preguntó por tercera vez.-

Todos negaron con la cabeza y le mostraron que estaban limpios de cualquier mordida, eso fue bueno para el granjero, quien se calmó y bajó su rifle finalmente.

\- _Te lo dije, ahora, paga lo que me prometiste.-_ Río Dimitri por lo bajo, ya que ganó los $50 que Alexander había puesto como apuesta.

\- _Ten, qué suertudo que eres.-_ Bufó el bosnio por lo bajo.

\- _Si quieres hacer buenos negocios, piensa bien tu estrategia, jejejeje, eso me lo enseñó mi abuelo.-_ Sostuvo su amigo castaño y de ahí se fueron acercando hacia el granjero.

\- Les pido mil disculpas, chicos, por un momento creí que eran zombies o saqueadores, esos malditos que ven allí afuera, los maté hace poco, llevo varios días protegiendo mi hogar desde que todo comenzó.- Ofreció el hombre su perdón hacia ellos.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, espere, ¿cómo _"desde que todo comenzó"_?.- Le tranquilizó Leni, pero en esa parte, quedó confundida.

\- Sí, esto pasó hace unos días, verán, estaba almorzando porque había terminado de pintar el pasillo, cuando la luz se cortó, cosa común aquí en el Estado. Intenté llamar a la Compañía Eléctrica, pero las líneas estaban muertas y más tarde ese día vi que había un extraño en mi jardín trasero, no hacía nada, solo se quedaba de pie y fui a ver qué era lo que quería. Fui y de ahí vi que era un zombie, tomé mi rifle y acabé con él y varios más junto con mi Revólver, eran ellos o yo, tenían un olor a podrido, como si se hubieran caído a un tanque séptico por par de días. Me dirigí a la granja de mis vecinos y me encontré con ellos, muertos, en la televisión, un periodista dijo que debía quedarme en mi casa y eso hice. Por cierto, ¿dónde están mis modales?: Me llamo Jack.- Contó el castaño su historia y de ahí se presentó, tras verse escenas de lo ocurrido en el Pasado.

\- Un gusto, Señor y perdone las molestias, nos largaremos aquí.- Dijo Leni.

\- No, no, chicos, esperen, quédense, no tengo ningún problema; quédense que tengo comida para un día más, justo me agarraron porque me estoy por ir también.- Les detuvo Jack, ofreciéndoles de pasar la noche.

\- No, seremos una molestia para usted.- Dedujo Lynn, sin ofenderlo.

\- Algo contrario, quédense, es muy peligroso que continúen por estos campos, hay muchos de esos malditos. Además, como les dije, mañana me voy para el Estado de Montana, allí hay un refugio en un pueblo.- Sostuvo Jack y después de mucho pensarlo, al final decidieron aceptar la oferta de quedarse en la granja de aquel hombre por esa noche.

\- Nos quedamos entonces, por esta noche.- Oficializó Lori.

\- Me alegra mucho, espero que tengan hambre, voy a preparar la cena.- Dijo Jack.

\- Nosotros dos lo ayudaremos.- Le dieron Alexander y Dimitri una mano, mientras que cada uno partía hacia sus actividades.

Santiago se quedó para ayudar a reconstruir la puerta de la casa de Jack, algunas se fueron a dar una ducha, pero Evelyn estaba bastante pensativa, mientras que ayudaba al militar argentino con la reparación, tarde o temprano saldría todo a la luz de lo que había encontrado en el coche.

* * *

 **Nuevo y extenso capítulo de "Dead Land" y como prometí, aquí tenemos de invitado especial a Jack, personaje principal de la precuela del juego "Land of The Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green", que salió en el 2005. También estamos ante una situación de crisis, ya que Evelyn ha descubierto las credenciales y documentos de Alexander y Dimitri, sin embargo, por ahora, se los va a guardar para ella misma este secreto, aunque no durará mucho tiempo encerrado.**

 **¿Qué les deparará ahora cuando salgan de Iowa y lleguen a Nebraska?. Eso se verá en el capítulo que viene, el cual empezaré a escribirlo este Viernes 13 de Julio, ya que desde hoy, Martes 10 de Julio hasta el día mencionado, entrará en un pequeño hiatus, solo hasta el Viernes.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Muchas gracias por dejar reviews a:**

 *** AnonimousReader98 (Gracias, Bro, me alegra de que te gusté y anda preparando todo para esta semana, que se viene lo mejor :3).**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas (En el próximo capítulo va a estar centrado en Lincoln con los McBride, Cookie y los Goldname).**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** augustospiller.**

 *** Coven.**

 *** ZeedMilleniunmon.**

 *** Profesor Franco M. Romano.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, el Viernes 13, cuídense y buen Martes para todos.**

 *** "Iowa Hawkeyes": Equipo de béisbol de aquel Estado.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:** Volviendo a Sacramento, California, los militares que habían estado defendiendo la Ciudad de Nueva York habían llegado finalmente, tras una larga odisea por la ruta, éstos pudieron ponerse en contacto con sus familias, de las que sobrevivieron, ya que algunas murieron en ese Estado y otras estaban separadas. Lincoln había escuchado, de parte Clyde, que Bobby estaba entre los soldados que llegaban al lugar, así que bajó corriendo para ver y hablar con el novio de su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Lincoln, espera!.- Le detuvo Ajani, el cual lo vio salir volando de su habitación de hotel, para dirigirse hacia el punto de reunión de los militares.

El albino fue detenido por el Maestro de Arquería, lo tomó de la mano, no era bueno que saliera solo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Solamente iba a ver a Bobby.- Respondió el chico, intentando sacarse de encima a esa persona, la cual le estaba deteniendo la marcha para obtener respuestas.

\- Tienes que esperar un poco, el novio de tu hermana recién ha llegado y debe descansar, he escuchado que no ha sido fácil todo esto.- Alegó el sujeto, quien le pedía que se quedara dentro del hotel.

Lincoln quería sacárselo de encima, así podría hablar con Bobby, pero viendo que aquel hombre estaba en lo cierto, decidió desistir y ponerse en el lugar del mexicano, el cual era darle un respiro por unas horas. Su ansiedad se fue calmando y de ahí vino la calma, pero cuando estaba por volver a su habitación, justo en ese momento, lo vio llegar al peli negro, el cual lo reconoció en el acto.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¡Lincoln, ¿cómo estás, mi hermano?.- Preguntó Bobby, el cual corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Bobby, qué gusto verte de nuevo!.- Exclamó el albino con felicidad en su voz, ya que había sido una mitad de semana bastante dura.

El mexicano miraba por todas partes, vio a Ajani, el cual se acercó, presentó y estrechó su mano con educación hacia el militar, le invitaron a que se quedara en la habitación donde se estaba hospedando, por unos días estaría libre después de tanto trabajo y en especial con haber sobrevivido. Allí conoció al resto de la Familia Goldname y a Cookie, a la cual prometió hallar a los suyos.

\- Bobby, dime, ¿qué es lo que sabes de mis hermanas?.- Preguntó Lincoln sobre ese punto central.

El chico tomó asiento, cerró los ojos y de ahí mantuvo el silencio por un rato, necesitaba un respiro, un descanso, después de varios días estando en las calles, combatiendo contra los zombies, ahora necesitaba cerrar los ojos, pero la preocupación por Lori lo enfrentaba y tenía que romper el silencio, así que volvió a abrir los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

\- No la he visto desde hace un montón, tuve que enviar a mi familia para México para que estén a salvo. Lori...Dios...la extraño, pero lo único que sé, es que tal vez estén viniendo para aquí, para California, estoy segura.- Contó Bobby lo poco que sabía, mientras que terminaba con ello, pasaba con Cookie.- Bueno, pequeña, ven que te daré una mano al respecto.

Cookie miró a Lincoln con un poco de preocupación.

\- Ve, no te preocupes, Bobby es de fiar.- Le dijo el chico de forma tranquila y la niña lo siguió para que fueran a buscar a sus padres.

Una vez que se fueron aquellas dos personas, Ajani se dirigió hacia los Señores McBride, tenían que discutir sobre un posible plan para comenzar una nueva vida.

\- Miren, cuando vengan las hermanas de Lincoln, debemos ver qué hacer, en especial ir a buscar a sus padres y el resto de las chicas.- Dijo el Maestro de Lori.

\- Sí, hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible para contactarnos con ellas, pero nada, todo fue en vano, aún no hay líneas.- Sostuvo Howard con su marido.

\- ¿Y han hablado con las otras personas de la oficina de búsqueda? ¿Algún teléfono?.- Quiso saber la esposa de Ajani.

\- No saben nada, hemos preguntado en todas partes y todos están siempre "ocupados".- Respondió Harold en esos momentos.

\- Dios, esto es una locura, esperemos que las encuentren.- Rogó Clyde con preocupación, mientras que iban conversando más sobre el asunto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la granja de Jack, éste se hallaba con Dimitri y Alexander con la preparación de la cena, mientras que Evelyn se hallaba afuera, fumando un cigarrillo, pensando en lo que tendría que llevar a la escena, tenía que revelar a la luz sobre la verdadera identidad de los supuestos "británicos" que tenían consigo en sus filas. Fue entonces que exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo, formando un halo y éste desapareció en el acto.

\- _"No me queda otra opción, tengo que hacerlo".-_ Sostuvo la chica, mientras que volvía adentro y veía los abrigos de Alexander y Dimitri sobre uno de los sillones que tenía Jack en su salón principal, tomó las placas y Libretas de Identidad y con ello iba a exponerlos.

A una persona, cuando quiere exponer a alguien a la luz, debía tener pruebas, sabía bien que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error al tomar las cosas de los dos chicos, pero tampoco podía dejarlos escapar, aún mientras el Mundo estuviera en el Abismo, ella seguía siendo una espía del FBI y debía cumplir con el papel que se le había asignado.

\- Evelyn.- Le llamó Lynn, la cual bajaba de la planta alta, ya que algunas de sus hermanas se estaban dando una ducha.

\- Lynn, sí, sí, dime.- Pidió la muchacha, quien se dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Te noto un tanto preocupada.- Observó la deportista con preocupación.

\- Tranquila, no me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansada.- Fue la "respuesta" que ella dio, pero le estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Segura?. Espero que no te haya pasado nada.- Pidió Lynn.- ¿Tienes parientes, amigos?.- Quiso saber sobre el círculo familiar de la mujer.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Jamás, nunca conocí a mis padres, amigos, bueno, algunos pero considero a Santiago como un "Hermano" para mí.- Señaló ella con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que volvía a fumar su cigarrillo.

\- Awww, ¿"hermano" o algo más, picarona?.- Preguntó Lynn, chocando su codo contra el estómago de la joven.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, solo somos amigos, nada más.- Respondió la espía, sonrojándose por lo que acababa de oír.

\- Vamos, tranquila, no te preocupes, si te gusta, jejejejeje, solo dilo y nada más, además, él parece un chico atractivo.- Río la deportista sobre aquello, pero Evelyn no quería ir a temas tan profundos y privados como esos.

\- No te preocupes, yo te avisaré al respecto.- Prometió la espía castaña y de ahí, Lynn se retiró hacia el baño, ya que sus hermanas habían salido y ahora era su turno de darse una ducha.

Pronto fue llegando la noche, por suerte, en la granja de Jack, la luz aún funcionaba, pero tenía muchas pocas encendidas, además de haber reparado su puerta principal y de bajar las persianas, en caso de que los muertos vivientes aparecieran por sorpresa. Los chicos se hallaban reunidos en la cocina de aquel granjero para disfrutar de aquella cena antes de partir con rumbo hacia el Estado de Nebraska, ya hallándose a mitad de camino.

\- Van a necesitar un buen descanso, chicos, para mañana.- Dijo Jack, el cual estaba cortando la carne que había hecho al horno junto con Alexander y Dimitri.

\- Sí, nosotros continuaremos hacia el Oeste, y usted, ¿adónde irá, Señor Jack?.- Preguntó Lori al respecto.

\- Bueno, según he oído en la radio, dicen que los militares tienen un refugio en el Estado de Montana, así que tengo pensado dirigirme hacia allí con ustedes, solo hasta Nebraska, de ahí continuaré hacia Wyoming y llegaré a mi destino.- Respondió el granjero, el cual sabía bien lo que hacía.

\- Pero es un viaje largo, ¿no?.- Quedó Leni confundida.

\- Por desgracia, muchos refugios que levantaron, fueron destruidos por esos "Podridos", así los llamo en mi "vocabulario" a esas porquerías. Hace poco, me enteré de lo ocurrido en el "Teatro Jared Smith Center", Dios, fue horrible.- Contó sobre lo ocurrido en aquel lugar, mientras que Evelyn permanecía en silencio.

\- _"Debería hacerlo".-_ Pensó ella para sus adentros.

\- Mañana, cuando sigamos hacia Nebraska, buscaremos una estación de servicio y nos abasteceremos.- Dio Lori el primer aviso.

\- Esperemos encontrar algún que otro pueblo donde vendan armas, estoy escaso de municiones para mi arma.- Dijo Alexander, misma situación se hallaba Dimitri, ya que su rifle tenía muy pocas balas.

\- _"¿Acaso planeas matarnos a todos, maldito ruso".-_ Pensó Evelyn nuevamente, mientras que iba sacando su arma del bolsillo derecho.

\- Les aconsejaría que no se fíen de la gente, hay muchos delincuentes dando vueltas, es más preferible temer a los vivos que los muertos, porque éstos, en primer lugar, son de lo peor, han estado saqueando los pueblos, los coches, todo lo que encuentren, se lo llevan.- Aconsejó Jack sobre el peligro que representaban las bandas armadas que habían por el campo.

\- ¿Son muchos?.- Preguntó Luna con preocupación.

\- Van en grupos bastante grandes, los he visto, por eso no enciendo todas las luces y bajo las persianas. Han habido noches en las que no pegué un ojo, no solo por los zombies, sino también por esos malditos que merodean por aquí.- Contó el granjero castaño, viéndose escenas de lo ocurrido en su mente.

\- _"Ahora delincuentes, ¿qué sigue? ¿King Kong postulándose para Presidente de la Nación?".-_ Volvió a pensar Evelyn, mientras que eso último le dio risa y festejó por aquel chiste suyo, cosa que fue llamando la atención de todos. Dejó de comer y de ahí se levantó de la mesa, apuntándoles a Alexander y Dimitri.

\- ¿Evelyn?.- Preguntó Santiago, pero la chica no se movió de su posición.

\- Oye, amiga, tranquila.- Intentó Dimitri en calmarla, pero ella le dio un golpe con su arma en el rostro, provocando que se cayera.

\- ¡Bro!.- Gritó Alexander y se agachó para levantarlo.

El golpe le provocó una lastimadura en la boca, llevando a que sangrara y un par de gotas cayeran al piso.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loca?!- Preguntó el rubio, pero la chica ya los tenía en la mira de su arma.

\- ¿En serio?. Díganme entonces de dónde son realmente: Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic y Dimitri Sasha Raichenvok.- Ordenó la joven que expusieran todo a la luz.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó ante todos ellos, las chicas no daban crédito junto con Jack de lo que acababan de oír, ¿acaso lo estaban soñando?. Lynn intentó acercarse a su Maestra, pero al verla en ese estado, era mejor no entrar contacto.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?. Dios, Bloody Hell, what a punch you game me, Sis.- Quiso saber Dimitri, levantándose del piso, con la ayuda de Alexander, pasándose su mano por el rostro, en donde aún le salía algo de sangre y hablando en inglés británico.

\- No se me hagan los ingleses, porque no lo son.- Ordenó Evelyn de que no jugaran con ella y en ese momento, ella sacó la evidencia, poniéndola en la mesa.- Vean, ellos no son de aquí, no son ingleses, son espías, ¡unos malditos espías del Este de Europa, Agentes de Leonid Brezhnev, Oficiales de Alto Rango de la KGB!.- Dio a conocer, a la luz de la razón y la verdad, la mentira a la que estuvieron metidos todos ellos.

Leni y Luna tomaron aquellas credenciales, las miraron junto con Lori, Lucy y Lynn, lo mismo Jack y Santiago, ninguno podía creerlo, era como estar en un sueño, en una película del _"Agente 007",_ Dimitri y Alexander estaban ahora contra las cuerdas y sin opción de escape.

\- ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Dónde están los demás agentes? ¿Hay células dormidas en este país?.- Preguntó la chica, quien encañonó a Dimitri.

\- ¡Evelyn, para, basta!.- Pidieron Luna y Alexander.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también, Luna?! ¡¿Estás a favor de estos dos hijos de puta?!.- Bramó la espía con furia.

\- ¡Te ha dicho la chica que lo sueltes a mi amigo!- Le ordenó el rubio de los Balcanes, desenfundando su Pistola Makarov y apuntándole a la castaña.

\- Jajajajajajaja, ¿crees que con un simple truco de espías vas a salvarlo?. Les voy a meter a ambos una bala en la cabeza, ¡ustedes son los responsables de lo ocurrido en el _"USS Maryland"_!.- Exclamó la espía, lanzando esas acusaciones.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, suka escandalosa? ¡Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con ese barco! ¡Mejor respondan a nuestra pregunta: ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo con ese agente tóxico? ¡¿No les bastó con sus campañas de bombardeos indiscriminados contra Vietnam, Laos y Camboya, las familias que han destruido, el _"Agente Naranja"_ y el uso de armas que fueron prohibidas por la Sociedad de las Naciones, antes de 1945, cuando aún persistía ese organismo anterior a la ONU! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Respóndeme, yanqui insolente, ¿quién es el verdadero monstruo aquí?! ¡Nosotros solo fuimos enviados para investigar y sabotear, pero en otros términos, el proyecto, lo hacíamos porque ustedes son y fueron capaces de desarrollar un Arma que se les salió de las manos y ahora miren! ¡MIREN LO QUE HAN HECHO, EL MUNDO SE HA IDO AL REVERENDO CARAJO!.- Exclamó Dimitri, lanzando todas las verdaderas y en especial de la misión.

\- Ustedes, los Norteamericanos, siempre viviendo de las intervenciones, en el Futuro lo van a lamentar por lo que han hecho, ¿ustedes se creen que nosotros somos unos salvajes, unos brutos en la Unión Soviética, tal y como nos pintan sus afamados productores de Hollywood?! ¡NO! ¡Nuestros Líderes no quieren una Tercera Guerra Mundial, siempre optamos por la paz y la seguridad, si el Comunismo se filtraba a otros países, es porque nos tienen de modelo, como un hermano mayor a los más pequeños, entiendo que hay casos donde se han excedido, se ha cometido terrorismo, asesinatos de civiles inocentes, ataques a bases militares, pero en toda sociedad, en toda ideología, hay extremismos y nosotros lo condenamos! ¡Ustedes emplean la tortura contra gente inocente, Francia utilizó la tortura en Argelia ¿y vienen a decir en la ONU que son los "Paladines de la Justicia y los Derechos Humanos"?! ¡¿De dónde mierda sacaron eso?! ¡Nosotros solo vinimos para investigar, para detener esa amenaza y no pudimos, ya que, al parecer, uno de sus científicos, estaba completamente fuera de sí y causó todo esto. Mira, ve la evidencia y juzga por tu cuenta!.- Dijo Alexander, quien dio a conocer también la verdad de todo lo ocurrido y de ahí, sin salir del punto de mira de Evelyn, le dio una de las carpetas que Valery había entregado a ellos durante su estadía en Nueva York.- Observa por ti misma y comprueba las cosas como son: Nosotros no hundimos ese barco, estábamos en la casa de Manhattan, nada más que eso.

\- ¿No les bastó con tirar dos bombas nucleares sobre Japón y ahora provocan un Apocalipsis Zombie, malditos yanquis?. Dios...agh...me duele...- Se levantó Dimitri, con la ayuda de Luna, pero él no la podía ver a los ojos, lo mismo pasaba con Alexander y Leni.- Entendemos bien que les ocultamos esto, pero no fue nuestra intención, nunca les haríamos daño a nadie: ¡El verdadero enemigo es su gobierno!. Salvo por John F. Kennedy, que Dios lo tenga su Divina Memoria, ese fue el único Presidente que evitó una escalada internacional, sus otros presidentes han causado bastante destrucción y muerte a su paso. Su "Democracia" en otros países es matar y robar, nosotros solo ayudamos a proteger la soberanía de aquellas Naciones y ustedes vienen a matar.

Evelyn no parecía ceder a lo que estaban hablándole esas personas, no paraba de apuntarles con su arma en ningún momento, parecía que iba a jalar el gatillo, pero Lynn le detuvo.

\- Tienen razón.- Dijo la deportista.

\- ¡¿Lynn?! ¡¿Tú...también?!.- Preguntó la castaña con asombro.

\- No solo ella, yo también los apoyo.- Añadió Luna, la cual ayudó a Dimitri a ponerse de pie.- No es por política ni nada, pero tienen razón: Estamos viviendo el peor momento de nuestras vidas ¿y nos vamos a matar por una orden?. Tus Superiores, Evelyn, ya deben estar muertos.

\- Literalmente, aunque jamás saldré de este asombro, estoy con lo que han dicho. Ten, toma, tus reflexiones nos han abierto los ojos, no seremos Comunistas, no, pero lo que han dicho es la pura verdad.- Se unió Lori, la cual entregó un pañuelo para que Dimitri pudiera limpiarse la sangre que tenía.

\- ¿Acaso se han vuelto locas?.- Interrogó Evelyn a cada una de ellas.

\- No, locas, no, pero estamos a merced de la Muerte a cada rato y tú te pones a querer ser la Jueza.- Dijo Lori, mientras que se acercaba hacia ella, la cual no bajaba su arma.- Solo bájala, ¿sí?, tranquila, ellos no nos harían daño, vamos, solo hazme caso.- Pidió la rubia mayor y tras unos minutos de tensión, la espía decidió hacerle caso y puso el seguro a aquella Pistola 48 MM.

No dijo nada más, se retiró de allí y fue para la mesa para cenar, a la cual se sumaron todos los demás.

\- Sé que les dolió, chicas, lo sabemos bien, por eso nos iremos de aquí.- Dijo Alexander, pero en ese momento, Leni y Luna los detuvieron.

\- ¿Irse?. Pero si ustedes no hicieron nada malo, vamos, somos un equipo, todos tenemos que estar unidos.- Dijeron ambas chicas junto con las otras, defendiendo a esas dos personas.

Después de pensarlo, los dos amigos decidieron quedarse con ellas, estar a su lado y continuar con el viaje: Ya conocían sus nombres, su verdadera profesión, carrera, pero a pesar de ser de bandos opuestos, en un momento en el que el Mundo quedaba a merced del hundimiento, no valía la pena luchar por política o cualquier cosa.

Poco después de cenar, algunos como Evelyn, Santiago, Lori y Lynn se quedaron despiertos, pero Luna, Leni, Lucy, Alexander y Dimitri decidieron irse a dormir en la planta alta, a la mañana siguiente iban a partir hacia Nebraska y debían descansar lo más pronto posible.

Un secreto había sido revelado, sin embargo, aún quedaba uno y ese era del militar de Argentina. ¿Qué iban a descubrir en él?. Eso pronto lo verían con sus propios ojos.

* * *

 **Subo este capítulo y por unos cuantos días no voy a actualizarlo, dejaré este fic descanse y de ahí lo continuaré. Necesito concentrarme también en mi Seminario, que aún me atormenta y bastante.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes y muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y buen fin de semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

 **Flashbacks:** 29 de Mayo de 1970, una fecha oscura para el gobierno de la _"Revolución Argentina"_ , un día de Otoño como cualquier otro, sin embargo, bajo esa apariencia de calma, se hallaba presente la sombra de lo que sería más adelante, el camino hacia la subversión. Para esa fecha, el ex-Presidente de la Nación y Teniente General del Ejército Argentino, Pedro Eugenio Aramburu, había sido secuestrado por el _"Comando Teniente General Juan José Valle",_ nombre dado por la organización "Montoneros", la cual llevó a cabo esta acción terrorista. Este grupo ya había empezado a mostrar sus primeros "pasos", como si se tratase de un recién nacido que caminaba, entre los cuales se hallaban el robo al Banco de Córdoba (26 de Diciembre de 1969), sucursal de la localidad de "La Calera"*. El 7 de Marzo de 1970 se dio el asalto al Destacamento "San Ignacio" de la Policía de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, próximo a San Miguel, donde se llevaron una ametralladora y el arma reglamentaria del único policía que se hallaba presente en el lugar Antes de retirarse, dejaron pintadas en las paredes una serie de consignas reivindicativas del Peronismo.

El 29 de Abril del mismo año, el grupo tomó el Destacamento 7 de la Policía Federal, ubicado en el cruce de las Avenidas General Paz y Mosconi de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires, llevándose consigo gorras, uniformes policiales y las pistolas de cuatro agentes. El 27 de Mayo se produjo un asalto a un garaje de la calle Emilio Lamarca, ubicado en la ciudad, del cual se llevaron un vehículo Peugeot 404 y una camioneta; con el cual llevarían a cabo el secuestro de Aramburu.

Los terroristas lo llevaron hasta el Partido de Carlos Tejedor, ubicado en el Centro de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, allí se llevó a cabo un _"juicio popular_ " por los fusilamientos de militares y civiles de la fallida Contra-Revolución Peronista de 1956, dirigida por un grupo de militares opositores a la "Revolución Libertadora", entre ellos se hallaban el Teniente General Juan José Valle y el General Raúl Tanco, siendo éste último uno de los pocos que se salvaron del paredón de fusilamiento. La sentencia fue la Pena de Muerte y Aramburu fue ejecutado de un disparo en la cabeza por Fernando Abal Medina, el grupo se adjudicó el asesinato a través de la Revista _"Evita Montonera"_ con un mensaje para éste de que Dios se apiadara de su alma.

La muerte del Teniente General Aramburu fue un duro golpe para el gobierno del General Onganía, todavía cargando sobre sus hombros los disturbios en Córdoba Capital un año atrás, el _"Cordobazo",_ ahora tenía otro problema más. Los meses fueron pasando, hubo un cambio en la presidencia: Onganía tuvo que renunciar por estos hechos, por órdenes de la Junta Militar integrada por los tres Comandantes del Ejército Fuerza Aérea y Armada, siendo sustituido por el Teniente General Roberto Marcelo Levingston, pero el orden que había sido impuesto por su predecesor ya no iba a volver nunca más.

Por las calles habían disturbios, el regreso de Juan Domingo Perón era inminente desde España, sin embargo, otro militar más no iba a permitir que volviera el viejo orden del Peronismo, así que poco antes de Levingston dejara el poder y se lo entregara al General Alejandro Agustín Lanusse, éstos vieron que tenían una carta a su favor, alguien que podría mantener alejado a los Montoneros, convertirse en su pesadilla más atroz y que nunca volvieran a caminar tranquilamente por la calle.

Pero también, no solo estaba la presencia de los Montoneros, que en esa época pertenecieron a la Derecha, con tintes del Nazismo y Fascismo (los Sistemas Totalitarios), eran del Colegio Nacional Buenos Aires y también fanáticos Católicos, había que agregar la aparición del ERP, el cual tuvo sus primeros antecedentes a finales de los años 60: En 1969 se produjo el asalto al Banco Provincia de Belén de Escobar, comandando por Roberto Santucho, líder de esta guerrilla urbana y rural.

\- Estos dos grupos son un dolor de cabeza para todos nosotros, la vuelta del Teniente General Perón es inminente, ¿acaso no hay un plan para acabar con esta gente?.- Preguntó uno de los militares, ya que estaban teniendo muchos problemas con esas guerrillas.

Nadie sabía qué decir, no había un plan oficial que pudiera acabar con el ERP y los Montoneros, necesitaban a alguien que tomara al toro por las riendas y lo dominara, que pusieran fin a la violencia callejera.

\- El año pasado asesinaron a Augusto Timoteo Vandor en su oficina de la CGT*.- Recordó uno de los ministros del gobierno.

\- No podemos permitir que esta gente siga atentado contra el país, nos están llevando al caos.- Alertó el General Federico García, el cual pertenecía al 5* Cuerpo del Ejército Argentino.

Ninguno dijo nada más, justo en ese momento, la puerta de la sala donde estaban reunidos se abrió y con ella ingresó un hombre de cabellos castaños, el cual se presentó ante todos ellos, hizo la venia y estrechó su mano con las de aquellos militares y ministros.

\- Caballeros, mi nombre es David.- Se presentó aquel muchacho.

\- Un gusto, por favor.- Le invitaron para que tomara asiento y lo hizo.

El joven abrió su maletín que llevaba consigo y extrajo una carpeta bastante grande, con la cual tenía una serie de fotos e información sobre la persona a la que tanto estaba hablando el General Lanusse al respecto. Extendió el material, las fuentes para cada uno de los integrantes y de ahí comenzaron las preguntas.

\- ¿Quién es esta persona?.- Preguntó el General Federico García a David, ya que tenían las fotos de un misterioso joven castaño, sus ojos eran color miel y llevaba un uniforme de Oficial del Ejército Argentino.

\- Yo lo conozco, uno de mis mejores estudiantes en el "Colegio Militar de la Nación", la persona que nos va a ayudar para acabar con la subversión: Caballeros, les presento al Teniente General Santiago Domínguez, la persona que acabará con este problema de la guerrilla.- Presentó aquel hombre al castaño, cosa que llamó la atención de todos.

Hubo susurros, palabras por lo bajo, ¿quién podría ser esa persona? ¿qué plan tenía en mente?.

\- ¿En dónde se encuentra? ¿Podemos hablar con él?.- Preguntó otro de los ministros del gobierno, pero David negó con la cabeza.

\- Pronto lo verán.- Prometió éste y se dio todo un cambio de plano.

* * *

Una habitación totalmente oscura, solo una lampara que había arriba de un pequeño sistema eléctrico alumbraba el lugar, junto a ello había una gran mesa y dos sillas, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba un muchacho de unos 18 a 21 años, totalmente golpeado, sangrando por la nariz, cuyas gotas de sangre empapaban y hacía un pequeño eco contra la madera, mientras que en el lado derecho estaba otra persona, un militar de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, los cuales cambiaron a un intenso color rojo como las llamas del Infierno.

Éste miró al que tenía delante suyo, no podía más, su rostro estaba hinchado por todos los golpes que recibió, la paliza más dura y encima tenía los ojos humedecidos por tanto llorar.

\- No...no, por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, basta, basta.- Pidió aquel joven de cabellos negros, el cual rogaba por clemencia, cosa que llevó al otro de que se levantara.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró un militar con un maletín, el cual se lo entregó al castaño y se retiró haciendo la venia. Pronto, el muchacho apoyó el objeto sobre la mesa y mostró una carpeta que había allí.

\- Por favor, para, te lo suplico, basta, ya te dije todo, te lo juro.- Volvió a implorar aquella persona, la cual temía por su vida.

\- Me dijiste que estaban Quilmes, luego en el Partido de Bolívar, después me mandaste a Mar del Plata y luego al Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, para Carmen de Patagones y nada. Ahora me vengo a enterar de que estaban planeando otro ataque contra una Comisaría del Distrito de La Matanza y te agarré a vos, ya que fuiste el único que quedó con vida tus otros compañeros que se están pudriendo en el Infierno.- Habló aquel militar con un extraño tono de voz "tranquilo", pero al acercarse hacia el peli negro, éste lo tomó con fuerza con del rostro y le obligó a mirar las fotos que tenía en su poder.- ¡¿En dónde mierda están Medina, Arrostito y Firmenich?! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ?! ¡HABLA, HABLA!.- Preguntó, ahora alzando la voz con severidad, causando miedo en aquel guerrillero prisionero.

\- ¡No sé, te lo juro, no sé en dónde están!.- Respondió éste, llorando a moco tendido.

\- ¡No me mientas!.- Le advirtió el castaño y sacó un arma que había en una bolsa plástica.- ¡¿Sabes de quién es esta arma reglamentaria?! ¡Esta era el arma del Cabo 1* Fernando Sulling, agente de la Policía asesinado por ustedes cuando eran las "FAR"*, participando en el "Copamiento de Garín"*, infeliz de mierda!.- Gritó con más fuerza hasta casi reventar los tímpanos del guerrillero, el cual no decía nada.

\- ¡Es en serio, no sé dónde están, dijeron que se iban a ir a otro lugar, para Entre Ríos o Corrientes, pero no sé, te lo juro!.- Intentó el prisionero en convencerlo.

\- Vos te pensas que tengo cara de pelotudo, ¿no? ¿te pensas que nací ayer?. Ustedes mataron a varias personas inocentes. A mí me importa una mierda si al que mataron era Peronista o Anti-Peronista, acá vengo a imponer la Justicia que se ha perdido.- Advirtió severamente el argentino, mientras que tomaba un martillo y le volvía a agarrar las manos al prisionero.

\- ¡NO, PARA, POR FAVOR, PARA, PARA! ¡TE LO SUPLICO, NO LO HAGAS, PARA! ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN...7 DE SEPTIEMBRE A LAS 20:00 EN EL BAR "LA RUEDA", ESQUINA POTOSÍ Y VILLEGAS, A UNA CUADRA DE LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES DE WILLIAM C. MORRIS, AHÍ ES DONDE SE VAN A REUNIR!.- Cedió, finalmente, ante toda la presión y lo que estaba por sufrir, justo antes de que el militar le volviera a quebrar los huesos de la mano izquierda, soltó toda la información.

\- ¿Es verdad?.- Le cuestionó el joven sobre la originalidad de los datos.

\- ¡Es verdad, es verdad!.- Respondió, casi al borde del desmayo.

Finalmente, el joven castaño se detuvo, bajó el martillo y se lo llevó consigo, de ahí tomó el maletín y llamó al soldado que se lo había entregado, para después agarrar su abrigo e irse de allí.

\- Vigilalo bien, no lo quiero ver en las calles nunca más a esta basura.- Le encomendó al militar y a los otros que estaban allí que lo tuvieran bajo vigilancia y que lo trasladaran a la cárcel.

\- ¿Le dijo dónde están los miembros del _"Comando Teniente General Juan José Valle",_ Mi Teniente?.- Preguntó uno de los soldados y el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, preparen todo, quiero Inteligencia en las calles Potosí y Villegas del Distrito de Hurlingham, Oeste del Gran Buenos Aires, ahí se van a a reunir, en el Bar "La Rueda".- Dio el castaño toda la información que le había dado el guerrillero a él y ahora éstos la recibían.

* * *

\- Esta persona se ha ganado un nombre en clave muy importante en las filas del Ejército: En su hoja de antecedentes y triunfos militares están la sofocación de los disturbios en Córdoba Capital durante los eventos de 1969, la defensa del Regimiento de Patricios y la derrota de las FAL en Campo de Mayo, en el cual intentaron robar armamento. Esto fue en Abril de ese año. Durante este año protegió al Secretario de Juzgado, D. Juan Carlos Fernández Lecce, quien sufrió un intento de atentado contra su vida, participó en la recuperación de La Calera, Córdoba y aniquiló a los responsables que asesinaron al Subcomisario de la Policía Federal, Osvaldo Sandoval, en Villa Urquiza, el cual estaba a cargo de la investigación por el secuestro y asesinato del Teniente General Aramburu. Este chico es nuestra principal arma y el cual se hará cargo de acabar con este problema.- Contó David junto con el General García los antecedentes que tuvo Santiago por varios años.

\- Aquí dice que fue condecorado varias veces, pero me gustaría oír un poco sobre su nombre en clave, ¿cuál es?.- Preguntó el Coronel Gabriel Campos.

\- ¿Tienen un teléfono?.- Quiso saber David y uno de los militares le pasó uno que había allí, el joven marcó un número y después de unos minutos, llegó la respuesta.- Hola, _"Boss"_ , tenemos un problema.- Le llamó éste por su nombre en clave, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, ya que unos pocos, los que fueron sus Instructores en el Colegio Militar de la Nación conocían muy bien ese puesto tan importante que llevaba encima.

* * *

\- Voy en camino, David: Ya los tenemos a los que mataron al Teniente General Aramburu, que se vayan preparando todos, porque dentro de unos días saldremos de cacería.- Pidió que transmitiera ese mensaje a los suyos y éste asintió, pasando el dato a los militares.

* * *

 _"Big Boss"_ , ese era su nombre en clave: Santiago Domínguez había recibido aquello por sus labores en el Ejército, en especial por la lucha contra la subversión que había en el país. Después de los eventos de Aramburu y Garín, éste tomó un papel muy importante contra la guerrilla, fue un duro trabajo pero ésto dio sus frutos, ya que comenzó a escucharse por las filas del enemigo sobre la existencia de un militar que empezó a convertirse en la pesadilla de los guerrilleros, los cuales veían morir a sus Camaradas, siendo del ERP, Montoneros, FAR o FAL, no tenían dónde esconderse.

En Septiembre de 1970 se llevó a cabo el operativo contra los miembros del _"Comando Teniente General Juan José Valle"_ en Hurlingham, en el cual fueron abatidos varios de ellos, en especial Fernando Abal Medina, quien murió a manos de Santiago, el cual lo ultimó de la misma manera que había matado a Aramburu.

\- Fin del juego, hijo de puta.- Dio su _"sentencia"_ y de ahí jaló el gatillo, matando a uno de los responsables del asesinato de aquel ex-Presidente de la Nación, dejando su cadáver junto con el de otros que fueron ultimados a tiros durante el enfrentamiento.

* * *

Aquella persona había dejado su nombrado grabado en los corazones de la guerrilla, los cuales intentaron asesinarlo, pero han fallado tantas veces y las consecuencias no se hacían esperar, hallándose a éstos mismos muertos de la peor manera, en venganza por los atentados que cometían contra la población civil y los militares.

\- Mucho gusto, Señor Presidente, soy Santiago Domínguez, Teniente General del Ejército Argentino, pero puede llamarme por mi nombre en clave: _"Boss"_ , _"Big Boss".-_ Se presentó aquel joven de cabellos castaños ante Lanusse, extendiendo su mano y estrechándola, dando por comenzada la reunión ambos tuvieron ese día de 1973, poco antes de que comenzara el desastre en casi todo el Mundo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Santiago tenía su historia, su Pasado, todo lo que ocurrió aquellos días de 1970 y ahora, estando frente a frente por lo que había pasado con Evelyn, éste supo de qué bando ponerse, no era por política ni nada, sino más bien por un sentido ético y moral, ya no valía la pena luchar por si el Capitalismo o el Comunismo serían los que mandarían en el Mundo. Eso era ahora un juego de niños, una historia del Pasado y lo que más importaba ahora, en esos momentos, era la supervivencia para el Futuro.

Después de que se descubriera la verdadera identidad de "George" y "Samuel", sin olvidarse del intento de ajusticiamiento que quiso llevar a cabo Evelyn contra los dos espías soviéticos, las cosas se calmaron, ya que después de la cena, Dimitri fue para la planta alta, para el baño y así ver si no tenía algún diente flojo por el tremendo golpe que la chica le había con la culata de su arma contra él. Alexander se hallaba viendo las municiones, las cuales eran pocas y necesitarían ir a alguna tienda de armas, mientras que algunas de las chicas habían terminado de ayudar a Jack con lavar y secar los platos, otras se fueron a dormir, ya que necesitaban estar preparadas para continuar con el viaje hacia el Oeste, para California.

Necesitaban dormir, debían descansar bien para continuar, ellos se hallaban en las cercanías de "Fort Dodge", debían continuar hacia el Oeste, por "Storm Lake" y de ahí llegar a la última ciudad entre Iowa y Nebraska, la cual era "Sioux City". No iba a ser fácil, ya que mientras que Lori permanecía despierta junto con Evelyn y Santiago, Jack se les acercó hasta ellos, sentándose en uno de sus sillones que había allí.

\- ¿Todo bien?.- Preguntó el granjero, mientras que tenía una taza de café en su mano.- ¿Les preparó uno?.-

\- No, gracias.- Agradeció Lori junto con los otros dos acompañantes, mientras que veía el mapa.- Emmm, Señor Jack, ¿nos podría decir qué camino tomar por Nebraska?.- Pidió la rubia la ayuda de aquel hombre, a quien le pasó el mapa y éste se lo puso a ver.

Tardó un rato en pensar una buena ruta, había estado por ese lugar en el Pasado y tras unos minutos sin responder, el granjero les marcó con un bolígrafo negro la ruta más adecuada para viajar.

\- Miren, yo iré con ustedes hasta aquí: Garfield, Nebraska, luego voy a seguir para el Norte, hacia el Estado de Montana, pero les aconsejo que sigan este camino hacia el Oeste, porque los llevará directamente hacia Colorado.- Les aconsejó Jack, mientras que se ponía serio.-

\- ¿Jack?.- Preguntó Evelyn, viendo el semblante de aquel hombre, que expresaba seriedad.

\- Tengan cuidado cuando tomemos caminos separados, porque he oído que por estas rutas, como les dije, abundan los saqueadores y también fanáticos religiosos armados, mucho cuidado.- Pidió el granjero.

\- ¿Usted tuvo un encuentro con esa gente?.- Quiso saber Santiago, lanzando esa pregunta al hombre, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

\- No, pero lo he oído en la radio, esa gente está loca, están dirigidos por un grupo de "Pastores" que hablan de hacer sacrificios, robar y cometer atrocidades para ganarse el "Cielo", eso a mí no me lo enseñaron, pero son tan fanático que hasta yo mismo pensaría en volarles la cabeza.- Juró Jack, tras contar esa pequeña historia radial.

\- ¿En dónde están?.- Pidió Lori que le señalara en el mapa las zonas que deberían evitar.

\- Ahí está la pregunta: ¿En dónde están?. Ellos se mueven por las rutas, buscando algún pueblo que saquear, por eso yo les aconsejaría que salgamos bien temprano por la mañana y así llegarán a Hooker sin ningún problema.- Les aconsejó aquel hombre, ya que ninguna ruta era segura, todas eran un peligro por la presencia de aquellos grupos armados, lo único que podían hacer era ir rápido y tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible a California, sobre todo por la inferioridad en la potencia de fuego.

* * *

En la planta alta, Lynn se hallaba recostada en una de las camas de Jack, los ojos de la castaña se humedecían al temer por la vida de su hermanito, estaba aterrada, no sabía qué cosas podían pasarle y más cuando se trataba de un desastre zombie, el cual ya tenía características mundiales. Sus lágrimas caían sobre la almohada, sin poder dejar de pensar en Lincoln. En esos momentos, la deportista sintió que alguien aparecía detrás suyo y allí estaba Lucy.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lucy?.- Preguntó Lynn a su hermana gótica, pero ella negó con la cabeza, mientras que la tenía mirando hacia abajo y cuando la alzó, unas líneas negras bajaban por sus cabellos negros, siendo el maquillaje que ella llevaba consigo, el cual se estaba escurriendo a más no poder.

\- Lo extraño.- Respondió ella, refiriéndose a su hermano y de ahí, Lynn la abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña.

A su vez, Luna tampoco podía dormir, se hallaba con Dimitri en la otra cama.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?.- Preguntó el joven castaño.

\- Para nada...es...es...es doloroso tener a nuestra familia separada por una porquería como esta...todo lo que teníamos: Familia, amigos, sueños...todo murió y lo único que pienso en estos momentos es en Lincoln, mi hermanito...- Dijo la castaña, intentando ser fuerte, pero le costaba por el dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho.- Cuando pienso en Lincoln, más temo sobre que alguien le pueda estar apuntando con un arma, al igual cuando Evelyn les apuntó a Alexander y a ti...sentí una profunda angustia, un miedo atroz al ver como alguien podía hacer algo como eso y...y...- En aquellos momentos, Luna no pudo más, terminó por soltar todo ese dolor atorado en su interior. Dimitri no lo pudo soportar, le dolía muchísimo ver a una chica llorar, así que la tomó con delicadeza, abrazándola y ella hundió su cabeza contra el pecho del ruso castaño.

\- Son fuertes ustedes, Luna, tus hermanas y tú jamás se rendirían por nada en el Mundo. Yo estoy seguro de que lo hallarán con vida y volverá todo a la normalidad.- Le hizo Dimitri esa promesa a la chica, la cual no pensaba soltarse del abrazo que estaba teniendo; era cálido, le llenaba de esperanzas con hallar a su hermano y que todo se solucionara con respecto a los zombies.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato, hasta que el sueño les fue venciendo y terminaron durmiéndose juntos.

* * *

Leni, por su parte, se hallaba afuera de la casa de Jack, mirando a las Estrellas, preguntándose si sus padres y el resto de la familia, al igual que Lincoln, lo estarían haciendo en ese mismo momento, la misma actividad, si sus pensamientos estarían allí con él o perdidos. Odiaba esa segunda opción, a pesar de su ternura e inocencia, odiaba bastante que la gente pensara que ella era una hueca, una estúpida al 100% que solo pensaba en las compras del Centro Comercial. Había tenido bastante con ver a sus seres queridos, a sus amigos como a los de sus hermanas, que murieron a manos de los zombies, pensaba también en los de Lincoln, ¿acaso Liam y los otros hubieran podido sobrevivir?. No lo sabía, buscaba las respuestas hasta que alguien salió afuera.

\- Leni.- Escuchó una voz, la cual estaba llena de preocupación.- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?.- Preguntó y ella se volteó para verlo.

\- Alex...yo...yo...- Iba a decir la rubia, pero el muchacho le hizo una seña.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, no tienes por qué defenderte así de esa manera, solo salía para tomar aire fresco.- Sostuvo tranquilamente y miró a la rubia.- ¿Tampoco podías dormir?.- Quiso saber sobre ese punto y ella, al pensar en Lincoln, simplemente rompió en lágrimas, siendo abrazada por el bosnio rubio.-

\- Lo siento...yo...yo...yo lo extraño mucho.- Quería gritar, aquella chica deseaba liberarse de ese peso tan fuerte, era como un ancla que la asfixiaba mientras que se hundía, pero no podía quitársela de encima, ni tampoco salir a flote. Ella sabía bien que si gritaba, los zombies la oirían y tampoco era buena idea estar afuera, ya que podían llevar a que los muertos vivientes los detectaran, sin embargo, ¿qué importancia tenía en esos momentos?.

Alexander la tomó en sus brazos, no la soltó por ningún momento.

\- Eres fuerte, Leni, al igual que tus hermanas. Tú nos defendiste a Dimitri y a mí de Evelyn, te vi luchar valientemente contra los zombies, Dios, eres toda una guerrera, sé que extrañas a Lincoln, lo sé, pero nunca bajes los brazos, te hago esta promesa: Llegaremos todos juntos hasta California, lo encontrarán y volverán con su familia, todo se va a solucionar, te lo prometo.- Juró el bosnio rubio a la chica, haciendo un intento para que dejara de llorar y eso le serviría para que pudiera volver a recuperar esa fortaleza que había perdido por el dolor.

\- Gracias, Alex.- Agradeció ella, sintiéndose un poco mejor por las palabras que él le dio y de ahí, ambos permanecieron juntos, mirando hacia las Estrellas y la Luna Llena que había en Iowa.

\- Nunca te des por vencida, sé que es un camino difícil y lleno de espinas, pero verás con el esfuerzo suficiente, podrán llegar a la cima de la montaña.- Animó Alexander a ella y a sus hermanas, lo mismo que estaba haciendo Dimitri con Luna: No había que bajar la guardia, no debían darse por vencidas, ni siquiera ellos dos, tenían que seguir dando batalla hasta el final y obtendrían lo que buscaban; aún mientras que el sendero estuviera repleto de obstáculos, sabían que al final del mismo había esperanza.

* * *

Lori los observó a los dos últimos que estaban afuera, Evelyn se había ido a dormir, lo mismo Jack, ahora eran ella y Santiago quienes montaban guardia y luego se irían a descansar para que otros continuaran con la siguiente ronda de vigilancia. Caminó hasta donde estaba el argentino, el cual estaba recargando sus armas, principalmente la ametralladora que llevaba consigo junto con el rifle de francotirador.

\- Wow.- Quedó Lori asombrada.

\- ¿Viste?. Estas armas me las dieron los militares de mi país, en caso de emergencia.- Le contó Santiago, el cual seguía con su trabajo, pero eso no le impedía poder entablar una conversación con la chica rubia.

Lori sentía curiosidad por saber sobre la historia de ese militar, había aparecido, en palabras suyas y siempre con esa muletilla, "Literalmente" salido del aire, no sabía ni cuándo ni dónde llegó, su país y demás, así que decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa durante aquel "juego del destino", una "partida de póker" que debía conocer y de ahí comenzó con las preguntas.

\- Oye, dejando de lado todo el misterio y demás, ¿de dónde eres?. No pareces ser de aquí.- Fue la primera pregunta que lanzó la joven rubia.

\- ¿Segura?.- Quiso saber Santiago.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no había ningún problema.

\- Bueno, me llamo Santiago Domínguez, como me presenté cuando nos conocimos junto con Evelyn en la ruta. Soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina.- Dio a conocer su nombre, nuevamente, por las dudas y de ahí señaló su país de origen.

\- La _"París de América del Sur"._ \- Mencionó Lori aquel "título" para la Ciudad Capital de la Nación.

\- Exacto, es muy linda, pero no nací allí, sino en la Provincia de Santiago del Estero, fui a Buenos Aires para asistir al "Colegio Militar de la Nación", del cual egresé con el rango de Teniente General, después de muchos sacrificios, estudios y demás, luego comencé a trabajar con el Ejército Nacional.- Siguió dando más detalles acerca de su historia.

Lori no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo de parte del argentino, el cual se puso serio cuando ella le hizo una pregunta muy importante.

\- ¿Y tienes algún nombre importante?.- Deseó saber ella con curiosidad en su voz.

No hubo respuesta, los ojos del argentino cambiaron de color y de ahí se puso serio por un buen rato, sin decir nada al respecto. Solamente podía oírse el sonido del fuego sobre los leños que Jack había puesto anteriormente para mantener caliente a la casa, pero de ahí no se escuchó nada más en la sala.

\- ¿Santiago?.- Preguntó la rubia una vez más, pero el chico simplemente sacó sus credenciales y en una de ellas, la cual se la pasó a la joven, miró lo que decía dentro. Tomó aquel documento en sus manos y de ahí se quedó sorprendida.- _"¿Big Boss"?.-_

\- Así es: _"Big Boss"_ , ese nombre en clave me lo gané cuando comenzó la subversión en Argentina, de la mano de los "Montoneros" y el ERP.- Contó el muchacho, yendo a un punto muy serio de la historia.

\- ¿Hablas de guerrillas?. He oído de que hace tres años atrás mataron a un ex-Presidente argentino.- Recordó Lori.

\- Sí, los "Montoneros" secuestraron, en un operativo comando, al ex-Presidente de la Nación y Teniente General Pedro Eugenio Aramburu, juzgándolo por los fusilamientos de militares y civiles Peronistas en 1956. Te seré sincero, a mí no me importa que sea Peronista o Anti-Peronista, lo que hago es ejercer la Justicia que se perdió y esta gente ha estado cometiendo atentados con bombas, secuestros, asesinatos, copamientos de bases militares y comisarías, ataque a pueblos, de todo y luego vienen a llorar y piden por la "Convención de Ginebra", yo creo que dentro de unos años, ésto será una guerra y no habrá ningún trato con esta gente.- Dio a conocer su visión del Futuro, Santiago, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

La chica no dijo nada, se quedó callada, ahora conocía la historia de aquel joven.

\- Te pido esto: Esto solo queda entre tú, yo y los que están aquí, el resto no puede saberlo. ¿Puedo confiarte este secreto?.- Le encomendó Santiago aquella "misión" a la rubia, la cual le tomó de las manos, en señal de amistad con él.

\- Es una promesa: De mí no saldrá nada, ni una palabra de lo que he escuchado.- Juró la chica Loud, haciendo esa promesa ante su amigo.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo a la planta alta, ya Lynn y Lucy se habían quedado dormidas tras haber estado llorando por Lincoln y el resto de su familia, mientras que en esos momentos, Dimitri se levantaba con Luna de un sobre-salto que sintió el primero.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo?.- Preguntó la rockera castaña, mientras que el otro joven con el mismo color de sus cabellos se sentía un tanto agitado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Pronto, pasó su mano por el pecho, justo hasta su corazón, el cual latía a más no poder. La chica no sabía el por qué de ese estado que llevaba el joven, así que se le acercó.- Dimitri, ¿te pasó algo?.- Volvió a preguntar.

El joven se agarró la cabeza, esos malditos recuerdos del Pasado, que lo llevaban a rechinar los dientes y a soportar todos los tormentos de una vida pasada, uno de sus momentos más oscuros.

\- No te preocupes.- Le tranquilizó Dimitri, mientras que sentía las manos de la castaña sobre sus hombros.- Se siente raro dormir con una chica, mi corazón late a más no poder, en especial de que dormimos abrazados y siento un calor bastante intenso.- Contó el joven.

\- Sí, yo también lo siento, ufff, jejeje, mi corazón también late a más no poder, es como si hubiera corrido una maratón.- Igualó Luna con las palabras de Dimitri que había dicho con anterioridad.- Oye, Dimi, ¿puedo llamarte así?.- Preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Tienes familia en Rusia?.

El castaño se acomodó, tomó asiento y de ahí se puso a recordar los eventos del Pasado.

\- Sí.- Respondió a la primera pregunta.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?.- Preguntó ella por segunda vez.

\- No, soy hijo único, a comparación con Alexander, quien tiene tres hermanas mayores y un hermano menor, solo estoy con mis padres.- Respondió Dimitri, mencionando a la familia de su amigo bosnio.

\- ¿Y cómo es la vida en Rusia?.- Deseó saber ella con interés, pero de golpe, el ruso mantuvo su silencio, no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado ante los recuerdos que lo atormentaban, recuerdos que le daban miedo, pánico al Pasado y veía como sus lágrimas caían al piso.- ¿Dimi?.

\- Perdón...es...es que...no es sencillo, no para mis padres y para mí...- Comenzó a relatar aquel terror suyo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaron alguna vez?.- Quiso saber Luna y de ahí, el joven se secó las lágrimas, pidió perdón por llorar delante de ella, pero la castaña lo abrazó y no se soltó de él.

\- Tranquilo, amigo, solo dilo, cuenta lo que has pasado.- Le pidió ella y tras un momento de pausa, Dimitri comenzó a hablar.

(Second Son OST, InFAMOUS)

\- Mis padres son espías soviéticos, ambos, tanto en Inteligencia como en el Mundo, los mejores, pero antes, durante el gobierno de Stalin, cuando mi madre Irina estaba embarazada, los acusaron de un supuesto "espionaje a favor del Tercer Reich", en 1940 y los encerraron a ella y a mi padre, Valery, en un gulag de Siberia: No sabes lo que es ese sitio, es el Infierno en la Tierra, trabajos forzados, temperaturas bajo cero, gente muriéndose allí y todo durante el mandato de Iosif Stalin. Cayó sobre nosotros la vergüenza, la mancha, fueron degradados y con baja en sus rangos, todo.- Comenzó Dimitri a contar el Infierno que pasaron sus padres, mientras que Luna lo escuchaba.

\- ¿Y...y tú?.- Preguntó la rockera con asombro.

\- Nací en ese gulag...Luna...nací en ese sitio, lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos era un sitio horrible, oscuro y no paraba de llorar, cuando me entregaron a mi madre, ella decía que todo iba a salir bien...- Dimitri hizo una pausa, esos recuerdos le atormentaban a más no poder.- Aún recuerdo los gritos de los que eran torturados al ser considerados "Enemigos del Estado", a mi padre jamás le tocó algo así, pero lo separaron de mi madre y no pudo estar durante mi nacimiento.- Siguió relatando esa fría experiencia que había vivido.

\- Dios, lo lamento mucho, te juro que estoy impresionada, aterrada por lo que me estás contando.- Quedó Luna sin palabras.

\- Y falta: Verás, durante la "Operación Barbarroja", la invasión de la Alemania Nazi a la Unión Soviética, Stalin pidió la liberación de todos los "traidores" y entre ellos estaban mis padres, nos mandaron a Moscú y de ahí comenzó a prepararse la ofensiva final en la Batalla de Stalingrado, en donde triunfamos en 1943. Todo terminó, para mí y mi familia no, ya que después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aún veía las imágenes de las personas en el gulag: Gente delgada, raquítica, hasta los huesos, por eso me congelé cuando en Nueva York se me acercaron esos zombies a mí...no podía jalar el gatillo, no tenía palabras para describir el terror que sentía en esos momentos, era como si estuviera siendo arrastrado al gulag nuevamente...esos rostros, los de la gente que estaba prisionera...sus rostros pegados a los huesos de la cara, sus cuerpos tan delgados, famélicos, era horrible...- En esos momentos, las lágrimas volvieron a caer de los ojos de Dimitri, mientras que Luna lo abrazaba con fuerza, llorando también, acompañando al joven en su duelo.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Dimi, sé lo que es nacer en un sitio así, no te culpes, tú no tuviste nada que ver...pero es horrible lo que me cuentas sobre tu infancia allí.- Le acompañó la castaña, la cual no se separaba de él.

\- Gracias, Luna...- Agradeció.- ¿Sabes lo que es más "gracioso"?. Que cuando los alemanes estaban a las puertas de Moscú, Stalin abrió los gulags, necesitando la ayuda de los que eran militares, espías y hasta Sacerdotes que tenía allí, quería que le dieran una mano para así acabar con el problema que tenía y después de la guerra, a mis padres los condecorados con la Medalla de la "Orden de Lenin" varias veces. Hacia los años 50, al morir Stalin y asumir Nikita Kruschev, éste inició la "Desestalización", reguló lo de los gulags y hasta emitió una "Ley de Amnistía" para todos los traidores, nosotros estábamos allí, pero para mi padre, esa mancha no se iría jamás, por eso me hice espía: Para limpiar el nombre de mi familia, de los Raichenvok, por eso siempre he estado muy frío ante todo. Las misiones que yo hice, en solitario, eran exitosas, hasta que me asignaron a Alexander, él...él es distinto a mí, tiene a su familia, toda una línea de militares en la Yugoslavia del Mariscal Tito, en cambio yo soy una "rata" que intenta limpiar su nombre, su historia, pero cuando nos hicimos amigos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, él se convirtió en un verdadero Camarada, en un amigo que jamás pensaría abandonar.- Terminó Dimitri de contar su historia y de ahí, Luna lo recostó contra su pecho,

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, Dimi, no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, no tienes por qué sufrir esta situación del Pasado.- Le animó la castaña, quien le acariciaba los cabellos al joven.

Éste no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo callado, pronto se sentiría mejor con respecto a lo que había contado.

\- Gracias, Luna.- Agradeció el muchacho.

\- Jejejeje, no es nada, todo está bien.- Siguió dándole ánimos al joven, la rockera, mientras que de ahí, ambos se quedaron dormidos nuevamente, ya que dentro de poco volverían a las rutas con los demás.

* * *

Por su parte, en California, mientras que Bobby estaba ayudando a Cookie con encontrar a sus padres perdidos en la zona de los puestos de búsqueda de desaparecidos, Lincoln había recibido una llamada de un amigo suyo, el cual era de Nueva York, al igual que él.

\- _¿Lincoln?. Soy yo, Rayos Oxidados.-_ Escuchó la voz de su amigo, desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- ¡Rayos Oxidados, ufff, gracias a Dios estás bien! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿En dónde te encuentras?.- Comenzó el albino a lanzar muchas preguntas.

\- _No te preocupes, estoy bien, amigo, tú tranquilo, estoy en Canadá con mi familia y Rocky.-_ Le informó sobre su nueva ubicación.

\- ¿Canadá? ¿Hay zombies allí?.- Quiso saber el albino, pero su amigo negó con la cabeza.

\- _Es uno de los pocos países que pudieron hacer frente al problema, pero otros han caído, esto se está expandiendo por todo el Mundo, salvo en Canadá y América Latina, el resto está destruido por completo.-_ Dio a conocer esas noticias el pelirrojo.

\- Dios...oye, por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Liam, Zach y los demás?.- Deseó saber Lincoln sobre el destino de sus amigos.

No hubo respuesta por un buen rato, parecía que la línea no soportaría tanto tiempo de la llamada.

\- _Lincoln...yo...te tengo que dar malas noticias. Es duro, pero debes saberlas..._ \- Le dijo Rayos Oxidados con un tono triste.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó el albino.

\- _Sí, yo estoy bien, lo mismo Rocky y mi familia, pero...Zach y Liam no lo lograron, lo siento mucho, amigo...murieron en un accidente de tránsito en el Puente de Brooklyn...chocaron contra unas barricadas, fue todo un caos, los zombies estaban allí y los coches de sus familias perdieron el control y terminaron estrellándose contra las mismas, fue todo un desastre. Jordan tampoco se salvó, los zombies la mataron a ella y a su familia, Cristina...no sé nada de ella, creo que escapó con los suyos y Ronnie Anne fue mandada a México con su familia, pero de nuestro grupo...el resto murió.-_ Le dio el pelirrojo la triste noticia, la cual cayó como un rayo contra el chico Loud, quien se quedó helado.- _¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien, amigo?.-_ Preguntó éste.

\- Te llamo luego, Rayos, gracias.- Agradeció el joven y tras despedirse, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hasta su cama, en donde hundió su cabeza contra la almohada, llorando por sus amigos caídos.

* * *

 *** "Toma de La Calera": Operativo realizado por la guerrilla _"Montoneros"_ de Argentina en la Provincia de Córdoba, en donde tomaron por asalto la Comisaría, el Banco de la Provincia de Córdoba, la Central telefónica y se inutilizaron los equipos junto con el robo del dinero y las armas, además de dejar una supuesta "bomba", la cual terminó siendo una grabadora con la _"Marcha Peronista"._**

 *** "Copamiento de Garín": También denominado como _"Operación Gabriela"_ fue llevado a cabo el 30 de Julio de 1970 por un Comando de las _"Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias"_ en la localidad de Garín, Gran Buenos Aires.**

 *** FAR: "Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias", una de las guerrillas de Izquierda que se formó en Argentina hasta su fusión con los _"Montoneros"_.**

 *** Asesinato de Augusto Timoteo "El Lobo" Vandor: Fue un dirigente sindical y líder de la CGT, la mano derecha del Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón tras la expulsión de John Williams Cook, el cual fue acusado por Perón de ser un Comunista por apoyar la "Revolución Cubana" y que el militar pasara a tomar como ejemplo a Fidel Castro, pasarse de Derecha a Izquierda (ideológicamente). Vandor se une al proyecto del General Juan Carlos Onganía de crear un "Peronismo sin Perón", firma el "Pacto Militar-Sindical" y tras un encuentro con Perón en España, en 1969 es asesinado en su oficina de la CGT por un grupo del "ELN" ( _"Ejército de Liberación Nacional"_ ), los cuales arrojan una bomba que destruye el piso donde se hallaba Vandor.**

 **En este capítulo se ha visto el Pasado de Santiago Domínguez (junto con un poco de historia sobre el surgimiento de las guerrillas argentinas y sus primeros delitos terroristas que fueron cometiendo hasta casi los años 80), OC perteneciente a AnonimousReader98 y también el de Dimitri (OC mío, no confundir con Dmitri Kozlov de Transgresor 3003), había pensado con éste último (Dimitri) en que le contara sobre su trágica experiencia al nacer en un gulag de la época del Stalinismo a uno de los Loud, tristemente recordada en Rusia por las persecuciones que hubo.**

 **Dedico este capítulo para AnonimousReader98 y Sam The Stormbringer. En el próximo será para El Caballero de las Antorchas y Banghg.**

 **Por cierto, Sam The Stormbringer, Dimitri Sasha Yoshikage tiene un mensaje para la Doctora Schiller:**

 **"Se ve al ruso castaño con su Stand incendiar el consultorio de aquella anciana, mientras que ésta amarrada a una silla y con la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva".**

 **Dimitri: Sépalo bien, Señorita Schiller, esto no es una "vendetta" a la italiana, no, no lo piense así. ¿Ha oído sobre el "Código de Honor Japonés", el "Bushido"?. Bueno, usted acaba de insultarme, eso recae también sobre mi familia, mis amigos y mi novia Luna Loud. Tenga un poco más de respeto si no quiere que le presente a Alexander, el cual también está furioso con usted por decirnos "delincuentes rojos". Pero conmigo, decirme "delincuente", eso es algo que no se lo perdono a nadie. Ahora sí acaba de sellar su sentencia. ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de quedar como asado argentino? "La mujer intenta gritar pero no puede". No, veo que no. "Killer Queen", nos vamos.**

 **"En ese momento, cuando está por incendiar el consultorio, éste apaga el fósforo, dejando a la mujer mayor casi al borde de un infarto".**

 **Dimitri: Esto fue solo una advertencia, la próxima no seré "buenito". "El ruso se retira del lugar, mientras que la alemana comienza a insultarlo en alemán".- No sé alemán, vieja estúpida, pero yo le dejaré este aviso en japonés: ¡Yakamashi, Itoshizo Kurunama! ("Ya cállate, qué perra más escandalosa"). ¡Sayonara, Arpía horrenda y en la próxima, como le dije, mi Stand la convertirá en una bomba o mejor traigo a Alexander para que la arroje al Infierno jajajajajajaja, será muy divertido eso último!.**

 **"El ruso junto con su Stand se retiran del lugar, el cual queda incendiado".**

 **Fin del mensaje de Dimitri.**

 **Bueno, jejejeje, un momento cómico.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos en el capítulo que viene, tal vez me demore unos días por el Seminario, puede, si es que no se me complica por otros asuntos que tengo que atender, este Viernes comienzo a escribir el episodio 13. Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen Martes de mi parte.**

 **Saludos para El Caballero de las Antorchas, Coven, viruzpirata, Guest, Sam The Stormbringer, AnonimousReader98 (muchas gracias por lo de _"Big Boss"_ y _"Metal Gear"_ , Bro), Banghg, ZeedMilleniunmon, Profesor Franco M. Romano y augustospiller. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:** **(Capítulo dedicado para El Caballero de las Antorchas y AnonimousReader98)**

Alejados, separados por una especie de "Cordillera" de muertos vivientes, el resto de la Familia Loud se hallaba en el Estado de La Florida, ubicados en especial en su _"Capital del Turismo y los Cruceros"_ , Miami, también denominada la _"Capital del Tiburón"_ , pero sus preciadas y bellas playas de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas, habían pasado para convertirse en una "Ciudad Fortaleza". Una Fortaleza, una protección, un sitio para ponerse seguro, aquel lugar, esa región estaba libre de muertos vivientes, pero sus fronteras interiores no lo estaban, ya que los Estados de Alabama y Georgia estaban allí y con ello se podía presenciar a las innumerables legiones de zombies que buscaban atravesar ese sitio y llegar a su objetivo.

(In the Summertime, Mungo Jerry, 1970)

Los muertos vivientes rondaban por el Sur, los Estados de aquella zona estaban totalmente asediados, de Sur a Norte, no parecía haber paz, era un maldito Apocalipsis, un momento en el que el hombre tenía que tomar las decisiones más importantes de su vida: El Mundo ya no es como el que conocían, todo ha desaparecido, el fuego se lo ha llevado todo, solo quedan cenizas, la muerte ronda, se respira en el aire, un "perfume" letal que busca víctimas para llevárselas y convertirlas en nuevos "Soldados" de aquellas innumerables "Legiones", tal vez podrían sobrepasar a las de Roma, Esparta, Grecia. Se decía que en el segundo caso, Esparta, ellos habían sido derrotados por otra Polis durante sus tiempos finales de gobierno sobre Grecia, tras el final de la _"Guerra del Peloponeso"_ , perdiendo toda esa hegemonía que habían dominado por mucho tiempo, hasta que en el año 371 a.C se desató la Batalla de Leuctra, la cual termina con la derrota de Esparta a manos de Tebas y con ello un cambio en la formación de sus _"Hoplitas"_ , conocido como _"Falanges"_ y su formación oblicua.

Esas _"Falanges"_ eran los muertos vivientes, todo intento por detenerlos, aún con el empleo de aviones y Artillería, no resultaba para nada, los infectados, a pesar de su lentitud, al estar juntos, eran un auténtico peligro, ya que se lanzaban sobre sus víctimas y al infectarlas por las mordidas, éstas eran mandadas a los hospitales de campaña y allí se convertían en lugares de concentración, todo un caldo de cultivos que estallaría en cualquier momento. Los esfuerzos de los militares por contener a aquellas criaturas no funcionaron, todo fue en vano y eso llevó a que muchas grandes ciudades cayeran, no solo en manos de los zombies, sino también de los que buscaban aprovecharse de la situación para cometer toda clase de delitos.

Allí estaba la "Caballería" de los zombies: Los delincuentes, los grupos armados, los fanáticos religiosos, todos esos que habían sido señalados por Jack en su granja de Iowa.

El aire cálido de Florida, tropical, no se podía sentir del todo en la piel de la gente, muchos tenían una expresión de terror, de espanto, habían venido de Georgia, Alabama, las Carolinas del Sur y Norte, Mississippi y Luisiana, escapando de la muerte, los zombies, el peligro que simbolizaban; pero también de la Anarquía que reinaba en las grandes ciudades y hasta en los pueblos.

La Familia Loud, hallándose junto con el abuelo Albert en su casa de Miami, éste no podía permitir que su hija y su yerno junto con el resto de sus nietas que estaban allí, partieran hacia el Norte, así que les dejó quedarse con él, sumado al bloqueo que los militares estaban haciendo en la frontera estatal entre Florida y Georgia, por el peligro latente.

La Señorita Rita Loud llegó con una taza de café para su marido, para ella y su padre, mientras que el resto de las niñas dormían esa noche. Se podía sentir una presencia fuerte, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien, así que decidieron oír las noticias sobre lo que estaba pasando actualmente y que llevaba varias semanas sin solución.

\- _"Los hospitales, sean del Sur o del Norte, no permitirán la entrada de personas que hayan sido atacadas por los muertos vivientes, no hay una cura para esto. Todo aquel que intente venir aquí, será expulsado y si la situación se torna más complicada, se procederá, dejando bien establecido esto de aquí para más adelante, estará autorizado el uso de fuerza letal contra esta gente".-_ Hablaba un Comandante de la Guardia Nacional, ya que la situación era mucho más complicada que hacía unos días.

Cambiaron de canal.

\- _"¡Danny, vamos, dale a la cabeza, aún está viva!".-_ Pedía un Sheriff del Estado de Pensilvania a sus agentes, uno de ellos obedeció y le dio un tiro en la cabeza, acabando con el zombie que yacía en la calle, atrás suyo podía verse un par de camionetas Pick-Up que estaban tirando los cadáveres que llevaban atrás, formando una nueva pila para ser incinerada, también podían apreciarse a los que se unido como "Voluntarios" para limpiar las zonas, gente de todo tipo: Ancianos, jóvenes, familias y Veteranos de la Guerra de Vietnam, algunos portaban armas pesadas, otros sus clásicos rifles Winchester o carabinas, venían acompañados de sus perros de caza, en especial los sabuesos. Las columnas de humo se alzaban hacia los Cielos, de un fuerte color negro como la noche y junto con aquel Sheriff, allí estaba la prensa.- _"Dan coletazos, les disparas al pecho, las piernas o incluso en el estómago y aún siguen moviéndose. Un tiro en la cabeza, listo, problema solucionado".-_ Les informaba aquel hombre de cabellos negros y barba del mismo color, además de llevar unos lentes de Sol.

\- _"Hoy ha habido mucho trabajo".-_ Sostuvo uno de los periodistas, mirando la "labor" que estaban haciendo esas personas.

Aquel peli negro, en cuya placa podía leerse su nombre, _"T. Cahill"_ , se sacó sus lentes de Sol y los guardó en el bolsillo que había en su camisa y habló a las cámaras.

\- _"Por desgracia, así es. ¿Sabes lo que es lo peor?. Muchas de estas personas eran conocidos míos_ ".- Dijo y comenzó a apuntar hacia la pira y la calle donde estaban otros cadáveres.- _"Allí, en el fuego, ese era el agente inmobiliario que me mostró la casa donde vivo actualmente. Y esa mujer de allí, me acosté con ella. Pero ¿qué le podemos hacer?. Hay que agradecer a Dios de que estamos vivos".-_ Finalizó con aquella "entrevista", volvió a ponerse sus lentes de Sol y de ahí retomó su trabajo.

\- _"Muy pocos países están a salvo de los muertos vivientes: México, Cuba, Nicaragua, Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, Brasil, Colombia, Ecuador y Perú junto con Venezuela y Cuba se encuentran sin infección, el resto de América Latina ha caído bajo los muertos vivientes".-_ Informaron en otro noticiero, pero el Señor Lynn se hartó de ver y escuchar siempre la misma historia, así que apagó la televisión.

\- Hiciste bien, Lynn, no soporto más esto: Todo el tiempo la misma historia.- Mostró Albert su apoyo hacia su suegro.

Tenía razón en sus palabras, parecía un "vicio", una "obsesión" para la prensa que estuviera jugando con un tema tan delicado como lo que estaban viviendo todos en esos momentos. El Señor Lynn apoyó el control remoto en la mesa de café y procedió a tomar de su taza, dándole un ligero sorbo a su contenido y luego la sostenía en sus manos para que se enfriara, mientras que el humo se elevaba desde su interior.

El rostro de su esposa daba mucho de qué relatar: Podía apreciarse la preocupación, el miedo por el resto de sus hijos que estaban en Nueva York, habían apagado el televisor para no asustarla más a la pobre madre de cabellos rubios, quien rogaba por poder llegar y verlos. Su padre también pasaba por lo mismo, habían intentado en comunicarse con ellos, pero las líneas telefónicas estaban muertas, se preguntaban si algún amigo de ellos hubiera podido verlos y decirles que estaban bien, pero no fue así: Cuando todas las formas de comunicación cayeron, lo único que se pudo hacer en esos momentos fue esperar, nada más que eso.

\- Rita, cariño, por favor, tienes que darte un descanso, no has dormido en días.- Pidió, como consejo, su marido, quien caminó hasta ella y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su esposa.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Hija, escucha a tu marido, él está preocupado por ti, necesitas descansar un rato, por favor.- Intentó su padre en convencerla, pero aquella mujer no podía sacarse de encima el miedo que estaba pasando por sus hijos.

\- Ellos...ellos están en Nueva York...¿qué clase de madre soy?. Los dejé allí...¿y si algo les pasó?.- Se preguntaba una y otra vez las mismas preguntas.

\- ¡No digas eso, Rita!.- Intervino el Señor Lynn, haciéndole ver que ella no era una inútil.- Lori está con ellas, no te angusties, volveremos a estar juntos. Te lo prometo.- Juró el castaño, mientras que desde la planta alta, Luan escuchaba todo, hallándose con sus hermanas que dormían en la antigua habitación que tenía Rita cuando era una niña junto con su hermana Ruth.

Las gemelas se hallaban dormidas, Lisa también, pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermanos que estaban en Nueva York, sin saber lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

\- ¿Luan? ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?.- Preguntó Lisa, quien a pesar de demostrar frialdad en todo asunto, ella estaba comenzando a sentir un sentimiento de tristeza en su interior.

La comediante lo afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Los extraño...no quiero que les pase nada, en especial a Lincoln.- Fue el pedido de la pequeña científica castaña, cosa que llevó a que Luan la abrazara para que no se sintiera sola.

\- No te preocupes, van a estar bien, sé que muy prontos nos vamos a reunir nuevamente.- Prometió la comediante, sin soltarse de Lisa y de las gemelas, las cuales se despertaron por oír a la científica que lloraba a más no poder.- _"Lori, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lynn, por favor, vengan aquí, los extrañamos".-_ Pidió la castaña, mientras que solo les quedaba para ellas y su familia que pudieran reunirse en Miami o en otro sitio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo al Estado de Iowa, allí se encontraban los demás, algunos yacían profundamente dormidos como Luna y Dimitri, quienes estaban abrazados y no se soltaban por nada del Mundo, Leni yacía junto con Alexander afuera, conversando con el bosnio sobre lo ocurrido y en especial sobre su procedencia, mientras que Lori y Santiago habían decidido ampliar la guardia nocturna, quedándose ellos dos despiertos, Jack se hallaba en su cama, lo mismo se podía decir de Lucy y Lynn, mientras que una calma se podía sentir en los alrededores.

La noche transcurría de forma "normal", si pudiera llamarse a ese momento del día con aquella palabra, uno podía pensar que se trataba de un error, de un sueño, sin embargo, las cosas no eran así, los zombies deambulaban por todas partes, el campo, al principio se pensaba que era seguro, pero ahora no lo era, sino que se trataba de otra trampa mortal, ya que los muertos vivientes rondaban por allí también y en un número más superior, ya que al ser un sitio totalmente abierto, ésto era como estar en un frente de batalla, como la Batalla del Valle de La Drang de 1965, entre Vietnam del Norte con sus Aliados contra EEUU y los suyos: El pensar que el lugar estaba limpio, llevaba a caer en la trampa.

* * *

A su vez, en California, Lincoln se hallaba destruido por la peor noticia que había recibido de parte de Rayos Oxidados: Liam, Zach, Jordan y Cristina habían muerto, sus amigos, las personas que habían empezado con él la escuela, ya no estaban. Los dos primeros habían fallecido un accidente de auto, Jordan devorada por los zombies junto con Cristina.

(When I´m down, Chris Cornell)

Es una situación difícil cuando pierdes a tus amigos, no es fácil salir de ello. El albino tenía su cabeza recostada contra la almohada, Clyde le había dado su espacio para que pudiera despejarse del dolor, pero cuando llegó Cookie junto con Bobby de las oficinas de búsqueda de personas, la pequeña castaña fue a verlo.

\- ¿Está bien, Lincoln?.- Preguntó la castaña.

\- Está muy mal: Rayos Oxidados le contó que Liam, Zach, Jordan y Cristina murieron, él y Rocky están bien, con su familia en Canadá, pero allá también han ingresado los muertos vivientes.- Les contó el moreno, cosa que dejó espantados al militar y novio de Lori y a la niña.

Cookie no podía creerlo, ella había perdido rastro de su familia, Bobby la ayudó a buscarlos pero todo terminó en fracaso, fue entonces que decidió a ir a verlo, él había sido bueno, le dio un lugar donde quedarse y sin tener que estar afuera, ahora era el momento de regresar ese favor.

\- Voy a verlo.- Pidió la niña,

\- Cookie, es mejor que no entres, no creo que Lincoln quieran que lo molesten.- Intentó Clyde en convencerla que se diera la vuelta, pero ella no lo escuchó e ingresó en el lugar.- ¡No, espera!.- Pidió, pero sus padres lo detuvieron a él.

\- Deja que lo haga, que hable con Lincoln.- Fue el consejo de Howard y Harold a su hijo, el cual sentía preocupación por lo que podía llegar a pasar en esa habitación.

Sumado a ello, apareció Ajani, quien se acercó a los Señores McBride.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Ajani?.- Preguntó Harold al Maestro de Arquería.

\- Vengan, hay algo que debemos hablar.- Pidió el hombre y de ahí, los otros dos adultos lo siguieron hasta la habitación que tenía con su esposa e hijos.

Clyde fue con ellos y pidió, para sus adentros, que todo saliera bien con el encuentro que iba a tener Lincoln con Cookie.

* * *

La niña fue hasta él, caminó y de ahí se detuvo a los pies de la cama, en donde halló al albino totalmente destruido, parecía un barco que naufragaba y él era el Capitán que se hundía con su navío.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Preguntó ella, moviéndolo un poco, poniendo su mano sobre la espalda del joven que estaba dado vuelta.

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Volvió a preguntar la niña, mientras que el chico se daba la vuelta y la miraba.

\- Cookie, ¿qué...qué pasa?.- Quiso saber el chico con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

\- Lamento mucho lo de tus amigos, lo siento muchísimo.- Mostró ella su más sentido pésame y de ahí le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.- Sé...sé lo duro que es en perder a un ser querido, familia, amigos...todo, pero tú me ayudaste, me diste un sitio donde quedarme y me diste tu promesa de que me ayudarías a encontrar a mis padres, pero ahora soy yo quien te quedará su ayuda para que te recuperes.- Dijo la niña, quien no se soltaba por nada del Mundo del joven albino.

Una palabra, una muestra de afecto de alguien en un Mundo que se había hundido, eso era lo más importante, aunque fuera pequeño, valía la pena: El amor de aquella niña hacia la persona que le dio un hogar y que prometió hallar a sus palabras, esa era la forma de poder salir adelante. Lincoln no se soltó de ella, lloraba, derramaba lágrimas por sus amigos caídos.

\- Déjalo salir, está bien, no pasa nada. No te hace ver débil ni nada, tranquilo, como tú mismo me dijiste: _"Todo va a salir bien".-_ Le recordó Cookie aquellas palabras que le dio al comienzo, del día que la encontró.

Poco después, el albino se empezó a sentir mejor, a recuperar la fuerza perdida, mientras que continuaban con el abrazo, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Pase.- Le dio Lincoln la autorización a la persona que estaba afuera, en el pasillo, éste extendió su mano hacia el picaporte, lo abrió y allí se encontraba Clyde.

\- Lincoln, ¿cómo te encuentras, amigo?.- Preguntó el moreno, quien se hallaba con sus padres.

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien, Cookie me ayudó.- Dijo el albino, entregando el crédito a la pequeña castaña.- ¿Pasó algo?.

\- Vengan, hay algo que el Señor Goldname quiere decirles: Es para que aprendamos a defendernos.- Les anunció Clyde, él era bueno en el arte del arco y la flecha, pero sus dos amigos no, así que salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta la otra en la que se hospedaba aquella familia.

* * *

Allí los estaba esperando aquel hombre, éste se hallaba sentado en un sillón junto con su esposa, mientras que sus hijos estaban durmiendo, era el momento de hablar, de entrenar a los niños para cuando llegara una situación bastante complicada, porque sabía que las defensas sobre Sacramento, Capital del Estado de California, no serían eternas, estaban como Roma durante las "Invasiones Bárbaras", los zombies representaban a los Vándalos, los Hunos, los Hérulos, los Godos, los Visigodos, etc, pero había una diferencia: Ellos, los civiles rescatados, eran el "tesoro", la "riqueza", la carne humana que ansiaban probar y ellos, en especial los jóvenes, debían luchar contra aquellas hordas y preservar la calma, evitar una Anarquía.

\- ¿Sucedió algo, Señor Goldname?.- Preguntó Lincoln y el hombre les hizo una seña de que tomaran asiento, obedecieron y de ahí, tras un respiro, comenzó a hablar.

\- Lincoln, Cookie, ustedes tienen que prepararse, los voy a instruir para que usen el arco y la flecha contra los muertos vivientes.- Dio aquella información, una noticia que cayó de forma sorpresiva sobre ellos dos.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Lincoln recordaba y sabía bien que Lori era una estudiante de Ajani, aunque éste prefería no tener favoritos, sin embargo, su hermana mayor tenía una feroz rivalidad con Paz, la cual se hallaba ahora en Canadá, a salvo del peligro, pero ahora no era el momento para andar recordando enemistades pasadas, tenían que prepararse.

\- ¿No cree que no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso?.- Preguntó Cookie.

\- Es para preocuparse, los muertos vivientes, tal vez y ruego a Dios de que no sea así, podrían llegar aquí, así que yo no bajaría la guardia. Les enseñaré a dominar el arco y la flecha.- Hizo Ajani esa promesa, tras lanzar su teoría sobre una posible invasión zombie a California, ya que partes del Estado, incluyendo San Francisco y Los Ángeles estaban "conquistadas" por los zombies y solo quedaba Sacramento como último bastión de defensa.

Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza: Iban a ser entrenados para defenderse de los muertos vivientes.

* * *

Volviendo a Iowa, la noche iba comenzando a ceder su turno para el Amanecer, el reloj de Jack sonó en su habitación y lo apagó para después guardarlo en una maleta, ya Lynn y Lucy estaban despiertas, lo mismo podía decirse de Dimitri, Luna y Evelyn.

\- ¿Durmieron bien?.- Preguntó el granjero a sus invitados.

\- Bastante.- Respondió Lynn, mientras que terminaba de atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas y de ahí iban dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse y de ahí comenzar con el viaje, debían reanudarlo, Jack iría con ellos hasta el Condado de Garfield, luego proseguiría hacia el Norte, para el Estado de Montana, en donde se encontraba un refugio militar.

En la planta baja, Evelyn fue la primera en lavarse, fue hasta allí, hacia donde estaban Santiago y Lori, mirándolos, sin decir nada, mantenía la seriedad con respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior y ahora quería volver al camino.

\- ¿Tienen todo?.- Preguntó la espía castaña.

\- Sí, el tema son las municiones para las armas, tendremos que pasar por algún pueblo y ver en una tienda de armas o una Comisaría.- Sostuvo Lori, ya que estuvo gran parte de la noche tallando y creando nuevas flechas para su arco.

Evelyn no dijo nada, simplemente fue hasta su coche de Dimitri, iba a conducir ella. Afuera se encontró con Alexander, al cual miró con seriedad.

\- Buenos días, Evelyn, ¿dormiste bien?.- Preguntó el rubio, pero ella no respondió, simplemente fue hasta el coche y lo encendió. Simplemente bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra el volante del vehículo, reconociendo las palabras de las chicas aquella noche: No valía la pena seguir buscando el modelo político que dominaría el Mundo, ya no existía, era cosa del Pasado.

Pronto, el reloj fue llegando a las cuatro de la mañana y de ahí emprendieron el viaje hacia Nebraska. Jack se dirigió a su camioneta, la encendió y reanudaron el camino los tres vehículos hacia el Oeste.

* * *

Allí fue quedando atrás la granja de Jack, el Estado de Iowa, todo fue desapareciendo en la lejanía, sin embargo, ahora no podían bajar la guardia, aún tenían bien fresco, en sus mentes, las palabras del granjero sobre aquellos grupos que rondaban por las rutas de EEUU y que debían tener mucho cuidado al respecto, ya que eran personas muy peligrosas y estaban dispuestas a todo.

Viajaban en fila india, la ruta que conectaba la granja de Jack, cuya propiedad podía verse en la lejanía, ésta desapareció por completo.

\- ¿Hacia dónde, Jack?.- Preguntó Lori al granjero.

\- Síganme, conozco el camino.- Les dijo el hombre, mientras que partían de allí y antes del Amanecer, cruzaron desde Iowa hacia el Estado de Nebraska.

* * *

El viaje fue lo bastante callado, no había mucha charla, aún era de noche, pero desde el Este comenzaban a verse los primeros rayos del Sol, el Amanecer estaba llegando, un día daba la cara sobre ese Mundo invadido por zombies. Jack los iba a acompañar hasta que decidieron parar en el Condado de Garfield, el cual estaba completamente abandonado, la entrada estaba despejada, salvo por unos autos que habían volcado y estaban calcinados por el fuego, los tres coches ingresaron en el pueblo, en busca de recursos, suministros, en especia gasolina para los coches, armas, municiones, medicinas y comida.

El primero en bajar fue Santiago, quien llevaba consigo su rifle de francotirador FG 42 y Evelyn, la cual tenía un escopeta Beretta 12, luego siguió el resto junto con Jack, el cual tenía su rifle en sus manos.

\- Muy bien, ojos bien abiertos, lo haremos rápidamente, ¿sí?.- Pidió el argentino a los presentes.

\- Está bien, iré con Santiago y Evelyn a esa estación de servicio.- Dijo Lori, quien fue con ellos.

\- Hay una estación de Policía por aquí, Dimitri, Luna y yo buscaremos allí por si hay armas y municiones, sino una armería en caso contrario.- Sostuvo Lynn, la cual tomó su bate de baseball.

\- Yo iré a revisar esos locales de por allí, debe haber comida.- Añadió Jack, quien fue corriendo hacia aquellos lugares.

\- Alex y Lucy vendrán conmigo, iremos a revisar la zona por si es segura y ver si hay una farmacia por aquí.- Finalizó Leni con su grupo.

\- Perfecto, nos reuniremos en este mismo punto en una hora, ¿queda claro?.- Fue la orden final de Lori y todos asintieron.- Bien, andando.- Ordenó ella y cada uno partió hacia sus respectivos sitios para cumplir las tareas asignadas.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba observando desde las sombras de uno de los callejones, éste, una vez terminada su "misión", salió corriendo, en silencio, sin levantar sospechas, para informarle a sus respectivos líderes.

* * *

Corría en silencio, parecía un chita en la Sabana de África, persiguiendo a una presa para comer. Llegó a su destino, el cual era el edificio municipal, el Ayuntamiento, el cual estaba bajo control de un grupo bastante numeroso y armado. Dentro de aquel complejo, allí se hallaba sentada una mujer de cabellos negros, bastante joven, atractiva, en su cuello colgaba una Cruz Cristiana Protestante y se hallaba recitando unos Salmos de la Biblia que sostenía en sus manos para los recién llegados.

\- Disculpe, Señorita Carmody, pero nuestro espía ha vuelto.- Le dijo un sujeto gordo y con barba negra.

\- Que pase.- Ordenó ésta y la puerta permaneció abierta, el que le informó al respecto le dejó la vía libre a un chico de unos 16 años y cabellos rubios.- Dime, Andrew, ¿qué noticias hay del otro lado?.- Preguntó la mujer.

\- Tenemos un problema, Señorita Carmody: Un grupo de forasteros ha llegado a Garfield y están llevándose lo que es nuestro.- Le anunció el espía, cosa que llevó a que la mujer cerrara su Biblia y de ahí quedara todo en silencio.- ¿Envío a un grupo para acabar con ellos?.- Preguntó, pero ella alzó su mano izquierda al aire.

\- No, pronto nos veremos las caras, por ahora hay que obedecer lo que el Señor nos dicta y es no tener una guerra con ellos, ¿está claro?.- Dejó su advertencia.- Sin embargo, no pienso dejarlos ir tan fácilmente.- Sentenció con seriedad en su voz.- De este pueblo, de mi "Congregación", no se irá nadie con lo que nos pertenece, éste es nuestro suelo, Dios Todopoderoso nos lo encomendó, Él me dio a mí el poder de guiarlos en este Apocalipsis y así fundar el Reino sobre la Tierra, si hay que defenderlo, lo haremos, no permitiremos que los vástagos del Pasado vengan y nos quiten lo que tanto nos ha costado obtener.

El joven no dijo nada, simplemente se retiró de allí y Carmody llamó a sus seguidores más apegados, a sus Lugartenientes, había que preparar el "Comité de Bienvenida".

\- ¡Gloria a Cristo Rey y a nuestra Líder Susan Ryker Carmody!.- Exclamaron sus lacayos, se sentía orgullosa de ese "Título", era como una Reina al mejor estilo Siglo XVI y no iba a permitir que nadie les quitara lo que era de ellos.

\- Preparen todo, ellos no se irán de aquí tan fácilmente.- Pidió la mujer, mientras que sus fuerzas comenzaban a movilizarse.

* * *

(Save Room, OST de Dino Crisis)

Volviendo con los chicos, Dimitri, Luna y Lynn se hallaban buscando una Estación de Policía o una Armería para obtener un poco de armas y municiones, el ruso castaño portaba consigo su rifle Winchester 1896, no lo había usado durante la mitad del viaje desde Nueva York hasta Nebraska. El Cielo aún permanecía un tanto oscuro y las luminarias estaban encendidas en esa zona, sin embargo, no había nadie por las calles, todo estaba despejado, salvo por la destrucción dejada por los coches volcados y en llamas que habían, sin olvidarse de los negocios que habían sido vandalizados.

\- Nada.- Dijo Dimitri.

\- Una Estación de Policía debe quedar en el Centro y estamos justo aquí, pero creo que puede ser la única de por aquí.- Sostuvo Lynn, ya que tenía un mapa con las referencias y le marcaba el único sitio que buscaban.

\- Oigan, allí, miren.- Señaló Luna y lo encontraron: Un pequeño edificio en cuya fachada se podían ver unas banderas norteamericanas izadas en sus mástiles y el cartel que anunciaba el nombre _"Comisaría del Condado Garfield"_ , en su entrada se hallaban estacionados varios patrulleros pero el interior daba mala espina, así que fueron con cuidado, Dimitri cargó el rifle, Lynn su bate y Luna el machete, para después ingresar en el recinto.

Abrieron las puertas que daban hacia la entrada, el puesto de la Recepción estaba desordenado: Papeles por el piso, carpetas, hasta una máquina de escribir yacía tirada, el mostrador todo dañado por impactos de bala, los casquillos por doquier, llegando hasta la entrada y sangre. Más al fondo podía verse una máquina expendedora de gaseosas tirada y con varias latas desparramadas.

\- Bueno, algo para beber.- Sostuvo Luna, quien abrió una y la bebió, otra se la dio a Lynn.

\- ¿Habrá una light para mí?.- Quiso saber Dimitri.

\- Jajajaja, no seas como mi hermana Lola y tómate una con azúcar, vamos, ¿en dónde está el macho ruso que corta leña en Invierno y bebe vodka en su cabaña?.- Preguntó Luna en forma cómica y le entregó una gaseosa azucarada para Dimitri, el cual la bebió y refrescó su garganta.

\- Jejejeje, bueno, eso se ve en la Siberia y en Moscú también.- Contó el ruso castaño.

Después de ese momento cómico, los tres comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo Oeste, en donde podían verse las distintas oficinas y otras secciones que tenía la Comisaría, Lynn cargaba en un pequeño bolsón las gaseosas que habían tomado, mientras que Dimitri y Luna revisaban las habitaciones, sin encontrar nada más que las mismas estaban en las homónimas condiciones que la recepción.

\- La Armería tiene que estar por aquí.- Sostuvo la castaña deportista, pero no había rastros de ella.

\- Tal vez al fondo, hermana.- Apuntó Luna y podía estar en lo cierto.

\- Esperen.- Pidió Dimitri e ingresó en un cuarto, en el cual era la zona de fotografías y archivos, un sitio oscuro, así que prendió las luces y comenzó a buscar en el interior.

\- ¿Qué buscas, amigo? ¿Algo importante?.- Quiso saber Luna, ya que el muchacho estaba viendo varias carpetas policiales, recortes de periódicos y fotos en las que estaban los muertos vivientes.

Tras pensarlo un rato, éste dio su respuesta.

\- Los zombies han estado aquí, no hace mucho. Vean la fecha en esta fotografía y en este recorte de periódico: 15/3/1973.- Mostró esa prueba a las chicas.

\- Oigan, eso fue antes de lo de Nueva York.- Reconoció Lynn esa diferencia de días.

\- Exacto, los que estaban en ese barco que dijo Evelyn, el USS Maryland, la mayoría eran de estos de Estados y al traerlos aquí, fueron expandiendo el virus que llevaban consigo.- Dio Dimitri su veredicto.

\- Y por eso este pueblo está vacío.- Sostuvo Luna.- Pero no bajaría la guardia, Jack dijo que hay grupos mucho más peligrosos que los zombies.

\- Estás en lo cierto, Luna, será mejor que tome estas cosas, las voy a necesitar para el Futuro, tomamos las armas, si no hay, buscamos una armería afuera y listo, volvemos con los demás.- Pidió Dimitri y tras terminar de llevarse dos carpetas, un par de fotos y un libro con recortes periodísticos, reanudaron la búsqueda de armamento.

Pronto, hallaron la armería que tanto estaban buscando, en ella podían verse las pocas armas que habían sobrado junto con las municiones, el problema era que la reja estaba cerrada con candado, sin embargo, Lynn tenía otra "vía", tomó el rifle de Dimitri y disparó contra la protección, éste cayó junto con la cadena al piso, emitiendo un brusco sonido y con ello, levantó el polvo que había sobre el mismo.

\- Damas primero.- Mostró el ruso castaño sus modales ante las dos jóvenes y de ahí ingresó éste como último.

Delante de ellos estaban las armas guardadas en aquel sitio, eran muy pocas, entre ellos había un rifle M-16, unas escopetas, entre ellas había una Mossberg 500 de Campo .410 Pump-Action, varias Pistolas Glock 26 y por último, unas cajas con municiones.

\- Perfecto, nos será suficiente.- Dijo Lynn y agarró la escopeta.- Wow, jejejee, tendría que pedirle a mama y papa que me lleven a practicar tiro al blanco, ¡toma esto, zombie!.- Sostuvo ella para el Futuro y apuntó con aquella arma Dimitri y Luna, los cuales se tiraron al piso.

\- Oye, _"Señorita Sicaria"_ , ¿acaso no te enseñaron que nunca apuntes con un arma a la gente de esa manera?. Puede estar cargada.- Le dijo Luna con molestia, mientras que se levantaba junto con el ruso.

\- Tranquila, aguafiestas, no les va a pasar a nada a ti ni a Dimitri, Dios, qué aburrida que resultas ser algunas veces, Luna.- Resopló Lynn con bronca, mientras que les mostraba que tenía el seguro y no llevaba balas.

\- Bueno, bueno, chicas, chicas, no peleen, ahora no es el momento para esto, además, recuerden que los zombies pueden sentir nuestra presencia si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí.- Intervino Dimitri para que no se pusieran a discutir.

Era mejor no hacerlo, fue un pequeño incidente, pero en el momento en el que tomaban las armas, una alarma saltó de golpe, provocando que la pared que estaba delante suyo cayera y ahí apareció un zombie, el cual fue liquidado por Lynn y su bate de baseball.

\- Vámonos, de prisa.- Pidió ella y salieron con las pocas armas y las cajas con municiones, las cuales también eran limitadas, apenas habían un par con balas de pistola, escopeta y para el M-16, pero con eso les bastaba.

Ahora iban a volver a la estación de servicio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo a la estación de servicio, Lori con Evelyn estaban probando los dos surtidores que habían allí, pero ninguno funcionaba, estaban completamente vacíos, secos, no solo por la _"Crisis del Petroleo"_ , sino también por el escape de muchas personas hacia la seguridad que había más al Oeste y al Norte.

\- Genial, esto es genial.- Protestó la rubia Loud.

\- No es para tanto.- Intentó Evelyn en calmarla.

\- Ah, ¿ahora te haces la pacífica?. Ayer quisiste volarles la cabeza a Alexander y Dimitri, ¿no te parece que eres una hipócrita?.- Le cuestionó Lori a la sicaria, quien se mantuvo callada.

No dijo nada, simplemente no pensaba en revivir lo ocurrido esa noche; pero su subconsciente tampoco le permitía mantenerse callada todo el tiempo.

\- Seré hipócrita, pero tú también compartes lo mismo conmigo, ¿ahora te preocupas por esos dos?.- Redobló Evelyn su "ofensiva", pero cuando estaban por discutir las dos chicas, Santiago apareció y las miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué dijimos?.- Preguntó y de ahí les mostró algo que encontró en el interior del local.- Miren.

En la parte final de aquel sitio había un refugio donde guardaban bidones con gasolina, además de que se veía una pancarta la cual decía _"Lleven lo que necesiten"_ _,_ lo habían dejado los dueños antes de irse, ya que los surtidores, al quedar vacíos, aprovecharon para llenar unos cuantos bidones y de ahí dejarlo para las demás personas.

\- Perfecto, tomemos varios y...- Pidió Lori, pero Evelyn le detuvo, agarrándola del cuello de su blusa celeste y le mostró otros mensajes que habían allí: _"Solo dos bidones, nada más", "Los que no obedezcan, serán fusilados", "Yo tomaré los que quiera", "No puedes hacer eso, ¿qué no piensas en los demás?"._ -

Esos eran los mensajes que dejaron las personas que se detuvieron en ese pueblo para buscar suministros y las discusiones que dejaron plasmadas en las paredes.

\- Uffff, tremendo todo esto, sí que armaron una buena bronca.- Bromeó Evelyn al ver esos mensajes.

\- No tienen la culpa, están desesperados.- Sostuvo Lori y de ahí tomaron unos bidones que habían allí, dos para los tres coches, los necesitarían, mientras que Santiago se hallaba buscando comida en el bar de la estación de servicio y justo pasó por la cocina, en la cual encontró un poco.

\- Bingo.- Dijo, dando en el blanco y tomó un par de latas con carne picada para hamburguesas, papas, botellas de agua, unas cajas con pan lactal integral y otros paquetes que no necesitaran del frío de las heladeras, ya que éstas estaban desconectadas y vacías.

Pronto, aquel grupo terminó de buscar en la estación de servicio, ya tenían lo que necesitaban.

* * *

Por último, Alexander junto con Leni y Lucy se hallaban buscando medicamentos y delante de ellos había una pequeña farmacia, la cual estaba bloqueada con tablones de madera, Leni utilizó el hacha que llevaba con ella y derribó la barricada, abriendo una brecha y pasaron por debajo de las maderas que aún quedaban presentes.

\- ¿Qué medicamentos llevaremos?.- Preguntó el bosnio rubio.

\- Lori no nos dijo cuáles, pero tomemos los necesarios.- Dijo Lucy, la cual agarró unas cuantas cajas con pastillas, medicina contra la gripe y para combatir la fiebre, alcohol etílico, curitas (banditas adhesivas), gasas y vendas, no había mucho, ya que aquel lugar fue cerrado cuando empezó la evacuación y dejaron lo necesario.

Una vez que terminaron con la recolección de medicamentos, los tres salieron de aquel lugar y emprendieron la vuelta hacia la estación de servicio, pero en el camino, Leni vio una biblioteca, la cual estaba abierta, cosa que les llamó la atención e ingresaron al lugar. Para Lucy era raro que su hermana se interesara en los libros, ya que ella era muy distraída, pero no sabía que aquella rubia le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Ingresaron en aquel lugar y cuando Leni se alejó unos momentos, la chica tierna encontró un libro que le podría interesar a la pequeña gótica, como un regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Espero que te guste, Lucy, ¡feliz cumpleaños!.- Dijo Leni, quien le entregó el libro de _"Drácula"_ de Bram Stoker, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña gótica y la abrazó con fuerza a su hermana.

\- Gracias, Leni.- Agradeció ella, mientra que Alexander tomaba unos que le interesaban.-

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Alex?.- Preguntó la rubia mayor.

\- _"Césares"_ , " _Historia del Imperio Romano", "Las Tribus Germánicas".-_ Mostró aquellos libros de Historia.- Son una pasión para mí, siempre amé la Etnografía y la Historia.- Contó y de ahí, cuando estaban pasándola bien, oyeron un misterioso sonido que provino de la planta alta, Alexander apuntó con su Pistola Makarov hacia el sitio de donde vino el ruido y justo en ese momento vio que alguien salía corriendo por allí y cruzaba hacia la terraza.- ¡Alto! ¡Alto!.- Intentó el bosnio con frenarlo, pero no pudo, se escapó rápidamente.

No había tiempo para perseguirlo a aquel personaje, lo tuvieron que dejar pasar y de ahí emprendieron el viaje hacia la estación de servicio con lo que llevaban, era poco pero bastaría para un par de días.

* * *

Se reunieron todos allí: Armas, comida, gasolina, libros, municiones y medicamentos, algunas armas como una de las Pistolas Glock 26 junto con unas cajas de balas se las dieron a Jack junto con una de las escopetas que hallaron en la Comisaría, sin embargo, el granjero estaba mirando con desconfianza ese sitio, algo no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Jack?.- Preguntó Lori y el hombre pidió silencio, luego habló.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, chicos, no me gusta para nada este sitio.- Pidió el castaño y le hicieron caso, cargaron con un poco de gasolina los tanques y de ahí partieron de allí.

Estuvieron conduciendo por las desérticas calles de ese pueblo, solo encontraban destrucción, abandono, pero nada de zombies, era raro, algo no parecía cuadrar del todo bien en esa zona, así que decidieron acelerar la marcha, de seguro en otro pueblo encontrarían más recursos.

(The Church breaks down, Helloween)

\- Oigan, ¿qué es eso?.- Señaló Dimitri y vio que al fondo habían unas columnas de humo que se elevaban por los aires y delante de ellos se topaban con un bloqueo en la calle del Centro del pueblo, justo por donde se encontraba el edificio municipal, de aquel sitio estaba rodeado de personas, nadie parecía ser amable, sino más bien hostiles.

\- ¿Qué será todo esto?.- Quiso saber Lori y tocó bocina.- ¡Oigan, muevan sus coches y esa barricada, tenemos que pasar!.- Pidió la rubia Loud, pero en ese momento, para aquellas personas, eso fue un acto de insulto, por lo cual comenzaron a gritarles, a tomar objetos punzantes como rastrillos, picas, hachas e incluso armas de fuego, pero se calmaron cuando vieron que desde las escaleras venía avanzando una bella mujer acompañada por varios guardaespaldas.

Ésta se acercó hacia ellos y los miró por un buen rato.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí, Forasteros?. Esta no es su tierra, es solo para nosotros, los "Elegidos".- Preguntó, de forma amenazante.

\- ¿"Los Elegidos"? ¿Es para alguna película?.- Preguntó Leni, mientras que la gente se reía de ella y se burlaban.

\- Ustedes vinieron aquí para robarnos, ¿no es verdad, Oh, Querido Pueblo?.- Dirigió la mujer su pregunta hacia todos ellos y éstos lanzaron un grito afirmativo.

\- ¡Es mentira, nosotros solamente vinimos por algo de provisiones, nada más!.- Intervino Lori, pero Evelyn y Santiago la detuvieron.

(Alert Theme, OST de MGS)

\- ¡Mentira, ustedes son ladrones, parásitos del Pasado que quieren quitarnos lo que es nuestro, lo que Él nos ha dado a todos nosotros! ¡Somos sus "Elegidos" para gobernar este Nuevo Mundo! ¡Yo soy Susan Ryker-Carmody, "Gobernadora" y "Líder Espiritual" de "Los Elegidos"!.- Se presentó ella, dando su ataque contra ellos.- ¡Y mi sentencia contra los que roban, es morir bajo nuestras manos, por Obra y Gracia del Señor!.- Exclamó ella, mientras que daba la orden a los civiles para que se agolparan en las puertas y comenzaran a atacar.

Unos rompieron los cristales y agarraron a Luna del cuello, cosa que llevó a que Dimitri reaccionara y comenzara a golpear a aquellas personas, al que sujetaba a aquella, le agarró con fuerza la mano y se la quebró, no sin antes recibir un puñetazo en el rostro, pero eso le hizo enfurecer.

\- ¡AL INFIERNO CON USTEDES Y SU "DIOS SANGUINARIO", MALDITOS ACÓLITOS FANÁTICOS. DIOS NO ESTÁ CON ASESINOS NI FANÁTICOS, ENFERMOS DE MIERDA! ¡"DIYA MATERIA ROSSII"! ( _"¡Por la Madre Rusia"_ ).- Gritó el muchacho en ruso y salió con el rifle Winchester, protegiendo a Luna y comenzó a disparar contra los que portaban armas y los que estaban cerca del coche.

\- ¡Maten a esos malditos, son Agentes de Lucifer, ahora!.- Bramó Carmody a sus lacayos y éstos se lanzaron contra Dimitri, pero en ese momento, Luna salió en defensa del ruso rubio con una de las Pistolas Glock 26 y los dos cubrieron a Lucy, para después comenzar con el tiroteo.

Alexander observaba todo, así que cargó su Pistola Makarov.

\- Ese es mi Hermano, ¡bien, Dimitri! ¡Slava Marsalu Titu! ( _"¡Gloria al Mariscal Tito!"_ ).- Se unió el bosnio rubio, gritando en su lengua natal y disparando como refuerzo contra el enemigo, además de proteger a Leni y a Lynn, pero ésta se sumó junto con su hermana, tomando su bate de baseball y la rubia el hacha.

(Boss´s Theme, OST MGSV: TPP)

Santiago tampoco se quedó atrás junto con Evelyn, Lori y Jack, éstos tomaron sus armas, el argentino cargó su FG 42 y empezó a abatir a los enemigos que venían armados, la espía castaña preparó la escopeta que llevaba consigo y abría camino, además de hacer estallar los coches y por último, Jack, además de utilizar su rifle y el M-16 que le habían dado Dimitri, Luna y Lynn, éste armó unos cócteles molotov, lanzándolos contra los palcos y las barricadas, las cuales comenzaron a arder.

El tiroteo empeoraba cada vez más, aprovechando el humo que se alzó por las molotov de Jack, Santiago aprovechó junto con el granjero y Evelyn para avanzar, matar a más de los fanáticos y de ahí robar las armas y municiones de los enemigos, las cuales eran de Moisin Nagant y fueron una AUG, un AK-47, una MP5 con silenciador, una M1911A1 y por último y como frutilla del postre **(cereza del pastel en otros países)** , una RPG Soviética, la cual llevaba un Veterano de la Guerra de Vietnam, el cual yacía muerto junto con la gran mayoría de los enemigos abatidos.

Carmody vio con furia el ataque, había subestimado al enemigo, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, iba a derrotarlos a como de lugar.

\- ¡Vamos, mis leales Súbditos, es la Voluntad de Dios de que construyamos el Reino Eterno sobre la Tierra!.- Alentaba la mujer, pero en esos momentos, Santiago le apuntó con su FG 42 y disparó varias veces, uno esos tiros le dio en los hombros, provocando que cayera herida y provocando la furia de los lacayos.

\- ¡Se acabó la fiesta, nos vamos!.- Ordenó el argentino y de ahí, éste se subió con Evelyn, Lori a su coche, lo mismo hicieron Leni, Alexander y Lucy, Dimitri, Luna y Lynn y Jack.

\- ¡Todo listo!.- Comunicó Lori a los demás.

\- ¡Vamos, hermana, vámonos de este pueblo de locos!.- Pidió Luna y en ese momento, abrazó a Dimitri por detrás.- Mi Héroe, lo hicimos muy bien contra esos malditos.- Felicitó la chica, sin soltarse del espía, causando que el ruso se sonrojara y de ahí, éste encendió el coche.

\- ¡A rockear, Baby!.- Exclamó el castaño con ese acento británico que había aprendido y de ahí se lanzaron al escape, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, atropellándola y disparando todavía, para después derribar las ya debilitadas barricadas y de ahí lograron escapar todos ellos del Condado de Garfield y volver a la ruta que tenían hacia California.

Pronto, aquel pueblo quedó totalmente atrás, la Batalla del Condado de Garfield había finalizado con la victoria de aquel grupo que se enfrentó a esos fanáticos, sin embargo, éstos no pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados. Susan miró con furia y disgusto los restos de la pelea, muchos de sus seguidores habían muerto, un total de 25 personas cayeron en combate, el fuego de las molotov había dañado las barricadas, los palcos, escenarios, entre otras posiciones. Por lo tanto, ella fue hasta las escaleras del Ayuntamiento y se dirigió al pueblo.

\- ¿Vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados?. Esa gente son Pecadores, enemigos de nuestro Señor y Él me ha encomendado la misión de destruirlos, por eso, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados: ¡Vamos a acabar con todos ellos, a perseguirlos y conocerán nuestra furia! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!.- Dio aquel pequeño discurso, como toda fanática religiosa que comandaba a aquel rebaño de borregos, los cuales la seguirían hasta el final y todos dieron un grito de apoyo.- ¡Vayan a prepararse, reviviremos los tiempos de la Inquisición Protestante en estas tierras!.- Bramó y de ahí, los fanáticos comenzaron a subirse a sus coches, armados con todo lo que llevaban.

Se iniciaba la caza, un obstáculo para llegar a California, el cual deberían eliminar para no tenerlo como un ancla hasta que llegaran a su meta.

* * *

El grupo logró escapar del Condado de Garfield, habían podido salvarse, pero no podían bajar la guardia en esos momentos, tenían que ser astutos, estar siempre en alerta, ya que el peligro de que esas personas volvieran, sería inminente, a cualquiera hora, ellos podrían ser blancos de sus enemigos, así que debieron ir a toda velocidad por la ruta y detenerse para volver a llenar los tanques de combustible.

\- Ufff, qué gran batalla que dimos.- Suspiró Lynn, mientras que miraba hacia atrás, cerciorándose de que los enemigos no los estuvieran persiguiendo.

\- Tú lo has dicho, pero...Dios, jamás en mi vida había disparado un arma...estoy...estoy...como que estoy muy nerviosa.- Relató Leni el mal momento que estaba pasado, ya que ella había acabado con la vida de varias personas que quisieron lastimarla a ella, a Lynn y a Alexander.

El bosnio apoyó su mano sobre las de ella, sujetándolas con suavidad.

\- Tranquila, no había elección, estamos de vuelta en la _"Ley del Evolucionismo"_ de Charles Darwin, los fuertes contra los débiles, no podemos ser como éstos, hay que luchar hasta el final, es matar o morir.- Le animó el chico rubio, estaba en lo cierto, no podían por los Sentimientos, había que tener la cabeza y la mente fría como el hielo.

(Shadow on the Sun, Audioslave, de la película _"Collateral"_ , 2004)

Aquellas personas salieron en caravana, un par se quedó en Garfield para montar guardia y enterrar a sus muertos. Como un Monarca que iba a la guerra, al estilo de Esparta, Micenas, Troya, Roma y la Edad Media, Susan partió con los suyos para darles caza a aquellas personas, iba a destruirlos, tenían que pagar y no se daría por vencida en ningún momento.

\- ¡Muerte a los Acólitos de Lucifer, iremos tras ellos y tendrán que aceptar la Gloria del Señor a como de lugar! ¡Si se resisten, mátenlos a todos sin piedad!.- Ordenó Susan a sus lacayos, los cuales irían con ella, la seguirían a cualquier lugar que sea.

Pronto, la búsqueda comenzó.

* * *

(Island Limos, James Newton, Soundtrack Original de "Collateral")

Se habían salvado, el peligro había pasado, pero no podían bajar la guardia. En medio de la recuperación tras la conmoción y el tiroteo, avanzaron en silencio hacia el Oeste de Nebraska, mientras que en la ruta podían observar muchos autos abandonados, destruidos, en llamas y entre ellos, Alexander y Dimitri juraron ver el coche del primero, el cual había sido robado por una persona en Nueva York, durante la Batalla de Mulberry Street y ahora yacía sin gasolina y con su conductor muerto de un tiro en la cabeza, ya que se había suicidado por la presencia de zombies, cuyos cuerpos adornaban el asfalto.

\- No bajemos la guardia, chicos.- Pidió Lori.- Aún nos queda mucho por recorrer.- Anunció y de ahí prosiguieron con el viaje, alejándose con rumbo hacia el horizonte.

* * *

 **Perdón si tardé varios días en actualizarlo, pero necesitaba pensar bien en cómo sería su desarrollo, principalmente cuando dije, anteriormente, que iban a ver a otros grupos, esta vez de vivos, los cuales también son una amenaza como los zombies. Sí, este capítulo tuvo una atmósfera a dos series: La primera, como verán, el OC mío de Susan Ryker-Carmody es un homenaje para El Caballero de las Antorchas (junto con este capítulo que se lo dedico para él y también para AnonimousReader98 por las armas), es una combinación entre el Padre Ryker del fic "Renacimiento" de El Caballero y de la Señorita Carmody, la fanática religiosa que aparece en el libro y la película _"La Niebla"_ de Stephen King. El segundo, también agradezco a AnonimousReader98 por pasarme información sobre las armas que utilizarán los chicos, en especial las Hermanas Loud durante su viaje a California junto con Santiago, Evelyn, Alexander y Dimitri (Jack seguirá con ellos en el capítulo 14), muchas gracias, Bro.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Por otra parte, las chicas conservarán sus armas secundarias u objetos contundentes, ya que tendrá también un aire a _"Fear the Walking Dead"_ (no a la otra, porque...bueno, perdió bastante la gracia la serie de _"The Walking Dead"_ , sin ofender).**

 **Mando saludos para:**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** Viruz pirata.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** eltíoRob95.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos, para el capítulo que viene, el cual comenzaré a escribirlo entre este Jueves o el Viernes. Nos vemos y buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:** Dio en el blanco, aquella flecha que viajó a una gran velocidad, quedó clavada en el centro de aquel receptor, el objetivo, un ligero movimiento y de ahí se "petrificó" al perder toda fuerza cinética, debían empezar, tenían que prepararse, uno no sabe hasta cuándo resistirían las defensas ante el avance de aquellos seres. Estaban como en el Imperio Romano durante la etapa de las "Invasión Bárbaras", pero la diferencia era que no habría diplomacia ni trato igualitario con los enemigos, sino que éstos no podían ser escuchados, no había comunicación, estaban muertos, eran cadáveres putrefactos, corrompidos, muchos se habían convertido por efecto de las mordidas, el contacto con la sangre a través de aquella primera "marca" llevaba a que uno pasara a ser un nuevo "Soldado" en las filas del enemigo.

Solo había una manera de acabar con ellos: Sin importar que fueran familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, etc, éstos tenían que ser destruidos por un único disparo en la cabeza, sea con un arma de fuego o un objeto contunden como un machete, una espada o un incluso un bate de baseball, ésto debía servir para ponerle fin a su tormento.

Y en esos momentos, se hallaban Lincoln y Cookie en el parque que estaba cerca del hotel, había mucha gente por la zona, parecía un día como cualquier otro para ir paseando, disfrutar del aire libre, pero ésto era simplemente una "proyección" o un "holograma" para escapar de la triste realidad de la que estaban todos pegados. Clyde se hallaba junto con Ajani, ambos les estaban enseñando a disparar con arco y flecha, siendo unos niños, ellos no podían manipular armas de fuego.

El albino se hallaba recuperándose de lo ocurrido cuando Rayos Oxidados y Rocky le contaron que el resto de sus amigos no se habían salvado cuando escaparon de Nueva York, unos habían muerto en los distintos accidentes de tránsito, en medio de todo el pánico, la histeria por salvarse, mientras que los otros fueron presa de los muertos vivientes. Es difícil para uno imaginarse que un día todo estaba bien, se hallaba con sus amigos en la escuela, disfrutando luego de un fin de semana común y corriente, para después terminar en California con Clyde, su familia, los Ajani y Cookie, sin olvidarse de aquellas otras personas que huían desesperadas, en busca de la seguridad y protección que podía ofrecerles aquella ciudad del Oeste Norteamericano, ahora tenía que olvidarse por completo del Pasado, caminar hacia el Futuro desde el Presente y defender tanto a su propia persona como a los seres queridos que tenía consigo.

\- Muy bien, chicos, empecemos: Cookie, tú primero.- Pidió Ajani, mientras que retiraba la flecha del blanco y de ahí le pasaba aquel objeto junto con el arco a la niña de cabellos castaños.

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, nunca había hecho algo como eso, le llevaría su tiempo acostumbrarse a algo como el uso del arco y flecha. Uno no nace con la habilidad de un súper-arquero de la noche a la mañana, necesita mucha práctica, fortaleza y lo más importante, frialdad, si uno quiere triunfar, debe usar aquello para salir adelante.

\- Vamos, Cookie, sin miedo.- Le animó Lincoln con Clyde.

Las gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de la niña, ¿hacía calor?, no, no se debía a un factor climático, sino más bien a los nervios de si acertaría o no. Fue entonces que tensó la cuerda del arco, apuntó hacia el objetivo y de ahí se dispuso a disparar: No dio en el centro, pero igualmente era un comienzo.

Se escucharon unos aplausos, uno pensaría que no iba a ser felicitado, pero la pequeña castaña se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con que Ajani y Clyde le estaban mostrando ese gesto de respeto.

\- Esto es un comienzo, no te preocupes, todos damos nuestro primer paso con un desvío en nuestro objetivo, pero con el tiempo se corrige, así que no temas. Lo mismo para ti, Lincoln.- Dijo Ajani y removió aquel proyectil del objetivo y volvió a pasárselo a Cookie nuevamente.- De nuevo.- Pidió hacia ella.

La pequeña lo miró por un rato, fue entonces que asintió y volvió a tensar el arco, apuntó, se tomó el tiempo, la elasticidad no iba a durar mucho tiempo, ésta tenía que ser disparada y lo hizo: Disparó y dio en el blanco, produciendo aquel "temblor" sobre el objetivo y de ahí, la flecha se detuvo por completo. Había dado en el blanco.

\- Excelente, Cookie. Lo has logrado.- Felicitó el hombre, pero aunque fuera la primera vez, las clases no iban a ser suspendidas, ni tampoco iba a durar un solo día, iban a recibir un muy buen entrenamiento para poder defenderse del enemigo, sin importar los obstáculos.

Era el turno del albino, éste tomó la flecha, tensó la cuerda y se dispuso a disparar, tratar de ser como Cookie, seguir el modelo que ella había hecho, pero cuando lo hizo, ésta se desvió y cayó cerca de los pies de un hombre que pasaba por allí, el cual se quedó sorprendido. Lincoln sintió que se venía una reprimenda, un grito por parte de aquel adulto, pero éste tomó la flecha, riéndose por lo ocurrido.

\- Lo siento mucho, Señor, perdón...- Pidió disculpas el joven, cuando en ese momento, aquel sujeto fue hasta ellos y le entregó el objeto.

\- No te preocupes, Lincoln. ¿Cómo estás?.- Saludó aquel policía que era amigo del novio de su hermana Lori.

\- ¡Simon, qué gusto verte!.- Lo reconoció Bobby, el cual se hallaba sentado en una banca que había allí, de cemento y con modillones negros, en los cuales tenía sus manos reposando.

El policía fue hasta el chico y ambos tuvieron un abrazo de Camaradas, ya que no había sabido nada de él desde que dejó Nueva York hace varios días atrás.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo llegaste aquí?. Creí que te habías ido con los demás para la _"Ciudad de los Vivos".-_ Quiso saber Bobby, sorprendido de ver a aquel hombre en Sacramento.

Éste tomó asiento en la banca donde se hallaban y de ahí comenzó con el relato de su viaje desde Nueva York hasta California.

\- No fue fácil, después de la caída de la ciudad, tuve que irme de allí, no había forma de contenerlos, muchos estaban desertando para otras regiones, algunos pedían que nos fuéramos para el Sur, yo me opuse, sería un suicidio ir hasta allí, así que por irme de allí con los militares, policías y civiles supervivientes hasta aquí. Fue un escape muy duro, tuvimos que combatir con los muertos vivientes, pero eso no es todo.- Contó el policía la historia, mientras que se veían escenas del "éxodo" hacia el Oeste.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Lincoln con interés.

\- Después de...bueno, lo que tuvimos que hacer con Rick.- Al recordar a aquel sujeto de carácter racista y demás, sumado al momento en el que tuvieron que fusilarlo por insurrecto y estar matando civiles inocentes, Simon se mantuvo serio.- me fui de Nueva York cuando todo empezó a colapsar, Dios, era un Infierno, la gente que escapaba a mares, parecía como Nankin*, es...es terrible recordar algo como eso, pero te juro que era igual a aquella ciudad y antigua Capital de China. En fin, me subí al primer camión que iba hacia el Oeste y me fui, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, muchos estaban yéndose, pero también tuvimos que enfrentarnos a bandas armadas, saqueadores, los delincuentes aprovecharon todo el caos para robar, incendiar y dedicarse al pillaje, para ellos, esto es una fiesta.- Contó Simon más y fue en detalles con respecto a los enemigos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?.- Quiso saber Bobby.

\- Por fortuna, no me pasó nada, pero tuvimos que abrirnos paso. Ocurrió en las cercanías de Michigan, fue terrible.- Respondió Simon a aquellas preguntas y de ahí no hubo más por explicar.

\- Lo bueno es que estás bien y no te pasó nada malo.- Alegó Ajani, mientras que se presentaba y estrechaba su mano con la del policía.

\- Sí, eso es lo bueno y me alegra mucho volver a verlos.- Finalizó el agente, quien les fue relatando en donde se estaba hospedando y demás.

Pronto, Lincoln, sintiendo un poco de ánimo en su interior, volvió a cargar la flecha en el arco, tensó la cuerda y miró a su objetivo por unos minutos muy breves, para después disparar la flecha y ésta dio en el blanco.

\- Muy bien, Lincoln. Esto es un comienzo para Cookie y para ti, más adelante seguiremos con esto.- Sostuvo Ajani, felicitando al albino por su primer progreso en el "curso" de Arco y Flecha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Estado de Nebraska, los chicos seguían avanzando por aquellas rutas desérticas, en algunos kilómetros se hallaban con autos incendiados, volcados, con sus ocupantes muertos, convertidos en zombies, que se habían suicidado o estaban vacíos. Habían tenido aquel encuentro en el Condado de Garfield contra esos fanáticos religiosos, un feroz enfrentamiento que les permitió escapar, ponerse a salvo, además de tomar las armas y municiones, tanto de la Comisaría y de los enemigos que lograron abatir.

\- Bueno, estamos a salvo, por ahora.- Sostuvo Lori con seriedad, mirando a los acompañantes que tenía en el auto de Alexander.

\- Sí, de la que nos salvamos, ufff, espero que no los volvamos a ver nunca más.- Fue el pedido de Leni, mientras que el bosnio rubio miraba hacia atrás, verificando que no hubieran perseguidores en el camino.

\- Yo también pido lo mismo.- Compartió Alexander aquel ruego de la chica Loud con respecto a lo que habían vivido en ese pueblo.

Se habían salvado de ser ejecutados, linchados por aquella "tropa" de fanáticos, éstos no pensaban, eran como los muertos vivientes, solamente que había un refrán muy importante, el cual no podía ser ignorado: _"Teme más a los vivos que a los muertos"._ Y estaba en lo cierto. No podían bajar la guardia, tenían que estar vigilando todo y a cada rato, ya que el enemigo podía aparecer de improvisto.

En esos momentos, Jack se acercó hacia ellos para hablar.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Jack?.- Preguntó Evelyn, la cual estaba recargando su escopeta.

\- Escuchen, vamos a dirigirnos hacia el Oeste de Nebraska, para el Condado Hooker, en donde están las _"Sandhills"._ \- Les informó el granjero sobre aquel nuevo destino al que se estaban embarcando.

\- ¿ _Sandhills"_?.- Quedó Alexander con dudas.

\- Pronto las verán, es como un desierto.- Dio a conocer Evelyn aquel nombre, ya que dejaba bastante qué hablar.

\- Así es, pronto lo conocerán.- Prometió Jack, mientras que se iban internando más en el Oeste de Nebraska y de allí entrarían, en pocas horas, en aquellas regiones desérticas.

Estuvieron manejando por un buen rato, el Sol comenzaba a salir, aún quedaban algunos rastros de la noche sobre el Firmamento, una brisa fresca se podía sentir en los rostros de aquellas personas. Algunas de las hermanas dormían, salvo Lori, la cual había cambiado con Evelyn por el control del coche de Alexander, éste se hallaba mirando en los mapas y los carteles de la ruta sobre la cercanía que tenían con aquel condado y Santiago yacía profundamente dormido junto con la espía castaña.

\- Oye, Alex, pasame el mapa.- Pidió Lori y el rubio de Bosnia se quedó sorprendido de ver un gesto de amabilidad. No dijo nada y se lo dio.

La rubia se quedó mirando el mapa por un rato, manteniendo la vista en el camino, habían tenido suerte, escaparon de esos fanáticos, pero tampoco podían bajar la guardia, el peligro de que los descubrieran, de que siguieran su rastro por toda la ruta, no era una buena señal, ellos tenían que estar bien atentos a cada movimiento que había allí. Por cuánto tiempo tenían que estar allí, eso no lo sabían, sin embargo, en un momento así, era bueno hablar.

\- ¿Qué opinas del Pasado?.- Preguntó Alexander a ella.

\- ¿Disculpa?.- Quedó Lori sorprendida, ya que no sabía bien a lo que le estaba interrogando el bosnio.

\- Digo, el Pasado, lo que quedó atrás, porque esto que estamos viviendo ha llevado a que la civilización, la raza humana tenga que adaptarse a estos nuevos tiempos.- Sostuvo el rubio, mientras que se acomodaba en el asiento.

Lori no dijo nada, simplemente estaba callada.

\- En Rusia nos contaron sobre lo ocurrido en la Universidad Estatal de Kent*, en el Estado de Ohio, debí estar dormido cuando pasamos por allí, ya ni lo recuerdo, tanto mirar el mapa me dejó cansado.- Alegó Alexander, quien hablaba con un tono tranquilo en su voz.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?. Digo, ¿no estarás mareado?.- Preguntó Lori con preocupación.

\- ¿Acaso ves que me hayan mordido?. Estoy bien, solo pregunto, no me gusta mucho el silencio, ese extremo, en el que parece que estás a la deriva, abandonado de todos, incluso de Dios.- Dijo el chico, mientras que veía que Leni se despertaba.

\- Bueno, yo no estuve en Kent ese día, ya pasaron tres años y parece una broma que esa represión haya sido mortal.- Contó Lori sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Vivimos en una Era donde los políticos, no importa del bando que sean, son unos incompetentes, salvo Kennedy, el único que supo evitar una escalada bélica internacional, el resto son unas cucarachas. Reprimir a esos chicos porque protestaban contra la invasión de EEUU a Camboya, estaban en su legítimo derecho, es como si a ti te quitaran el derecho a la comida, tener una casa, educación, trabajo, todo y te preguntas si esto es una Democracia o una Dictadura. No podría responderte a ello.- Dijo el chico de Bosnia-Herzegovina.- Hoy en día, ahora, en estos momentos, sin importar nada, estamos ante gente chiflada, mucho peor, fanáticos religiosos, saqueadores, delincuentes.

\- Carmody.- Recordó Lori a aquella mujer que casi los asesinaba junto con sus "acólitos".

\- Exacto, esa mujer me recuerda al Emperador Heliogábalo, tenía una forma extraña: Rendía culto a un Dios Solar y se casó con más de 5 mujeres, cosa que era bastante anti-ético para el Imperio Romano en esos años. Pero puede también parecerse a Cómodo, Nerón y Caracalla: Todos aumentaron la figura y el poder de los Emperadores y mira cómo terminaron: Muertos, Heliogábalo asesinado junto con su madre y su novia por la Guardia Pretoriana, los otros también, salvo Nerón, el cual se tuvo que suicidar y dijo antes de morir _"Qué artista muere conmigo"_. Sí, Carmody es la viva "reencarnación" de los Emperadores Nerón y Heliogábalo: Megalomanía, poder y fanatismo religioso.- Dio por finalizada aquella charla sobre esa mujer.

\- Gente como ella terminarán muertas de la peor manera.- Auguró Lori, quien se concentraba en el camino.

\- Ojala eso suceda.- Fue el deseo del bosnio rubio, ya que nunca más deseaban volverse a topar con gente así.

Tenían que tener cuidado, no podían bajar la guardia porque Jack les había contado, en su granja del Estado de Iowa, de que además de los fanáticos religiosos, también estaban otros grupos, los cuales eran bandas armadas, saqueadores, gente descarriada, perdida y que ahora se aprovechaban de todo lo sucedido para beneficiarse y tomar el control de las calles y caminos.

Finalmente, hacia el Amanecer, los coches se detuvieron a la vera de la ruta para ver bien en los mapas hacia donde tenían que dirigirse, pero Jack divisó a lo lejos el cambio del paisaje: El color del pasto pasaba a ser uno de color amarillo dorado, como el trigo sembrado, sumado a las pequeñas elevaciones sobre el terreno y la sequedad del suelo, estaban cara a cara con lo que buscaban.

\- "Sandhills", amigos.- Les informó el granjero a los presentes.

\- Genial, con esto podremos llegar a California en pocos días.- Dijo Lynn con positividad.

\- Si es que nos dura la gasolina, dudo bastante que la próxima estación de servicio tenga lo que necesitamos.- Añadió Lori, viendo que, dentro de poco, lo que llevaban en los bidones se fuera a acabar.

\- Escuchen, hay un pueblo cerca, se llama "Jefferson", allí podremos abastecernos.- Mostró Dimitri en su libro-mapa la ubicación de aquella pequeña localidad.

\- Ojala no hayan fanáticos en ese lugar.- Fue el pedido de Leni, ya que estaba asustada, todavía, de aquel enfrentamiento.

\- No los habrá y si los hay, los enviaremos al Infierno.- Juró Alexander en protegerla junto con los demás.

No perdieron más el tiempo y abordaron nuevamente los vehículos, poniendo rumbo hacia "Jefferson".

* * *

Un pueblo abandonado, sin nadie rondando por las calles, el olor a muerte, a abandono, el humo que aún persistía en el aire, producto de los incendios, sin embargo, una persona se movía por aquellas calles solitarias, una muchacha de cabellos que variaban del castaño y el negro, recolectando los suministros que habían en las tiendas, las cuales eran muy pocas y que no habían podido ser saqueadas, logró aprovisionarse y de allí se dirigió para su casa, en donde cerró la puerta y verificó que nada malo pasara por los alrededores.

Se cercioró de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, debía permanecer en alerta, el suelo tenía marcas de neumáticos y éstos eran frescos, habían estado enemigos en su zona, así que tomó un rifle de cerrojo Remington 783-CAL 22-250 con visor, el cual lo tenía cerca de una de las ventanas de una de las habitaciones junto con unos binoculares.

\- _"6:00 AM: Sin movimiento alguno. La última vez que he visto zombies o grupos armados fue hace 72 horas".-_ Grabó ella su mensaje en una grabadora que llevaba en sus manos, para después dirigirse hacia sus investigaciones, las cuales estaba llevando a cabo, pero al producirse todo ese cataclismo, ahora tenía un fin, un objetivo para poder recuperar, aunque sea una parte del Mundo.

Caminó hacia uno de sus aparatos, en los cuales estaba intentando ponerse en contacto con alguien del Planeta, de algún país que no hubiera caído ante los muertos vivientes, pero casi todos le daban interferencias o un silencio aterrador.

- _"Cualquiera que pueda oírme, aquí les habla Lena, soy una sobreviviente en el pueblo Jefferson, Condado de Hooker. Tengo reservas de comida, agua, medicinas, armas y municiones. Todo aquel que esté interesado en venir, diríjase hacia este sitio, donde le podré garantizar su seguridad".-_ Enviaba ella aquel mensaje para todos los supervivientes que pudiera hallar, sin embargo, nunca recibía respuesta alguna.

Era triste obtener esa clase de esperas, el esfuerzo por poder salvar, aunque sea un puñado pequeño de personas, le decepcionaba. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, pensaba en sus padres, en su madre y en su padre, los cuales habían sido víctimas, pero no de los muertos vivientes, sino de algo más.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A NUESTRA HIJA, POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, LLÉVENSE EL AUTO, TODO LO QUE HAY EN ÉL, PERO DÉJENLA EN PAZ!.-_ Rogaba su madre, viendo que su marido las había protegido de aquel grupo de personas violentas, todos portaban armas de grueso calibre, un peligro para ellos que venían desarmados y que fueron emboscados por el enemigo. El padre de Lena los enfrentó, pero fue reducido a golpes y por las culatas de las armas, las cuales lo dejaron inmovilizado del dolor, mientras que su esposa intentaba sanar sus heridas pero vio como esa gente tomaba a Lena como su rehén.

\- _Las cosas cambian, Señorita Caitlyn, ahora nosotros somos la Ley, la Policía e incluso somos Dios, y yo, Dominic Brentwood, soy el que decide quién vive y quién muere, así que...-_ Dijo un sujeto de unos 30 años, fornido, de ropas totalmente negras junto con unos lentes de Sol, cabellos rubios y con un aire de pura maldad y burla, mientras que desenfundaba un Revólver S&W y con él encañonaba a la chica, la cual temblaba del miedo.- _Vamos, Doctora, dígale a su hija que todo estará bien, vamos.-_ Le desafió, impuso esas reglas, el sudor frío se resbalaba por la frente de esas personas.

\- _Señor, espere, por favor, ¡es una niña!...-_ Intentó uno de sus hombres en convencerlo para que la dejara ir, sin embargo, Dominic no toleraba esa clase de piedad, así que jaló el gatillo de su arma y le dio justo en la cabeza, matándolo al instante.

\- _Siempre me toca un afeminado, un débil de mierda que piensa que debemos volver al Pasado. ¿Por qué no eres como los demás, Douglas? ¿Por qué?.-_ Le cuestionó el rubio aquella "insubordinación", pero en ese momento, Caitlyn se lanzó contra Dominic, golpeándolo repetidas veces al rostro, mientras que su marido le daba una marido.

\- _¡MAMA, PAPA!.-_ Gritó la niña.

\- _¡LENA, CORRE, VETE DE AQUÍ, HUYE LO MÁS LEJOS QUE PUEDAS!.-_ Le ordenaron sus padres en esos momentos, no tenía más opción que obedecer, ¿qué podía hacer contra esa gente?.

Huyó como una gacela que escapa del león, corrió lo más rápido posible y alejándose de todo, pero un par de metros más al fondo, oyó el sonido de dos disparos, los cuales pusieron fin a la vida de Caitlyn y su marido, quienes cayeron muertos de un tiro en la cabeza cada uno y bajo un charco de su propia sangre: Dominic había cumplido con su "misión", había obtenido lo que buscaba, pero con una derrota y que fue la fuga de Lena.

\- _Puedes esconderte, niña, pero yo te encontraré.-_ Prometió, mientras que guardaba una bala para un "día muy especial", en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, haciendo ese juramento de que sería él quien la mataría de la peor manera.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Desde aquel día, Lena se había vuelto alguien independiente, trabajaba sola, irse para el Norte, pero también pensaba en acabar con el sujeto que mató a sus padres, le arruinó la vida y eso era algo tan apreciado para ella que no lo dejaría escapar. Volvió a los binoculares y observó una extraña cortina de polvo levantada por unos autos, cosa que le llamó la atención y de ahí partió para ver más de cerca sobre quiénes eran sus invitados.

A su vez, justo en una de las calles del pueblo, los coches estacionaron y miraron por los alrededores, no era como el Condado de Garfield, ya que en éste estaba un tanto "ordenado", salvo por algunos autos que estaban abandonados y los negocios, cuyos interiores estaban saqueados, el resto estaba bastante tranquilo.

\- Escuchen, antes que nada, vamos a buscar en algunos de estos locales lo que necesitamos, verifiquemos que haya combustible en esos surtidores y de ahí nos vamos.- Pidió Lori a todos ellos y éstos asintieron, ya que tenían poco tiempo para quedarse, debido a que los fanáticos de Carmody los estarían siguiendo.

Asintieron y pusieron manos a la obra, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por la única chica que había en ese pueblo.

\- _"No parecen ser peligrosos, sin embargo, no debo bajar la guardia".-_ Pensó ella, quien los tenía bajo observación y no permitiría que le jugaran algún truco sucio, así que bajó de uno de los negocios y comenzó a seguirles con paso silencioso, evitando ser detectada. Parecía toda una espía en acción, moviéndose entre los callejones, era algo que le sirvió desde el comienzo de todo este incidente, además de la pérdida de su familia, también pensaba irse para otro lugar, hacia el Norte, pero el tema era que Brentwood la estarían esperando en alguna ruta, listo para dispararle y acabar con su vida, mientras que ella tenía en su mente el juramento de matar a aquel rubio y vengar todo el daño que le había causado.

Se escondió entre unos callejones que daban a bar donde se reunía la gente para beber algo después del trabajo y observó a sus invitados por un buen rato. No representaban amenaza, pero tampoco podía fiarse de ellos al 100%, un descuido y sería su camino hacia la perdición, así que los estudió, como si fuera una antropóloga y de ahí tomaría una decisión al respecto.

\- Esperen.- Les detuvo Santiago el paso y de allí fue hacia las armas que habían capturado de los fanáticos religiosos de Carmody.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Santi?.- Preguntó Lori y de ahí, el argentino le pasó la Moisin Nagant para ella.

\- Será mejor que se vayan todos equipando con estas armas.- Pidió el castaño y de ahí siguió con el reparto, a Luna le tocó la AUG, Leni la M1911A1, Lynn llevó la AK-47 y Lucy la MP5, mientras que Jack se quedó con una de las escopetas que hallaron en la Comisaría del Condado Garfield junto con el M-16 y dos de las Pistolas Glock 26. Alexander recibió un fusil de caza Winchester modelo M1 del año 1941.

\- Mi papa conoció a un soldado británico que llevaba ese fusil.- Recordó Dimitri la anécdota que le contaba su padre de sus tiempos como espía durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Una vez que se equiparon, salvo Santiago y Evelyn, ya que ellos ya tenían sus armas, decidieron ponerse en marcha. Por su parte, Lena los seguía observando, sin embargo, un extraño sonido le detuvo su investigación, de la nada, la calma que había allí fue sacudida por una misteriosa llegada.

\- ¡Mierda!.- Gritó la chica y salió corriendo, pero en el camino, ella terminó tirando unas cajas que habían por allí, llamando la atención de los chicos.

\- ¡Hey, espera!.- Intentó Evelyn con Jack en detenerla pero fue en vano, ya que ella salió disparada hacia su casa.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?.- Quiso saber Alexander, pero en ese momento, Lori, Dimitri y los demás sintieron que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

\- Será mejor tomar lo que vinimos a buscar y nos largamos, ya.- Pidió la rubia mayor de la Familia Loud.

Alexander también sintió esa presencia, el peligro de que algo no iba del todo bien, así que le sacó el seguro a su fusil Winchester y de ahí fue a prepararse con los demás.

\- En marcha.- Ordenó Santiago y de allí se fueron a buscar un par de cosas como comida, algo de combustible y medicinas.

* * *

Volviendo con Lena, la chica observó desde la terraza de su casa, en la lejanía, a un enorme convoy de coches que iba en dirección hacia el pueblo, sabía bien de quién se trataba, su semblante cambió de seriedad a uno de pura frialdad al reconocer a la persona que estaba a cargo de aquella banda armada, la cual integraba a otras, formando una fusión de las mismas y que se dedicaban al pillaje de todos los pueblos que se toparan en su camino.

\- Brentwood.- Dijo, cerrando el puño y apretando los dientes con fuerza.- No permitiré que te me escapes, juro que seré yo quien te vuele tu puta cabeza.- Prometió, mientras que tenía guardado en sus bolsillos, un Revólver S&W pero del año 1930, listo para llevar a cabo su venganza. Miró la recámara, ésta se hallaba cargada con seis balas, excepto una, en la cual estaba vacía y en su bolsillo guardaba un proyectil "muy especial" para Brentwood.- Juro que hoy será el día en el que te mande al Infierno.- Prometió y se resguardó en su casa, tomando su fusil de francotirador.

* * *

Lo que no sabían era que desde las cercanías, justo en la zona donde estaban los chicos de Nueva York, allí se hallaba un observador de Dominic, el cual vigilaba todos los movimientos y de allí partió con rumbo hacia donde se hallaba su Jefe, para entregarle su "Informe" correspondiente y de ahí atacar, sin embargo, algo ocurrió en el momento en el que se preparó para partir, ya que su moto provocó un ruido bastante fuerte y de allí éste atrajo la atención de los chicos.

\- ¡Hey, ¿quién eres?!.- Preguntó Lori con Evelyn, pero el sujeto sacó su arma y desde unos callejones llegaron varios refuerzos.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?.- Quiso saber Alexander, quien no bajaba su Pistola Makarov.

\- No lo sé, pero ¡ojos bien abiertos!.- Pidió Evelyn a todos los presentes.

\- Pónganse a rezar un "Padre Nuestro" porque aquí va a correr mucha sangre.- Sugirió el bosnio rubio, mientras que Dimitri oraba en ruso por pertenecer a la Iglesia Ortodoxa de aquel país.

Aquellas personas los rodearon por los cuatro frentes, parecían ser como guerrilleros por su táctica sorpresa, pero éstos eran mucho más peligrosos que los mencionados, ya que portaban armas de grueso calibre y no parecían nada amigables. Algunos susurraban al ver a aquellas chicas, mientras que otros daban sugerencias de cómo torturar a los varones que iban con ellas, Dimitri se acercó a Luna y quedó pegado a su espalda, no pensaba permitir que esa gente le hiciera daño a su amiga, Santiago hizo lo mismo y cargó su Pistola Beretta, estaba por producirse un enfrentamiento, cuando vieron que alguien avanzaba hacia ellos y las personas se agruparon.

\- _¿Quién será ese tipo?.-_ Preguntó Leni con miedo, mientras que estaba con Alexander.

Allí venía un sujeto de lentes de Sol, cabellos rubios junto con su ropa negra, botas del mismo color, era de unos 30 años y podía sentirse un aura de pura maldad a su alrededor.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí: Un grupo de chicos extraviados, pobrecitos.- Bromeó de mal gusto y sus secuaces se rieron.- Ah y también tenemos a un militar de Argentina, ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿Ya atraparon a los que mataron al General Sánchez?* Jajajaja, parece que no, pero bueno, ¿qué se le puede a hacer a un país que está bajo la órbita del Comunismo?. Una lástima.- Sostuvo con más burla y una furia se apoderó de Santiago, el cual no toleraba que gente como ese tipo se burlaran de su país y más de sus amigos.

\- ¿Queres saber una cosa?. Yo maté a los hijos de puta que asesinaron a Sánchez, tenías que ver la cara que pusieron cuando los hallamos, aún recuerdo los gritos de varios guerrilleros del ERP y FAR que imploraban piedad, mientras que se ahogaban en su propia sangre y otros tenían caían como moscas por nuestras balas.- Se interpuso el argentino y miró a aquel rubio con furia.- ¿Y tú quién eres, eh?.- Preguntó sin miedo.

\- Ja, vaya, ¡tenemos a un John Wayne por aquí, un aplauso para este vaquero!.- Pidió el rubio y la gente le obedeció.

\- Dime una cosa: ¿Te obedecer porque te tienen respeto o es porque son tus putas que te entregan el culo?.- Quiso saber Santiago, redoblando la ofensiva, cosa que provocó un silencio atroz.

Aquella persona no dijo nada, simplemente le ordenó a uno de los suyos que tomara a Lori como rehén y de allí éste sacó su revólver, apuntándole a la rubia.

\- ¡NO, ¿QUÉ HACEN?! ¡PAREN, ES MI HERMANA!.- Gritó Leni del miedo, hallándose con esa escena bastante perturbadora.

\- ¡DÉJALA!.- Le ordenó Santiago, apuntando a aquel rubio.

\- ¿Ahora quién es el que se asusta?. Por cierto, soy Dominic Brentwood, Jefe de _"Los Buitres"_ y ustedes, si quieren vivir, será mejor que paguen un "tributo": Todas las armas, municiones, comida y medicinas para nosotros.- Fue la condición que dio, tras presentarse y de allí las cosas se pusieron tensas.

Lena avanzaba a todo lo que podía, había escuchado los gritos, fue entonces que se posicionó con su rifle de francotirador en la terraza de su casa, en donde tenía una buena vista de todo.

\- ¡Señor, ¿podemos violarnos a estas putas?!.- Quiso saber uno de sus subordinados.

\- Tranquilo, Earl, tranquilo, ya pronto será, pero contigo, "Ricitos de Oro", ¿qué te parece si me haces un buen bucal para mí?.- Preguntó Dominic a Lori, la cual abofeteó con fuerza a aquel hombre, pero eso lo hizo enojar más.-

\- ¡Tengo novio y es más educado que tú, hijo de puta!.- Bramó la rubia, pero Dominic se preparó para disparar.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos?. ¡Maten a todos los demás y llévense sus pertenencias!.- Ordenó el rival, mientras que estallaban los festejos, pero en esos momentos, un disparo certero dio contra la cabeza de Earl, destruyendo su cerebro y salpicando de sangre y materia gris a los presentes. Otro disparo, una mujer rubia que iba con los de esa banda cayó muerta también.

(Halo Theme, OST de Halo 2 Soundtrack, Mix Mjolnir)

\- ¡NOS ATACAN, BUSQUEN A ESE INFELIZ!.- Ordenó Dominic, mientras que Lori aprovechaba para tirar a los dos hombres de ese sujeto y éstos quedaban a los pies de Santiago, el cual les miró con furia y sus ojos se tornaron rojos como las llamas del Infierno.

\- ¿Quién es la puta arrastrada ahora?.- Preguntó y los mató a ambos de un tiro en la cabeza a cada uno.

En esos momentos, los otros chicos sacaron sus armas y tomaron posiciones detrás de los edificios y negocios, poniéndose a resguardo de los ataques, mientras que iban abatiendo a los integrantes de la banda de Dominic.

\- ¡Cúbranme!.- Pidió Dimitri, mientras que iba por Luna, ya que ella quedó cercada por el fuego y le pidió a Leni, Lynn y Alexander de que lo protegieran y lo hicieron. El muchacho fue corriendo, abatiendo a los que le ponían en su camino con su rifle Winchester, pero al llegar en donde estaba Luna, éste recibió un disparo en el hombro que llevó a que cayera al piso.

\- ¡Dimitri, hermano, ¿estás bien?! ¡No te mueras, por favor, resiste!.- Pidió Luna con desesperación y de ahí, el joven abrió los ojos, hallándose con la castaña que lo sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- _No me lleven nunca a un hospital, les tengo miedo.-_ Fue el pedido en voz baja del chico ruso.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dimitri, estás bien! ¡Gracias, gracias que estás bien!.- Agradeció Luna, la cual no paraba de abrazarlo con fuerza y llorando de la emoción.

\- No...no te preocupes, solo fue un disparo en el hombro, estaré bien, tranquila.- Le tranquilizó el joven, mientras que le miraba la herida sangrante pero no era de gravedad.

\- Oye, ¿qué fue lo que habías dicho en voz?.- Deseó saber la castaña sobre aquella frase.

El joven se quedó callado, ya que era una experiencia horrible algo como eso, pero lo dijo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que nací en un gulag?. Bueno, mi madre me tuvo en un horrendo hospital de aquel sitio, oscuro, frío, muerto, era atroz junto con los que estaban allí, parecía un Infierno, por eso les temo.- Fue aquella respuesta que esperaba la chica y de ahí éste la protegió con su cuerpo y una plancha de metal que había en el suelo, usándolo como escudo.

En esos momentos, Lena se hizo cargo de abrirles el camino a los dos chicos que estaban cercados por el enemigo, abatiendo a los hombres de Dominic y de ahí es daba una señal para avanzar.

\- ¡¿De dónde vinieron esos disparos?!.- Quiso saber Leni, buscando a la persona que les estaba ayudando.

\- ¡No lo sé, eso lo averiguaremos luego!.- Respondió Alexander y de ahí vio que Luna y Dimitri regresaban, aunque vio la herida en su amigo.- ¿Están bien los dos?.- Deseó saber.

\- A Dimitri lo hirieron en el hombro.- Señaló Luna.

\- Jejejeje, calma, no pasa nada, agh, mierda.- Dijo con una pequeña risa el castaño, pero luego sintió otro dolor, el cual venía de su pierna izquierda, la cual tenía una herida sangrante también, aunque esta parecía un poco seria, no por gravedad, sino porque le afectaría en el caminar.

En esos momentos, Alexander se dirigió hacia las calles, en donde empezó a disparar contra los enemigos que intentaban bloquearles el paso, en uno de esos tiros le dio justo al tanque de combustible de uno de los coches, el cual estalló y esa fue la señal para que pudieran moverse con los demás, sin embargo, mientras que él protegía a Leni, recibió dos tiros, uno en la pierna derecha y el otro en su mano izquierda, haciéndole sangrar, pero siguió moviéndose con los suyos.

\- ¡Dios, Alex!.- Gritó Leni, mientras que éste se sentaba contra una pared.

\- No es nada, es solo una pequeña herida, tranquila.- Le llevó éste la calma a la rubia Loud, pero ella no iba a dejar que esa herida se quedara allí, así que lo comenzó a curar con unas vendas que tenía guardas junto con una botella de alcohol.

A su vez, Santiago se hallaba matando a todo aquel que se le interpusiera en su camino, los de la banda de Dominic estaban ahora en problemas por las bajas, sus heridos eran llevados a los coches, mientras que éste ordenaba de mantener la posición, sin embargo, en esos momentos, éste vio que Lori se le había escapado y se dispuso a dispararle con su revólver, pero cuando disparó, el argentino se interpuso en el camino de la bala, recibiéndola y cayendo al piso, sangrando su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡SANTI!.- Gritaron Lori y Evelyn al ver que el joven había protegido a la primera de Dominic.

\- Carajo, fallé, la próxima no correrás con tanta suerte, ¡nos vamos, gente, tomen las armas y...!.- Pidió el rubio, pero recibió un tiro en la región abdominal, sin llegar a darle en el estómago, de parte de la misteriosa francotiradora que estaba acabando con sus fuerzas.- _"Agh...¿así que eras tú la que todavía vive?...No cantes victoria todavía, puta...porque voy a ir por ti, lo juro".-_ Hizo esa promesa, mientras que era retirado del campo de batalla y de ahí su gente daba el grito de retirada y pronto fueron abandonando el pueblo, llevándose consigo los cadáveres de los que cayeron en la pelea.

La Batalla del Condado Hooker terminó, pero aún así, las secuelas se hicieron sentir, más que nada sobre los heridos, Alexander y Dimitri habían sido heridos pero no de gravedad, sin embargo, Santiago estaba en un estado desconocido, Lori corrió junto con Evelyn para verlo al joven y lo movió, hallándose con el chico apoyando su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, debido a que la bala de Dominic dio contra esa zona, destruyendo su glóbulo ocular.

\- ¡Santi, Santi, ¿estás bien?!.- Preguntó la rubia Loud.

\- Agh, ese hijo de puta, ¿en dónde está?.- Quiso saber el joven, mientras que buscaba al causante de todo esto para matarlo.

\- Se fueron, alguien nos ayudó y abatió a un número importante de sus fuerzas.- Contestó Evelyn, mientras que ambas ayudaban al militar argentino a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien?. Parece una broma, pero la bala no llegó a darte en el cerebro.- Dijo Lori con suma preocupación en su amigo.

\- Habrá que buscar a esa persona, recemos de que sea un médico.- Pidió Evelyn y de ahí se reunieron con los demás.

Se habían reunido con los demás, algunos estaban recargando las armas y tomaban las municiones que habían abandonado los rivales, pero en esos momentos, vieron que alguien iba hacia ellos, portando un rifle de francotirador, algunos le apuntaron pero Santiago les pidió que no lo hicieran.

\- Alto...no es un enemigo.- Dijo éste y vio que la chica se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Los he visto combatir, les han matado a varios hombres y mujeres a ese maldito de Dominic.- Felicitó la castaña, mientras que veía a Santiago.- Te puedo dar una mano, vengan conmigo.- Pidió, mientras que ellos acataron aquel pedido y la siguieron hasta su casa, en donde iban a quedarse allí para recuperar energías y sanar la herida en el ojo del militar argentino, ya que a pesar de no ser grave, debía ser limpiada para evitar una infección y remover la bala que estaba aún en el ojo.

Habían tenido otra pelea, otra victoria aunque con heridos, sin embargo, el camino no iba nunca más fácil para ellos, ahora debían cuidarse muy bien las espaldas del enemigo, no solo de Carmody, sino también de Brentwood. Pronto iban a estar preparados para reanudar su viaje hacia el Estado de California, pero irían con cuidado.

\- Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?.- Preguntó Jack a la chica, una vez que entraron todos a su casa.

\- Me llamo Lena, un placer en conocerlos y sean bienvenidos a mi hogar.- Finalizó la chica, mientras que los presentes se pusieron cómodos en aquel sitio para reponer energías y seguir con el viaje.

* * *

 *** General Juan Carlos Sánchez: Militar argentino, fue Comandante del II Cuerpo del Ejército por ser experto en la lucha anti-subversiva. Asesinado en Rosario, Provincia de Santa Fe el 10 de Abril de 1972 por el ERP y las FAR junto con Elcira Cucco de Araya. Uno de sus asesinos fue Juan Julio Roqué, alias "Lino", responsable también del asesinato de José Ignacio Rucci, Jefe de la CGT en Septiembre de 1973, siendo un apriete contra el Teniente General Juan Domingo Perón. "Lino" murió el 29 de Mayo de 1977 durante un operativo militar en donde se suicidó con un explosivo, en donde también murió su esposa.**

 **Dedico este capítulo para RCurrent, ya que él me había pedido si podía aparecer su OC Lena, todos los derechos reservados para él y también para AnonimousReader98 por las ideas de las heridas junto con la de Santiago, el cual es un homenaje al "Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater". Muchas gracias a los dos por aportar en este proyecto. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Con respecto a Dominic Brentwood, este personaje, el cual también volveremos a ver en lo que queda de esta historia, está basado en el villano Dolan de la película "Carnosaurios 3: Especie Mortal" de 1996: Literalmente ambos son dos personajes sin escrúpulos y solo viven para sí mismos. También esto es un guiño, por la banda que lleva éste, "Los Buitres", al spin-off de "The Walking Dead", "Fear The Walking Dead", en donde en esta temporada 3 vimos a dicho grupo antagonista hasta su extinción por parte de los protagonistas.**

 **Una vez más lamento mucho la tardanza con la actualización, había dicho que lo subiría ayer pero justo salió el nuevo capítulo del manga de "Saintia Shö" y tuve que hacer el nuevo capítulo para "Saintia MLP", fic dedicado para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96, sumado a otros asuntos que estoy llevando a cabo. Pero la buena noticia es que ya estamos, finalmente, en el umbral de la mitad de la historia en este trabajo, así que a prepararse, porque se vienen capítulos un tanto más tensos, sobre todo por el viaje que tendrán ahora desde Nebraska hacia California, no será fácil, sumado a la presencia de estos grupos de dementes, tendrán que cuidarse bien las espaldas de ahora en adelante.**

 **Por otra parte, con respecto al tema de relaciones que hablé en capítulos más atrás, como dije, habrá Leni-Alexander, Dimitri-Luna y Cookie-Lincoln junto con el Lori-Bobby, pero paso a paso, para los tres primeros y como dijo El Caballero de las Antorchas, una relación no se construye de la noche a la mañana, lleva su tiempo y ésto comenzará a verse más adelante, casi cerca del final (son en total 25 capítulos de este fic).**

 **Esta semana, hacia la Medianoche del Viernes comenzaré con el capítulo 15 de esta historia, así que ténganme paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo, así que a prepararse para los siguientes episodios.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, saludos para El Caballero de las Antorchas, Viruz Pirata, RCurrent, AnonimousReader98, Sam The Stormbringer y los demás, cuídense y buen comienzo de Agosto para todos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

 **Flashbacks:** Escapar, buena palabra para aquel policía que había tenido que matar a uno de sus "Camaradas de Armas", a aquel sujeto de dudosa reputación e historia, un hombre racista y que provenía del Sur ligado al "Ku Klux Klan", amante de las armas y que deseaba, desde que era un muchacho lleno de odio y furia contra las personas que consideraba "basura", que llegara el día para poder matar sin ninguna ley o compasión contra éstos y se cumplió. Sin embargo, los sueños de Rick de asesinar a todo que se le topara en su camino, hallaron su trágico final cuando Simon Gallieri le disparó por órdenes estrictas del Cuartel General, en el cual se aprobaba el uso de pena de muerte contra todo aquel que desobedezca lo que se había establecido y cometiera crímenes contra los civiles.

Simon no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer: Había asesinado a Rick de un tiro en la cabeza para así poder calmar su sed de venganza. Lo vio yacer en el piso, bajo un charco de sangre, le temblaban las manos pero se contuvo, no podía mostrar debilidad en un momento así. Estaban ese edificio de departamentos, en el cual vivían familias provenientes del Caribe, Puerto Rico y también afroamericanos, ¿acaso era necesario emplear el Racismo?. Para Rick, esto iba a ser como un paseo por el parque, un día de cacería por los bosques del Estado de Georgia o Mississippi como solía hacer con sus amigos Sureños.

\- No fue tu culpa, no te hundas, amigo, no había opción. Además, hirió uno de nuestros policías en la pierna, herida que no es grave pero mató a varias personas desarmadas.- Le tranquilizó Bobby, mientras que le mostraba los resultados finales del operativo.

\- Era un maldito, se lo tenía bien merecido.- Sostuvo Simon, quien guardó su Pistola 48 MM en su bolsillo derecho y de ahí tomó la escopeta de Rick junto con sus municiones y el arma reglamentaria.

Después de lo ocurrido en ese edificio, el policía había comenzado a ver que muchos de sus colegas se estaban yendo a otra parte, cambiando de posiciones e incluso desertaban, ¿para qué defender al país si todo estaba perdido?. Ellos preferían no perder más el tiempo y largarse junto con sus familias a los sitios más seguros y en lo posible hacia el Norte y el Oeste.

Quedó solo, de su grupo se dispersaron varios, menos Bobby y un par más, los cuales fueron con él hasta California, viajando en un convoy hacia esa región del Pacífico Norte, hallando la seguridad que tanto ansiaban poder disfrutar y alejarse de los muertos vivientes, los cuales rondaban por las calles de casi todo el Mundo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Y así fue cómo llegué aquí.- Finalizó Simon de contar su historia y de todo el viaje que habían tenido.

\- Lamento mucho lo de Rick, pero ese tipo no era de confianza.- Dijo Ajani, éste no conocía a aquel Sureño abatido, pero con tan solo oír sobre la historia de esa persona, le causaba que se le revolviera el estómago.

\- Era un desagradable, muchos lo tenían en su "Lista Negra" como Santa Claus.- Sostuvo el policía, mientras que veía a Lincoln y Cookie continuar con los entrenamientos, iban progresando con el arco y flechas, pero, como Ajani había dicho anteriormente, un progreso así llevaba su tiempo, no venía de la noche a la mañana como si fuera un capítulo de alguna historia policial o una película en el cine.

\- No solo eso, ese tipo era un verdadero encubridor, según me contaron, lo había despedido de la Policía de Utah porque cubrió el asesinato de dos chicos que protestaban a favor de los derechos de los afroamericanos en 1966, era un desgraciado y no sé cómo ni por qué lo dejaron entrar en el Cuerpo de la Policía de Nueva York.- Añadió Bobby, el cual también tenía sus roces con Rick, en especial por proceder de México, ya que él, a pesar de ser Sargento en la fuerza policial, se burlaba esa persona de él.

\- Un día, Mickey, del cual espero que esté bien, y yo decíamos que a Rick le iba a pasar una desgracia y ocurrió: Es el karma por todo el daño que ha hecho. Todo en esta vida y en la segunda, se pagan.- Sentenció Simon y estaba en lo cierto con respecto al destino que le deparaba al personaje que estaban mencionado por todo lo que provocó.

Estaba en lo cierto, pero cuando conversaban los adultos, un sonido de impacto dio contra el blanco. Ajani se volteó y caminó hacia donde estaban Lincoln y Cookie con sus flechas, cuyas puntas estaban prendidas fuego, era bastante peligroso para aquellos niños, pero en cualquier caso y si este fuera extremo, debían emplear este tipo de técnicas de combate para enfrentar a los muertos vivientes y más si se habían rastros de gasolina en el piso, lo cuales les sería de una gran ayuda.

\- Dimos en el blanco, Señor Goldname.- Dijo Cookie con respeto hacia el hombre.

Éste examinó bien la posición en las que quedaron las flechas y de ahí fue hasta ambos.

\- Excelente tiro, los dos van mejorando de a poco.- Felicitó éste y eso les hizo sentir bien, que estaban teniendo una buena relación con esa familia y con los otros adultos que se hallaban allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo al Condado de Hooker, allí habían quedado los restos de la pelea anterior, sangre por doquier, casquillos desperdigados, todavía podía sentirse el olor, el aroma de la pólvora caliente que envalentonaba el lugar, se elevaba como columnas de humo invisibles y de ahí ascendían hasta perderse por los Cielos. ¿Qué clase de enfrentamiento hubo?. Rebobinando los eventos del Pasado, los Loud junto con Santiago, Evelyn, Alexander, Dimitri y Jack habían tenido un combate contra _"Los Buitres"_ , un grupo de delincuentes, saqueadores, cuyo líder era Dominic Brentwood, éste estaba por acabar con ellos, pero alguien misterioso les dio luz verde para enfrentarse a estos enemigos y lograron vencerlo, sin embargo, aquella victoria fue bastante amarga por las heridas que sufrieron algunos, pero el más importante era Santiago, ya que había recibido el impacto de bala del revólver de Dominic, siendo su ojo izquierdo el "blanco", pero a pesar de ello, por algún Milagro, el proyectil no logró llegar hasta su cerebro, pero debía recibir tratamiento y de ahí entró esta misteriosa chica llamada Lena.

Las gotas de sangre de los heridos habían "marcado" un camino, éste los conducía hasta la casa de la chica, pero pronto, justo antes de los 7:00 AM, comenzó a llover y el ambiente se tornó gris y frío para ser Marzo. Allí se escuchaban pasos, gente que subía las escaleras y de las cosas que cargaban, no eran visitantes ni tampoco lugareños de aquella zona, sino más bien personas que buscaban a sus seres queridos, de llegar a California lo más pronto posible, pero por las últimas adversidades, las cosas se habían tornado bastante complicadas en el camino.

Lena cerró la puerta de la planta alta, tras subir las escaleras y con ello, se dirigió hacia todos ellos.

\- Póngase cómodos, necesitan reponer fuerzas.- Les invitó ella a que tomaran asiento.

\- Ese acento, ¿eres australiana?.- Preguntó Lori con curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto, de parte de mi padre y también soy de origen Vasco de parte de mi padre.- Respondió la peli negra, quien sacaba unas vendas y unos instrumentos quirúrgicos.

\- ¿En serio?.- Quedó Santiago asombrado junto con los demás.

\- ¿Ez al da hori agerikoa? **(¿No es acaso obvio? en Australiano).-** Por favor, recuéstate en esa camilla, soy Ingeniera en Tecnología y también sé de Medicina, voy a tener que hacerte una pequeña operación para sanar tu ojo, se puede infectar y retirar la bala, pero tranquilo, que estás bien, no llegó hasta tu cerebro.- Siguió hablando la joven, quien extrajo una jeringa con anestesia y de ahí se la aplicó a Santiago, el cual comenzó a quedarse dormido.- Les recomendaría, a los que son de estómago débil, que por favor no hagan nada que pueda provocar un error en esta operación.

Todos acataron las órdenes, algunos se retiraron a la otra habitación conjunto, no iba a ser larga, solamente retiraría la bala del ojo del argentino y de ahí terminaría de suturar la zona dañada. Esta operación duró una hora, ya que no era de urgencia, solo de precaución hacerse cargo de lo que estaba pasando y de ahí, la chica finalizó con su trabajo, el efecto de la anestesia que le dio ya había pasado, pero Santiago sentía su cuerpo algo pesado, como si llevara un enorme peso encima, un elefante estuviera pisoteando al joven y de ahí comenzó a tantear hasta que Lena le dio un espejo.

\- Logré retirar la bala que ese maldito de Dominic disparó contra ti mientras protegías a Lori y Evelyn, sin embargo, has perdido la visión de tu ojo izquierdo. Además de ello, limpié todo el lugar afectado y te quedará esta cicatriz, pero tranquilo, el resto está todo bien. Ten, mírate.- Dijo la australiana de cabellos negros y le entregó aquel objeto, cosa que no perturbó a Santiago, sino que le quedaba bastante bien, a pesar de esa herida.-

\- He recibido muchos disparos en mi vida, vi la Muerte tantas veces y ahora esto, no está mal, podré acostumbrarme a algo así.- Sentenció el joven, quien tomó un parche negro que le entregó Lena y cubrió su cicatriz.

(Boss´s Theme, OST "Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain")

El joven no dijo nada, se sentía igual, aunque haya perdido un ojo, era una buena "condecoración" por proteger a las personas que ama y no permitiría que nadie se saliera con la suya.

\- ¿Tú has tenido problemas con ese Dominic?.- Preguntó Santiago sobre aquella persona que odiaba.

Lena no dijo nada por un rato, sabía bien la respuesta, apretó los puños y se sentó en una silla que había por allí.

\- Lo odio con toda mi alma: Ese maldito mató a mis padres hace poco, nos emboscaron y pidieron que les diéramos lo que llevábamos, pero no quedó satisfecho y comenzaron a golpear a mi padre varias veces, mi madre no soportó eso y lo fue a defender, pero Dominic la asesinó junto con él, acabó con la vida de ellos y yo salí corriendo porque ella me lo pidió. Juré que nunca iba a dejarlo vivir y lo haré, pienso matarlo, aunque me tome mucho tiempo, no le daré una muerta rápido, sino que le haré sufrir al máximo.- Contó la joven su historia trágica y mostró aquella bala especial y que tenía reservada para el líder de ese grupo armado.- Cuando lo tenga en mis manos, le haré sufrir todo el dolor que me ha causado, lo destrozaré parte por parte, va a implorar por piedad pero no se la daré hasta el final.- Sostuvo la chica en esos momentos, quien guardó la bala en su bolsillo y de ahí Santiago se levantó de la camilla, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

\- Yo te entiendo perfectamente, Lena, nosotros también tuvimos problemas, pero con ese tipo fue recién, sino que estamos con alguien más, ¿has estado en el Condado de Garfield?.- Le contó sobre aquella primera parte, ella hizo un "Sí" con la cabeza.- Hay un movimiento de chiflados, fanáticos religiosos, nos intentaron asesinar porque decían que éramos los "Apóstoles del Diablo", logramos matar a varios de ellos, pero estoy seguro de que nos estarán dando caza en estos momentos, por eso pasamos por aquí, debemos llegar al Estado de California, esas chicas que conociste junto con los otros, son las hermanas Loud, la otra parte de su familia está en Florida y Lincoln, su hermano menor, se halla en el primer sitio que te conté, cruzamos hacia este lugar porque debemos llegar a _"Sandhills"_ , ¿te apuntas?.- Terminó de relatarle lo ocurrido y de ahí lanzó su pregunta.

Se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, no sabía si debía abandonar su hogar, éste era el único que conocía, pero la amenaza de los zombies crecía con el paso de los días, uno no podía quedarse en un mismo sitio todo el tiempo, ya que los muertos vivientes lo descubrirían y sería tarde, así que se quedó pensativa un buen rato hasta que decidió tomar una decisión.

\- Sé que no será fácil para mí con abandonar este pueblo, aquí yacen mis padres, mi familia, aunque estuve en el Reino Unido, pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí ni volver allá, así que decido irme con ustedes. Además, he oído que en el Estado de Montana, los militares han levantado refugios, así que iré para allá. Los acompañaré hasta que lleguemos a Colorado.- Dio su veredicto final y de ahí tomó sus pertenencias, iba a preparar todo para unirse a ellos.

\- Perfecto, Jack también va para allá, nosotros continuaremos hacia California.- Dijo Santiago y de ahí salió hacia el living, hallándose con los demás integrantes del grupo, Lori y Evelyn se acercaron hasta él, pero fue la rubia Loud quien lo abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, no era por romance ni nada de ese estilo, sino más bien de preocupación, como toda se preocupa por los suyos y de su familia, ella creía que el castaño no iba a salir adelante.

\- Te queda genial ese parche, Santi.- Le dijo Evelyn con tono comedia.- Pareces un pirata.- Sostuvo y trató de evitar la risa, pero hasta la persona más seria, fría y calculadora cede ante esos Sentimientos.

Lori no se soltó ni por un segundo del joven, temía bastante con perder a otro amigo, muchas de las suyas ya no estaban más o estarían en otra parte del Mundo. Por su parte, Alexander y Dimitri estaban siendo curados por Lena y ellos también lo hacían, pero tuvieron que recibir sutura en el hombro para el castaño ruso y lo mismo para las manos del bosnio rubio.

\- Agh, mierda.- Apretó Alexander los dientes con fuerza por el alcohol que le estaba poniendo la chica.

\- Sé que duele, pero esto les hará bien para la desinfección.- Les dijo ella, mientras que llevaba a cabo esa acción.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Dimitri?.- Preguntó Luna, la cual se acercó hasta él y no pudo responder, ya que ella le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin alejarse del chico castaño por un buen rato.- Temía de que te hubiera perdido.- Dijo la joven castaña, llorando a más no poder y eso llevó al muchacho que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, me alegra de que te preocupes.- Sostuvo éste, sonriendo, a pesar de las heridas.

\- Es muy fuerte Dimitri, puede ser un frío pero en el fondo tiene un corazón cálido.- Alegó Alexander hacia su amigo, llevando a que éste, al mirar a Luna, se sonrojara como nunca en la vida, llevando el mismo camino a la rockera.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, tras haber recuperado fuerzas y visto la cantidad de municiones que llevaban, siendo éstas muy limitadas, lo mismo pasaba con lo que habían encontrado en el Condado de Garfield y era la comida y medicinas. No tenían muchas raciones, pero sí por unos días les duraría.

\- No estamos lejos de _"Sandhills"_ , llegaremos tal vez hoy mismo, así que vayamos tomando lo que tenemos y nos vamos.- Comunicó Evelyn a los presentes.

\- Jack, ¿tú seguirás con nosotros?.- Preguntó Alexander al granjero.

\- Sí, luego me iré hacia el Norte, como les dije, hacia el Estado de Montana.- Respondió el hombre de cabellos castaños, quien estaba listo.

\- Yo iré también hacia el Norte, para ese lugar, dicen que hay refugios allí.- Añadió Lena, la cual se uniría al grupo pero por un tramo corto.

\- Ok, andando entonces.- Pidió Lori y de ahí fueron bajando las cosas que habían allí, entre ellos los medicamentos y materiales que tenía Lena en su poder, los cargaron en la camioneta de Jack y de allí emprendieron el viaje hacia el Oeste una vez más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, más hacia el Este, el grupo de Carmody detuvo su marcha en esos momentos, por órdenes de su líder, ésta se bajó del auto en el que viajaba y observó el camino que posiblemente hubieran tomado sus adversarios.

\- ¿Halló, Señorita?.- Preguntó uno de sus lacayos y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Estas marcas de neumáticos están frescas todavía, así que se fueron para allá, hacia el Oeste, ¡vamos!.- Ordenó la mujer y reanudaron la marcha.

* * *

\- Agh.- Gimió Dominic del dolor, ya que había sido alcanzado por las balas de la "misteriosa" francotiradora.

\- Sé que duele, Jefe, pero no puedo dejar ninguna herida sin sanar.- Le explicó uno de sus "médicos", el cual estaba haciéndose cargo de lo que estaba pasando aquel hombre.

\- Señor, ¿sabe algo de quién la atacó?.- Fue la pregunta de uno de sus hombres, pero eso llevó a que Dominic lo mirara con una expresión severa y casi asesina.

\- ¿Acaso me ves con cara de ser el Genio de la Lámpara Mágica?. Por supuesto que sé quién es y en cuanto la tenga en mis garras, juro que le haré sufrir por lo que me ha hecho, encima perdimos a 15 personas en nuestro grupo, voy a matarla a ella junto con sus acompañantes.- Fue la sentencia que dio aquella persona, llevada por la ira y el deseo de venganza.

* * *

Para muchos sería bueno ver el Sol nuevamente, un poco de esperanza, los rayos dorados del Astro Rey que iluminan nuestros días, incluso en los más oscuros y tristes, para los chicos, cuando estaban viajando y llegaron a _"Sandhills",_ en donde el paisaje era totalmente distinto, ya que los pastos y las extensiones eran ahora amarillo-dorado, arena, colinas del mismo color, parecían estar metidos dentro de algún cuadro de un pintor desconocido, tal vez Vincent Van Gogh o Salvador Dalí.

\- Es hermoso.- Suspiraron todos del asombro, mientras que se internaban en aquellas rutas de ese semi-desierto con mesetas y proseguían con su viaje, sin importar los peligros y enemigos que acechaban por allí.

* * *

 **Como prometí, aquí tenemos el flashback del escape de Simon Gallieri (OC de Banghg) de Nueva York, me había olvidado completamente de él junto, pero con Paz (OC de El Caballero de las Antorchas), lo de ella fue un cameo pero puede que vuelvan a oír de ella, sea en menciones o en alguna que otra escena en los capítulos siguientes, sumado a ello, estamos a mitad de la historia, finalmente.**

 **Si hay algo que admiro mucho es el desierto junto con las Sierras de Córdoba, no puedo evitarlo, tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz, uno puede tomar esto y plasmarlo para este tipo de fics, en donde resalta un equilibrio entre la paz y el caos.**

 **Ahora que los chicos están en camino hacia Colorado, el viaje sigue siendo peligroso y aviso que volveremos a ver, en el capítulo que viene, a Dominic y a Carmody nuevamente, así que estén atentos.**

 **Mandos saludos y agradecimientos para todos los que siguen este fic: RCurrent (muchas gracias por la idea de poner a Lena, tu OC), El Caballero de las Antorchas (te agradezco muchísimo por el fic-homenaje que me hiciste de Lincoln-Luan, fue muy bueno), AnonimousReader98 (también para vos agradezco por las ideas que me has dado, en especial con lo de Santiago y el guiño a "Metal Gear"), Sam The Stormbringer y Banghg junto con Viruz Pirata y Profesor Franco M. Romano.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y hasta la próxima, Camaradas. Buen Domingo para todos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:** **[Antes que nada, muchas gracias para todos aquellos que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, El Caballero de las Antorchas, AnonimousReader98, les agradezco muchísimo por sus aportes y reviews. Sumado a ello, les anuncio que este capítulo será un tanto fuerte y con una muerte de un personaje de la serie, no diré más. Así que vayamos a la historia].**

* * *

El Sol estaba saliendo sobre aquellas tierras devastadas, "plagadas" de muertos vivientes, el sonido de sus pasos lentos, torpes, buscando a alguien para convertir y pasar a su bando, seguía latente, uno no podía fiarse de lo que había más allá, allí afuera, cualquiera que fuera desprovisto de armas y comida le significaría la muerte en cuestión de segundos, además de que habían otros enemigos, además de los zombies, también se hallaban los grupos armados que se dedicaban al pillaje, saqueo y los fanáticos religiosos, éstos dos les estaban dando caza a los que les habían provocado bajas en sus bandos, pero por caminos separados.

El grupo había abandonado el Condado de Hooker y ahora se hallaba por aquellas extensas y áridas mesetas, un desierto, no era tan caluroso, sus arenas eran como el trigo, el oro que resplandecían con los destellos del Sol, el Astro Rey que aparecía en los Cielos, anunciando un nuevo día de supervivencia para las personas que estaban con vida en refugios o en sus hogares, asediados por los muertos vivientes.

"Sandhills", allí en donde el viento se movía y arrastraba el polvo de aquellos suelos, haciéndolos desaparecer en la lejanía, un misterio que se podía develar, la historia que por tanto tiempo transcurrió allí y en especial cuando comenzaron a moverse enormes grupos de familias, muchos de ellos de la Aristocracia Sureña por la derrota en la "Guerra de Secesión Americana", buscando nuevas fuentes de riqueza, algunos por las aventuras, en especial por la llamada "Carrera al Lejano Oeste", los vaqueros, los bandoleros y delincuentes que asaltaban los trenes con diligencia, bancos, indios del desierto, el ganado y la famosa "Fiebre del Oro". En ese camino que fue cruzado por aquellas personas en el Pasado, ahora se movían varios coches en dirección hacia el Oeste, no era una búsqueda de riquezas, de hacerse ricos, sino de hallar a sus seres queridos, reconstruir a su familia y de ahí empezar a sobrevivir, alejarse de las grandes ciudades, aunque esto les llevaría su debido tiempo.

Desde la camioneta de Jack, allí se hallaba Santiago con Evelyn, los cuales, ubicados en la parte de atrás del vehículo, vigilaban el Este, ya que podían ser atacados por los enemigos como Dominic y Carmody, quienes les estaban siguiendo el paso a todo momento. El joven llevaba consigo su rifle de francotirador y la espía contaba con un M-16 que les había quedado de cuando revisaron Dimitri, Luna y Lynn la Armería de la Comisaría del Condado de Garfield.

\- ¡Achu!.- Estornudó Lori con fuerza, provocando que sus acompañantes, en el vehículo de Alexander, se despertaran de golpe.

\- ¡Ah, mierda!.- Gritó Alexander, quien casi se golpeaba la cabeza contra el techo del auto, ya que se hallaba durmiendo.

\- Disculpen, pero...¡achu!.- Se disculpó la rubia Loud, pero de nuevo volvió a cometer aquella acción.- Pero tengo alergia al polvo.-

\- Ten, usa esto.- Le entregó Santiago una bufanda para que se cubriera de aquellos ácaros.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció Lori, mientras que se iba protegiendo y de allí continuaban con el viaje.

Proseguía callado el sitio, ningún enemigo a la vista, estaba callado el lugar, solo el viento, el polvo que era levantado y desaparecía en los Cielos, el Sol que estaba por salir, todavía proseguía la noche, la calma, después de todos los enfrentamientos que tuvieron hasta el momento, les estaba dando un buen camino para ellos. Santiago no paraba de vigilar junto con Evelyn el camino, Jack y Lena tenían los mapas y de ahí continuarían con ellos hasta que llegaran al Estado de Colorado, pero por ahora persistirían, se quedarían juntos hasta que llegara el momento de tomar caminos diferentes.

\- Chicos.- Les llamó el argentino a los presentes, los que estaban despiertos.- Llevamos varias horas viajando por esta zona, ¿están seguros de los mapas?.- Preguntó éste, ya que no sabía si estaban yendo por un buen camino.

\- Es verdad, no hemos tenido ningún encuentro con los muertos vivientes o con los chiflados esos, pero con el aburrimiento y esta soledad infinita nos hace poner los pelos de punta.- Sostuvo Dimitri con seriedad, ya que no sabían con qué clase de otros personajes podrían toparse.

\- No bajen la guardia, no sabemos si esos malditos nos están siguiendo.- Pidió Lynn, la cual cargando el AK-47, aunque le costaba un poco.

\- Según veo en este mapa, hay un pequeño poblado llamado "Fort Sheppard", no está tan lejos, solo a unos 4 kilómetros, si llegamos, ojala encontremos comida, tenemos muy poca.- Les mostró Lena aquella posición en el mapa.

Y de ahí siguieron con el avance.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Sacramento, Capital del Estado de California, un coche se detenía en una ruta abandonada, cubierta por autos incendiados, el humo que aún se elevaba, blanco pálido como un fantasma, de allí, las puertas se abrieron y bajaron varias personas, entre ellas varios niños, quienes portaban sus arcos y flechas y con ellos iban un par de adultos, uno de ellos era su Maestro, quien portaba consigo uno más de esos objetos de defensa.

\- ¿Es aquí?. No me gusta para nada este ambiente para Clyde.- Preguntó Harold McBride con preocupación.

\- Es verdad, no me parece buena idea estar aquí, Señor Goldname, estamos un tanto alejados de la seguridad ¿y si algo nos pasa?.- Intervino Howard en defensa de su marido, ya que no le gustaba aquel sitio.

\- Tranquilos, no hay de qué preocuparse, he estado en varios lugares así pero nunca ha pasado nada peligroso. Les prometo que estaremos bien.- Hizo ese juramento, para después dirigirse hacia los chicos.- Muy bien, niños, ¿listos para avanzar en su siguiente nivel?.- Preguntó con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo será ahora, Señor?.- Quiso saber Lincoln y de ahí, Ajani les hizo una seña de que les pasaran las flechas, lo hicieron y de ahí las empapó con un poco de alcohol que llevaba en una botella, de ahí les prendió fuego las puntas y las devolvió.

Nadie podía creerlo, ni siquiera los Señores McBride, no daban crédito a lo que estaban teniendo delante de sus ojos y principalmente por el uso de fuego como parte de esa "prueba".

\- ¡Un momento, esperen!.- Intervinieron los dos adultos.

\- Pero ¿qué ocurre?. No va a pasar nada.- Intentó Ajani en convencerlos.

\- Esto es muy peligroso para Clyde, ¿y si algo le llega a pasar?.- Preguntó Howard, para el Maestro de Arquería ya era bastante pesado que ambos adultos estuvieran metiéndose en ese asunto, pero se mantuvo calmado, tranquilo, para así poder llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

Ajani se acomodó el cuello de su camisa, no quería entrar en una discusión con aquellas personas, ellos estaban en lo cierto, estaban lejos de la seguridad que ofrecían los militares en Sacramento, el haberse ido hasta los suburbios de la zona, cuyo uno de sus tantos nombres que portaban era _"Rancho Cordova"_ , ubicado a 25 kilómetros de la Capital Estatal de California. No iba a entrar en una discusión o pleito tonto, no era el momento, pero les daba la razón a los Señores McBride por el tema de la lejanía, así que fue hasta ellos.

\- Ajani, por favor, retrocedamos, enserio te lo pido, por favor.- Rogó Harold, muy preocupado junto con su esposo, no querían que nada malo le ocurriera a su hijo, así que fueron hasta él.

\- Señores McBride, sé que esto es complicado, pero yo les hice la promesa de que no va a pasar nada malo con los chicos, están bajo mi protección, ¿acaso creen que yo he cometido algún accidente?. Todos cometemos algo de este estilo, incluso yo, nadie está libre de ello, pero juré que evitaría a toda costa que cualquier incidente ocurra, así que no se preocupen, ellos estarán bien.- Hizo esa promesa ante ellos dos, los cuales permanecieron callados por un buen rato, sin decir nada, estaban debatiendo, Clyde estaba preocupado por lo que dirían sus padres, él quería estar allí, ser alguien fuerte y sobrevivir a ese Apocalipsis Zombie, pero tampoco quería que nada malo les pasara, sumado de que ellos eran muy protectores con su pequeño hijo.

Mientras debatían ambos adultos, un sonido, sí, uno piensa que podría tratarse de algún animal salvaje, un coyote del desierto que hurga por los cestos de basura buscando comida o algún perro perdido que estaba sobreviviendo a ese escenario tan aterrador. Pero éstos no eran movimientos de animales que se hallaban por los alrededores, éstos eran pasos, pero parecían torpes, en la lejanía, que se perdían. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Uno, dos, tres?. No lo sabían, pero cuando Lincoln se volteó y miró calle abajo, se llevó una desgarradora sorpresa, su boca cayó al piso, se puso frío como el hielo, como si estuviera en medio de una tempestad en plena Siberia, bajo temperaturas extremadamente heladas, sintió su corazón latir a más no poder, igual que cuando un maratonista corre para ganar una competencia en los "Juegos Olímpicos" o cuando Atenas envío hasta Esparta a un emisario para advertirles del peligroso avance del Imperio Persa hacia sus tierras, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que éstos estaban de fiesta por una de sus tradiciones de antaño y no podían enviar a sus tropas para combatir contra los del Rey Jerjes I, hijo de Dario y Atosa. El emisario fue y volvió de Esparta para Maratón, en donde allí se dio la feroz batalla homónima, la cual culminó con la victoria de Atenas junto con los Hoplitas y la Aristocracia.

Pero ahora, mucho tiempo después, no eran Persas que amenazaban a aquellas personas, sino más bien otros "personajes", seres repugnantes, con su carne blanca, podrida, corroída, hambrientos y que solo pensaban en aquel apetito, habían escuchado desde muchos kilómetros todo lo ocurrido y ahora iban hacia ellos, de forma torpe era su avance, pero éste se mostraba en el número con el que contaban esos enemigos.

\- ¡Señor Goldname, Señores McBride, zombies, zombies!.- Alertó Cookie, la cual llegó hasta ellos, deteniendo el debate.

\- ¡Le dijimos que este sitio era peligroso, debemos irnos, ahora!.- Pidió, ya con una voz de orden, Howard McBride, pero Ajani le detuvo.

\- ¡No!. Tienen que aprender, tengan Fe en mí, no va a pasar nada.- Intentó Ajani, una vez más, en convencerlos.

\- Papa, escuchen al Señor Goldname, él no es un tonto, sabe lo que hace.- Puso Clyde la tranquilidad que buscaban, a pesar de ser un momento muy tenso en lo que estaban pasando.

\- En efecto, gracias, Clyde, ahora, ¡chicos, preparen sus arcos!.- Pidió Ajani y los tres apuntaron con sus flechas en llamas a los objetivos.- ¡FUEGO!.- Ordenó y de ahí, iluminando los Cielos del Amanecer, allí volaron aquellos proyectiles, los cuales impactaron contra los enemigos, algunos cayeron cuando dieron en el blanco y una de las flechas dio contra una pérdida de gasolina, desatando un incendio, el cual les daría la oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¡Sí, les dimos!.- Festejó Lincoln en esos momentos.

\- No cantemos victoria, Linky, todavía quedan.- Señaló Cookie a la siguiente "oleada" de enemigos que iba hacia ellos.

\- Es cierto, je, vamos, esto es divertido.- Pidió Clyde y volvieron a la carga con sus flechas en llamas, avivando el fuego que había allí.

Para aquellos niños, esto era un juego, para los adultos un tema muy serio, complicado y que no debía tomarse a la ligera, pero por ahora, las cosas parecían marchar bien, sin ningún inconveniente en el camino. Los Señores McBride y Ajani miraban con seriedad la situación, los primeros estaban muy nerviosos, se hallaban abrazados con fuerza, sin soltarse, mientras que el Maestro de Arquería tenía todo bajo control.

\- ¡Sigan así, chicos, que con esto no podrán avanzar esas pestes!.- Les felicitaba el hombre, pero en esos momentos, al bajar la guardia, al abandonar su puesto, sin saberlo, un movimiento de pasos torpes se oyó por detrás de los árboles y arbustos que habían allí, un par de ramas secas cayeron y unos gruñidos provinieron de aquella dirección, mostrando el error más terrible que habían cometido al ir allí.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, parecía que el Tiempo se había congelado, que iba lento, lo primero que escuchó Ajani con los chicos fue un grito, uno que parecía elevarse por los Cielos y el primero en voltearse fue Clyde, quien cambió el semblante de victoria en su cara a uno lleno de puro terror. Dejó caer el arco y las flecha al piso, observó como una "explosión" de sangre se elevaba por el aire hasta salpicar las ventanas del coche: Aquel pelirrojo, Howard McBride era atacado por un zombie que había aparecido de sorpresa y éste, al tener pocos segundos, quitó a su marido del camino de ese monstruo, poniéndose en su lugar, recibiendo la mordida letal sobre su cuello, el cual parecía haber sido cercenado por un verdugo durante los tiempos de la "Revolución Francesa".

\- Pa...pa...- Tartamudeó el chico con horror y con las lágrimas que iban cayendo por sus hijos.

\- ¡Querido, no, no, por favor, no...no...no me dejes, por favor, Howard, resiste, te lo ruego, por favor, no mueras!.- Gritó Harold con desesperación, mientras que tomaba un botiquín que se había traído e intentaba vendar la herida en el cuello, no sin antes ver como su hijo mataba al zombie que hirió al pelirrojo.

Ajani quedó helado, todo estaba bajo su control recientemente y ahora todo se había desplomado por completo.

\- No...no...no...no...no es posible...no.- Intentó buscar una solución, lo había dicho, todo estaría bien, eran solo unos momentos de entrenamiento en la vida real y luego volverían. Se comenzó a sentir culpable por lo que había hecho, se dejó llevar por la calma del ambiente: Grave error y lo sabía, nunca debía confiarse demasiado de un sitio que aparentaba ser seguro pero no era realmente.

Lo tenía todo bajo control, pero nadie lo había visto venir. Clyde estaba apretando con fuerza la herida en el cuello de su padre, éste se estaba poniendo pálido, la mordida que aquel zombie le había dado fue bastante importante y ahora tenían que tomar una decisión.

\- Querido...- Decía Harold con la voz quebrada al ver a su pareja agonizar.

\- Harold, Clyde...por...por favor...quiero que eviten que...¡agh!...quiero...quiero eviten...que...yo...vuelva...a la...v...vida...por...favor, háganlo...disparen, por favor, se los ordeno.- Fue el último deseo de aquel hombre, ya que no quedaba más opción que esa.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, cariño, te vamos a llevar de regreso a Sacramento, vas a salvarte, te lo prometo, no pienso hacer semejante atrocidad contra ti!.- Se negó su marido en dispararle.

\- Uno de los dos...tendrá que hacerlo...no me queda mucho tiempo...por favor..¡no quiero convertirme en uno de ellos!.- En aquel último momento, lanzó un grito de imploro hacia ellos, rogando de que pusieran fin a su vida.

\- Papa...- Quedó Clyde destruido ante tan terrible situación.

Howard se arrodilló y tomó con fuerza las manos de su marido, sus lágrimas se escurrían como si fuera una catarata en sus ojos, tomó la Pistola 48 MM que llevaba consigo y preparó el arma.

\- Estás haciendo bien, corazón. No te sientas al culpable, no podría soportarlo, incluso convertido en un zombie, verte destrozado y que me tengas que matar en esa posición.- Dijo Harold, quien estaba en las últimas.

\- Lo sé...- Reconoció el moreno la situación y de ahí, apuntó a la cabeza.- Siempre te voy a recordar y a amar, Harold, para toda la vida.- Hizo esa promesa ante él.

\- Y lo harás, lo hemos hecho bien: Tuvimos una gran vida juntos, a pesar de este incidente de los zombies y lo que tuvimos que soportar en el Pasado, en especial en el Sur, pero tuvimos un gran Futuro, un hijo del que amamos y protegimos. Sí...sí, fue...fue una gran vida.- Respondió el hombre con un nudo en la garganta, mientras que le daba un último beso a su marido y de ahí lo recostaba en el piso.

\- Clyde.- Le llevó Ajani lejos de allí, pero el chico corrió para despedirse de su padre, al cual le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Te quiero, papa!.- Gritó el moreno, liberando todo ese dolor dentro suyo.

\- Yo también, hijo, yo también...cuídate, ¿sí?, hazle caso a Howard y nunca te dejes humillar por nadie.- Le depositó esas "señales" a su hijo, mientras que terminaba por darle un beso en las mejillas y de allí, Ajani se acercaba.- Ajani, por favor, llévalo con los demás lejos de esta parte.- Pidió como último recado y éste obedeció.- Pórtate bien, Clyde, pórtate bien y ten un buen Futuro.- Le deseó el hombre y de ahí, en medio de la soledad que quedaron éste y Howard, el hombre preparó su arma, le sacó el seguro y de ahí puso el dedo en el gatillo, le temblaba por el miedo que recorría por todo su ser y lo único que podía hacer era que todo esto terminara pronto.

\- Nunca te olvidaré, cariño.- Volvió a hacer aquella promesa y de ahí, en medio de todo el silencio, un disparo destruyó la calma, provocando que las aves salieran disparadas por aquel sonido y con ello, la vida de Harold McBride llegaba a su fin.

(Say Hello 2 Heaven, Temple of the Dog)

Después de aquella triste escena, un momento muy crudo para la Familia McBride, llevaron el cuerpo de Harold, envuelto en una sábana que había allí y lo enterrarían en Sacramento, así que iniciaron la vuelta a aquella Ciudad Capital, bajo un aire de tristeza y luto por aquella muerte, la cual tenía mucha repercusión en Ajani, el cual se sentía culpable por haber bajado la guardia, por no haber podido terminar rápido con ese entrenamiento. Los hechos que vendrían para el Futuro iban a ser muy complicados para ellos.

* * *

Volviendo a "Sandhills", a unos cuantos kilómetros al Este de la posición de los chicos, allí se detuvo un convoy de varios vehículos y de éstos descendió Dominic Brentwood, el cual se quitó los lentes de Sol y observó el camino de arena, en donde se podía ver, en aquella combinación de dicho material con la tierra, unas marcas de neumáticos, así que pasó su mano para sentir el calor de los mismos.

\- ¿Qué halló, Jefe?.- Preguntó uno de sus hombres.

\- No es de hace mucho, tal vez una hora o poco menos, van hacia el Oeste.- Respondió Dominic a aquella pregunta, dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes.

En esos momentos, otro de los hombres que estaba allí, hizo una advertencia, otro convoy se acercaba a ellos y cuando quedaron cara a cara, Dominic observó a la mujer que estaba al mando.

\- Wow, parece que hoy en día, a las chicas lindas como tú les toca dirigir a un buen Ejército.- Bromeó el hombre con burla hacia Carmody, la cual lo miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres, James Dean?. Se nota que no le llegas a los talones.- Contra-atacó la mujer y de ahí, varios hombres y mujeres de Brentwood se rieron, cosa que terminaron por llevarse una mirada severa en aquel sujeto.

\- Je, parece que la gatita saca sus garras, pero vayamos al grano: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?.- Quiso saber.- Estamos con prisa, vamos hacia el Oeste para cazar a unos malditos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso te refieres a unos mocosos?. Esos hijos de puta arrasaron con mi pueblo, con mi Santuario.- Quedó Carmody sorprendida.

\- Veo que nuestros caminos convergen, pero les propongo esto, una alianza, ¿aceptan?.- Propuso Dominic.

Tardó varios minutos Carmody en tomar una decisión, hasta que estrechó su mano derecha con de aquel muchacho.

\- Trato hecho.- Finalizó ésta y de ahí volvieron, como un grupo fusionado, para volver a darles caza a sus enemigos.

* * *

Volviendo con los chicos, éstos continuaron con su avance, no habían dicho nada, salvo las conversaciones que tenían Dimitri y Luna al respecto, lo mismo entre Alexander y Leni y Lori con Santiago, mientras que otros dormían o vigilaban la zona, sumado de que pronto terminarían en el Estado de Colorado.

\- Oigan, chicos, dentro de poco estaremos en el pueblo de Jefferson, así que pararemos allí pero por unas horas, una o dos, descansaremos, buscaremos provisiones y de ahí continuaremos, que no nos queda mucho para llegar a Colorado.- Les anunció Lena a todos ellos.

\- Excelente, entonces así será.- Finalizó Santiago, dando a entender que ya el viaje estaba entrando en su fase media, llegaba a la mitad y ahora quedaba ver qué Futuro les depararía cuando estarían en California.

* * *

 **Dedico este capítulo para El Caballero de las Antorchas y a su fic "Renacimiento". Sí, ya venía pensando que estaba dando demasiada vida a los personajes y en una historia de zombies, muchos no logran sobrevivir. Por desgracia esto se seguirá repitiendo, ya que con la muerte de Harold McBride se comienza a ver también que en cualquier momento llegaran los muertos vivientes a Sacramento.**

 **En el capítulo que viene puede que hayan bajas, pero solo diré que será en el bando de los antagonistas y tenemos a dos: Brentwood y Carmody, ¿alguno morirá?. Hagan sus apuestas, dejen sus votos y a esperar para el Viernes de esta semana. Sumado a ello, también me iré metiendo en el tema de las relaciones, tanto amistosas como Santiago y Lori y Evelyn y las románticas entre Dimitri-Luna y Alexander-Leni, pero siempre paso a paso, nada de un salto repentino y ¡zas!, surge el romance y la pareja, no, calma, ¿van a ser pareja?. La respuesta es sí, estos dos OC míos tendrán a sus parejas con las dos hermanas Loud pero no ahora, sino mucho más adelante.**

 **Saludos para AnonimousReader98, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Sr. Kennedy, Banghg, RCurrent, Profesor Franco M. Romano, Sam The Stormbringer, Pirata Viruz, augustospiller y los demás. Nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos un buen Domingo de mi parte y también un excelente comienzo de semana.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:** Un silencio sepulcral, de "Misa", como de una Iglesia en pleno Domingo se hizo sentir en toda la zona. Un auto llegaba y de ahí, en el puesto de control que estaba levantado en la entrada a la Ciudad Capital del Estado de California, un militar se acerca para ver si podían ingresar, éstos bajan, sus ocupantes, son examinados y de ahí muestran que no tienen ninguna herida, rasguño, etc, pero otro de los soldados se percata que en la lista que llevaba, les faltaba un integrante: Estás en lo cierto, en una situación así debes tener un control de quiénes son los que salen y entran, nadie puede pasar como si nada, esto no se trataba de ser un invitado para alguna fiesta, sino la supervivencia del ser humano frente a la hora más oscura.

Aquel soldado observa la lista y ve con sus propios ojos, junto con el de los demás integrantes del puesto, que llevaban, cubierto por unas sábanas blancas, a un fallecido, uno de los Señores McBride que había sido atacado. Ajani se expone, revela lo que pasó, se sentía culpable, no podía sacarse eso de encima, aquella muerte, era como si fuera el Capataz de una obra, tenía todo bajo su control hasta que ocurre un desafortunado accidente y queda marcado de por vida. Se sentía igual que una vaca al ser quemada por los estancieros, no podía creerlo.

\- Va a tener que firmar los "Certificados de Defunción", Señor Harold.- Le anunció uno de los militares, mientras que el hombre tuvo que acompañarlos.- Y nuestro más sentido pésame.- Ofreció sus respetos y de ahí, entraron en la pequeña oficina que había allí para sellar los documentos habidos y por haber.

Llevaron aquel cuerpo para ser enterrado en el cementerio local, para Harold, el Mundo, su Mundo no volvería a ser como era antes. Se preguntaba si acaso se trataba de una maldición, ¿había hecho algo malo en su vida?. Mientras que firmaba aquellos papeles, iba recordando los buenos y malos momentos que tuvo, en especial cuando debió irse de Mississippi con el amor de su vida para estar a salvo del "Ku Klux Klan", el nacimiento de Clyde, cuando anteriormente, su recién y difunto marido había perdido a su esposa por el cáncer, justo cuando nació el niño, pocas semanas después, aquella maldita enfermedad le arrebató a la persona que más amó en toda su vida y ahora, por unos malditos que no sabían cómo ganar una guerra que ellos mismos habían metido a toda una generación de personas, estaban viviendo el peor de los Infiernos.

\- Ajani, quiero que sepas que no siento odio ni remordimientos hacia ti por lo que pasó, ¿sí?.- Intentó Harold en hacerle sentir mejor al hombre que entrenaba a su hijo y amigos con el arco y flecha, pero éste no respondía, tenía la mente perdida, observando al Horizonte, hacia la Nada misma.- ¿Ajani?.- Preguntó, pero éste detuvo el auto y se bajó.

\- ¡Señor Goldname!.- Le llamó Lincoln, pero aquel sujeto se fue caminando, necesitaba estar a solas por un rato.

Harold no dijo nada, no iba a interferir, las lágrimas se comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos y decidió llevar a los niños de vuelta al hotel: Mañana sería el funeral de despedida de su marido.

\- Vamos...vamos, niños, regresemos al hotel, ¿sí?.- Pidió el hombre y de ahí puso en marcha el coche hacia aquel sitio.

* * *

Ajani Goldname se sentía culpable, responsable de aquella desgracia, ¿cómo podía haber bajado la guardia?. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, vigilado, no podían haber zombies en esa parte de la zona que estaban revisando, pero en el medio de que sus estudiantes aprobaron aquella "Prueba de Fuego", lo único que hizo fue haberse alejado de los Señores McBride y de ahí sobrevino la tragedia.

Tomó asiento en una plaza y se quedó observando a la gente que pasaba: Niños con sus padres, algunos ya habían perdido a sus seres queridos desde el estallido de esa "Epidemia Zombie" y ahora no podía sacarse de encima esa imagen, en la cual se trataba del ataque de aquel infectado contra Howard McBride y cuando tuvo su propio marido que matarlo de un tiro en la cabeza, para así liberarlo de su dolor.

Se llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, hundió las uñas sobre la piel y ahogó un grito de furia, quería golpear a ese zombie, haberlo matado con sus propias manos, pero no pudo, simplemente se quedó "congelado", mientras que la bronca lo consumían por dentro y las lágrimas aparecían como una silenciosa catarata.

* * *

En el Hotel, Simon y Bobby los estaban esperando, pero cuando vieron bajar a aquellas personas, se percataron que faltaban dos, Howard y Ajani no estaban, cosa que alarmó a los dos presentes, quienes intentaron hablar, pero fue Lincoln quien les dio la triste noticia sobre el deceso de aquella persona y que Ajani estaba en las calles, intentando buscarse así mismo, salir de aquel trance, dolor que le estaba atormentando desde que volvieron a Sacramento.

* * *

A su vez, en las _"Sandhills"_ , el grupo avanzaba con silencio, solo podía oírse el sonido de los coches, deteniéndose en esos momentos en un pueblo llamado "Jefferson", allí iban a repostarse, a conseguir algunas provisiones para el viaje y tal vez municiones. Se repartieron los mismos pasos que en el Condado de Garfield, algunos estaban buscando en las tiendas, otros en la Comisaría y en las farmacias que habían por allí.

\- Oigan, chicas.- Les llamó Evelyn, ya que se hallaban en un pequeño supermercado.

\- ¿Qué hallaste, Evelyn?.- Preguntó Lori y de allí vio que la mujer traía consigo dos cajas llenas con carne y unas papas.

\- Perfecto, con esto vamos a poder hacer unas buenas hamburguesas.- Sostuvo Lynn, quien no deseaba probar la que estaba en lata.

* * *

Afuera del mercado, allí se hallaba Santiago con Jack y Lena, éstos estaban cargando con combustible los coches, vaciarían los surtidores para evitar que los enemigos que les estaban dando caza, pudieran seguirles el rastro. El granjero se hallaba observando el mapa y sabía que en los próximos kilómetros, ellos tendrían que tomar, sus caminos separados, ellos irían hacia el Estado de Montana para ponerse a salvo, mientras que los otros continuarían hacia California.

\- No encontramos mucho de municiones, solo estás.- Mostró Dimitri, quien fue con Lucy y Luna para la Comisaría y trajeron muy pocos cargadores y municiones para escopeta y rifles.

\- Puta madre, uffff y la armería de aquí también está vacía.- Se lamentó Santiago.- Mmmm, tendremos que racionalizarla.- Propuso esa idea.

\- No nos queda de otra.- Aceptó Alexander aquella "oferta".

\- Pero con la que le sacamos a los tarados de Brentwood y Carmody, creo que estaremos bien por un tiempo.- Sostuvo Luna.

\- Es verdad, pero habrá que usarla en caso de emergencia, si tenemos que combatir contra los muertos vivientes, debemos usar poca y a la vez, emplear armas contundentes.- Aconsejó Lucy y estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

Por su parte, Leni se hallaba en la farmacia y Alexander se le unió pocos minutos después, ella sí tuvo suerte de encontrar medicamentos, vendas, botellas de alcohol etílico y algodón. Cuando estaba terminando su labor, justo se topó con el bosnio, asustándose ella y éste, el cual cayó al piso.

\- Ufff, perdóname, no quería asustarte.- Ofreció Leni sus disculpas, ayudando al joven para ponerse de pie.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien. Muchas gracias.- Agradeció el chico de cabellos rubios y al verla a los ojos, pudo sentir esa ternura que le hacía recordar a su querida hermana mayor que estaba a salvo, junto con los demás integrantes de su familia, en Sarajevo.- _"Wow, es preciosa...no, es más que preciosa: Es hermosa".-_ Pensó el muchacho, mientras que movía su cabeza, quitándose ese sentimiento, ahora no era el tiempo de andar pensando en esas cosas, tenían una misión que cumplir.

\- Jejejeje, tranquilo, déjame ayudarte, no tendrías que estar en el piso.- Se río Leni y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, ya que éste se había quedado allí, sin levantarse.

* * *

\- Ok, chicos, vean lo que conseguimos.- Llamó Lori la atención de todos los presentes y de allí mostraron el "botín".-

Tenían pan, botellas de agua, algunas gaseosas de la máquina de la Comisaría de Garfield, carne, tanto en latas como en paquetes, papas, algunos vegetales como lechuga y tomate, fideos, un par de sopas y algo de pescado. Dimitri junto con Luna y Lucy expusieron las municiones, las pocas que hallaron, en aquel sitio de la Policía, mientras que Santiago fue con los coches cargados con gasolina y un par de bidones que logró llenar a tiempo, además de compartir aquel preciado combustible con el vehículo en el que viajaban Jack y Lena.

\- Bueno, creo que será hora de proseguir, ¿no lo creen?.- Preguntó la chica de largos cabellos negros hacia los integrantes.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Quiso saber Santiago, pero no hubo tiempo, ya que pudieron ver como el Sol comenzaba a salir.

Reanudaron el viaje hacia el Oeste, dentro de unas horas estarían en el Estado de Colorado, el viaje estaría por terminar cuando llegaran a California. Por un lado estaba bien, pero por otro, iban a extrañar a Jack y Lena, además de que estaban preocupados por sus padres, su abuelo y el resto de sus hermanas que estaban en Florida, protegidos del peligro, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo duraría la seguridad?.

* * *

En el Estado de La Florida, las cosas seguían bajo "normalidad", una aparente "normalidad", donde la gente salía a las calles, pero la única forma de trasladarse hacia otros refugios era por vía aérea o marítima. Otras zonas como Mississippi y Arkansas estaban completamente abandonadas, vacías, nadie podía vivir allí, sumado a que Nueva Orleans era la única ciudad, dentro del Estado de Luisiana, que seguía resistiendo a los embates de los zombies, los militares recibían, con el correr de los días, que la situación en ese sitio estaba colapsando poco a poco, debido a la falta de comida y municiones para las tropas sitiadas.

\- _"Constantemente enviamos a nuestros Bombarderos B-52 para aligerar las cosas en Luisiana, pero el número de muertos vivientes va en aumento, a un ritmo mucho más acelerado".-_ Escuchaban los Loud a un militar que estaba siendo entrevistado por un canal de televisión local.

\- _"¿Es verdad que el Presidente Richard Nixon pidió ayuda a la Unión Soviética para llevar a cabo la evacuación de civiles atrapados en las zonas costeras?. Encima estaremos, dentro de poco, en la "Temporada de Huracanes", ¿sabe algo al respecto?".-_ Preguntó el periodista, mientras que aquel hombre no decía nada, hacía una seña y se retiraba.

\- _"Solo diré que estamos en conversaciones con el Gobierno Central de Rusia para el rescate, nada más".-_ Sentenció el sujeto y de ahí se retiró del lugar.

Albert apagó la televisión y de ahí fue hasta ellos.

\- Bueno, tal vez sea hora de ir a buscar esa ayuda.- Sugirió Rita al respecto.

\- Rita, entiendo tu preocupación, pero no pienso subirme a un buque ruso para que vean cómo nos arrastramos, este país no se va a inclinar ante las presiones de los Comunistas.- Se negó su padre a participar, de irse a donde estaban aquellos navíos para ponerse a salvo.

\- Albert, por favor, piensa en tus nietas, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo vamos a poder estar a salvo aquí. Tarde o temprano, los muertos vivientes van a entrar.- Intervino el Señor Lynn hacia su suegro.

Éste no dijo nada, se quedó callado un buen rato, mientras que las pequeñas y Luan observaban todo desde la planta alta de la casa. Una decisión estaba por ser tomada al respecto.

\- ¿Creen que vayamos a irnos de aquí?.- Preguntó Lola por la charla que estaban teniendo los adultos en la planta baja.

\- No lo sé, pero espero.- Pidió Lana con preocupación, a pesar de tener sus diferencias con la pequeña modelo de la familia, la niña de la gorra roja no se separaba de su hermana por nada en el Mundo.

\- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, pero ya escucharon a papa: No sabemos por cuánto tiempo más vamos a resistir aquí.- Sostuvo Luan y de ahí, se dirigieron hacia aquella reunión.

* * *

El viento movía las arenas y el polvo de las dunas y colinas, el color amarillo y sus variantes en dorado y chillón se extendía a más no poder. El grupo avanzaba con sus coches en medio de esa desolada carretera, en la cual podían verse restos de vehículos, algunos volcados, incendiados hasta el final y cuerpos sin vida de personas y zombies que habían caído por igual.

(Oxygene III, Jean-Michel Jarre)

Algunas granjas habían quedado completamente abandonadas, podía verse que fueron víctimas de los saqueadores o de algunos otros grupos armados, los molinos y los silos habían sido los más perjudicados por el almacenamiento de granos y cereales para la producción de comidas.

\- En un par de horas estaremos llegando hacia el final de Nebraska y comienzo de Colorado.- Les informó Alexander a todas ellas.

\- ¿Ya?.- Preguntó Lynn con asombro.

\- Así es, tiene razón.- Respondió Lori, dándole la razón al bosnio rubio.

\- Y en ese límite tendremos que decir adiós.- Sostuvo Jack con tristeza, no era buena ninguna despedida, sin embargo, ellos dos tenían que continuar con su camino hacia el Norte, para Montana, hacia la seguridad.

* * *

\- Ya los tenemos.- Avisó uno de los hombres de Carmody a su Líder, ya que podían ver a lo lejos una gran polvareda levantada por el paso de aquellos coches.

\- Al ataque, ahora y sin prisioneros.- Ordenó Dominic, quien estaba preparando su arma con una sola bala para aquella persona responsable de haber herido en el Condado de Hooker.

* * *

El enemigo avanzaba detrás de ellos, hacia el Este, sus armas estaban listas, los iban a emboscar, sin importar nada ni tampoco el precio que tuvieran que pagar, ese "Ejército" estaba dispuesto con acabar con aquellos "revoltosos", los que armaron tantos problemas en sus territorios y que ahora planeaban llegar hasta California. En los coches, algunos chicos se hallaban durmiendo, esperando por el escuchar el aviso de que ya estarían en Colorado.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?.- Preguntó Lori a Lucy, la cual tenía en sus manos aquel libro que Leni y Alexander le habían regalado durante el paso por el Condado de Garfield.

\- Es compilado de historias de terror, en especial sobre Poe y Lovecraft.- Respondió la gótica de cabellos negros, concentrada en su lectura.

\- Se nota que estás enamorada de esa cultura.- Sostuvo su hermana mayor, mientras que Santiago la escuchaba a su amiga.

* * *

Mientras que el enemigo avanzaba por aquellos caminos, éstos vieron que la zona les quedó bloqueada por la llegada de un enorme Ejército de muertos vivientes, los cuales eran bastante numerosos, cosa que molestó a Brentwood y Carmody, quienes dieron la orden de dar la vuelta y buscar otro sendero para avanzar y seguirles el paso a sus enemigos.

* * *

Pronto, los chicos fueron llegando hacia el límite entre los Estados de Nebraska y Colorado, ya que allí, frente al hito que dividía a aquellas tierras. Fue entonces que se miraron entre ellos, Jack y Lena los observaron un buen rato, hasta que decidieron dirigirse hacia aquellas personas, habían compartido una gran cantidad de terreno y ahora sería el momento de que ellos tomaran el suyo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Jack?.- Preguntó Alexander, viendo que el granjero estaba observando hacia el Este.

*- Por alguna razón, no sé por qué, creo que no debería tomar este camino.- Sostuvo el granjero y dejó callados a todos los presentes por un rato.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Cuestionó Dimitri con dudas. El hombre se mantuvo callado un rato y de ahí fue hasta ellos.

Lena, en aquellos momentos, se hallaba escuchando la radio, intentando hallar alguna señal de emergencia, hasta que de golpe, obtuvo lo que buscaba.

\- _"Esta es la Estación de Emergencia 120, para todos aquellos que quieran ir a los refugios establecidos por la Guardia Nacional y el Ejército en el Estado de Montana, el paso está cerrado debido a los muertos vivientes, no podemos darles asilo en dicho lugar por el elevado riesgo que representan los zombies para la seguridad de los civiles y del personal militar. En estos momentos daremos una lista de sitios seguros a los cuales podrán ir, en reemplazo del nuestro._

 _Para el Estado de Kansas:_

 _* El Museo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

 _* Theatre Starlight._

 _* Kauffman Center for the Performing Arts._

 _* Airline History Museum._

 _* El Estado Kauffman._

 _Para el Estado de Oklahoma:_

 _* National Cowboy and Western Heritage._

 _* El Complejo Gubernamental en Oklahoma City._

 _* Jardín y Parque Botánico Myriad._

 _Para el Estado de Colorado:_

 _* El Parque Nacional Mesa Verde._

 _* El Parque Nacional de las Montañas._

 _* Centro de Esquís en Aspen._

 _* Mile High City en Denver._

 _* La Universidad de Colorado._

 _* Cosmo´s Magic Theatre._

 _* Benson Park Sculpture Park._

 _Esos son los sitios a los que pueden ir y que nuestras estaciones en el Medio Oeste pueden ofrecer. En otras noticias, la Armada Rusa está...".-_ Transmitieron aquel boletín importante sobre refugios, pero en el momento en que estaban por pasar a otras noticias, Lena estaba por cambiar la sintonización, pero alguien le detuvo.

\- Espera.- Pidió Dimitri y se quedó escuchando las noticias acerca de la Flota Rusa.

\- _"...Ha llegado a un acuerdo con el Presidente Richard Nixon en ayudar en la evacuación de los civiles atrapados en las zonas costeras. Los Estados de Nueva Jersey, Nueva York, toda Nueva Inglaterra hasta Maine y las del Sur serán evacuadas en un plazo de 48 a 76 horas"_.- Dijeron aquella parte.

\- ¿Vamos a ir para Nueva Jersey?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad.

\- Para nada, tal vez, en California, la Flota Rusa del Pacífico nos logre evacuar, no creo que vayan solamente para el lado del Atlántico Norte.- Sostuvo Alexander con seriedad.

Lena sabía bien la historia de aquellos dos espías Soviéticos, en el fondo no le importaba de dónde fueran, aún siendo del supuesto bando "enemigo", ellos eran sus aliados, sus amigos y en un Mundo Post-Apocalíptico y lleno de zombies, era mejor contar con todos, sin importar la procedencia ni la ideología política de esos tiempos.

* * *

Lograron cruzar hacia la zona en donde se hallaban, finalmente los divisaron en el horizonte, allí, detenidos en el límite estatal. La sonrisa maligna y siniestra de Brentwood se dibujó en su rostro, igual que una persona aprueba un examen de la escuela, copiándose, como un verdadero cobarde, el rival estaba listo para cometer aquel ataque.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando?.- Preguntó Carmody, la cual ansiaba iniciar el combate.

\- Espera.- Pidió Dominic y de ahí, éste sacó un cigarrillo y tomó el fusil M-16 de uno de sus hombres, lo puso en semi-automático y comenzó a disparar al aire.

* * *

Los ecos de los disparos se hicieron sentir en toda la zona, llamando la atención de los chicos, quienes alzaron la mirada y la dirigieron hacia el Este-Sureste, de donde provinieron.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Quiso saber Lori, pero Lena y Santiago lo sabían de antemano.

\- Qué hijos de puta, ¡a las armas, ahora!.- Ordenó el argentino junto con la australiana, mientras que se iban preparando para el enfrentamiento.

No lo vieron venir, pero en ese momento, como si fueran zumbidos y piquetes de avispas enardecidas, las balas comenzaron a resonar por todas partes. Había empezado el tiroteo, en donde se enfrentaron los grupos de Carmody y Brentwood contra los chicos, quienes disparaban contra los que avanzaban.

\- ¡Formen todo un círculo de defensa, van a intentar rodearnos!.- Pidió Santiago, quien desenfundó el rifle de francotirador GP-VG MK2 y comenzaba a abatir a los primeros enemigos.

\- ¡¿Funcionará?!.- Preguntó Alexander, ya que nunca había sido empleada esa táctica durante sus tiempos en la Academia Militar de Sarajevo.

\- ¡Servirá, háganme caso!.- Ordenó el argentino y con Evelyn descargaron la primera ráfaga pesada.

Dimitri se puso a cubierto junto con Luna y Lucy, la pequeña tenía la MP5, era una de las más "livianas", apuntó y el primer disparo dio contra una mujer que iba a lanzar un cóctel molotov contra ellos.

\- Sin miedo, Lucy, ¿sí?.- Le animó Luna a su hermana y ella asintió.

\- Sí.- Respondió ella, tenía un poco de miedo, aunque para ser exactos era común, ella la "Duquesa de la Oscuridad", pero el matar a alguien, jamás lo había hecho.

* * *

\- ¡Nos están matando, ¿qué hacemos?!.- Preguntó uno de los hombres de Carmody y de ahí llegó Brentwood con un cargamento de granadas de humo.

\- ¡Arrojen esto contra ellos, vamos a necesitar una cortina de humo!.- Ordenó éste y de ahí lo hicieron.

* * *

(Uprising, Sabaton)

Por un momento cundió la "calma", bajo el tendal de cadáveres, unos 10 enemigos habían caído muertos y aprovecharon para apoderarse de las municiones, sin saber que cayó sobre ellos aquella "niebla".

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Preguntó Lori y se tapó la nariz.

\- No bajen la guardia por lo que más quieran.- Pidió Santiago y apuntaron a todas las direcciones.

Luna se había alejado de Dimitri y en esos momentos, alguien la tomó con fuerza del cuello.

\- Te mueves un milímetro más o gritas, te mato a ti y a tus hermanas.- Le advirtió un sujeto joven, de cabellos negros.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por pasar al "siguiente nivel", éste sintió que alguien le apuntaba a la cabeza.

\- Suelta a mi amiga o de lo contrario te volaré la maldita tapa de los sesos.- Le advirtió un cierto y reconocido castaño ruso, el cual apareció de improvisto.

\- ¡Dimitri!.- Gritó Luna y aprovechando la confusión, le pisó con fuerza el pie a aquel enemigo, causando que gritara.

\- ¡AGH, MALDITA PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR!.- Juró en vengarse, pero el castaño fue más rápido y le disparó al "Estilo KGB", el cual consistía en una forma silenciosa ejecutar varios disparos con el cañón del arma contra el cuerpo, dándole justamente en el pecho, el estómago y finalmente en la cabeza.- Do svidaniya ( _"Adiós"_ en ruso).- Finalizó Dimitri y tras disparar varias veces, le dejó una marca a "quemarropa" en la frente al enemigo.

De ahí, el ruso tomó a Luna y ambos fueron cubriéndose, pero en el camino, el muchacho recibió un par de disparos que lo lastimaron, aunque no fueron letales.

* * *

\- ¡Chicos!.- Gritó Leni, mientras que estaba como rehén de una mujer que le puso su cuchillo en el cuello, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

\- ¡Cállate, puta de mierda, niñas como tú deberían respetar la Palabra del Señor!.- Le ordenó y estaba por lastimarla, cuando sintió que alguien la atacó por la espalda, tomándola por sorpresa y la asfixiaba con sus propias manos.

\- Jamás lastimaría a una mujer, pero tú, al contrario, además de una fanática religiosa junto con su "Líder", atropellando lo que Jesucristo dejó a sus Discípulos antes de ascender a los Cielos: Jamás ser fanáticos ni matar en su nombre y al verte a ti, tú sí mereces arder en el Infierno, ¡NUNCA LE PONGAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA A LENI, NUNCA!.- Bramó el bosnio, mostrando aquella "aura" defensiva y asfixiaba a su rival, la cual se iba poniendo pálida.- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te saque de tu miseria? ¡OLVÍDALO!.- Exclamó al final y de ahí, tras provocar que la mujer escupiera sangre, la soltó y cayó muerta al piso.

Leni lo observó, vio esa postura suya, esa forma de defender a alguien, para después ir hasta ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó el bosnio rubio y la chica lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció la rubia, sin soltarse del joven.

Por su parte, Santiago observaba la situación junto con Evelyn, Jack y Lena, ésta última tenía los ojos puestos en Dominic, el cual estaba avanzando con los suyos, pero de lo que no sabían tampoco, era que los zombies estaban yendo hacia ellos, siendo atraídos por los disparos constantes.

\- A este paso vamos a atraer a todos los muertos vivientes del lugar, debemos irnos, pero ya.- Fue la orden que el militar argentino impartió para todos.

\- No me iré de aquí sin matar a Dominic, ese maldito debe morir.- Se negó Lena con irse.

\- Es un suicidio, ya podrás liquidarlo más tarde.- Intentó Jack en convencerla, pero la chica no pensaba de esa manera, así que agarró el M-16 y salió corriendo, disparando contra todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, matando e hiriendo a la gente enemiga de ambos bandos.

\- ¡LENA, ALTO!.- Gritó Lori junto con los otros.

Santiago y Evelyn vieron que la joven no pensaba en rendirse, así que tomaron, para la espía, otro M-16 y el militar su GP-VG MK2, cubriendo a la chica junto con sus amigos.

* * *

Lena se abrió paso, protegida por el fuego amigo, la joven tenía reservada aquella bala para Dominic Brentwood, no pensaba perdonarle la vida después de que ese hombre asesinó a sangre a sus padres. La muchacha tenía guardada una bala en su revólver y ésta iba a ir directamente a la parte más sensible de su enemigo.

\- ¡Vamos, ¿qué esperan, idiotas?!.- Gritaba Dominic, cuando en esos momentos, sus hombres y mujeres comenzaron a replegarse.

\- ¡Estamos teniendo bajas y pérdidas en la munición, luchan como Leones!.- Exclamó uno de los sujetos, pero en ese momento, otro de los integrantes lanzó un grito de alerta, ya que otra "Fuerza de Choque" estaba llegando.

\- ¡CARAJO, ZOMBIES, LOS "PODRIDOS" ESTÁN AQUÍ!.- Alertó y éstos comenzaban a replegarse, a subirse a los vehículos y dejando atrás a los que estaban todavía en el campo de batalla junto con los heridos de gravedad.

\- ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ, IMBÉCILES, LA PELEA NO HA TERMINADO!.- Ordenó Dominic, pero en ese momento, éste recibió un impacto de bala justo en la zona del estómago, cayendo al piso de la camioneta y siendo observado por Carmody, la cual huyó por pedido de éste.- Huye...huye...- Pidió como última voluntad y tuvo que acceder.

En esos momentos, intentó levantarse pero se resbalaba, su mano sobre la herida, la sangre que caía y lo hacía patinar, sumado a los gritos de sus combatientes que eran devorados por los muertos vivientes en medio de la desastrosa retirada, lo único que vio fue a aquella persona que lo había atacado por sorpresa. El cañón de su M-16 estaba humeando todavía, subió hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta y miró a los ojos a su enemigo.

\- Jejejejeje, jejejejeje, ¿qué pasa, mocosa? ¿Acaso vienes a matarme?.- Preguntó Dominic con burla, pero la chica le apuntó a la cabeza.

\- No, vine para proponerte matrimonio.- "Respondió" sarcásticamente, pero veía que aquel sujeto estaba disfrutando al máximo todo, a pesar de la herida y que ésta podía ser mortal.

\- Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre y el cabello de tu padre, jajajaja, aún recuerdo el grito de puta mal cogida que dio ella cuando le volé la cabeza a tu viejo, jajajajaja, fue genial, parecía una nuez y luego la violé a más no poder a ella, gritaba y gritaba hasta que la maté de un mismo disparo, pero contigo, tenía pensado en tenerte como mi esposa, bueno, un Harem por así decirlo, pero deberé posponer eso para otro momento.- Sostuvo, tras explicar y relatar lo que hizo con la familia de Lena, cosa que la hizo enojar, gatilló a su enemigo hasta llegar a la parte donde estaba la bala.- ¿Crees que con una bala vas a recuperarlos?.- Preguntó burlonamente.

Lena se dio la vuelta, por un momento pensó en haberle ganado.

\- Lo sabía, solo eres una chiquilla cobarde, ¿qué pasa? ¿te mojaste los pantalones y quieres que te cambien los pañales? ¡NO ERES NADA, NADA, NADA, IGUAL QUE TUS PADRES, TODOS UNOS CO...! CO...C...O...C...- En esos momentos, un feroz disparo dio contra el pecho de Dominic, el cual sintió como si fuera alcanzado por un rayo y vio como un hilo de sangre teñía su camiseta negra.- A...Maldita...Maldita...puta.-

\- ¿Crees que con un disparo en la cabeza te iba a dejar irte "en paz"?. No, esto apenas comienza, ¡vas a sentir el mismo dolor que tú me hiciste al matar a mi mama y a mi papa!.- Juró la australiana y comenzó a partirle cada hueso con la culata de su arma, haciéndole gritar, sufrir en carne propia. Podían oírse los crujidos, éstos parecían ser vidrios alcanzados por una granizada.

Dominic gritaba a más no poder, la camioneta comenzaba ser asediada por los zombies hasta que el hombre hizo algo que jamás habría decidido hacer: Implorar piedad.

\- Por...por favor...para...por favor...te lo ruego...por favor, ya no más.- Rogó éste, pero era una trampa, ya que estaba sacando su arma y dispararía contra Lena.

\- Está bien, una basura como tú merece morirse de la peor manera, no voy a convertirme en ti, será Dios quien te juzgue.- Sentenció la chica y estaba por irse, cuando en esos momentos, el hombre estaba por dispararle a traición, sin embargo, ella fue más rápida, desenfundó su Revólver y con una precisión, logró atinarle justo en la cabeza, matando a Dominic Brentwood, acabando con su vida y poniendo fin a la venganza por sus padres asesinados.- ¿Creías que con ese jueguito me ibas a hacer que cayera en tu trampa, Dominic?. No, no soy una estúpida ni tampoco una cobarde como tú y eso es lo que eres: Eres simple basura.- Finalizó la muchacha, retirándose de allí, matando a los zombies que se hallaban en los alrededores de la camioneta y de ahí volvió con los suyos.

Su venganza había llegado a su fin.

* * *

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, eso estuvo increíble!.- Le felicitó Santiago con Evelyn.

\- Es verdad, le diste su merecido a ese tarado.- Añadió la espía, pasando sus manos por los cabellos y fue entonces que la muchacha se sintió aliviada, libre de tanta presión, de tanto odio, por fin había logrado vengar a los suyos.

\- Se acabó, chicos, se acabó, vámonos de aquí.- Pidió la peli negra y tras subirse al coche, ella saboreó la victoria.

\- ¿Dónde está Dominic?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad, hallándose abrazada a Alexander y lo mismo se podía decir de Luna y Dimitri.

\- Solo diré que está tomando el "Expreso de Lujo hacia el Infierno".- Fue la respuesta de la chica.

\- Oh, qué raro, no veo ninguna estación.- Quedó Leni confundida.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, alejándose de los zombies, ya que Santiago empleó uno de los cohetes de la RPG, provocando una explosión que arrasó a los enemigos, aprovecharon para apoderarse de las municiones que fueron abandonadas y de ahí reanudaron el viaje, ingresando en el Estado de Colorado, finalmente.

\- Bueno, ¿y ustedes qué harán?.- Quiso saber Lucy con respecto a Lena y Jack.

\- Continuaremos, iremos para el Estado de Washington o para Oregon.- Respondió el granjero castaño.

\- Sí, creo que Washington será más tranquilo.- Opinó Lena a favor de las palabras de aquel hombre.

\- Pero seguiremos con ustedes hasta este sitio: "Rancho Dos Ríos", he estado allí y podríamos descansar, no es tan lejos, está en el Condado de Archuleta.- Mostró Jack aquella zona donde se refugiarían y que estaba rodeada de bosques de pinos y montañas.-

\- Me parece buena idea, vamos para allá.- Finalizó Lori y de allí se internaron en Colorado, dirigiéndose hacia el Centro del Estado para descansar.

* * *

 **Como prometí, uno de los dos antagonistas iba a morir en combate y con ello, el viaje para California ha entrado en su etapa cuasi-final, ya que, descartando Colorado, solo queda Nuevo México, Arizona y Nevada. No se vayan a perder, ya que en el capítulo que viene, éste va a estar más enfocado en Lincoln y los demás, el estado de Ajani sobre lo ocurrido con McBride y la evolución de la relación entre Leni y Alexander, lo mismo para Luna y Dimitri, ya que como dije, pasará de ser una de amistad a romántica; pero paso a paso, como siempre digo.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** Banghg.**

 *** Viruz Pirata.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Profesor Franco M. Romano.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: Ah, Dimitri tiene un mensaje para vos, ya que te comiste las galletitas que Luna le había preparado. Te dije que iban a ver represalias de parte de mi OC.**

 **"Reproduce el vídeo de Dimitri".**

 **Dimitri: " _Hola, Stormbringer, parece ser que acabas de cometer un gravísimo error con haberte comido las galletitas que Luna me preparó, así que he tomado cartas en el asunto: Como verás, convertido ese cartón con leche que estás bebiendo, gracias a mi Stand "Killer Queen", en una bomba, así que si no quieres quedar reducido a cenizas como el fósil viviente de la doctora Schiller que se burló de la procedencia de Alexander y la mía, tendrás que recompensarnos con un buen regalo. La decisión es tuya, vivir o morir, tú elijes y no lo tomes a mal, son solo negocios"._**

 **"Fin del audio".**

 **Como lo escuchaste, amigo. Ah y Alexander no está presente, se encuentra en una fiesta con Leni, Dimitri, Luna y los demás, en el Palacio Imperial del bosnio ubicado en Sarajevo, ya que fueron invitados Whitesnake y un amigo de Argentina, Quique El Cuis con su famoso tema "Piñata", así que a a bailar se ha dicho.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 18 y a prepararse para estos momentos decisivos.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes y buen fin de semana largo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:** Uno en la vida debe tomar una decisión, no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando que llegue una solución al respecto. Pero cuando se trata de ti, de una persona que por fin obtiene lo que tanto ansió disfrutar, un buen sitio para descansar, estar alejado del ajetreo, el stress de la ciudad y demás, ahora ves que todo lo que has cosechado, consigo, lo tienes que dejar atrás y eso mismo ocurría con Albert Loud, él se negaba rotundamente a abandonar Florida, era su bastión, su templo de relajación, había sobrevivido a la muerte, a la "Guerra de Corea" y ahora tenía que irse nuevamente, "partir hacia otro frente", el subirse a un buque de guerra ruso era considerado una "traición" para sus principios y la Patria, pero por otro lado, la desesperación que veía en los ojos de su hija Rita era enorme, ella le imploraba que se fuera con ellos.

Las murallas de Atenas resistieron al asedio de las tropas de Esparta, sin embargo, cuando dentro de la ciudad comenzó a producirse la peste que diezmó a la mitad de la población, incluyendo a Pericles, el cual estaba a cargo del poder, el enemigo vio que podía conseguir la rendición, no con el asedio, sino con algo más interesante, práctico: Resultó ser que Esparta se alió al Imperio Persa y éstos, sus antiguos enemigos, les dieron barcos a cambio del comercio, lo consiguieron y de allí cercaron los puertos del Pireo, provocando un bloque comercial, impidiendo la llegada de alimentos y eso aceleró aún más la crisis en Atenas, llevando a que ésta se rindiera oficialmente, perdiendo todos los status que poseía, sobre todo, marcando el principio del fin de las Polis y la instauración de los "30 Tiranos", los cuales provocaron muertos, grandes exilio y hasta el encarcelamiento y posterior ejecución por ingesta de veneno cicuta para el Filósofo Sócrates, quien con sus últimas fuerzas expuso su frase más célebre y recordada: _"Un gallo para Esculapio"._ Una deuda que debía pagarse ante el Dios Asclepio o Esculapio de la Medicina.

Y esos "muros", ubicándonos en el Tiempo y Espacio Presente, no iban a resistir, Florida iba a caer en cualquier momento, estando asediada por los zombies en los Estados de Alabama y Georgia, éstos eran los Persas, pero no buscaban conquistar, sino saciar su hambre y convertir a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, que fuera otro más de sus filas.

Los ruegos de Rita junto con los del Señor Lynn, sin olvidarse el de las niñas que estaban en la planta baja, con los ojos llorosos, era para ser fotografiado y publicado como un artículo periodístico, pero ¿cómo sería su titular?. Eso dependería del "autor" que la tomara en este momento, pero solo él conocía el título y nadie más.

\- Papa, por favor, te lo ruego, no te quedes aquí, no sabes el peligro que puede suceder.- Intentó, nuevamente, la madre de cabellos rubios de aquellos chicos, que su padre se fuera con ellos.

\- Albert, como tu yerno, hazle caso a Rita, ella tiene toda la razón: No es seguro, este lugar va a caer en cualquier momento, es solo una oportunidad, no hay más después.- Añadió el Señor Lynn, quien intercedía por su esposa.

\- Rita, Lynn, ya se los dije, no pienso abandonar Florida, no puedo, además ¿piensas que me voy a subir a un barco de guerra soviético?. Son nuestros enemigos.- Respondía el veterano de guerra albino, intentando mantener la compostura, la seriedad en sus palabras, porque al mencionar sobre la intervención humanitaria de la Unión Soviética, era como una marca al rojo vivo de que ellos, su gobierno, los estaba abandonando a su suerte.

En esos momentos, Luan no soportó más el dolor y con las gemelas y Lisa, fueron hasta él, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin soltarse.

\- ¡Por favor, abuelo, piensa en lo que te puede pasar, esos zombies te harán daño, no podrás contra todos ellos!.- Fue el ruego de la comediante, cosa que dejó atónito al anciano.

\- Mira a tus nietas, Albert, ¿es necesario que pienses eso? ¿te vas a quedar aquí a pelear?.- Le cuestionó el Señor Lynn, mientras que Rita no paraba de llorar, todo este stress le estaba lastimando y mucho, cosa que la llevó a sentarse en uno de los sillones y a secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Quería hablar, quería exponer, en dar su versión de los hechos, sin embargo, ver a su hija llorar junto con sus nietas y que su yerno tuviera que pasar por esa situación tan triste, decidió tomar una decisión al respecto. Pero primero, fue abrazando a cada una de las niñas y de ahí fue hasta el castaño, al cual apoyó su mano en los hombros de éste y lo miró por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué...Qué vas a hacer al final?.- Preguntó el Señor Lynn, pero no hubo respuesta, solamente fue el albino hasta donde estaba su hija y de ahí la abrazó con fuerza.

Albert lo sabía, las palabras de Rita estaban resonando en su cabeza, el verla a ella y a sus nietas llorar por la decisión que éste tomaría, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Muchos dicen que la relación suegro-yerno no es muy buena, siempre hay hostilidad, peleas, diferencias, pero en este caso, con el Señor Lynn Loud funcionó, ya que sus dichos fueron escuchados y el albino mayor se dirigió hacia todos ellos.

\- Me voy con ustedes.- Dio su "veredicto" final con respecto a lo que haría.

No hubo más que decir, Rita corrió y abrazó con fuerza a su padre, lo mismo sus nietas y su yerno puso su mano en los hombros del primero.

\- Hiciste bien, Albert, hiciste bien.- Respondió el castaño, mientras que se ganaba, por fin, esa confianza que jamás pudo obtener al principio de todo.

Iba a ser considerado una "traición" a sus principios e ideales, sin embargo, cuando la vida está en riesgo y uno no sabe qué hacer, Albert tuvo que sacrificar aquel "dogma" por el bien de su hija, de su yerno y de sus nietas, el cual fue el de irse de La Florida, sería duro perder lo que con tanto tiempo le llevó construir: El tener una casa donde descansar cuando se jubilara, las actividades físicas que hacía todos los días, las cuales eran salir a correr, alimentarse sanamente, no caer bajo el stress y todo eso, sumado de que subirse a un buque de guerra soviético, era algo que no se perdonaría jamás, sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, lo que sí valía era el salvarse y que la Humanidad pudiera seguir existiendo.

Fue entonces que los Louds decidieron tomar sus pertenencias, ser precavidos y dirigirse hacia las zonas de los Puertos, en donde allí serían trasladados en los buques rusos hacia la seguridad.

Una decisión que su gobierno, agonizante en esos momentos, tuvo que tomar, pero para los Rusos no les importaba quién iba a ser el ganador de la "Guerra Fría", no valía la pena, para ellos nunca lo fue, sino que se estaban haciendo cargo de proteger y resguardar la Seguridad Mundial. En un Mundo Post-Apocalíptico, lo más sagrado era salvar cuantas vidas humanas se pudieran, para que pudiera haber un Futuro.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo a California, un hombre se hallaba sentado en la banca de un parque que había allí, en la Ciudad Capital de Sacramento, su mirada estaba perdida en el Horizonte, hacia unas tierras que ahora estaban totalmente deshabitadas, como si se tratara de un retroceso en el Tiempo y se volviera a la Edad Media o a los últimos años de vida del Imperio Romano de Occidente, en donde los "Bárbaros", mejor conocidos como los "Germanos" y otras tribus se hallaban a la espera de poder ingresar en la debilitada Roma para apoderarse de sus riquezas, mujeres, poder, tierras, etc; pero en este caso, esa persona era como un General Imperial que había ganado la batalla pero había perdido lo más importante de todo: Una vida humana.

Se sentía culpable, aquel sentimiento le carcomía por dentro, apretaba los dientes con fuerzas, los quería hacer rechinar pero se contuvo, deseaba golpear algo o alguien, pero si lo hacía, iba a terminar detenido y pasaría la noche en alguna celda de las Comisarías del lugar. Había contenido las ganas de llorar, pero el tener que soportar todos esos recuerdos, esa "película" que se le repetía en su cabeza, le hacía querer hacerlo.

¿Cómo había podido bajar la guardia en esos dos segundos?. Se volteó, festejó que sus Aprendices dispararan flechas incendiadas contra los zombies y luego, cuando escuchó ese grito que desgarró el aire y llevó a que Ajani Goldname se diera la vuelta, con horror contempló aquel ataque de un zombie que estaba escondido en los límites de los bosques, atacó por sorpresa a uno de los McBride y no tuvo más opción, su marido, en darle una muerte indolora, disparándole en la cabeza, pero eso lo marcó a aquel Maestro de Arquería.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona soy ahora?. Un maldito orgulloso, eso es lo que soy, repetí el mismo error que cometí años atrás cuando mi hermano me pidió que dejara la competencia, no lo escuché, lo hice a un lado, gané esa maldita medalla dorada y un día después me entero que murió. No soy nada más que un hijo de puta, un hipócrita.- Se lamentó Ajani, mirándose con rabia en el reflejo del lago que tenía cerca.-

En esos momentos, alguien se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Está ocupado? ¿Espera a alguien?.- Preguntó una voz, la cual terminó por ser reconocida para Ajani, éste se volteó y se encontró con un hombre un poco más joven que él, de unos 45 años, cabellos castaños, ojos celestes, vestía unos jeans, camisa azul a cuadros y zapatillas negras. Al verlo, el Maestro de Arquería no dijo nada, sus palabras estaban atoradas para que pudieran salir.-

\- Louis...- Lo reconoció Ajani y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, así es, ¿cómo estás, hermano? ¿Todo bien?.- Preguntó el castaño.

¿Estaría viendo cosas? ¿Serían visiones?.

\- No, no del todo, las cosas no están yendo bien, entre que el Mundo se fue al mismo Infierno con esto de los zombies y ahora lo que pasó hace poco, ya creo que no hay esperanza para nada, ni siquiera debería estar vivo.- Sostuvo Ajani, quien estaba atravesando ese cúmulo negativo y él conocía muy bien la historia de lo que había ocurrido con su hermano.

Louis no dijo nada, se quedó callado, él no estaba allí para atormentarlo, no era un espíritu vengativo que deseaba matarlo de la peor manera, sino más bien vino para darle ánimos, de que siguiera.

\- Escucha, hermanito, ¿acaso piensas tirar la toalla?.- Le preguntó de forma tranquila.

\- Cometí el mismo error que contigo: Dejé morir a un ser querido, primero a ti, luego a Clyde, eso me convierte en algo comparado a un asesino, como el hijo de puta de Charles Manson.- Dio esa horrible comparación con el famoso personaje de los años 70 y responsable de la muerte de Sharon Tate, la esposa del cineasta polaco, Roman Polansky en Agosto de 1969.

\- Jajajajaja, ay, Ajani.- Se río por un rato Louis de aquella comparación.- ¿Acaso te consideras alguien como ese maldito?. No, tú no eres ningún asesino ni nada por el estilo: Son errores lo que cometemos en nuestra vida, el Ser Humano no es perfecto, nadie lo es, todos cometemos éstos mismos. ¿Me ves como alguien que ha venido para matarte por lo que pasó?. Sí, fue horrible lo que hiciste, pero te arrepentiste, reconociste eso, pero ahora, ¿te vienes a hundir, a abandonar toda esperanza cuando esos niños te ven como un Maestro?. No, el Ajani Goldname que conozco no se rendiría jamás.- Dio aquellas palabras el castaño, mientras que éstas empezaban a ser oídas por su hermano.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga?.- Preguntó el sujeto y vio a su hermano sacarse sus lentes de Sol.

\- Que no te rindas jamás, no vivas del Pasado, no te dejes influenciar por los pensamientos negativos: Yo quiero que vivas, que guíes a la familia a un sitio seguro junto con esos niños y sus seres queridos, por en este momento, cuando los gobiernos caen, es el ser humano, común, el ciudadano, no importa qué puesto tenga, si es rico, pobre, militar, policía, médico, bombero, judío, musulmán, cristiano, comunista, capitalista, lo que sea, todos somos Humanos y debemos estar unidos, porque cuando dejamos de lado a los demás, en ese momento perdemos nuestra Humanidad.- Le dejó aquella enseñanza de vida, para después levantarse de la banca.- No te odio por lo que pasó con esa medalla que tanto ansiabas, no pienses así, eso ya está en el Pasado y tú debes vivir el ahora, el Presente, para tener un Futuro con las personas que amas.- Sostuvo y de ahí se despidió.- Cuídate, hermano, ¿sí?.- Finalizó y se fue caminando, dejando aquellas palabras en la mente de Ajani, quien se quedó pensativo un buen rato.

Luego de eso, se levantó y miró hacia arriba, hacia los Cielos.

\- _"Louis...tienes razón, no me rendiré por nada en el Mundo: Volveré al Hotel y seguiré ayudando a la gente que amo, continuaré enseñando Arquería a Lincoln, Clyde y Cookie, no me daré por vencido, te lo juro. Gracias, hermano, el día que me toque mi hora, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro".-_ Agradeció, con lágrimas en los ojos a aquella persona, para después secarse las mismas y de ahí dirigirse hacia el Hotel nuevamente, había que reanudar los entrenamientos.

Mientras que se retiraba Ajani del parque, los Cielos comenzaron a nublarse y éste los observó durante la vuelta al edificio.

\- _"Las lluvias de Marzo, la etapa donde la nieve y el hielo que aún persiste, comienzan a derretirse y de ahí empiezan a producirse inundaciones, tanto por eso como por la abundante caída de agua. Solo espero que Lori y las demás puedan llegar bien hasta aquí".-_ Pensó el hombre con preocupación en su ser.

* * *

A su vez, una vez que ingresaron en el Estado de Colorado, los coches en los que viajaban las hermanas Loud, Alexander, Dimitri, Jack, Lena, Evelyn y Santiago prosiguieron su camino, ya podía divisarse las montañas, valles, todo un cambio, dejando de lado las pequeñas extensiones de llanuras, ahora con el paisaje transformándose en montañoso, nadie decía nada, sin embargo, cuando estaban en la ruta hacia el Condado Archuleta, Jack y Lena sabían bien lo que iban a hacer.

\- ¿Eh?.- Se preguntó Evelyn, viendo que la camioneta en la que viajaban la australiana y el granjero se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amigos?.- Detuvo Lori la marcha y se bajaron de los vehículos.

Se acercaron hacia ellos, parecía que no iban a responder, pero de ahí, Lena se dirigió los chicos, quienes estaban sorprendidos.

\- Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros dos.- Sostuvo la australiana, quien sonrió por primera vez, después de haber asesinado a Dominic Brentwood por lo que le hizo a sus padres, por fin se sentía en paz.

\- Les dijimos que los íbamos a acompañar hasta aquí, en Colorado y lo han hecho muy bien, solo les queda Nuevo México, Arizona, Nevada y estarán en California, nosotros dos continuaremos nuestro camino hacia el Noroeste, para Oregon o Washington.- Alegó el granjero castaño.

\- Este es el adiós, pero no estén tristes, un día nos volveremos a ver, las despedidas no tienen por qué ser para siempre.- Sostuvo Lena.

\- Es verdad, además, fue un placer haberlos conocido ¿y quién sabe?. Por ahí nos reencontraremos alguna vez.- Finalizó Jack y de ahí, tras compartir un abrazo entre todos ellos, el granjero y la chica se despidieron y partieron con destino hacia el Noreste, para la zona del Pacífico, en donde estarían seguros.

Los vieron alejarse, fue una tierna despedida, lágrimas no tenía por qué haber pero las hubo, ya que ellos los habían acompañado durante todo ese trayecto, primero Jack en Iowa, luego Lena en Nebraska, ahora que tomaban diversos caminos, éstos tenían que continuar el suyo.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, amigos, ¡cuídense!.- Se despidieron Jack y Lena de los chicos y éstos los saludaron.

\- ¡Adiós, Jack, Lena, lo mismo ustedes!.- Finalizaron los del grupo y los vieron partir hacia el Norte, para la seguridad y de ahí hacia el Noroeste.

Uno no quiere despedirse de las personas que conocía en su viaje, sin embargo, la promesa de reencontrarse estaba establecida, así que hicieron ese juramento de volverse a ver. Pero mientras que eso sucedía, los Cielos se empezaron a nublar, la actividad eléctrica se estaba haciendo presente y con ello llegaban las lluvias, las cuales empezaron a humedecer la ruta, el pasto, toda esa zona, no era una tormenta severa ni nada de ese estilo, sin embargo, los chicos debían movilizarse pronto hacia el Oeste, pero con ese clima, tal vez deberían hallar un sitio en el cual descansar.

Fueron avanzando por aquellos caminos desérticos, sin nada más que ver, salvo los autos volcados, otros completamente incendiados, cuerpos por doquier, igual que en los otros Estados que habían pasado. La lluvia comenzaba a darse con más intensidad, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un verdadero aguacero que no se detendría, sumado de que Lori y Santiago debieron bajar la velocidad de los coches y quedaron frente a frente.

\- No podremos continuar, hay que ir hasta "Rancho Dos Ríos" y descansar, ¿se apuntan?.- Sugirió el argentino.

\- Literalmente estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo, Santi, no me gusta para nada este clima.- Sostuvo Lori, apoyando la idea del castaño.

\- Entonces vamos para allá, ahora.- Sentenció Santiago y de ahí fueron despacio hacia aquel sitio donde resguardarse.

Pronto, la lluvia comenzó a caer con un poco más de intensidad mientras que iban llegando hacia el punto indicado, ya que en la lejanía vieron un cartel que daba la bienvenida a aquel sitio para pasar las vacaciones, éste era el clásico letrero de bienvenida, hecho de madera y con el cráneo de un toro adornando la entrada, la cual estaba cerrada, por lo cual Alexander y Dimitri se bajaron con Santiago para abrirla.

\- Ok, vamos.- Pidió el argentino y los tres lograron abrirla, dándole vía libre a sus amigos para que ingresaran, no sin antes volver a los coches.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué hacemos?.- Preguntó Lynn al respecto.

\- No podremos avanzar con esta lluvia, encima estamos en las clásicas inundaciones de Marzo-Abril por el derretimiento de la nieve y el hielo en las alturas, la acumulación y con la lluvia producen este tipo de situaciones, pasaremos una o dos noches aquí hasta que el clima mejore.- Les dijo Lori a todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿y Lincoln?.- Intervino Leni con miedo como las demás.

\- Les prometo que él estará bien, solo debemos descansar, sí, además, la comida se nos está agotando, por desgracia.- Prometió Lori y señaló el desabastecimiento que estaban teniendo.

No había más opción, con un clima así, las rutas estarían complicadas para avanzar, así que decidieron descansar allí, sumado de que las lluvias aumentaban cada vez más su intensidad, lo bueno era que no venían acompañadas de viento ni de granizo, por lo cual era un punto a favor, salvo por la actividad eléctrica. Pronto fueron llegando hacia aquella zona, un camino de tierra que estaba volviéndose un tanto intransitable por el estado de la misma, hasta que pronto llegaron hasta aquel sitio: Allí se alzaba una bella casa, la cual pertenecía a la familia dueña de esas tierras y en donde la gente iba a pasar sus vacaciones. Era bastante acogedora y podrían descansar allí.

\- Llegamos.- Anunció Evelyn y de ahí detuvieron la marcha de los coches.

Al bajarse, hallándose con aquella lluvia, vieron el sitio que tenían a su alrededor: Para empezar, éste había sido blanco de los zombies, ya que podían verse varios cuerpos por doquier, la cerca tenía algunas brechas y no se podría reparar bajo la tempestad en la que se encontraban, así que fueron hasta donde estaban los coches de los fallecidos y los estacionarían como barricadas.

\- Bueno, Santiago y yo iremos a estacionar esos vehículos, ustedes vayan revisando este sitio de arriba para abajo.- Les encomendó Lori a todos ellos.

\- Iré a cerrar la entrada.- Dijo Evelyn y fue con su escopeta.

\- Voy con usted, Maestra.- Se le unió Lynn y ambas partieron hacia aquel sitio.

\- Alexander y yo vamos a revisar los alrededores, como los establos.- Añadió Dimitri.

\- ¡Esperen!.- Les detuvieron Luna y Leni.- Vamos con ustedes, de seguro habrán muertos vivientes por aquí.

\- No sería raro, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos.- Fue el pedido de Alexander.

\- ¿Bien abiertos? ¿Así?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad e imitó a una lechuza o búho cuando abría aquellos ojos.

Eso le causó risa en Alexander, el cual le pareció muy tierna esa escena, pero no había tiempo que perder. En el camino hacia la inspección de los alrededores, Luna y Leni observaron las heridas de los dos amigos, ya que estuvieron bastante tiempo tiroteándose contra los grupos de Dominic y Carmody. Dimitri tenía algunas lesiones en la espalda, por la zona de los hombros y una en su pierna derecha, mientras que Alexander llevaba varios tiros en la espalda y la cintura, lo cual era un Milagro de que no quedara inmovilizado.

* * *

\- Has mejorado muchísimo, Lynn, en los entrenamientos y me sorprende que sepas disparar un arma como la que llevas contigo.- Quedó Evelyn sorprendida, mientras que se hallaban a pocos metros de llegar hacia la entrada.

\- Jejejeje, muchas gracias, Maestra, no ha sido fácil, pero con el tiempo, uno aprende.- Sostuvo la deportista castaña, quien llevaba aquella arma en su espalda pero con el seguro puesto, ya que no podían confiarse demasiado por la calma que había allí.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte intimidada, somos amigas, aliadas en esto, ¿sabes?.- Le dijo con un tono bastante materno, a pesar de ser una mujer bastante fría y severa, sobre todo por su profesión de espía y asesina profesional.

\- Pero ¿qué hay de lo que le enseñaron?.- Quiso saber Lynn con respecto a todo lo que tuvo en el Pasado.

\- En un Mundo así, no sirve de nada matarse por tonterías, las palabras de Alexander y Dimitri eran ciertas: Es aquí donde todos tenemos que estar unidos, sin importar el país, color de piel, ideología o lo que sea.- Sostuvo con determinación, por primera vez, dejando de lado aquella postura fría.

\- Tiene razón, por cierto, mire, llegamos.- Finalizó Lynn, dándole su apoyo y de ahí cerraron la puerta de entrada.

\- Excelente, volvamos.- Pidió Evelyn y las dos regresaron con los demás.

* * *

Por su parte, Santiago, quien estaba con Lori y Lucy, los dos habían cerrado las brechas que habían allí, montando un perímetro de seguridad, bajaron sus armas y municiones con la poca comida que les quedaba, para después dirigirse hacia aquella casa y ponerse bajo techo.

\- Tremenda tormenta.- Dijo Lori, quien tenía sus prendas totalmente humedecidas.

\- Sí, lo mismo digo.- Añadió Santiago, mientras que abría con Lucy la puerta de entrada de aquella casa, hallándose con un sitio totalmente "limpio" por el momento.

Allí había, en el living, un mostrador, en el cual operaban los recepcionistas del lugar y por desgracia, Lori casi pega un grito al hallarse con los muertos de esas dos personas tiradas y bajo un charco de sangre, se habían suicidado y el arma estaba a su lado, tratándose de un Revólver S&W 1930.

\- Fue hace unos días, miren.- Mostró Lucy el grado de descomposición.- Deberíamos sacarlos de aquí y enterrarlos.- Sugirió la chica.

\- Buena idea.- Respondieron los dos, mientras que los sacaban afuera del lugar.

* * *

Por su parte, bajo la intensa lluvia, Dimitri con Alexander, Leni y Luna se hallaban revisando el sitio, no habían encontrado a ningún zombie, por ahí éstos ya se habían retirado tras atacar el lugar, pero se toparon con un par de cinco personas muertas, todas habían quedado atrapadas por los muertos vivientes y no pudieron salvarse, así que los llevaron fuera de allí, mientras que Leni agarraba una pala.

\- Shh.- Pidió Alexander, quien le sacó el lugar a su Pistola Makarov y vio que un zombie deambulaba por el lugar.

\- Espera.- Le detuvo Leni y con el hacha que llevaba encima, le hundió el cráneo, sin hacer ruido.

\- Buen golpe, Leni.- Le felicitó el bosnio y justo en ese momento apareció el acompañante del zombie caído.

\- Éste es mío.- Sostuvo Luna y utilizó su machete, cortando la cabeza de aquel enemigo como si fuera un condenado.

\- Wow, muy buena precisión con eso, Luna.- Mostró Dimitri sus elogios hacia ella y de ahí, se llevaron los cuerpos de ese lugar.

* * *

Pasaron por donde justo estaban Lori, Santiago y Lucy, quienes aseguraron el lugar, sumado a ello, Lynn y Evelyn llegaron tras cerrar la puerta de entrada al rancho y procedieron a enterrar a los zombies en una fosa común, fuera de la zona del rancho. Acto seguido, procedieron al ingreso en aquella enorme casa, donde descansarían por unos días.

Fueron revisando parte por parte la casa, no podían instalarse sin chequear que todo estuviera bajo control, algunas habitaciones tenían las puertas abiertas, lo mismo el baño, las que daban hacia afuera y otras partes de ese sitio, en especial el bar, en donde habían algunos cuerpos, los cuales fueron sacados y limpiaron las marcas de sangre y barro que había por allí mismo.

\- Todo despejado, ya cerré las puertas.- Informó Lynn.

\- La entrada está despejada también.- Anunció Dimitri con Luna.

\- En el bar hay suficiente, debe ser que intentaron montar un refugio, pero los zombies les llegaron hasta aquí, no era del todo seguro este sitio.- Añadió Alexander, mientras que terminaba por apoyar las últimas cajas con municiones para las armas.

\- Bueno, esto es lo que haremos.- Pidió Lori la atención de todos.- Nos quedaremos por unos dos o tres días aquí, las rutas van a estar todas inundadas y no me extrañaría que los zombies pudieran llegar a ser arrastrados por las corrientes, así que estaremos aquí por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo y luego proseguiremos con el viaje hacia California.- Anunció la rubia mayor, algunos se oponían pero era preferible aceptar esa condición, ya que era muy peligroso avanzar con ese clima bastante peligroso.

\- ¿Y en dónde dormiremos?.- Quiso saber Dimitri con curiosidad.

\- Hay varias habitaciones por aquí, ¿o acaso creías que íbamos a dormir en una sola?.- Respondió Lori con un tono burlón hacia el ruso castaño, cosa que dejó sonrojada a Luna al oír esa propuesta de tener a aquel chico de su lado.

\- Dormiré aquí abajo, hay un sofá-cama que me recuerda al de mi hogar.- Dijo el ruso castaño, mientras que abría aquel mueble.

\- Bueno, como quieras, además nos serás de guardia, así que...- Pero en ese momento, cuando Lori seguía, alguien intervino.-

\- Espera, hermana, yo también dormiré aquí.- Se unió Luna, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- No, Luna, tú duerme con ellas y Alexander en la planta alta, yo estaré bien.- Intentó Dimitri convencerla, pero no podía, por algún extraño motivo, la rockera prefería estar con él.

Desde que habían salido de Nueva York, su vínculo había sido de amistad, pero con el correr de los días, ésta empezó a sufrir una transformación, de la cual el ruso castaño no sabía nada al respecto.

\- Para nada, amigo, me quedo contigo, además, con dos aquí abajo, los zombies tendrán muchos problemas.- Sostuvo la rockera castaña y fue entonces que el muchacho cedió.

\- Bueno, no hay problema.- Finalizó Dimitri.

\- Entonces, yo dormiré arriba solo.- Dijo Alexander.

\- Para nada, yo estaré contigo.- Mencionó Leni con rapidez y eso dejó asombrado a los demás.- ¿Qué?. No quisiera tener que soportar los ronquidos de Lori toda la noche, sin ofender.- Pidió ella perdón.

Lori no dijo nada, al parecer le llamaba bastante la atención que sus dos hermanas mayores estuvieran con esos chicos, mientras que Evelyn estaría con Lynn y Lucy en la habitación que compartirían allí arriba, ella, por su parte, decidió aprovechar el momento y tener como compañero de cuarto a Santiago, quien accedió y eso llamó la atención de los demás.

\- ¿Qué?. Somos amigos, nada más que eso.- Les preguntó la rubia, de forma seria, ya que pensaban que le estaría siendo infiel a Bobby.

\- Solo creíamos eso, jajajaja.- Río Lynn, cosa que le cayó bastante mal a Lori y de ahí decidieron dejar atrás aquel incidente y descansar por unos días allí, luego reanudarían la marcha.

* * *

Con el correr de las horas, algunos chicos se fueron a dar una merecida siesta tras haber estado durmiendo por varias horas en los coches, excepto para algunos que estaban en otros asuntos, como Alexander, el cual se hallaba con su libro de los Emperadores de Roma, leyéndolo, mientras que Leni le pasaba algodón empapado con alcohol para desinfectar las heridas de bala que había sufrido.

\- ¡Agh!.- Apretó los dientes con fuerza, ya que quemaba bastante.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo, no te preocupes, sé que duele un poco pero si no le aplico alcohol a las heridas, se te puede infectar.- Sostuvo ella, hablando con ese tono tan dulce y maternal.

\- Jejeje, no pasa nada, solo, agh...no pasa nada, está bien.- Respondió el bosnio y le dio vuelta la página.-

\- Oye, ¿por qué llevas tan aferrado ese libro? ¿Acaso te llama la atención?.- Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad y por unos momentos, el joven no respondió.

\- No es solo por eso, sino de que amo esta clase de historias, en especial la del Mundo Antiguo, uno no sabe cuántos Emperadores Romanos estuvieron en el poder, solo mencionan a los más importantes pero al resto nada. Mira éstos, por ejemplo: Filipo El Árabe, Trajano Decio, Emiliano, Claudio II El Gótico, nadie hablará de ellos en el Futuro, la Historia se pierde, desaparece, ¿qué quedará para entonces?.- Mostró aquellos nombres que le parecieron muy extraños para la rubia Loud, la cual se quedó observando con esa tierna mirada suya, cosa que le causó una pequeña risa al bosnio.

\- Disculpa, no conozco nada de ésto y...- Pidió perdón Leni.

\- No tienes por qué pedirlo, está bien, nadie nace sabiondo, nadie es perfecto, todos tenemos nuestras diferencias.- Le tranquilizó el chico, el cual le tomó de las manos, siendo ella la que se aferró a él.- ¿Tú qué crees que pasará?.- Lanzó su pregunta con un tono de preocupación.

\- No lo sé, solo espero que podamos llegar a California...Linky...Linky, ¿por qué tenía qu ocurrir esto?.- Se preguntó Leni, quien se acurrucó contra el bosnio, sin separarse por un buen rato.

\- Avaricia, poder, dinero, eso es lo que lleva al Ser Humano a este tipo de cosas.- Sostuvo el rubio con seriedad.

\- Solo espero que Lincoln esté bien, tenemos que llegar allí.- Fue el pedido de aquella chica, mientras que él la tomaba en sus brazos.

\- Tranquila, Leni, tú eres fuerte como tus hermanas, han pasado con nosotros, Evelyn y Santiago una gran cantidad de peligros y ya estarán cerca, estamos cerca de llegar, así que no bajes los brazos, ¿sí?, piensa en tu hermano, en tus seres queridos que las esperan.- Le mostró el chico su apoyo ante los problemas que debieron enfrentar y que ahora solo les quedaba un poco más de camino y listo.

No dijo nada, simplemente ambos se acurrucaron con fuerza, no podían creerlo, sus corazones latían a más no poder y por alguna extraña "fuerza", estaban siendo arrastrados para estar juntos, acercando sus labios. No solo había sido un largo viaje por ruta, sino también uno que evolucionó, transformó su relación de amigos a algo más. Fue en ese momento en el que sus labios se unieron, no podían separarse, sus manos estaban juntas y con ello, el calor corporal que emanaban, se fue uniendo entre sí, dando una fuerte unión amorosa juntos.

Un bosnio y una norteamericana besándose, nadie lo podría creer, supuestamente él y el otro ruso eran "enemigos" de ese país, pero ya no importaba, el Mundo que antes conocían, dejó de existir y en éste nuevo, la lucha por la supervivencia, dejando atrás el Pasado, los llevó a estar unidos.

* * *

Por su parte, en el bar que había un poco más atrás, sentado en una mesa, portando su uniforme de Oficial de la KGB, allí se hallaba un ruso castaño y de ojos esmeralda, el cual tenía consigo una botella de vino _"Cabernet-Syrah"_ de 1920, bebiendo en una copa, bajo el silencio de aquel sitio y de la lluvia que caía afuera. Portaba un par de medallas que la Unión Soviética le había condecorado, en especial por "Excelente puntería", "Servicio Militar Distinguido en 1970", "Medalla al Valor" y la tan famosa "Orden de Lenin" por su trabajo como espía en los frentes enemigos.

Buscó en sus bolsillos un papel que estaba escrito por aquellos miembros del Comando Central de la KGB, en la cual se hallaba una foto de su graduación junto con Alexander, ambos portaban esos uniformes y sus medallas, el recibimiento, la fiesta, pero en el fondo, para aquel chico castaño, lo único que sentía era que estaba rodeado de hipócritas, de idiotas que le recordaban al régimen de Stalin.

\- Syny suk **(Hijos de puta en ruso)**.- Insultó y solo se escuchó su voz débil perderse en el aire.- ¿Se piensan que voy a olvidarme de lo que nos hicieron a mis padres y a mí?. Nos arrancaron los Oficiales de Stalin de nuestro hogar, acusándonos falsamente de ser espías de Hitler, cuando no lo fuimos, siempre fuimos leales a la Madre Patria, jamás nos vendimos y mira dónde quedamos: En un maldito gulag.- Comenzó Dimitri a hablar para sí mismo, como si estuviera en un show televisivo de entrevistas y expusiera sus verdades, pero estaba él solo en ese bar y tomaba cada vez más de su copa de vino, sintiendo que el alcohol aplacaría las penas y la furia suya.- ¡Pero claro, luego requirieron nuestra ayuda porque la Alemania Nazi avanzaba hacia Moscú y obtuvimos el triunfo en Stalingrado, claro, eso sí, pero nunca lo van a mencionar en los libros que fuimos nosotros quienes ganamos la Segunda Guerra Mundial, no...no...eso no, nosotros siempre seremos los villanos de la película, siempre!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y tropezó con varias sillas, llevando a que se cayera al piso.- ¡Pero qué importa, el Mundo se ha ido al reverendo carajo, ya no vale nada, ni siquiera luchar por una ideología, sino salvarse!.- Continuó gritando y en ese momento, el joven se apoyó contra la barra del bar, apoyando su cabeza y de ahí, tras estar en silencio, fue hasta su mesa, levantó las sillas para no dejar sospechas y volvió a sus pensamientos.

* * *

En la habitación donde estaban Alexander y Leni, la rubia había quedado sorprendida de ese beso, jamás había sentido algo como eso: Había pasado un nuevo "nivel", alejándose de la amistad y yendo hacia el amor, pero ¿cómo se lo contaría a sus padres y en especial a su abuelo de que besó a un "enemigo"?. Habían tantas cosas por conocer, por saber, así que decidió empezar con lo tenía en mente, antes de que se fuera.

\- Oye, Alex.- Le llamó Leni y éste se volteó para verla.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó el chico de forma tranquila.

\- Me gustaría saber sobre ti: ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Podrías?.- Pidió ella y fue entonces que el joven se quedó callado por un rato.- ¿Dije algo malo? ¡No, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname!.- Ofreció sus disculpas, pero éste la calmó.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, solamente...- Tomó un respiro muy largo, era una parte muy triste la que oiría.- Pero te contaré mi historia.- Prometió y ella se acomodó en la cama, lista para oír.-

(Enclosure, OST de Metal Gear Solid)

\- Soy de Sarajevo, Capital de Bosnia-Herzegovina, la Yugoslavia del Mariscal Josip Broz Tito, mi familia, bueno, podría decirse como que tiene un parecido a la tuya.- Comenzó con el relato.

\- Awwww, ¿tienes muchas hermanas?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad.

\- Jajajajaja, hermanas sí, pero no en un número tan grande, verás, tengo tres hermanas mayores: Natasha, Katsuya y Anastasia junto con mi hermano del medio, Boris y yo, soy el menor de los cuatro.- Río en esos momentos, pero como todo el Mundo dice, la risa dura poco, ya que el semblante del bosnio cambió a uno con mucha seriedad.-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- Deseó saber la rubia con preocupación.

\- Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania invadió los Balcanes y muchos civiles eran reclutados por el Ejército para convertirse en Soldados del Nazismo, mi padre, siendo él un militar, se negó rotundamente y se ganó el odio de los alemanes, amaba a su Patria, jamás se vendería, su ideal era que no tenían por qué hacer esto, de matar a civiles inocentes y hasta muchos soldados alemanes y Oficiales comenzaron a seguir su camino de paz. Sin embargo, el Alto Mando de Alemania nos consideraba "débiles", los Eslavos no éramos más que basura que debía morir y fue entonces que comenzaron a matar a personas inocentes en todos los pueblos y aldeas, sin embargo, hubo un par de Oficiales y Soldados, tanto del Ejército alemán como de las propias SS y su Brazo Armado, las Waffen-SS que nos escondieron, falsificaron todo un reporte diciendo que habíamos sido eliminados y cuando los rusos recuperaron los Balcanes, tomando muchos prisioneros, mi padre pidió por la libertad de aquellos soldados y oficiales que nos salvaron la vida y se la concedieron, los dejaron ir. De ahí, entendí las palabras suyas y de mi madre: El ser humano no necesita guerras para mantener su poder, sino por otros medios y fue entonces que me hice espía de la KGB, para proteger al Mundo, ya que sabíamos bien que nuestro próximo enemigo, sería aquel que fue el aliado de la URSS.- Contó Alexander su historia y de su familia.

Leni quedó sorprendida y fue entonces que lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Sufriste mucho en esos años.- Sostuvo ella con tristeza en su voz.

\- Era pequeño, nací en 1942, cuando empezó todo eso, un Infierno para mis hermanas, para Boris, para mí, para mi madre, mi padre y mis parientes, para todos, incluso yo, que apenas estaba aprendiendo de este Mundo y solo veía destrucción y muerte. Por eso odio cuando nos retrataba el gobierno de ustedes, que éramos monstruos, no lo somos, jamás lo fuimos, siempre preferimos la paz antes que la guerra.- Dijo el chico rubio, revelando la verdadera Naturaleza de aquel supuesto "enemigo".- Pero ahora, en un Mundo totalmente abandonado, destruido por los zombies, lo que sí vale es la unión entre nosotros, los seres humanos, no importa la ideología, país, etc, hoy estamos más que unidos.- Sostuvo éste y de ahí, la rubia lo abrazó con ternura, mientras que él le acariciaba los cabellos y su bello rostro angelical.

* * *

Por su parte, Santiago se hallaba con Lori en la habitación que compartían, la rubia acababa de salir de bañarse, mientras que el castaño observaba por la ventana de que no hubieran señales de Carmody y su grupo armado.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Santi?.- Preguntó la rubia mayor, llevando a que el castaño se retirara de la ventana y bajara la persiana.

\- No, nada, solamente veía afuera de que no estuvieran esos locos de mierda ahí.- Respondió el muchacho, quien mantenía ese tono serio.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Lori observó el cambio de color en los ojos del joven, éstos pasaron de amarillo miel a un rojo intenso, llamando su atención, pero eso no era lo importante, sino otra cosa.

\- Gracias por creerme.- Agradeció ella.

\- Sí tú ya tienes novio, no tienen por qué pensar de que eres infiel, no lo eres, los chicos son así.- Sostuvo el argentino castaño, lanzando una pequeña risa.

\- Jejeje, estás en lo cierto.- Dijo Lori y se recostó en la cama.- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?.- Deseó saber el objetivo en la misión que tenía aquel argentino.

\- El Gobierno Argentino, de mi país, me mandó para ver un proyecto en un barco que terminó explotando, por razones desconocidas. Sin embargo, este tipo de cosas se venía venir, me enviaron porque soy alguien que inspira el terror en el corazón de los subversivos, su terror y por desgracia, Argentina está teniendo que soportar eso, aunque ahora, con los zombies, no me extrañaría que esos malditos guerrilleros intenten tomar el poder, solo espero que mi país esté a salvo.- Contó éste su historia y de ahí, se recostó al lado de Lori.- Uno tiene que cuidarse estos días, aferrarse a lo que tiene, porque no sabes cuándo lo perderás.

* * *

Volviendo con Dimitri, el joven se había quedado dormido, por efecto del alcohol en el vino, unos pasos se hicieron oír y éste se despertó, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de unas manos.

\- Vi que estabas aquí, ¿te pasó algo, Dimi?.- Escuchó la voz de Luna, quien se sentó a su lado.

\- Luna...ufff, no, nada, tranquila, estoy bien, solo...agh...maldita sea.- Respondió el chico castaño, entre sueños, agotado por todo lo vivido en su vida.

\- Parece que estuviste tomando, ¿has hecho esto alguna vez?.- Preguntó la chica castaña.

\- No, para nada, solo que lo hice por...Dios...- Intentó explicarle, pero sentía ganas de vomitar, sin embargo, éstas bajaron.

\- Hey, tranquilo, Dimi, tranquilo, no tienes por qué volverte loco, calma.- Le tranquilizó ella y el muchacho terminó por caer, siendo atrapado por Luna, la cual también cayó al piso, debido de que detuvo su caída.

Pasaron unos momentos y de ahí, ambos volvieron a sentarse.

\- No deberías beber, aunque, jejeje, creo que te acompañaré, por una vez, el vino hará bien.- Sostuvo ella y comenzó a servirse en una copa.

\- Touché.- Le dio su visto bueno, su aprobación y fue entonces que comenzaron a beber nuevamente.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo y de ahí, ambos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol.

\- Y dime: ¿Qué se siente ser un espía?.- Preguntó Luna, casi con la voz suya bajo estado de ebriedad.

\- Te sientes que estás en la cima del Mundo, pero para mí no, no lo hago por poder y dinero, como...como te conté, jejeje, lo hago por mi familia.- Relató, de nuevo, esa experiencia del gulag.

\- Ufff, me habías dicho de eso...pero...pero ahora...en el que Mundo...jajajaja, el Mundo se fue al carajo junto con mis sueños de ser una estrella de rock...jajajaja, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Brindemos, amigo, brindemos, por los Camaradas caídos!.- Propuso ella un brindis.

\- ¡Jajajaja, esa era mi frase, pero no importa, te apoyo! ¡Sí! ¡Brindemos por ellos, los Camaradas caídos, también por el Fin del Mundo y por el surgimiento de uno nuevo, donde todos nuestros sueños se cumplan!.- Pidió el ruso y los dos chocaron sus copas, ya estando alcoholizados y riéndose a más no poder, hasta que su fiesta "terminó".

\- ¿Sabes?. Cuando te conocí, te tomé como un amigo, alguien en quién poder confiar, pero luego, con lo que hiciste junto con Alexander, cuando le dimos su merecido a Carmody y luego cuando estuvo con Brentwood, empecé a experimentar un cambio dentro mío cuando te veía.- Le contó la castaña rockera, dejando al ruso castaño sin palabras.- Te vi como más que un amigo, más que eso y en especial cuando me salvaste de ese degenerado en Nebraska, uno de los tipos de Dominic que quiso hacerme daño, por un momento vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, hasta que llegaste, me salvaste y fue entonces que todo cambió.- En esos momentos, Luna fue poniéndose bastante dulce, a pesar de que ambos se hallaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, se acercó hacia él y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico, para después agarrar con fuerza la corbata de su uniforme de Oficial, acercándolo hacia ella y de ahí, Dimitri no podía negarlo: Era hermosa, había comenzado como amigo de ella y luego dieron este salto, ¿acaso estaba soñando?.- ¿Te estarás preguntando si lo estás soñando?. Esto responderá a tus preguntas.- Finalizó la chica y de ahí le dio un tierno beso en los labios al joven, el cual no soportó más su "tranquilidad" y de ahí la tomó de la cintura, dejándose llevar por el deseo y el placer.

Pronto, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, ella se aferró a sus hombros y él la tomó en sus brazos, sujetándola por la cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos mientras que continuaban con el beso y no se detuvieron.

Era amor. Tal vez se estaban volviendo locos para ciertas personas, que dos chicas norteamericanas estuvieran con un bosnio y un ruso, eso parecía ser bastante extraño, más por el miedo que fue incentivado por el gobierno hacia la gente que era del Este de Europa, China, Asia, dándoles una mala imagen, de que eran monstruos, pero ellos también eran seres humanos y dicha "Doctrina del Terror" ya no servía para nada en un Mundo Post-Apocalíptico, estaba muerta y aunque hubieran muertos vivientes rondando por las calles del Planeta, también había esperanza y luz al final del túnel.

Y eso fue lo que sintieron ese día en Colorado.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, pero este capítulo me llevo mucho más tiempo en crearlo, ya que había querido darle más participación a los personajes que están en Florida como en California, además de pasar la situación de amistad que tienen Alexander y Dimitri con Leni y Luna, para que fuera ahora romántico, de futura pareja para ambos chicos con las dos Loud mayores, ésto fue el comienzo, hubo romance, hubo besos, abrazos, pero aún no serán pareja, eso lo verán en los últimos capítulos antes del final, ya que estamos, ahora, a las puertas del capítulo 19.**

 **Son 25 capítulos, así que a prepararse.**

 **Con la parte de Ajani y su hermano Louis (OC propiedad de El Caballero de las Antorchas) pensaba en un momento de charla entre los dos hermanos, inspirado en la reunión que tiene Pablo Escobar con su primo Gustavo, estando éste muerto, que se le aparece en un parque, justo el día de su muerte, en 1993, en la serie de Netflix "Narcos". Sumado a ello, los Louds en Florida los volveremos a ver, Albert ha tomado la decisión de irse con los demás hacia los barcos rusos y el peligro de que ese Estado caiga, sigue latente, a no bajar la guardia.**

 **Por otro lado, este ha sido el último capítulo donde veremos a Jack y Lena (OC de RCurrent) en esta historia y con ello viene la pregunta central: ¿En dónde está Carmody?. Solo les diré que todavía tiene bastante protagonismo por contar aquí. Y con Santiago y Lori, en el capítulo que viene les tocará a ellos seguir con su amistad, pero nada más que eso, nada de romance para ellos, solo para Alexander y Leni y Dimitri y Luna.**

 **Sé que había dicho que este fic terminaría antes de que llegue Septiembre, pero no va a ser así, continuará hasta los primeros días de dicho mes, sumado de que el 4 se estrena "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón" en Wattpad, así que lo terminaré para dicho mes y ya está.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, el Viernes de esta semana se viene el siguiente y ya a prepararse porque estamos en los últimos capítulos. Saludos y agradecimientos para El Caballero de las Antorchas, AnonimousReader98 y RCurrent, lo mismo para Sam The Stormbringer, Banghg, Viruz Pirata, Profesor Franco M. Romano, Sr. Kennedy (No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo con leer este fic, todavía queda mucho más por disfrutar y gracias por el apoyo, en especial con Evelyn, no fue fácil su manejo, pero con el tiempo, un aprende y con respecto al joven Michael Jackson, éste sobrevivió, sé que no lo expliqué aquí pero te lo dejo oficializado: Se salvó), Guest y Augusto Spiller.**

 **Cuídense y buen comienzo de semana para todos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:** Una, dos, tres, ¿cuántas veces podía seguir lloviendo?. Literalmente el clima en Colorado, mientras que se refugiaban en aquel rancho, tras haberlo asegurado por completo, no parecía mejorar por nada del Mundo, ya que continuaba la fuerte precipitación y no parecía ceder, para algunos era un momento ideal para el descanso, otros aprovecharon para dormirse una siesta o comer algo, ya que no contaban con suficientes provisiones, debido a la escasez, por el otro lado, también fue el momento de revelar aquellos sentimientos ocultos desde el comienzo, tal como fue en los casos de Dimitri y Luna y Alexander con Leni, pero, por su parte, Santiago se hallaba con Lori, en la habitación de la planta alta, permaneciendo en silencio, acostados el uno al lado del otro.

\- Qué aburrido.- Dijo ella, suspirando por no poder hacer otra cosa más que recostarse en esa cama.

\- No te culpes, todos lo estamos y con esta lluvia, hago el máximo esfuerzo por no dormirme.- Le respondió Santiago con un pequeño, aunque fuera de ese "tamaño", de risa en su voz.

\- Jejeje, para ser un militar, una persona bien fría, también tienes algo de comedia en tu voz.- Mostró su apoyó Lori, la cual se levantó de la cama.- Oye, por cierto, ¿alguna vez has tenido a alguien contigo?.

No hubo respuesta, ya que Santiago permaneció callado, sus ojos se tornaron azules, mientras que una sensación de tristeza le invadía por completo. Ella se acercó hasta él, pero mantuvo el silencio, la calma en esos momentos, ya que necesitaba procesar esos flashbacks suyos que habían en su mente.

(Ay Amor, Fonseca)

\- ¿Santi?.- Preguntó, nuevamente, la rubia Loud.

\- Estoy bien, no pasa nada.- Respondió éste, pero manteniendo la seriedad dentro suyo.

\- Lamento mucho esto, no quería...- Intentó pedir disculpas, pero él hizo una seña de que se tranquilizara, que no había problema alguno, fue entonces que procedió a sentarse en el borde de la cama y de ahí habló.

\- Conocí a alguien hace unos años atrás, cuando se estaba preparando el "Cordobazo" de 1969.- Empezó con el relato el joven castaño.

Lori lo empezó a escuchar.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba?.- Preguntó la rubia Loud.

Buena pregunta, pero Santiago prefería mantener ese "misterio" en el aire, esperar a que la chica se sintiera un poco "apretada" con las dudas acerca de saber la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron?. No lo sabían, pero se hacían eternos hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

\- Sam, Samantha Faulkner.- Dio a conocer el nombre de aquella chica.- Albina, hermosa, cuerpo voluptuosa, unos ojos preciosos.

Jamás había oído ella, en todo el recorrido que hicieron desde Nueva York hasta, en ese momento, Colorado, de que el chico relatara y describiera a la persona, pero lo tenía en su mente, grabado.

\- Samantha, ¿ella qué hacía ahí? ¿turista?.- Preguntó nuevamente la chica.

\- Jejejeje, no, no, ella vivía allí, en Córdoba, la conocí allí, cuando me destinaron al III Cuerpo del Ejército Argentino con sede en la Capital Provincial, pero...pero solamente fue un cruce de caminos, nada más que eso.- Relató, aunque eso no parecía causarle dolor ni nada por el estilo.

\- Lo lamento mucho.- Ofreció ella sus disculpas.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, solo fue eso, no la culpo, la vida es así para muchos.- Alegó el muchacho con suma tranquilidad en su voz, mientras que se volvía a recostar en la cama.

\- Es que, literalmente, me da pena verte solo.- Sostuvo ella su apoyo hacia el chico.

\- Tranquila, las cosas son así: Uno no puede estar pensando que esto es como los Cuentos de Hadas, vivimos en la realidad, en donde las parejas no nacen por enviarse una carta o porque les gusta su aspecto físico: La verdadera forma, para los que se enamoran, es ser una buena persona, solo eso. Esa es la clave para el triunfo, nada más.- Respondió Santiago, quien apoyó sus manos contra su nuca.

Después de oír aquellas palabras, ambos chicos procedieron a dormirse por la lluvia que no paraba de caer sobre Colorado.

* * *

Es duro para alguien, incluso si eres un militar frío como Santiago no poder estar con alguien así, sin embargo, ellos dos, él y Samantha, habían tenido su encuentro de caminos y luego quedaron así, solo fue eso, nunca pasaron al siguiente nivel y de ahí comenzó la historia del argentino en este Apocalipsis Zombie: Lo importante, ahora, en esos momentos, en ese Presente oscuro, era sobrevivir, salvarse, encontrar a la persona que ellas amaban y volver a estar con su familia, sin importar el riesgo que tuvieran que enfrentar.

Para algunos, como por ejemplo Luna y Dimitri junto con Alexander y Leni, las cosas evolucionaron favorablemente, ya que su amistad con esas dos chicas Loud pasó de ser una de esa misma categoría, a ser romántica, avanzando paso a paso, conociéndose mejor, e incluso cuando lucharon contra Brentwood y Carmody en la frontera estatal entre Nebraska y Colorado. El castaño no se soltaba de su querida rockera y lo mismo pasaba con el rubio bosnio con la Loud modista.

Era raro, sí, lo era, ya que ellos eran el "enemigo", aquel bárbaro que buscaba conquistarlos y acabar con esa moda norteamericana que había sido impuesta desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial por los Presidentes Harry S. Truman, Dwight D. Eisenhower y sus sucesores, salvo por John F. Kennedy, quien supo ir más por la vía diplomática para evitar escaladas conflictivas y luego yendo a las políticas ofensivas de Lyndon Johnson y Richard Nixon, aunque éste último había hecho toda una combinación entre guerra y paz, pero ahora, con ese Mundo totalmente devastado por los muertos vivientes, ya no importaba la diferencia entre países e ideologías políticas, sino el deber más importante de todos: Sobrevivir.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Estado de La Florida, allí se hallaban los Louds, quienes arribaron a uno de los puertos que había allí en Miami, encontrándose con muchísimas personas que buscaban subirse hacia los buques rusos, también se había utilizado el Aeropuerto de aquella ciudad balnearia para que aterrizaran los aviones y pudieran sacar a la mayor cantidad de civiles.

\- Permanezcan juntos.- Pidió el Señor Lynn con Rita a sus hijas, quienes no se separaban de ellos ni de su abuelo.

Para Albert, el tener que estar cara a cara con su enemigo más odiado le hacía pensar que estaba traicionando sus principios, su juramento como Soldado que defendió a su país de la amenaza Roja, la Comunista y ahora, estar frente a esas personas, a esos militares, los cuales no eran como los retrató su gobierno: Ellos tenían humanidad, corazón, no eran puestos con rótulos como monstruos, asesinos despiadados, se preocupaban por la seguridad de la gente, ¿acaso éstos eran en verdad los supuestos "genocidas"?. Tal vez el gobierno les estaba metiendo bastantes mentiras, a través de la televisión y el cine.

\- Nombres, por favor.- Pidió uno de los Soldados rusos que estaban custodiando la entrada de civiles a los barcos.

\- Mucho gusto, soy el Señor Lynn Loud, ella es mi esposa Rita, mi suegro, Albert y ellas son mis hijas, Luan, Lisa, Lily, Lana y Lola.- Presentó el Patriarca de la familia a sus integrantes.

\- Adelante, suban arriba, el Teniente Vladek los conducirá hacia la habitación donde dormirán.- Les autorizó otro de los militares y de ahí fueron conducidos hacia la cubierta.

Subieron, Albert observó junto con los otros aquellas banderas con la Hoz y el Martillo, era otro Mundo, era otra realidad para éste, los Rusos salvando a los Norteamericanos, ¿acaso era una burla del destino, de Dios?. No lo sabía, podía serlo, sin embargo, ahora, en esos momentos, ¿qué importaba?. Nada, exactamente, no valía nada revivir antiguas rivalidades entre él y los Comunistas.

\- ¿Familia Loud?.- Preguntó un Oficial de cabellos negros, de unos 46 años y uniforme tradicional de la URSS.

\- Sí, somos nosotros.- Respondió Rita y el hombre los condujo hacia la habitación donde descansarían.

\- Mucho gusto, soy el Teniente Mikhail Vladek, hicieron bien en venir, la situación está muy complicada en ambos frentes.- Les dijo el hombre de cabellos negros.

\- Perdón, ¿en qué sentido? ¿sabe algo de Nueva York?.- Quiso saber Albert.- Mis nietas están allí con Lincoln.

Vladek se detuvo en seco, miró a todos ellos por un rato.

\- Lamentablemente ha caído la Ciudad de Nueva York, sin embargo, por el Frente del Pacífico, la 29* Flota Rusa podría también empezar a evacuar a aquellos civiles en los Estados de California, Oregon y Washington. Muchos están sugiriendo de emplear bombardeos masivos contra las ciudades para erradicar a los muertos vivientes, hubo hasta quienes sugirieron lanzar bombas nucleares pero fue descartado, esperemos que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco.- Informó Vladek a los presentes, mientras que la preocupación les invadía a todos ellos.

Lo siguieron hacia el punto indicado.

\- No se preocupen, si sus hijas llegan a ir hacia California, dentro de unos 2 días llegarán los aviones y barcos de la 29* Flota del Pacífico para evacuar, así que no teman, por ahora descansen, puede ser que vayamos a Moscú los de esta flotilla.- Les terminó de contar todo lo acontecido y de ahí, los Louds aprovecharon para acostarse, otros decidieron recorrer el barco, pero el miedo y la preocupación por sus seres queridos se hacía sentir a flor de piel.

Justo cuando Vladek se estuvo por retirar, un Oficial le detuvo el paso, había un importante mensaje para decirle a éste y lo escuchó, cosa que se transmitió por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Recuerda a los Agentes Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic y Dimitri Sasha Raichenkov de la KGB?.- Preguntó aquel joven castaño, cosa que llevó a que Vladek hiciera un "Sí" con la cabeza.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa? ¿sabe algo de nuestros agentes?.- Quiso saber el hombre.

\- Perdimos contacto con ellos, la última vez que los vimos, nuestros satélites los marcaban en la zona del Estado de Nebraska, al parecer, ellos estaban acompañando a varias chicas y a un militar argentino.- Le contó el sujeto, cosa que despertó la curiosidad en la familia.

\- Un momento, ¿"varias chicas"? ¡Lori, Leni, Lynn, Luna y Lucy! ¡¿En dónde están?!.- Interrogó Rita a los dos hombres.

\- Nuestros agentes ¿las conocen?.- Quedó Vladek sin palabras.

\- ¿Agentes? ¿Ustedes hablan de uno rubio y otro?.- Se unió el Señor Lynn a la charla.

Vladek les mostró dos fotos y la mandíbula de ambos padres, sin olvidarse de la del abuelo, cayeron por el asombro, no lo podían creer: Sus hijas estaban con dos de los mejores Agentes de la KGB que habían sido enviados para investigar sobre el "USS Maryland" y ahora estaban luchando hombro con hombre contra los zombies. Era sorprendente, pero no se podía negar aquel suceso.

\- Y yo pensaba que eran ingleses.- Dijo el marido de Rita, mientras que Albert tomaba asiento.

\- Jajajaja, parece, Lynn, que tú serás suegro de dos rusos.- Río el peli blanco mayor, cosa que provocó que el hombre se mordiera los labios de los nervios.

\- De hecho, Alexander es bosnio, Dimitri es ruso.- Le informó Vladek con seriedad, aunque no podía evitar reírse.

\- Igualmente están las chicas a salvo con ellos dos, cuando los vi, yo no podía saber si eran o no espías, sin embargo, confío en ellos, al igual que en ese militar argentino y en Evelyn, la Maestra de Lynn.- Mostró Rita su apoyo, mientras que las niñas escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

\- Bueno, este día no podía ser más llamativo.- Alegó Lisa con seriedad.- Pero, contar ahora con la ayuda de dos espías del Este de Europa, la Maestra de Lynn y de ese militar argentino, entonces las chicas están en buenas manos.-

\- Eso es verdad, muy buena observación, Lisa.- Felicitó el abuelo a su nieta intelectual.

\- Tengan confianza, Alexander y Dimitri son la Élite de la KGB, así que sus hijas estarán a salvo.- Prometió Vladek, mientras que la situación volvía a la normalidad.

Otro secreto más quedaba al descubierto, pero no importaba, lo que sí valía ahora era que estarían dentro de poco, aquellos chicos, en California.

* * *

Estaban en lo cierto, no podían desconfiar de ellos, pero a su vez, las huestes enemigas, no solo los muertos vivientes, sino también del bando de los vivos, pero que aprovecharon todo el caos para saquear, robar, incendiar y matar, ahora se estaban moviendo con un motivo en mente: Venganza. Y era por ello que la Señorita Carmody los estaba alentando a proseguir con la marcha, ya que había logrado reagrupar a los restos de la banda de Dominic Brentwood, asesinado anteriormente por Lena en la Batalla del Límite Estatal entre Nebraska y Colorado, ahora estaba bastante engrosado las filas de aquel Ejército y no parecía haber forma de detenerlos, sumado de que ahora estaban al acecho.

\- Les perdimos el rastro a esos malditos.- Dijo uno de los hombres de Brentwood.

\- No puedo creer, que encima de todo, mataron a nuestro Jefe.- Se lamentó otro de éstos.

\- No, no todo está perdido, Hermanos.- Les llamó Carmody a todos los presentes, mientras que se levantaba de su asiento en el coche que tenía junto con su escolta y de ahí iba hacia todos ellos.- Puede que nos hayan causado bajas y encima perdimos parte del armamento, pero ¿acaso nos vamos a rendir?. ¡No, no será así, vamos a ir tras ellos! ¡Ellos dicen que van para California, para Sacramento, entonces les daremos cacería hasta el final, pero iremos despacio, creerán que no los seguimos más y cuando en el momento más oportuno, allí los mataremos!.- Dio su discurso de guerra para todos ellos y de ahí estalló la algarabía, la emoción, como si fueran un estadio que celebraba uno de sus tantos goles.- ¡Así que no bajemos los brazos, vamos a ir tras ellos y les haremos sentir el miedo a Nuestro Señor, no caigamos en el engaño, esos malditos que cuestionaron nuestro papel, la Misión que Dios nos encomendó, vamos a seguir hasta el final para recuperar este Mundo!.- Finalizó y de ahí, todos re-iniciaron la marcha hacia el Oeste, pero tomando otro camino, yendo hacia el Sur hasta California, evadiendo el Estado de Colorado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Hotel donde se hospedaban Lincoln, Cookie, Clyde, Bobby y el Señor McBride, allí se re-encontraron con Ajani, éste había regresado, con una nueva perspectiva, el apoyo espiritual que su hermano Loius le había dado cuando se culpaba de todo lo ocurrido por aquella muerte y en especial al unirlo con el Pasado de éste, ahora retomarían las clases de arquería una vez.

\- Sé que lo que cometí estuvo mal, bajé la guardia, me dejé llevar por el orgullo de ustedes, al verlos progresar, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, por eso voy a retomar con el entrenamiento que suspendí.- Dijo Ajani y de ahí, los chicos aceptaron tranquilamente.

\- Lo haremos, Maestro.- Dijo Lincoln y de ahí, una vez que el último obstáculo fue removido, reanudaron con el entrenamiento final.

* * *

 **Un capítulo tranquilo, sin embargo, siempre está la frase "La calma antes de la tormenta", así que no vayan a despegarse de lo que ocurra en estos, ya últimos, 5 capítulos que quedan. Ajani ha vuelto con los entrenamientos con sus estudiantes, Carmody se prepara para la próxima pelea, los restantes miembros de la Familia Loud han sido evacuados por los Rusos y los chicos se hallan en Colorado. En el próximo capítulo iré avanzando más con el viaje, para que lleguen a Nuevo México y solo les quedará Arizona y Nevada, para finalmente llegar a Sacramento, California, ¿qué pasará allí?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Ahora con los saludos:**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas: Muchas gracias por la canción que me pasaste nuevamente, amigo, para la parte de Santiago y su pasado con aquella chica Samantha, el cual fue solamente un "choque de caminos".**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: Dimitri tiene un mensaje para ti XD.**

 **"Aparece el ruso castaño desde una pantalla"**

 **Dimitri: ¿Así que alguien le estuvo tomando fotos a Alexander desde los ductos?. Ya sé quién es pero no diré nada, por cierto, por lo de las galletas que Luna me preparó..."Comienza a ser rodeado por una intensa aura violeta, mientras que se ve a su Stand "Killer Queen" aparecer a su lado y suena el tema "Kiralovania", apoya sus manos sobre su cintura y hace una pose" ¡ESAS GALLETAS ERAN UN REGALO DE LUNA PARA MÍ, AHORA VAS A PAGAR CARO JUNTO CON ESA VIEJA DE SCHILLER! "Se calma", pero soy alguien demasiado pacífico, como me enseñó mi padre adoptivo, sin embargo, este robo no va a quedar impune: Solo te diré que "estés atento al paso de los tanques", ya lo verás. "Finaliza, mientras que se ve un pequeño tanque-bomba de "Killer Queen" dirigirse hacia Ciudad de México". Esta preciosura será tu peor pesadilla, solo te diré también que no pongas nada caliente, sino tendrás una explosión tras otra". ¡Fin de la transmisión! ¡Dije fin de la transmisión, hijos de...! "Se corta la transmisión"**

 **O_O Te lo dije, Sam The Stormbringer, nunca debiste tocar esas galletas, ahora tendrás una visita un tanto "explosiva". Y con respecto al capítulo anterior, gracias, amigo, te juro que con la parte del romance entre Alexander con Leni y Dimitri con Luna, lo estuve pensando demasiado, hubo veces que hacía, en mi cabeza, varios prototipos, pero luego los descartaba, no servían. Y ahora estamos ante el gran final, solo 5 capítulos más y listo.**

 **Cuídate, Hermano y saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 *** AnonimousReader98: Gracias por la sugerencia de Santiago y tu otro OC, Samantha "Sam" Faulkner, este capítulo te lo dedico para vos como para El Caballero de las Antorchas, por toda la ayuda que me han dado.**

 *** Viruz Pirata.**

 *** Sr. Kennedy.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** Banghg.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, amigos, a cuidarse y este 4 de Septiembre, estén atentos en Wattpad, que se viene el gran estreno de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón". Un saludo para todos ustedes, muchas gracias por todo y nos veremos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Buen fin de semana de mi parte.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20:** Una, no, dos, tampoco, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron a ese rancho en Colorado y se refugiaron de la lluvia?. No lo sabían, pero ya conocían aquellas chicas, la historia de sus invitados, de Santiago, Alexander, Dimitri y Evelyn, bastante bien, no podían negarlo. Para ellas, esas dos personas provenientes de la Unión Soviética y Yugoslavia era sus "enemigos", personas a las que incluso matarían, pero no lo hicieron.

Había una cosa muy importante en esto: En un Mundo destruido, lleno, plagado de muertos vivientes hambrientos de carne humana, la política, la ideología, no servían para nada, ya no tenían efecto alguno, más que nada por la lucha de la supervivencia humana y era verdad.

La noche había comenzado a caer sobre Colorado, la lluvia proseguía con su "orquesta" de empapar todo a su paso, no dejar nada seco en su camino. Parecía ser un sueño hecho realidad, ya que algunos permanecían dormidos, tal era el caso de Lori y Santiago, pero éstos eran solamente amigos, ella ya conocía la historia de aquel chico y de su "cruce de caminos" con aquella chica norteamericana, cuyo nombre era Samantha "Sam" Faulkner. Solamente había sido eso, para un joven militar argentino, ese encuentro pudo haber sido algo más, tal vez una unión entre ellos dos, pero al final terminaron tomando cada quien su camino.

Otro caso era el de Alexander, proveniente de la Yugoslavia del Mariscal Tito, en donde su familia siempre había sido pacífica, como su pueblo, incluso en los tiempos de la ocupación de la Alemania Nazi, en donde su padre demostró que no tenían por qué arrodillarse ante nadie que no fuera de su país y luchar por aquellos que los defendieron, tal como fue con aquellos militares alemanes que los protegieron de los crímenes que se cometieron allí contra la población civil. El bosnio se había convertido en un espía de la URSS para luchar por la paz en el Mundo y que no se debía ir todo por el camino de las armas.

Y Dimitri era el último que quedaba: Alguien que era considerado en la Central de la KGB como un "caso especial", donde su familia pasó por el peor de los Infiernos al ser enviados a un gulag de Siberia, naciendo allí, en medio de gritos, dolor, desesperación, llenando su corazón del temor y luego volverse una persona fría, que no le importaban las medallas, para él, eran solamente como "caramelos para que un niño deje de llorar", era su punto de vista, no le importaban las condecoraciones ni las menciones a su honor, sino, lo único que deseaba era recuperar ese prestigio que le fue arrebatado a los suyos en los tiempos de Stalin.

Cada quien tenía su Pasado, su historia por contarse desde esas perspectivas: Guerra, Difamación, Patriotismo, tanto para Alexander, Dimitri y Santiago, esas eran las suyas, sus anécdotas.

* * *

En el bar que había allí, en ese rancho, allí se hallaba una pareja compuesta por una joven rockera castaña y un muchacho ruso de cabellos del mismo color que los de ella, salvo por sus ojos esmeralda. La muchacha se hallaba recostada contra el pecho de su novio oficial, dormida, mientras que éste le acariciaba su bello rostro, recordando todos los momentos vividos: El día que se conocieron bajo identidades falsas, la plaga zombie, cuando la protegió de aquellos fanáticos y nuevamente en Nebraska, las heridas que recibió por los disparos, todo eso era un buen material para comenzar a relatarlo en el Futuro, para sus hijos.

\- _"Nunca creí en mi vida que llegaría a conocer a una chica tan increíble como Luna Loud. Se que suena raro para mí, pero ella me enseñó tanto en estos momentos tan duros: A dejar el Pasado atrás, de vivir el Presente para tener un buen Futuro".-_ Pensaba aquel muchacho, mientras que en su cabeza tenía un gran cúmulo de pensamientos y planes por hacer.- _"¿Cómo serán nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué será de la URSS?. No puedo abandonar mi hogar, es allí donde nací, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ella, la amo muchísimo, con todo mi corazón y lo duro que debió ser en perder a sus amigos. Yo nunca tuve, viví siempre encerrado en ese gulag hasta que se ordenó nuestra liberación y posterior perdón. Esa marca que jamás se fue de mí, siempre me tuvo aferrado, anclado...hasta el día en el que conocí a Alexander en el Cuartel General de la KGB".-_

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Hacía frío, era Febrero de 1970, conmemoración por la Victoria Rusa en la Batalla de Stalingrado sobre la Alemania Nazi, el Mundo seguía girando en aquellas época, sin que nadie les detuviera su marcha. Salvador Allende se preparaba para convertirse en el Presidente de la República de Chile, en Argentina, la Junta Militar de la "Revolución Argentina" seguía en el poder, teniendo que sofocar las consecuencias del "Cordobazo" el año anterior, EEUU seguía enfrascado en Vietnam, sufriendo las bajas más severas y con un enorme derroche económico, mientras que Rusia y China les daban a los Comunistas todo lo que necesitaban, gratis, sin ningún problema.

En la entrada del Cuartel General de la KGB de Moscú, allí se hallaba un muchacho con uniforme de Oficial, recién recibido, sus cabellos eran castaños, ojos esmeralda, era alguien bastante delgado y sin decir nada, hasta que en ese momento, allí llegó otra persona totalmente opuesta a él: Rubio, ojos castaños y también recibido hace poco.

\- ¿Dimitri Sasha Raichenvok?.- Preguntó el rubio y éste se volteó para verlo.

\- Sí, ¿qué desea?.- Respondió el joven, mientras que hacía la venia.

\- Mucho gusto, soy tu compañero de equipo: Teniente Primero Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic.- Se presentó éste y tuvo un apretón de manos.

\- _"No es de aquí, es bosnio, lo reconozco por su acento balcánico, así que el viejo y buen Mariscal Tito nos manda a uno de sus hombres hasta aquí".-_ Pensó el muchacho y una sonrisa podía verse en su rostro atormentado por el Pasado.

\- Creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigos, Camarada Coronel.- Alegó Alexander, viendo ese lazo que estaban comenzando a formar los dos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- " _Alexander fue mi amigo, el primero que tuve desde el comienzo de mi carrera como agente de la KGB. Jejejeje, me pregunto cómo lo tomarán los Señores Loud cuando se enteren que su hija está de novia conmigo, un espía ruso. No sé, tal vez ellos no sean unos monstruos, no creo, deben ser buenas personas. Hemos visto las cualidades de cada una de ellas cuando llegamos Alex y yo a Nueva York aquella vez, así que no veo problema alguno de que Luna y yo, en el Futuro, nos_ casemos".- Todos esos pensamientos resonaban en su cabeza, pero ahora, en esos momentos, no había tiempo para ir pensando en aquello, eso quedaría para el Futuro.

Se movió un poco y Luna no se separó de él, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras que él sonreía, sintiéndose mejor, siendo ella su Salvadora.

\- Gracias, Luna, gracias por todo.- Agradeció Dimitri, mientras que se levantaba del suelo y llevando a la rockera en sus brazos, la cargó en sus brazos, mientras que se dirigían hacia la habitación donde dormirían, pero de golpe, una extraña luz comenzó a iluminar, a lo lejos, el sitio.

\- ¿Qué...qué pasa?.- Preguntó la rockera y el chico se agachó con ella, yendo hacia la barra.- ¿Será Carmody?.-

\- Puede ser, mierda, tenemos que llegar con los demás.- Ordenó el castaño y los dos se fueron de allí, tomados de las manos, alejándose del bar y volviendo a la casa.

* * *

En medio del descanso, donde los chicos se hallaban profundamente dormidos, aquellas luces iluminaron el sitio y con la llegada de Luna y Dimitri desde el bar, supieron que algo no estaba yendo bien.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Lynn, despertándose y hablándoles desde el segundo piso.

\- No se asomen y apaguen todas las luces.- Pidió Dimitri, mientras que iba por su arma junto con la castaña rockera.

Alexander escuchó todo con Leni y se despertaron, hallándose estos dos abrazados y Santiago también lo hizo con Lori, buscaron sus armas y las prepararon, tomando posiciones, parapetándose en la casa, viéndose afuera de la misma el cruce de una enorme caravana, un convoy compuesto por aquellas personas que habían tenido su encuentro anteriormente en Nebraska, pero que siguiendo el plan de Carmody, continuaban con su avance, sin darles importancia a sus enemigos que se hallaban refugiados en aquel rancho.

Santiago se asomó y sus ojos cambiaron a rojo, miró por una de las ventanas, encontrándose con aquella comitiva, la cual continuaba su marcha hacia el Oeste.

\- Es Carmody, pero parece ser que no nos han visto.- Informó a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Por qué no atacó?. Esto es raro.- Preguntó Leni con dudas.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto. Dimitri, Luna, ¿saben algo?.- Interrogó Alexander a sus dos amigos, mientras que tenía el rifle del castaño cargado y parapetado contra una de las ventanas.

\- Ni idea, aparecieron de la nada.- Informó el chico castaño.

\- Shhh, paren.- Pidió Santiago el silencio y con Evelyn observaron el movimiento del enemigo, los cuales estaban llevando consigo un montón de vehículos.- Al parecer están contando con todos los hombres y mujeres del hijo de puta de Dominic, una "Reserva.- Señaló el muchacho.

\- Qué hijos de puta, no nos la vimos venir.- Resopló Evelyn con furia.

\- Nada podemos hacer contra ese Ejército, vamos a tener que irnos con cuidado de aquí, seguir el plan, ir hasta California.- Sentenció Santiago, ya que, ahora, en esos momentos, debían tener extremadamente cuidado si llegaban a toparse con esos enemigos.

Una sensación de miedo recorría a todos ellos, incluso Evelyn, siendo ella una integrante, una agente de los Servicios Secretos de EEUU, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que el enemigo se retirara del lugar.

\- ¿En qué dirección van?.- Preguntó Lynn, observando desde la persiana, cuyos bordes se veía hacia afuera.

\- Hacia el Oeste, pero ¿a qué parte?.- Cuestionó Santiago aquella incógnita que no podía resolverse.

Era como armar un puzzle, piensen bien, tienes todas las piezas, pero al momento de completarlo, queda una que no sabes en dónde entrará. Te quedas pensativo, pero con el paso del tiempo, éste se termina por convertir en un dolor de cabeza, ¿y qué viene después?. La desesperación y la furia, pero los chicos no podían dejarse corromper por esas emociones negativas, había que mantener la cabeza bien fría, evitar cualquier tipo de contacto o riesgos que conllevaran a un nuevo enfrentamiento contra aquellas fuerzas, las cuales marchaban como un Ejército hacia su batalla por ganar. Igual que en los tiempos de Alejandro Magno de Macedonia, el que llegó a dominar hasta el, en ese momento, decadente Imperio Persa y que quiso expandirse hasta La India, pero por una revuelta en sus fuerzas, debió dar marcha atrás y tras su muerte, todo lo que había cosechado, se perdió entre las peleas que mantuvieron sus Generales, los unos contra los otros.

Pronto, el grueso de aquellas "tropas" terminó por esfumarse entre la lluvia densa que seguía cayendo y la oscuridad, perdiéndose por completo hasta no quedar a la vista de ellos. Aunque el peligro pasó, eso no significaba que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Muy bien, descasaremos aquí hoy y mañana, luego nos vamos, saldremos por la noche, sin que nos agarren esos malditos, no sé por qué, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento de cómo va a acabar todo esto.- Ordenó Lori, imponiendo aquella autoridad a sus hermanas y amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta en Sacramento, California, Ajani se había recuperado de aquella desgracia que había caído ante él por la muerte de uno de los Señores McBride, ahora, apoyado por su hermano Loius, fallecido tiempo atrás, el Maestro de Arquería había vuelto a enseñarles a Lincoln, Cookie y Clyde sobre el manejo de aquellas armas contra las hordas de muertos vivientes.

Había una clara señal de peligro en las palabras de Loius, en donde debían prepararse, porque la Seguridad sobre Sacramento no sería eterno, los muros caerían y con ello, el avance imparable de los muertos vivientes venía consigo en aquel estrepitoso estruendo que tenía aquel nombre grabado a fuego. Los entrenamientos se habían vuelto más serios, avanzados y en especial con el manejo de flechas en llamas, las cuales servirían para diezmar a los muertos vivientes.

\- ¡Fuego, ahora, chicos!.- Ordenó Ajani a sus Aprendices y éstos dispararon sus teas encendidas, las cuales dieron sobre un grupo de zombies, habiendo vuelto al sitio donde empezó la desgracia para el Maestro de Arquería, pero ésta vez los acompañó Bobby con un grupo de milicianos y soldados, los cuales les protegerían todo el frente, en caso de peligro.

Los chicos se habían vuelto unos verdaderos expertos en el arco y flecha, al principio no resultaba del todo bien, en especial por ser demasiado niños, de una edad en la que todavía estaban conociendo el Mundo y que por desgracia, ese mismo había desaparecido, "creando" uno nuevo pero peligroso para los vivos.

Esta vez no importaba el peligro que tuvieran que hacer frente, ellos ya estaban preparados, la promesa de Ajani a su hermano se había hecho realidad, de que nunca se rendiría, cumpliría con esa palabra y no fracasaría. Pero, por otra parte, las cosas no parecían marchar bien en el lado de afuera de los muros, ya que una amenaza se movía en directo hacia allí, una doble amenaza: En la cual vivos y muertos la integraban.

El tiempo para la "Hora Cero" había comenzado a correr.

* * *

Después de dos días de descanso, los chicos ya estaban listos para reanudar su marcha hacia California, ya descansados, preparados y demás, contaban con nuevas fuerzas. Ya se habían conocido todos ellos, las parejas, para Alexander y Leni, como Dimitri y Luna, estaban formadas, la historia de Santiago y aquella chica Samantha "Sam" Faulkner, el cruce de caminos que tuvieron ambos en aquel año 1969.

Estaban por abordar los coches, ya tenían todo listo, pero en ese momento, Dimitri le detuvo el paso a Alexander, hallándose éste vestido con su uniforme de Oficial de la KGB, al igual que el rubio bosnio.

\- ¿Dimitri? ¿Qué ocurre, Camarada?.- Preguntó a su amigo, el cual se terminaba de colocar sus condecoraciones.

\- Ya no temo más a mi Pasado, Alexander, ya no más, se acabó el miedo, el temor y la angustia provocada por esa porquería. Si voy a vivir en este Nuevo Mundo, entonces lo haré con valentía, coraje, honor, lealtad y amor hacia las personas que amo: Mi familia y Luna.- Sostuvo el muchacho, hablando con un tono serio pero tranquilo.

Su amigo comprendía muy bien la situación por la que el primero había pasado, todo ese terror vivido en carne propia en los gulags, ahora veía a un nuevo Dimitri, no era uno que traicionaba a su Patria, sino uno que dejaba atrás el Pasado y vivía el Presente.

\- Tu Filosofía de la vida y las enseñanzas de Luna, a ambos les agradezco muchísimo por este cambio y que juro que daré todo, porque no somos más un montón, sino uno solo, una familia que está unida y camina entre la oscuridad para llegar a la salida del túnel.- Sostuvo el ruso y tomó su Pistola Makarov junto con su rifle Winchester.- Y eso mismo haré, así que andando, Camarada Teniente Ivanisevic.- Pidió el chico, lleno de positividad y de ahí, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo de "hermanos".

\- Finalmente lo has logrado, amigo, finalmente te has convertido en lo que eres: Aún recuerdo el día en el que nos conocimos en el Cuartel General de la KGB, cuando me asignaron como tu compañero en el Espionaje y todas las aventuras que vivimos. Dios, qué grandes tiempos y espero que nunca mueran.- Mostró el rubio bosnio emoción y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Quién dijo que nuestras aventuras terminarían?. Eso jamás, las seguiremos viviendo, ahora con nuestras novias, con nuestras amadas Louds: Luna y Leni. Y yo juro proteger a mi amada rockera con toda mi alma, al igual que a sus hermanas y en especial a Lincoln.- Hizo Dimitri esa promesa.

\- Yo también, pero...¿podríamos usar a Lori como cebo?. Es una suka escandalosa.- Sugirió Alexander, como broma, mientras que todo quedaba en silencio.- Jejejejejeje, es una broma, hermano, es una broma.- Río al final.

\- Jajajaja, jajajaja, esa broma fue muy buena, tengo que admitirlo, pero enserio, prefiero soportar a Lori antes que a Carmody, a esa sí la usaremos como anzuelo contra los muertos vivientes.- Le siguió el ruso castaño el juego a su amigo.

\- _¡Oigan, Agentes Secretos, ya, bajen, que nos tenemos que ir!.-_ Les llamó Lori desde abajo.

\- ¡Ya vamos!.- Respondieron ambos amigos.

\- Tienes razón, es una suka escandalosa.- Alegó Dimitri, mientras que se colgaba su rifle Winchester.

\- Sí, pero qué se le va a hacer, vayamos, Camarada: Protejamos a nuestros seres queridos, en especial a Luna y Leni.- Pidió Alexander y de ahí, ambos amigos bajaron las escaleras, portando sus uniformes de Oficiales de la KGB y de ahí ingresaron en los coches, sentándose con las dos chicas Loud que eran sus parejas, para después volver a las rutas.

Esta vez no habría paradas, tenían que llegar a California lo antes posible.

* * *

 **La situación se ha tornado muy complicada para nuestros amigos, ahora hay una doble amenaza que se dirige a California y será bien al estilo final de temporada "The Walking Dead", no diré más al respecto y con el tema de las canciones, ya volverán, es que necesito el momento ideal, cuando se sienta esa sensación de aires de miedo o batalla, lo mismo con romance, entre otros puntos, ahí se pondrá.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por los que han comentado.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Viruz Pirata.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** Sr. Kennedy.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: Tene cuidado con el "Sheer Heart Attack" de Dimitri, eso era lo que se refería, ese pequeño tanque-bomba busca fuentes de calor, incluso si uno se pone nervioso, dependiendo de lo intento que sea el calor, explotará todo a su paso, así que más te vale no joderlo a Dimitri XD.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** Augusto Spiller.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por todo y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, en el cual estará más enfocado en los Louds que fueron a La Florida.**

 **Un saludo y a cuidarse, que tengan un buen Jueves de mi parte.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21:** **12 horas antes:** ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado si en la guerra se ha dicho "Sin novedad en el frente"?. Clásico, proveniente de la literatura de Erich Maria Remarque, un autor anti-belicista y que criticó muy duramente el desastre ocurrido durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, en donde cientos de miles de jóvenes de Europa eran mandados a la Muerte en los campos de batalla, cayendo bajo el fragor de las balas, las bombas, los gases tóxicos, la utilización y empleo de los primeros aeroplanos y tanques de guerra que servían para atravesar las líneas de defensa, las trincheras, el uso de la Artillería para destruir al enemigo. Todo esto se vio plasmado en su libro que salió en Alemania en 1929, pero ahora, yendo al año 1973, las cosas así se veían en el Mundo: Era una "Guerra Mundial", pero una de carácter "Z", en donde se enfrentaban dos bandos, los vivos contra los muertos.

Y sobre los Cielos de Colorado, un avión de reconocimiento soviético sobrevolaba el lugar, observando la calma que había allí, sin embargo, el piloto vio y contempló con sus propios ojos, lo que parecía ser una inmensa "mancha negra" que se movía, de forma lenta y torpe, hacia el Oeste, cosa que decidió no perder el tiempo y fotografío el lugar, para después volver a su lugar de origen, a la Flota Soviética del Atlántico Norte.

* * *

En aquel sitio se hallaban los Señores Loud junto con Luan, Lisa, Lily, Lana, Lola y el abuelo Albert Loud, éste último observaba a aquellos silenciosos marineros y soldados rusos, los cuales no eran como los retrataban en la televisión y el cine, poniéndolos como gente sin corazón, monstruos que solamente asesinaban a quienes se les interpusieran en su camino, cosa que provocó las miradas y sorpresas entre los tripulantes y del propio Comandante Naval, quien se le acercó al anciano de cabellos blancos.

\- ¿Necesita algo, Señor Loud?.- Preguntó con amabilidad aquel hombre.

\- ¿Qué?. Ah, no, no necesito nada, estoy bien, solamente...bueno, este sitio, su gente, no sé, me hace sentir...- Intentaba hallar las palabras para aquel momento, no quería mal, esas personas les estaban dando asilo, refugio, así que tuvo que idear muy bien su estrategia.

\- Raro, ¿no es así?.- Halló el Comandante Sergei la palabra que éste buscaba.

\- Exacto.- Dio Albert su muestra positiva.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, un hombre que había vivido la Guerra de Corea y el otro, alguien más joven, que estaba llevando a cabo las misiones de protección a los civiles, dos "Mundos" separados por la política, un Mundo Bipolar, dos Bloques Antagónicos, el Capitalismo y el Comunismo, los cuales fueron "Aliados" durante los tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y que luego, esa relación se terminó por convertir en una enemistad, rivalidad por ver quién controlaría la política y la economía del Mundo, ahora, en un escenario totalmente cambiado, olvidado, destruido, las cosas dejaron de ser tensas y pasaron a una cooperación entre las Naciones que aún existían, en especial con las de América Latina, donde se habían promovido golpes de Estado, con excepción de la República de Chile, en donde gobernaba Salvador Allende del Partido Socialista de aquel país sudamericano. Volviendo con Albert y Sergei, ambos se detuvieron en la cubierta de proa, donde se oía el paso de los militares rusos y de otros países satélites de la Unión Soviética y sin olvidarse de las gaviotas, las cuales continuaban con sus actividades de alimentación, reproducción y migración cuando llegaran los momentos de evitar el frío.

\- Le sonará raro, pero todos hemos pasado por un momento así, sin embargo, no se piense que nosotros somos los monstruos, nunca lo fuimos, solamente queríamos proteger a aquellos países que recién se estaban independizando.- Sostuvo el ruso de cabellos negros, hablando con respeto.

\- No pasa nada, entiendo que la política está muerta: Pero mi punto es que me siento raro aquí, es como si estuviera metido en un sueño, del cual no puedo despertar.- Dio a conocer Albert la verdadera noticia, esa información que tenía guardada para sus adentros.

Sergei lo miró un rato, estaba en lo cierto.

\- De enemigos a aliados, parece ser que los recuerdos de los años 40 han vuelto hasta aquí.- Mencionó el peli negro con una risa en su voz.

\- Sí, es verdad, yo estuve en Berlín, aún recuerdo el día que ustedes festejaban por la victoria sobre la Alemania Nazi, nosotros aún estábamos enfrentando a éstos en las cercanías de Francia: Fueron ustedes quienes ganaron la guerra, pero nosotros terminamos poniendo en los libros de Historia, que fuimos nosotros, una vergüenza, cuando muchos soldados, amigos míos, ya reconocían su victoria, pero había miedo de que al volver, nos tildaran de "Comunistas".- Dijo el peli blanco con decepción de su gobierno.

\- _"La Historia lo escriben los vencedores".-_ Recitó Sergei aquella frase.

\- Sí, pero esos "vencedores" terminaron siendo los políticos, quienes arrojaron bombas nucleares contra los japoneses, contra ciudades que no tenían objetivos militares, ¿qué clase de "héroes" se consideran así?.- Preguntó Albert con rabia en su voz por lo ocurrido en Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

\- Entiendo su bronca, es toda una combinación, entre estar aquí y el Pasado, de nada sirve aferrarse a un evento que ya no existe, no podemos volver allí, sería tropezar con la misma piedra y cometer los mismos errores. Es por eso que es mejor dejar atrás las rivalidades y concentrarse en el Futuro que nuestros hijos y nietos merecen tener: Reconstruir este Mundo, pero sin odios ni nada por el estilo.- Dio a conocer el ruso aquellas palabras que hicieron eco en Albert y de ahí, ambos estrecharon sus manos: Ellos estaban haciendo Historia, aunque no fuera un gran evento, algo que fuera como un "Boom", se terminó por concretarse allí, delante de la familia y los militares.

(Heroes, Halloween)

Estaba establecido, estaba decretado, así fue como se hizo realidad esa historia, sin embargo, durante toda función, llega un momento complicado, debido al arribo de aquel avión de reconocimiento, el cual traía consigo unas fotos que publicar.

\- ¡Camarada Comandante, venga, de prisa!.- Le llamó uno de sus Lugartenientes y éste fue corriendo para el Puente de Mando junto con Albert y los Louds.

* * *

(Silent Rain, Helloween)

Allí, comprobando todo con el uso de satélites y sus otros aviones, los rusos se hallaban observando el progreso de su investigación, cuyo problema central era aquella "mancha negra" que iba en dirección hacia el Oeste, desde Colorado hasta un destino incierto. Allí llegaron Sergei, Albert y los Louds, quienes tuvieron que esperar afuera, pero el Comandante Naval los dejó entrar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Camarada Capital Mikhail?.- Preguntó el peli negro al hombre que tenía bajo su mando el navío de guerra.

\- Señor, hace poco menos de una hora, uno de nuestros aviones de reconocimiento Mig-21 tomó estas fotografías en el Oeste del Estado de Colorado.- Informó Mikhail a todos los presentes y a su Jefe.

\- ¿Qué sacaron?.- Lanzó Sergei otra pregunta, manteniendo la seriedad.

Hubo un silencio de muerte, de Iglesia, parecía como si se tratara de un funeral, Mikhail miró a todos los presentes con sus ojos, no quería alarmarlos, pero la respuesta final la tenían delante de ellos mismos, así que decidió darla, pero manteniendo la calma.

\- Hemos estado observado esto y se trata de la mayor horda de muertos vivientes nunca antes vista.- Respondió finalmente, ya podía sentirse el pánico, el miedo en el aire, en especial en los Louds, mientras que los Rusos estaban calmados.

\- Continúe.- Le pidió Sergei al Capitán y éste siguió.

\- Hemos hecho cálculos con los satélites y estos muertos vivientes vienen de casi todo el Medio Oeste: Misuri, Michigan, Ohio, Illinois, Minnesota, Indiana, Nebraska y Colorado, algo los debe estar atrayendo, tal vez sea porque presienten que en las grandes ciudades que se han levantado como fortalezas, no pueden acceder y el hambre les está afectando, así que están marchando con rumbo al...- Iba a decirlo, pero fue interrumpido por los Señores Loud.

\- ¡¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?!.- Preguntó Rita con desesperación.

\- Amor, tranquila, las chicas están bien, cuentan con esos dos agentes de la KGB que las están protegiendo, aunque espero que no vayan a querer interrogando, jejeje, ¡es broma!.- Intentó el Señor Lynn en calmar los nervios de su esposa y teniendo una serie de visiones de sus futuros cuñados.

Los militares estaban concentrados en la situación que estaban viviendo en aquellos momentos, ya que las cosas se habían puesto muy complicadas.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de la marcha de esta horda?.- Quiso saber Luan con asombro.

\- ¿Motivo?. Son muertos vivientes, pero, al igual que un rebaño sigue a su pastor, esto es más serio y puede que alguien esté metido en ello.- Respondió Sergei y eso puso nerviosos a todos.

* * *

 **Volviendo al Presente, después de las 12 horas:**

(March of Time, Helloween)

Sí, las palabras del Comandante Naval Sergei eran verdaderas, ya que aquella horda, a pesar de moverse por su cuenta, en busca de comida, ésta estaba bajo el control de una persona que estaba viva y que con ansias de poder, había decidido tomar las riendas, asaltar el poder, tomar lo que le "pertenecía", aunque no lo fuera y también, movida por el deseo de la venganza, había decidido recurrir a la última "carta" por jugar aquel juego.

\- Señorita Carmody, esto es muy peligroso, tener de cerca a los muertos vivientes, ¿no cree que deberíamos deshacernos de ellos?.- Le cuestionó una de las mujeres que iba con ella.

\- Para nada, Susan, éste es el "Ejército de Dios", el cual se hará cargo de esos impíos y herejes, pagarán muy caro por haber destruido nuestra comunidad, así que no temas, Hermana Mía, este grupo, este pueblo va a prosperar, porque Dios está con nosotros.- Sostuvo aquella mujer, ya bajo esos delirios de grandeza, muchos estaban asustados, no querían estar allí, pero los más fanatizados los tenían bajo vigilancia, un movimiento en falso, intentar desertar, iba a ser considerado una traición y solo había una forma de pagar el precio: La muerte, pero no por las balas, no, mucho, pero peor.

Delante de Carmody habían varios jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, los cuales intentaron escaparse, salvar sus vidas, pero fueron capturados por aquella "Guardia de Élite" que tenía y ahora esperaban el castigo final; hallándose en medio de lo que fue, durante el Siglo XVII, las "Cacerías de Brujas", en especial en Salem. La caravana seguía su paso y en medio de insultos, escupitajos y maldiciones hacia los desertores, lo que vieron fue a Carmody dirigirse hacia las masas, quienes pedían sangre.

\- ¡Hermanos Míos, Oh, Hermanos, no hay por qué temer más a la traición de estos viles "Agentes de Lucifer", nuestra misión sigue de pie, porque descubrimos los planes de su Maestro y no vamos a permitir que gente como ellos vivan en el "Paraíso" que vamos a crear, así que: ¿Cuál es la condena para estos Pecadores?!.- Dio ella su pequeño discurso, como Fiscal y Jueza al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡LA MUERTE, LA MUERTE!.- Bramaron todas esas personas y de ahí, los Verdugos tomaron a las víctimas de las manos atadas.

Carmody se acercó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Alguna plegaria? ¿Arrepentimiento?.- Preguntó ella, con esa sonrisa malévola. No hubo respuesta, pero alguien se le interpuso.

\- ¡Te has corrompido por el poder, Carmody, esto va en contra de lo que dejó Jesús de Nazareth! ¡¿En dónde mierda quedó el amor al prójimo, perdonar a nuestros enemigos! ¡JESÚS DIJO "QUIEN ESTÉ LIBRE DE PECADO, QUE ARROJE LA PRIMERA PIEDRA! ¡TÚ ERES LA PECADORA NÚMERO 1, TRAICIONANDO A DIOS Y A SU HIJO, MALDITA, ESPERO QUE ARDAS EN EL INFIERNO!.- Le enfrentó uno de los jóvenes, mientras que la muchedumbre quería acabar con él por su cuenta.- ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN, NO TENGO NADA DE QUÉ ARREPENTIRME, NUNCA, YO NO LE TEMO A NADA, NI SIQUIERA A LA MUERTE! ¡PREFIERO MORIR DE PIE, ANTES QUE ARRODILLARME ANTE UN MONSTRUO COMO TÚ!.- Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas aquella persona, mientras que Carmody daba un chasquido con sus dedos y sus "Verdugos" los arrojaban a las fauces de los zombies hambrientos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la carne de aquellas personas fue despojada de sus cuerpos, los gritos de dolor y agonía iban en aumento, mientras que los otros festejaban por aquel castigo hacia los "Pecadores". Una vez que todo se calmó, la líder fue hasta ellos.

\- De esta manera mataremos a esos malditos de Nueva York, Argentina y la Unión Soviética.- Juró, revelando el plan de ejecución que tenía contra sus enemigos.

* * *

 **¿No se esperaban un capítulo doble?. Bueno, hoy estaba de buen humor XD, nah, mentira, decidí adelantarlo, porque ya es tiempo de ir finalizando con esta historia. En el capítulo que viene, el viaje inicia su etapa final para los Louds, Dimitri, Alexander, Santiago y Evelyn, mientras que en California, la "graduación" de Lincoln, Cookie y Clyde está por llevarse a cabo, así que no se la pierdan.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron:**

 *** Sebas602.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: XD, te lo dije, Dimitri no lo hace a propósito, lo hace porque no le tienen paciencia, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?. Menos mal que Alexander no te mandó a su gallo Kagaho para que te despierte al Amanecer, con la salida del Sol.**

 **"Mientras tanto".**

 **Alexander: Mmmmm, hoy tengo ganas de fastidiar a alguien, pero lo dejaré para otro momento, ¡porque estamos de fiesta, vamos, El Cuis, siga con su tema "Piñata"!.**

 **"Se reanuda la fiesta en la Mansión del bosnio escarlata".**

 **¿Ves?. Alexander es más tranquilo, en cambio Dimitri, ufff, no hay nada que lo detenga, así que ten cuidado cuando pruebas galletas que no son tuyas, porque la próxima, él dejó este mensaje: "Abre una pequeña pantalla y aparece el ruso castaño".**

 **Dimitri: " _Veo que "Sheer Heart Attack" ha cumplido con éxito su misión. Muy bien y como diría Don Ramón de El Chavo "No te doy otra no más" porque estoy en la fiesta de Alexander, divirtiéndome. Saludos, Stormbringer y mantén las manos fuera de las galletas o enviaré a mi gata Tama para que te ataque, tendrá un segundo blanco para arañar, porque ya tiene al Señor Lynn, no preguntes por qué, solamente se le dio las ganas a ella de mostrarle las garras al padre de los Louds"._**

 **"Fin de la transmisión".**

 *** También mando saludos para El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** Viruz Pirata.**

 *** Profesor Franco M. Romano.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 **A cuidarse, Camaradas, que este Lunes empezaré con el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos y que tengan todos un buen Viernes de mi parte.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:** Llovía sobre Sacramento, las gotas no paraban de acumularse en las calles y en algunos puntos, el sistema de drenaje no daba abasto con tanta agua, así que algunas de las mismas provocaban inundaciones, pero no eran de temer, ya que la verdadera amenaza venía de afuera de aquellos muros que los protegían, un verdadero Ejército, tanto de vivos como muertos vivientes, los cuales marchaban hacia aquella "fortaleza", por así decirlo, guiados por una maniática que buscaba "purgar" al Mundo de tanta "maldad".

A su vez, por aquellos páramos desolados, bajo la intensa lluvia que caía junto con sus pisadas en el barro, un grupo de chicos junto con su Maestro de Arquería se preparaba para dar otro gran golpe contra los muertos vivientes y éste iba a ser el último de todos dentro de aquel entrenamiento que recibieron por parte de Ajani, quien vigilaba cada paso que daban.

\- Muy bien, es aquí, miren.- Apuntó el hombre y a varios metros más al fondo, como a unos 10 a 15 de los mismos, observó un grupo tanto numeroso de zombies, los cuales se estaban acumulando por el sonido de la lluvia.

\- Parece que algunos son ciegos, ¿será alguna "evolución" del virus?.- Quiso saber Lincoln con dudas.

Ajani no sabía qué responder a aquella pregunta, no era un científico, ni mucho menos uno que perteneciera al Ejército de los EEUU, lo único que pudo dar como "respuesta" fue un largo y profundo respiro, el cual desapareció en pocos segundos.

\- Ojala tuviera el conocimiento de uno de esos malditos que usó la Ciencia para jugar a ser Dioses, pero puede ser que ésto sea un "progreso" del virus, que algunos zombies les comiencen a fallar los ojos, pero eso los vuelve más peligrosos, ya que desarrollan y mejoran sus otros sentidos, como el oído.- Sostuvo el hombre con seriedad, mientras que le seguían el paso y de ahí se iban parapetando tras unos árboles viejos y que habían caído, producto de las tormentas pasadas.

Un grupo siempre debe seguir a su líder, éste tiene el poder para dirigirlos y tener todo bajo control, sobre todo cuando se trata del peligro que representan fuerzas enemigas, las cuales tenían bajo acecho. Fue entonces que Ajani les hizo una seña a Lincoln, Cookie y Clyde, los cuales prepararon sus arcos y flechas.

\- A mi señal, desaten lo que aprendieron.- Fue la orden que les impartió a los tres, quienes asintieron con seriedad.

Y de ahí comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

\- Uno.- Dijo, mientras que iba mostrando en su mano, tres dedos, los cuales representaban los segundos que iban a transcurrir y de la posterior acción que harían.

Miedo, no, puede que en algunos como Lincoln o Cookie inclusive lo sintieran, sus corazones latían pero ellos tenían que mantener la calma, no dejarse llevar por las emociones negativas como el miedo, la desesperación, la angustia, no, eso no formaba parte del plan y Ajani pensaba repetir el mismo error que cometió la vez pasada.

\- Dos.- Anunció y de ahí se fueron tensando los hilos de sus arcos.

Una batalla que se estaba por desatar, un último peldaño para aquella "escalera" que habían comenzado a subir desde el inicio, todo estaba llegando a su fin, allí expondrían sus destrezas en el manejo del arco y flecha, sumado de que aprenderían a sobrevivir en aquel "Nuevo Mundo", donde los zombies deambulaban libremente.

\- ¡Tres, ahora!.- Ordenó Ajani y como si fuera un Sargento con su pelotón, éste dio la señal para que dispararan una lluvia de flechas contra los zombies que estaban acantonados en aquella posición.

Como si fueran arqueros Persas o Romanos que se enfrentaban a sus enemigos, tanto Grecia como Cartago o las Tribus Germánicas, los chicos comenzaron a diezmar aquel grupo, el cual caía como moscas, pero no podían quedarse mucho tiempo allí, esa prueba tenía sus límites, ya que otros muertos vivientes que rondaba por esos páramos, serían atraídos por el ruido, causándoles un problema más grande.

Ajani los observaba con seriedad, pero también con orgullo: Sus chicos habían logrado pasar la última prueba. Miraba como caían aquellos enemigos, uno por uno, acumulándose, desplomándose sobre la tierra húmeda y su sangre formaba pequeñas líneas hasta desaparecer por la lluvia.

\- ¡Alto el fuego!.- Ordenó el Maestro de Arquería y de ahí le dieron un descanso a las flechas.

Allí yacían los enemigos diezmados, muertos, habían apuntado muy bien y que el blanco fuera a la cabeza, el punto débil de aquellos zombies. Éstos estaban desplomados por todas partes, mientras que Ajani observaba con orgullo a sus Aprendices, éstos guardaron los arcos y las flechas.

\- Felicitaciones, chicos, lo lograron, ya son expertos en Arquería.- Felicitó el hombre a sus estudiantes, mientras que estrechaba su mano con las de ellos, mostrando el respeto que se habían ganado.

\- Muchas gracias, Maestro Goldname.- Agradecieron éstos y de ahí emprendieron la retirada hacia la seguridad de Sacramento.

* * *

Volvieron, como Soldados que regresaban del campo de batalla y ahora celebraban su victoria, los chicos habían logrado pasar la última prueba, convertirse en Arqueros para así enfrentar cualquier amenaza. El rostro de Ajani demostraba felicidad y orgullo por sus estudiantes, sin embargo, algo ocurría en su interior, un miedo profundo se hacía sentir, como un monstruo que se acerca, amenazante, hacia la civilización, dispuesto a destruir todo a su paso.

\- Ajani.- Le llamó Cookie.- ¿Pasa algo, Señor?.- Preguntó la pequeña, quien estaba con los otros, celebrando en la habitación del hotel.

\- Tranquila, Cookie, no te preocupes, enseguida voy.- Respondió éste, mientras que se quedaba en el balcón, viendo hacia el Norte, justo en el camino que estaban dirigiéndose aquella amenaza para allí.- _"No sé qué es lo que nos vaya a pasar, pero de ahora en adelante, solo espero que podamos sobrevivir. Temo por lo que venga de afuera, estos muros podrán protegernos, pero a la vez dudo bastante que lo que se dirija hacia aquí, no creo que solamente sean zombies, no, hay algo más allí: Y se trata de una búsqueda de poder, en un Mundo donde los líderes políticos ya no valen nada, cualquier persona puede tomar ese papel de Gobernante y terminar por reunir un Ejército, igual que en la Edad Media o cuando en el Imperio Romano de Occidente, en los últimos años de vida, se enfrascaban, los candidatos al trono imperial, en cruentas guerras civiles por quién llegaría al poder. Solo espero que haya una forma de proteger este sitio".-_ Pensó Ajani, quien se quedó afuera, sin cambiar su semblante serio.

Algo se estaba aproximando hacia Sacramento, no sabía qué era, pero no pensaría dejar todo abandonado, que la gente sufriera y en especial su familia y sus estudiantes. Tarde o temprano, un enfrentamiento se iba a dar y con ello marcaría al ganador por ese Mundo post-Apocalíptico.

* * *

 **Este capítulo será corto, pero quería enfocarme, más que nada, en la finalización de los entrenamientos de Lincoln, Clyde y Cookie. En el siguiente veremos a las hermanas con Alexander, Dimitri, Santiago y Evelyn seguir con su viaje hacia el Oeste, mientras que llegan a Nuevo México.**

 **Ya estamos cerca del final y puedo prometerles a todos ustedes que tendrá uno solo pero con bajas, no sé cuántas, pero solo diré que las habrá.**

 **Cuídense, amigos. Saludos para El Caballero de las Antorchas, Sam The Stormbringer, RCurrent, AnonimousReader98 y Viruz Pirata.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:** El sonido de los autos que avanzaban bajo el aguacero de Colorado, las ruedas que dejaban su marca en el camino, las gotas que salpicaban los vidrios y eran removidos por aquel sistema de limpieza, evitando que se les empañara la vista en el camino. Había calma en el coche, en ambos, mientras que algunas de las hermanas yacían dormidas, otras estaban viendo los mapas que los llevarían directamente a California, saliendo del Condado de Archuleta y les quedaba poco para llegar hacia La Plata, el siguiente poblado y de ahí venía Moctezuma, el último y fin del Estado de Colorado, donde bordearían Nuevo México, llegarían a Arizona y finalmente a California.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vamos a pasar por Las Vegas?.- Preguntó Alexander con "curiosidad" y broma en su voz, debido a que habían cancelado aquel tramo.

\- Después de lo que pasó con Carmody, quisiera llegar rápido a Sacramento y sacar a Lincoln de allí, esa loca me da una mala espina.- Respondió Lori, quien estaba al volante.

Carmody, el nombre de la locura, de la búsqueda por el poder, aún la recordaban y más cuando tuvieron esos encuentros que estallaron en combates, como si fueran tribus que luchaban por el control de territorios, de montar un Imperio, aquella mujer buscaba "purgar" al Mundo de los males, pero yendo por el camino erróneo.

\- Jesucristo nos enseñó a amar a nuestros enemigos, de perdonar, ayudar al prójimo, pero esa mujer viene y habla de que _"Dios los eligió"_ , Dios no está con asesinos, fanáticos, esa porquería que ella tiene, es solo el camino sin retorno hacia el Infierno.- Sostuvo el bosnio rubio con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué? Además de Agente de la KGB, ¿eres Sacerdote?.- Preguntó Lori con dudas.

\- ¿Qué?. Jajajaja, buena broma, pero no, no lo soy, nunca fui Sacerdote, solo soy Católico y eso es algo que mis padres nos enseñaron a mis hermanas, a mi hermano y a mí.- Respondió el chico, tras lanzar una pequeña risa.

Lori apenas pudo sonreír, mostrar aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa, le costaba tener que dibujar una en su rostro. Todo el terror que habían estado viviendo desde que comenzó esa desgracia, ahora se había vuelto una moneda corriente, algo tan común que no valía la pena arriesgar para nada, ellos tenían sus vidas, debían continuar, estaba segura que sus padres y el resto de las hermanas junto con su abuelo, estarían bien en La Florida, alejados de todo peligro. Confiaba en Alexander y en Dimitri, lo mismo en Santiago, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Bobby, lo extrañaba, temía por su vida, su seguridad, si algo le pasaba, era algo que no pensaba perdonarse jamás, lo mismo por su hermano albino.

Uno no sabe qué tipo de situaciones le puede deparar situaciones como esas, donde la vida que uno tiene a su alrededor, penden de un hilo, saben bien que estaban viviendo en un Mundo Post-Apocalíptico, que los zombies deambulaban libremente por las calles y más todavía con la presencia de esos dementes como Carmody, los cuales estaban llevando consigo un enorme Ejército de muertos vivientes hacia un sitio desconocido, por eso mismo habían dejado atrás el Estado de Colorado para llegar rápidamente hacia California. Ahora quedaba esperar, aguardar, que todo estuviera en calma, que fueran los primeros en llegar antes que el enemigo, por ahí pensaban esos que ellos se habían ido hacia otra parte del país, tal vez creerían que se fueron para San Diego o incluso para el Norte como Oregon o Washington, sin embargo, tampoco podían fiarse demasiado, la astucia era importante, en una guerra como esas, ésta misma es un arma muy importante para distraer al enemigo y evitar que no les pisara los talones.

\- En los tiempos del Imperio Romano, las Legiones eran el brazo armado de éstos, luego empezó a cambiar, poco a poco y fue la Caballería que podía llegar más "rápido", por así decirlo en aquellas épocas, cuando estaban ocurriendo desgracias, nosotros somos como ellos.- Sostuvo Alexander con su libro.

\- ¿Por qué tan apegado a ese libro?. No vale la pena.- Quiso saber Lori por la postura "obsesiva" del bosnio.

Para él, esas palabras no eran de su agrado, no las soportaba por nada del Mundo.

\- Vivimos en una nueva Era, tal vez haya comenzado y no nos dimos cuenta. Puede que sí, puede que no, la vida está llena de preguntas y respuestas, pero hay veces que las primeras solo se quedan con las segundas, las cuales seguirán siendo vacías. Tu pregunta tiene una respuesta, pero es una que no me deja satisfecho, contento ¿y sabes por qué?.- Dio esa muestra de Filosofía y de ahí miró a la rubia, la cual lo tenía en el espejo retrovisor del auto.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Fácil: Los libros son la fuente de Conocimiento en este Planeta, ya no vale esa ridícula frase de _"La Historia la escriben los ganadores"_ , aquí no hay ni vencedores ni vencidos: Somos todos Humanos en este Mundo, puede que existan otros seres más allá del Universo que sean superiores, pero nosotros tenemos algo muy importante y que debemos conservar, al igual que la familia y la Patria: El Conocimiento. Tu respuesta fue muy banal y vacía. ¿Acaso los libros no importan?. Responderé a tu pregunta y lo diré en este tono semi-bajo para no despertar a Dimitri, Luna y Leni, lo haré para que sea entre tú y yo: Sí, valen la pena los libros, mucho se ha perdido a lo largo de la Historia: La Biblioteca de Alejandría, por ejemplo, ciudad que fundada por el mismísimo Emperador Alejandro Magno de Macedonia, destruida y muchos de sus libros que se hallaba allí, fueron convertidos en pasto de las llamas. El Ser Humano no aprende de sus errores, no conoce su propia Historia y estará condenado a repetirla por su ignorancia. Es la vida que nos ha traído todo esto, lo que vale, lo que nos hace saber quiénes somos, por qué estamos aquí, nosotros Dioses ni tampoco Sabios, sino personas, gente de carne y hueso, con espíritu, alma, pero a la vez libre albedrío, así que dime, Lori, ¿pensarás así en el Futuro?.- Habló, parecía un político, Alexander no se consideraba de esa manera, sino como un simple orador, alguien que daba su opinión al respecto.

Esa pregunta dejó a la rubia sin poder dar un razonamiento, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no terminar mal.

\- Tiene razón.- Le mostró Santiago su apoyo al bosnio.- El Ser Humano ha cometido locuras, recibimos poder, pero éste se tendría usar para el Bien, no para el Mal, cometemos esos errores toda la vida, no importa qué o cuántas veces hayamos dicho que _"No volverá a pasar"_ , eso ya no vale, solo podremos ahora comprender, a través de lo que estamos viviendo ahora, que si el Mundo ve un nuevo Amanecer, será entonces que habremos entendido o no lo que se causó.- Sentenció el chico.- No te culpes, Lori, lo que dijiste estuvo mal, pero eso te hará reflexionar a la vez.- Mostró su amigo ese apoyo para la rubia, quien no dijo nada al respecto.

Si las otras chicas hubieran oído eso, estarían participando en aquel debate, pero al estar dormidas, al igual que Dimitri, solo Lori, Santiago y Alexander eran los "candidatos" en esa parte del relato.

\- ¿Cómo será entonces? ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante?.- Preguntó la rubia mayor con miedo.

\- Es común que tengas eso en tu interior: Miedo, temor, lo entiendo, nadie sabe qué ocurrirá, todo se aclarará cuando lleguemos a California.- Le tranquilizó Santiago, quien le tomó de las manos, en señal de amistad, prometiéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

A su vez, en el Estado de Nevada, allí se hallaba Carmody, teniendo a sus "tropas", tanto de vivos como de muertos vivientes, descansando y esperando el momento ideal para ver qué sitio iban a atacar, cosa que despertaba la curiosidad en todos los presentes.

\- Señorita Carmody, ¿qué pasará entonces? ¿Qué sitio atacaremos?.- Preguntó uno de los hombres de Brentwood, con curiosidad y deseos de saber sobre el destino que ella les tenía reservado.

\- Hermanos Míos, ante nosotros, en la Ciudad de Las Vegas, aquí fue donde uno de los males más atroces corrompió a la Humanidad: El dinero, la fama, el deseo de tener todo lo que quisieran, llevando al Ser Humano a cometer cientos de Pecados Capitales, pero ahora ha quedado totalmente deshabitada, destruida, en ruinas, al igual que tantos Imperios que se forjaron y que se atrevieron a desafiar a Nuestro Señor.- Dijo, comenzando con su "discurso" y apuntando hacia el Oeste.- Más allá de este Estado, se encuentra California y todos nos preguntamos qué pasa allí, yo se los diré: ¡He descubierto que nuestros enemigos, esos "Agentes de Lucifer", tienen su base en Sacramento, así que he decidido que, junto con ustedes, Mis Hermanos, destruiremos todo rastro de esa ciudad maldita!.- Lanzó su puño hacia los Cielos.

En la Antigüedad, sobre todo en Grecia, se hallaba presente la "Venganza de la Sangre", ¿qué era eso?: Cuando una persona era asesinada, la familia lanzaba sobre su tumba una lanza y con ello, pronunciaban el nombre del culpable, jurando que lo encontrarían y acabarían con su vida, debía cumplirse, ya que decían las tradiciones que eso llevaría a la "Miasma", la desgracia, mala suerte. Esto se vio en el libro _"La Odisea"_ de Homero, cuando la Diosa Atenea baja del Olimpo, observando junto con los demás Dioses del Olimpo, la triste situación del Príncipe Telémaco, hijo del Rey Odiseo de Ítaca, donde cientos de pretendientes estaban allí, consumiendo sus alimentos, arruinando los campos de la familia, en un intento por casarse con la Reina Penélope, la cual era una mujer fuerte y que se negaba a abandonar a Odiseo, el cual había partido hacia la "Guerra de Troya" y tras 10 años de batallas, él regresaba, sin embargo, por el castigo que los Dioses le lanzaron por herir al Cíclope Polifermo, hijo del Emperador Poseidon, el Rey de Ítaca estaba perdido y serían otros 10 años de travesía y aventuras que viviría. La propia Diosa le había dicho a Telémaco que siguiera el ejemplo de su primo Orestes, hijo del Rey Agamenón de Micenas, el cual fue asesinado por su esposa Clitemnestra y Egisto, que cumpliera con la "Venganza de la Sangre" por el daño que esos pretendientes les estaban haciendo a ellos y que siguiera el camino de su primo, quien acabó con las vidas de su madre y del amante que éste tenía para vengar a Agamenón y Casandra de Troya.

Otro caso fue el intento de un grupo de hombres que intentó imponer una Tiranía en Atenas, pero éstos fueron descubiertos y tras encerrarse en la Acrópolis, se les prometió que se les perdonarían sus vidas, si bajaban con un hilo atado a la Estatua de la Diosa Athena, pero éste se destruyó y fueron muertos, cayendo sobre Atenas la "Miasma", la desgracia, malas cosechas, inundaciones, todo eso provocó el caos hasta que un Curandero se hizo cargo de apaciguar los problemas.

Finalmente, con Solón, el legislador de Atenas, este hombre estableció que la "Venganza de la Sangre" ya no sería asunto de todas las familias, sino para padres e hijos y luego pasó al Estado.

Y en estos tiempos, Carmody era el "Estado" que tomaba las riendas en el asunto y no pensaría dar un "No" como respuesta, estaba lista para acabar con sus enemigos, vencerlos e incluso arrojarlos a los muertos vivientes como alimento, igual que como hizo con los traidores y desertores que intentaron escaparse de sus filas.

\- En este día, en el que El Señor nos ha encomendado a todos nosotros, ¡saldremos victoriosos, esta es nuestra Batalla Final, en donde se instalará el Reino del Todopoderoso y arrojará a los Pecados al Infierno!.- Exclamó y con ello, llegaron los gritos de júbilo y emoción de sus seguidores.- ¡Aplastaremos y destruiremos la Semilla del Mal que tanto daño nos ha causado, vengaremos las muertes de nuestros Hermanos y Hermanas caídos en combate y con ello, El Señor nos recompensará, tengan Fe, que Él nunca nos ha olvidado!.- Siguió dando su grito de batalla, mientras que todos le seguían el juego.

Eso era el Fanatismo: La obsesión, el deseo por corromper y controlar las mentes de las personas, los más débiles, igual que un político en campaña que promete y nunca cumple al final, Carmody estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso llevar a sus seguidores hacia la Muerte misma.

Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en su rostro, mientras que partía hacia el vehículo que la llevaba y con ello, re-emprendían el viaje hacia California.

* * *

(Crossroad Traffic, Jimmy Hendrix)

Al día siguiente, tras haber atravesado el famoso "Cruce de los 4 Estados", los chicos divisaron a lo lejos aquel cartel que tanto tiempo ansiaban ver ante sus ojos, el deseo de re-encontrarse con sus seres queridos y allí lo tenían. Lori despertó a sus amigos, a los integrantes que estaban allí dormidos y éstos abrieron los ojos, lo mismo hizo Evelyn con los que estaban en el coche de Dimitri, finalmente habían llegado.

\- Aquí es, es aquí donde termina nuestro viaje.- Sentenció la rubia Loud mayor, mientras que veían el letrero que daba la bienvenida y decía:

 _"Bienvenidos al Estado de California, hogar de las Estrellas de Hollywood y la Industria del Cine"_

El viaje había terminado, ahora solo quedaba llegar a Sacramento y prepararse para el gran momento.

\- Finalmente.- Anunció Lori.

\- Aquí es.- Dijeron Alexander, Dimitri, Leni y Luna.

\- Hemos llegado.- Siguieron Santiago, Evelyn, Lynn y Lucy.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Exclamaron todos los presentes, mientras que se iban internando en la autopista central que conducía hacia Sacramento.

El viaje había llegado a su fin, se reencontrarían con aquel albino, pero todavía quedaba un último obstáculo por superar.

* * *

 **El final del viaje, el principio del fin de esta historia ha llegado y con ello el último desafío: Los chicos han llegado a California, pero a la vez, Carmody también se está dirigiendo hacia allí: Esta es la calma antes de la tormenta, porque lo que se vendrá en el capítulo 24 y el 25, el cual es el final de esta historia, jejeje, solo diré que se aferren bien al asiento, porque el capítulo 25 o Epílogo tardará en salir, puede que la otra semana o la que está por comenzar, todo a su debido tiempo.**

 **Básicamente quería hacer como esta última parte, en el tramo a California, un momento de reflexión, filosófico, basándome en películas y mangas, en el primer caso con "Colateral: Lugar y Tiempo Equivocado" (2004) donde Vincent (Tom Cruise) le dice al taxista Max sobre una frase que le da al inicio y después al final. Se las recomiendo. Lo mismo va con el Imperio Romano, la Antigua Grecia y con el segundo caso, lo tomé del capítulo de "Steel Ball Run" de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure llamado "Siete Días en la Semana", donde Gyro Zepelli le contaba un chiste a Johnny Joestar y éste era un tanto para pensar.**

 **A su vez, Carmody es el vivo ejemplo de los Emperadores Romanos como Calígula: Megalómano, enferma de poder y que no se detendrá hasta el final.**

 **Ahora: ¿Qué pasará en Sacramento?. Eso lo estarán por ver en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los que comentaron, en especial para RCurrent, El Caballero de las Antorchas y Viruz Pirata.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 24. Buen fin de semana para todos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24:** Mientras que los chicos llegaban a California, en el Atlántico Norte, la Flota Rusa se hallaba evaluando la situación que tenían presente: Como recordarán, uno de sus aviones espía había fotografiado una gran "mancha" negra que iba en dirección hacia el Oeste, ésta estaba compuesta por un gran número de muertos vivientes, pero había algo más escondido, era imposible que un enorme "Ejército", por así decirlo de esa manera, pudiera reunirse y avanzar hacia lo que es la zona del Pacífico Norte, cosa que terminó por inquietar a todos los presentes y más que nada para el resto de los Loud, quienes fueron evacuados de La Florida tras haberlo debatido por varias horas junto con el abuelo Albert.

\- Entonces, ¿ustedes dicen que hay algo más que lleva a esta horda hacia California? ¿Cómo es posible?.- Quiso saber Rita ante los Oficiales de la Armada.

\- Señorita Rita, por lo que hemos podido recopilar, tenemos la teoría de que no es un "progreso" en los muertos vivientes, de que alguien haya tomado el poder y los condujera hacia la guerra. Sin embargo, hemos visto en casos como en Inglaterra, Francia y en Alemania Occidental, que muchos de éstos han comenzado a recordar lo que ellos hacían en el Pasado, cuando estaban vivos, como por ejemplo tomar un martillo y golpear una ventana, e incluso emplear objetos tales como tuberías y usarlas como armas, pero solo eso, no, aquí hay algo más.- Sostuvo el Almirante Fyodor a los presentes.

\- No solo eso, Camarada Fyodor.- Intervino una voz y ante ellos vieron que Lisa Loud llegaba con un informa bastante inquietante.- He estado estudiando en estas últimas 24 horas el comportamiento, por así decirlo, "anómalo", de los zombies y no, no hay ningún "Líder" que haya ocupado el poder y los dirija, todo lo contrario, hay una persona, viva, que los está dirigiendo.- Informó ella, dando su conclusión final.

Nadie dijo nada, ¿cómo era posible?.

\- He visto en casos que los dementes, en especial fanáticos, aprovechando situaciones así y lo sé porque lo vi en los cómics de Lincoln, en donde en un Futuro ocurre un desastre y tras desaparecer la sociedad, los dementes, los enfermos de poder se ocuparán de heredar ese cargo y dirigirse hacia un desastre mucho peor.- Dijo la pequeña científica con seriedad.

\- Lisa, ¿podrías explicarlo en palabras sencillas?.- Pidió Lola, quien no entendía para nada el "Lenguaje Científico" de su hermana menor.

\- Querida hermanita, alias "Princesa Modelo", te lo resumiré de una para que tu cerebro lo pueda procesar: Una persona, viva, está dirigiendo a los muertos vivientes, empleando sonidos, ya que éstos, en su mayoría, han perdido el sentido de la vista pero han perfeccionado otros y en este caso, el oído.- Dio ella su "diagnóstico final" y una sensación de miedo cayó sobre todos los presentes.

Un padre se preocupa por sus hijos, no quiere que nada malo les pase, pero desde que ese desastre comenzó, los Loud que habían quedado en Florida, perdieron todo contacto con sus queridos y ahora, al enterarse de una situación así, el miedo y la angustia se apoderó de los dos adultos.

\- Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lincoln...no...¡no podemos dejarlos solos, hay que ir para allá! ¡Por favor, debemos ir a California!.- Rogó el Señor Lynn con lágrimas en los ojos, agarrando con fuerza las solapas del uniforme de Fyodor.

El ruso se puso serio, mientras que miraba a sus Oficiales al mando.

\- Lamentablemente no podemos abandonar esta posición, además de que tardaríamos semanas en llegar hasta allí, habría que darle la vuelta al Mundo y nuestros helicópteros y aviones están destinados para evacuar la Costa Este.- Dio su noticia, de forma lamentable, triste, mientras que los padres lloraban.- Sin embargo, la Flota Rusa del Pacífico Norte, ellos pueden sacar a sus hijos de allí.- Informó al respecto y de ahí sus hombres y mujeres comenzaron con el trabajo de rescate.- Avisen al Almirante Grisha que ponga en marcha a los barcos apostados en el Pacífico.

\- Camarada Almirante, el Crucero de Batalla "Kiril" junto con los Porta-aviones "Lenin" y "Trostky" son los más cercanos a California, éstos disponen de aviones de rescate y helicópteros inclusive.- Reportó una de las mujeres, la cual era rubia platinada.

\- Excelente, muchas gracias, Camarada Teniente Primera Mila.- Agradeció Fyodor y de ahí empezaron las labores.- No se preocupen, pronto verán a sus hijos de regreso, tienen mi palabra.- Juró el ruso y eso calmó a los Loud, los cuales debieron volver a sus habitaciones para descansar un rato.

* * *

(Dancing California, The Eagles)

Columnas de humo de color negro y blanco, entremezclados, autos calcinados, reducidos a chatarra quemada, sus neumáticos derretidos y que rodeaban la posición en donde se hallaban, cristales de las ventanas desparramados por doquier, sangre, algunos estaban manchados de aquel líquido vital. Algunos vehículos yacían volcados, las barreras de contención estaban destruidas, atravesadas por algún camión que tuvo la fuerza y la potencia para destruirlas, dando todo a un escenario de pesadilla, de muerte, de desolación.

Mientras que avanzaban por la autopista central que conectaba Sacramento con Los Ángeles, aquellos dos coches y sus ocupantes podían observar el estado en el que había quedado California: Una verdadera postal de la "Guerra Z". Los cadáveres "adornaban" como ornamentación el asfalto, los zombies se alimentaban de los caídos, otros reinaban, incluso los más pequeños no pudieron salvarse.

Lori estaba por dispararle a uno de ellos, podía ser fría, una verdadera "Dictadora" como la tildaban sus hermanas y hermano, pero en esos momentos sentía tristeza y angustia por aquellos niños que se habían convertido en zombies. Así que apuntó con su arma y disparó varios tiros contra aquella pequeña horda, matándolos en el acto.

\- No tenía opción, ¿sí?.- Sostuvo la joven ante la mirada de aquellos chicos.

\- Tranquila, hermana, hiciste bien, no teníamos opción, no había otra vía.- Le tranquilizó Luna con Dimitri.

Justo en esos momentos, cuando la muchacha volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el camino, se terminó llevando una sorpresa: De repente, el vehículo dejó de moverse, se detuvo completamente y no dio un paso más.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Agh, vamos, vamos.- Pedía la rubia mayor y al observar el medidor de combustible, éste marcaba que el tanque estaba vacío.- Genial, ufff, lo siento, chicos, pero ya no tenemos más reservas de gasolina.- Advirtió la chica.

\- Dios y todavía nos queda un poco más por llegar hasta Sacramento, nos hallamos en los suburbios.- Observó Lynn la zona en la que se hallaban.

\- El mapa, ahora.- Pidió Santiago, quien iba tomando sus armas junto con la rubia. Alexander se lo entregó y comprobó la ubicación de todos ellos.- Estamos aquí, en Galt, podemos llegar en unas horas hacia Sacramento, estoy seguro.- Sostuvo el argentino.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?. Vamos.- Pidió Evelyn, mientras que sostenía su escopeta y de ahí, tras bajarse de los coches, tomaron las armas y municiones, sin olvidarse de las provisiones que les quedaba todavía y así iniciarían el viaje a pie.

Justo antes de que se fueran, Dimitri detuvo a Alexander.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con el "Informe" para la KGB?.- Preguntó el ruso castaño.

\- Aunque este Mundo esté destruido, es obvio que tal vez, tal vez nuestros Líderes lo necesiten para poder hallar una cura, ¿no crees?.- Intervino el bosnio rubio con su amigo.

\- Tienes razón, tomemos esto y vamos con los demás.- Finalizó el joven y tras llevarse lo que había en el baúl, partieron con los demás hacia Sacramento.

* * *

A unos kilómetros más hacia el Sureste, allí se hallaba Carmody con sus seguidores y el "Ejército de Muertos Vivientes", los cuales estaban pisando los talones a sus adversarios. La mujer recibió la noticia de uno de sus hombres: Habían hallado el rastro de sus enemigos, éstos estaban en Galt, así que ordenó poner en marcha a las "tropas" pero con un destino distinto, no les irían siguiendo el paso, sino más bien todo lo contrario, se dirigían directamente hacia el objetivo final de esa búsqueda.

* * *

(Strawberry Fields Forever, The Beatles)

Avanzaban con charla, no era bueno mantener el silencio, salvo si se encontraban con alguna horda de muertos vivientes, pero éstos estaban más enfrascados en las grandes urbes, las ciudades, donde se habían dispersado como la "Peste" al llegar a Europa durante el Siglo XIII D.C, diezmando a más de la mitad de su población. En el camino, los chicos se encontraban con vehículos abandonados, gente que no había tenido suerte en escapar y que murieron o peor, reanimaron, volviendo a la vida como zombies.

\- ¿Saben una cosa?. Este viaje fue muy bueno y será algo que nunca olvidaré.- Dio Evelyn su opinión.

\- Yo quisiera olvidarlo, encontremos a Lincoln y Bobby junto con los otros y nos vamos, tengo una mala sensación.- Fue la respuesta de Lori.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Quiso saber la espía castaña.- ¿Te mordieron?.- Esa pregunta puso a todos con dudas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. No, nada de eso, miren.- Mostró Lori que no tenía ninguna mordida de un zombie.- Solo que quiero irme pronto de aquí.

Santiago se acercó hasta ella, tomándole de las manos, mirándola a los ojos, pero como un amigo, alguien en quien podía confiar y no temer a nada ni nadie.

\- Tranquila, Lori, no te preocupes, pronto, todo esto volverá a la normalidad, estoy seguro, además, yo no creo que esto dure para siempre.- Dio el chico su apoyo, mientras que mostraba un lado positivo, pero sin abandonar la realidad de las cosas: No sería fácil recuperar al Mundo tras semejante cataclismo.

\- Eso espero, Santiago, temo mucho por Lincoln y por Bobby, Dios, hasta mama, papa y las demás junto con el abuelo, por favor, que hayan salido de allí.- Fue el ruego de Lori.

\- Mientras que estemos todos juntos, nada malo nos va a pasar, Lori, es una promesa.- Dijo Dimitri, quien hizo las paces con ella.

\- Es verdad, llegamos hasta aquí, antes, no nos conocíamos del todo bien, en el sentido de nuestros nuevos amigos y ahora novios, así que imagina cómo será luego todo.- Se unió Luna junto con Alexander y Leni, por lo que dijo el castaño ruso.

\- Siempre habrá una luz al final del túnel, eso tenlo por seguro.- Finalizó Santiago con Lucy y Lynn, mientras que ella se calmaba.

\- Tienen todos la razón.- Sentenció y se secó las lágrimas.- Andando, chicos, Lincoln nos necesita junto con los demás.- Pidió la rubia y re-iniciaron la marcha.

(A Lydia, Ennio Morricone)

Uno no sabe qué decir ante una situación, un escenario como ese, en donde caminaban por aquella autopista, siguiendo el "sendero" que los estaba llevando hacia Sacramento. Los pensamientos de todos ellos estaban en el punto máximo y más por el tema de Lincoln y los demás, no quedaba mucho tiempo para que se descubriera de aquel destino, pero tenían Fe, su hermanito estaría bien, lo mismo los que salieron de Nueva York, ahora solo quedaba prepararse para el posible reencuentro.

\- En cuanto vea a Linky, lo voy a abrazar con fuerza.- Juró Lynn, no era fácil para ella el tener que estar alejada de su hermano, pero hacia bien en demostrar su preocupación por aquel niño albino.

\- Todas haremos lo mismo, ¿no lo crees, Alex? ¿Alex?.- Sostuvo Leni y de ahí, tras lanzar esa pregunta, ella se volteó y vio a su novio, el cual estaba pensativo y un poco alejado de los otros.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amigo? ¿Estás bien?.- Quiso saber Santiago; ya que Dimitri también estaba detenido.

\- Es que...una rara sensación llegó a nosotros...¿ustedes creen que sus padres nos acepten?.- Preguntó el bosnio rubio.

\- Es verdad, aunque el Mundo haya cambiado, miren si sus padres nos tienen odio por ser de la Unión Soviética, ¿no temen de la reacción de sus padres?.- Lanzó Dimitri aquella pregunta.

Luna fue hasta el castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin soltarse de aquel chico.

\- Tú fuiste, al principio, un chico que fue mi amigo, pero con el correr del tiempo, esa amistad pasó a ser algo más grande, llamativo y se convirtió en amor: Demostraste tus emociones, tu valentía, tu determinación, junto con tu amigo Alexander, cuando nos enfrentamos contra Carmody por primera vez, incluso en el límite estatal entre Nebraska y Colorado, fuiste herido e incluso usaste cuerpo como un escudo para protegerme.- Las palabras de Luna eran ciertas, él había hecho todas esas hazañas por ella, sin darse por vencido.- Por eso, Amor, no tengas miedo de que vaya a pasar con mis padres, todo estará bien, estamos juntos en esto.- Prometió la chica, alejando los miedos de Dimitri por lo que sería el Futuro.

\- Lo mismo tú, Alexander, peleaste muy bien cuando esa demente me quiso lastimar, incluso estando herido por los disparos de los fanáticos de Carmody y Brentwood, pusiste tu vida en peligro para salvarme. A lo largo de todo este viaje, yo también te vi como un amigo y como dijo Luna, eso terminó por evolucionar en algo bello y es el amor: Por eso, tampoco me importa lo que vaya a suceder, voy a estar tu lado.- Expresó Leni, también, sus emociones por el chico, mientras que tanto el bosnio como el ruso eran abrazados por aquellas muchachas.

\- Son parte de la Familia Loud, al igual que mi Osito Bubu, Santiago y Evelyn.- Reconoció Lori, por primera vez, aquella verdad.

\- Todos dimos lo mejor de nosotros por sobrevivir y llegar hasta aquí, ¿creen que el temor hacia nuestros padres nos hará abandonarlos?. No, eso jamás.- Se negó Lynn, uniéndose a aquel apoyo.

\- Demostraron que en una situación así, no importa la política o el color de la piel, en este Mundo, ahora todos estamos unidos.- Añadió Lucy su unión con los demás.

\- Por eso mismo vamos a dar el último paso: ¡Adelante, amigos, vamos para Sacramento, que Lincoln nos está esperando!.- Exclamó Lori con Santiago y de ahí iniciaron la marcha, dejando atrás aquel "obstáculo sentimental".

* * *

Fueron pasando las horas y mientras que llegaban hacia Sacramento, tras haberse detenido dos veces, una para buscar algunas provisiones y en la otra fue para comer algo, los chicos siguieron caminando, hasta que por fin llegaron hacia aquellas murallas, levantadas por el enorme esfuerzo de los civiles, policías y militares que buscaban la protección de lo que había allí afuera.

\- Aquí es.- Dijeron ellos, estando presentes en aquel sitio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de Sacramento, allí se hallaba Lincoln Loud junto con Cookie y Clyde, habían terminado su último "examen", ya era arqueros y eso había hecho sentir orgulloso a Ajani de ellos, lo mismo su familia y los que habían escapado de Nueva York, pero aún quedaba una última cosa, un último asunto por solucionar y ese era buscar a los padres de Cookie, así que estaban revisando en los registros de personas extraviadas y en los supervivientes nuevos que habían llegado de otras partes del país, en especial del Sur de EEUU.

\- ¿Algo, Cookie?.- Preguntó el chico albino, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez deberíamos hablar con los militares, ellos nos podrían dar una mano.- Sugirió Clyde sobre ese punto.

\- No está mal, vengan, vamos.- Pidió el chico, cuando en esos momentos, algo le detuvo.

\- ¿Lincoln?.- Preguntó Cookie con Clyde y el chico no se movió.

* * *

Frente a ellos, delante de esa "fortaleza", ese "bastión" de la supervivencia, allí se hallaban unos soldados que montaban guardia y vieron a los recién llegados, así que procedieron a ver qué necesitaban.

\- Buenos días, ¿necesitan algo?.- Preguntó uno de los militares.

\- Somos las Louds, venimos a buscar a nuestro hermano, Lincoln.- Dijo Leni con Lori a aquellos hombres y mujeres armados.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln Loud?.- Quiso saber otro de los soldados.

\- Sí, ese mismo: Albino, con pecas, dientes de conejito.- Describió Lynn a su hermano.- Lleva una remera naranja, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas.

Antes de dejarlas entrar, aquellos militares miraban a sus acompañantes, los cuales no eran de allí, salvo por Evelyn, los otros tres eran bastante curiosos, así que procedieron a hacerles unas preguntas.

\- ¿No están infectados? ¿Tuvieron encuentros con los zombies?.- Quiso saber uno, cuyo rango era un Sargento y en su chapa de identificación podía leerse "Edward O´Neil".

\- Sí, tuvimos encuentros, no solo con zombies, sino también con delincuentes y fanáticos religiosos, pero ninguno de nosotros fue mordido.- Respondió Lori con la verdad.

\- ¿De dónde vienen?.- Añadió O´Neil una nueva pregunta.

\- Desde Nueva York, Señor.- Dijo Leni con respeto.

\- Antes de que pregunten quiénes somos, nosotros vinimos con ellas: Coronel Dimitri Sasha Ginovaef*, de la KGB.- Se presentó el castaño de Rusia.

\- Teniente Primero Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, también de la KGB.- Dijo el rubio de Bosnia-Herzegovina.

\- Comandante Santiago Domínguez, del Ejército de la República Federal Argentina.- Habló el castaño de aquel país de Sudamérica.

\- Agente Evelyn, del FBI, bajo las órdenes del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Richard Nixon.- Finalizó la castaña, quien dio su presentación ante todos los presentes.

No lo podían creer, más que nada por aquellos Soviéticos, era algo que no los dejaba pensar, en salir de aquel "Mundo", mientras que sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por aquellas personas.

\- Oigan, ¿nos van a dejar entrar o no?.- Quiso saber Lynn, impaciente.

\- Sí, enseguida.- Respondió O´Neil y dio la orden de abrir las puertas para que pudieran entrar.

* * *

Lincoln allí se encontraba, presente, observando cómo se abrían las puertas, caminando hacia aquella dirección y de ahí, cuando se terminó esa parte, allí estaban sus hermanas, las cuales, junto con sus amigos, lo vieron y corrieron hacia él.

\- ¡Chicas...no...no puedo creerlo, vinieron!.- Exclamó el albino, viéndolas venir, correr y de ahí abrazarlo con fuerza, sumándose Santiago, Evelyn, Santiago y Dimitri.

\- ¡Lincoln, lo lograste, sobreviviste...eres un superviviente junto con Clyde!.- Les felicitó Lori.

\- Sí, es verdad, fue un largo viaje, pero finalmente rindió sus frutos.- Sostuvo Lynn, la cual no se separaba de su hermanito albino por ningún momento.

Era digno para tomar una foto, una postal, algo tan bello, tan digno, el reencuentro de una familia que había sido separada por la tragedia, la muerte y la destrucción, ahora estaban reunidos nuevamente, aunque quedaban algunas preguntas por responder, en especial por el viaje y de los acompañantes que ellas tenían, eso lo discutirían después, ahora debían disfrutar ese reencuentro.

\- Las extrañé, chicas, pero qué gusta me da volver a verlas.- Dijo Lincoln, quien no se separaba de aquel abrazo familiar.

\- Ya todo terminó, Linky, ya está, por fin nos iremos todos a casa.- Prometió Leni.

\- Cierto, esta fue una gran aventura.- Expresó Luna sus palabras con respecto a lo que habían vivido.

En medio de tantas emociones, Lincoln observó a los dos espías de Rusia y Bosnia-Herzegovina, los cuales le llamaron bastante su atención.

\- ¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes son ustedes, chicos?.- Preguntó el albino y la primera en ir hacia ellos fue Leni, la cual le tomó de las manos a Alexander.

\- Linky, te presento a mi novio, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic.- Dijo ella y luego fue el turno de Luna.

\- Y éste chico también es mi novio, Dimitri Sasha Ginovaef.- Presentó la rockera a aquel muchacho.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando y de ahí, extendieron sus manos, en señal de amistad.

\- Un placer conocerte, Lincoln Loud.- Comenzó el rubio de Bosnia con su introducción.

\- Y el mío también.- Añadió el castaño de Rusia, mientras que se conocían entre ellos.

\- Él es mi amigo y que nos ayudó desde un comienzo: Santiago Domínguez.- Presentó Lori a aquel chico de Argentina.

\- Me han contado mucho de ti, Lincoln, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Pidió el joven castaño.

\- Claro que sí, muchas gracias por proteger a mis hermanas.- Agradeció el albino, tanto a Santiago, como para Dimitri y Alexander.

\- ¡Maestra Evelyn, qué sorpresa verla aquí también!.- Exclamó Lynn, la cual fue hasta aquella mujer, pero se contuvo y mostró sus respetos hacia ella.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Lynn.- Sostuvo la chica, quien tuvo ese reencuentro con su alumna.

\- ¡Lori!.- Escuchó la rubia aquella voz familiar y de ahí salió corriendo para abrazarla con fuerza.

\- ¡Osito Bubu!.- Exclamó Lori, mientras que no se separaba por nada del Mundo.

\- Qué gusto verlos a todos aquí presentes.- Se unió Ajani con su familia.

\- ¡Maestro Ajani!.- Reconoció Lori a aquel hombre y estrechó su mano, además de saludar a su esposa y a sus hijos.

\- Qué alegría en volver a verlos.- Se alegró Clyde, mientras que iba con su padre, Harold, el cual apoyó su mano en los hombros de su hijo.

\- Ésto es lo que tanto buscaban: El reencuentro.- Sostuvo el hombre con una sonrisa, a pesar de estar llorando, él había perdido a un ser querido, tanto huir y para que la Muerte se lo arrebatara.- Howard, Howie, te prometo que saldremos adelante, lo juro, nunca nos rendiremos, es una promesa.- Juró aquel pelirrojo, sintiéndose seguro de sus palabras.- Ven, Clyde, vamos a saludarlos.- Pidió éste y le tomó de las manos a su hijo.

\- Sí, papa.- Respondió el moreno y fueron hasta allí.

* * *

Finalmente, en medio de todo ese reencuentro, toda la alegría estaba dándose en esos momentos, sin embargo, en medio de aquella reunión, una presencia se iba haciendo sentir, uno, dos, tres pasos, fueron aumentando hasta llegar a ser cientos los cuales se detuvieron. Allí estaba, aquella mujer de cabellos negros, mirando hacia el Norte, hacia aquella "fortaleza" protegida y que venía para "purgarla" de tantos "Pecados".

\- Es la hora, a mi señal, preparen todo: Lancen el asalto, no vamos a tenerles piedad.- Fue la orden de Carmody y sus fuerzas comenzaron a avanzar hacia las murallas.

* * *

Dentro, en medio de los festejos y todo, la calma desapareció y ante ello pudieron ver a los militares y milicianos que iba corriendo con sus armas hacia sus posiciones.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Algo no me gusta, de prisa, vayamos al hotel.- Pidió Bobby, mientras que se dirigían para ponerse a resguardo.

Un último enfrentamiento estaba por darse y éste marcaría al ganador de todo el Mundo: La vida contra la muerte.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente, ahora, oficialmente, ante las puertas del capítulo final, el cual comenzaré a escribirlo hacia este Viernes y puede que me tarde unos cuantos días, ya que quiero que sea muy importante, que deje a todos contentos, satisfechos y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Así que a prepararse, Camaradas, mientras tanto, disfruten de este penúltimo capítulo.**

 *** Ginovaef: Decidí cambiarle el apellido a Dimitri y le puse éste nuevo, el cual hace referencia a uno de los antagonistas del "Resident Evil 3: Nemesis" y que también aparece en "Outbreak: File 1" y "Operation Raccoon City".**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron:**

 *** Augusto Spiller.**

 *** Viruz Pirata.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** J. Nagera.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan una buena semana.**

 **Y a prepararse para el Viernes de esta misma, que se viene el gran final de esta historia.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo Final:**

 _"La felicidad del ambicioso depende de la acción ajena; la del voluptuoso, de sus pasiones, la del prudente, de sus propios actos"_

Emperador Marco Aurelio (121 D.C-180 D.C)

* * *

Felicidad, encuentro, una digna "fotografía" que podría ponerse en algún álbum y que para el Futuro pueda ser vista por aquellas personas, las cuales habían sobrevivido, salvado sus vidas, tenido que enfrentarse con cientos de retos de peligros, conocieron a gente buena y mala, se enfrentaron a los de esta segunda categoría, sin olvidarse de los muertos vivientes, recorrieron todo un país para llegar hasta California y reencontrarse con su hermano perdido y ahora estaban juntos, con aquellas personas que jamás había conocido ese albino, pero no importaba, ni siquiera la procedencia de éstos, ahora valía la pena salir de allí y volver con los otros.

\- Linky, qué alegría de que estés bien.- Dijo Lynn, la cual no se separaba de su hermanito por nada del Mundo, aunque su fuerza causaba que se le estuviera yendo el aire de los pulmones, pero no importaba, el chico simplemente permaneció abrazándola, junto con las demás, en medio de ese mar de lágrimas.

\- Sí, Bro, ¿cómo fue que lo hiciste?.- Deseó saber Luna al respecto, mientras que se hallaban en el hotel.

\- Bueno, es una larga historia.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras que terminaban con el abrazo familiar.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del Mundo, adelante, cuenta.- Le apoyó Alexander con Dimitri al chico albino.

\- Está bien, pero para empezar, ¿ustedes quiénes son?.- Deseó saber el pequeño de cabellos blancos, ya que jamás había visto a esos chicos, solamente conocía a Evelyn, pero a nadie más.

\- Oh, disculpa nuestra falta de modales, empezaré: Mucho gusto, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, Teniente Primero de la KGB.- Se presentó el rubio de Bosnia-Herzegovina, acercando su mano.

\- Dimitri Sasha Ginovaef, Coronel también de la KGB y algo más somos nosotros.- Añadió el castaño de Rusia, mientras que ambos estrechaban en un apretón de manos con el niño.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Conocimos a tus hermanas durante nuestra misión para obtener información de lo que estaba ocurriendo y que llevó, como consecuencia, a esta epidemia zombie. Todo esto tuvo un comienzo de amistad, pero...- Estaban contando ambos amigos del Este de Europa, sin embargo, Lincoln ya los descubrió.

\- No hace falta que me den tanto lujo de detalle, jejejeje, son los novios de Leni y Luna, ¿no así?.- Preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose bastante a aquello y dejó sorprendido a los dos chicos, los cuales hicieron un "Sí" con la cabeza.- Ya lo sabía, en especial de que ambos entraron tomando las manos de mis dos hermanas, no hay que ser un Detective como "Batman" para saberlo.- Sostuvo, mostrando aquellas "evidencias" de los dos chicos.

\- Jajajaja, ahora falta lo de tus padres.- Río Alexander, mientras que Lori se hallaba con Bobby.

El chico de cabellos negros, aquella persona que había estado luchando contra las hordas de muertos vivientes en Nueva York y que escapó del peligro junto con Simon Gallieri, solo faltaba saber qué iba a pasar en esos momentos, ya que escucharon un llamado a su puerta del hotel.

\- Voy.- Dijo Santiago, pero en ese momento, el mexicano le detuvo el paso.

\- Oye, Lori me contó sobre ti.- Le dijo éste e hizo una venia militar, en señal de respeto hacia el chico castaño.- Muchas gracias por ayudarlos y proteger a Mi Osita Bubu de los zombies y esos fanáticos.- Agradeció.

\- No fue nada, fue mi deber, nada más.- Respondió el chico de Argentina y tras esa muestra de respeto, abrió la puerta y se encontraron con dos militares, quienes estaban de pie en el umbral.- Buenos días, Caballeros, ¿qué sucede?.- Preguntó el castaño.

\- Venido a informarles que establecimos contacto con la Flota Rusa del Pacífico Norte, la cual va a enviar a sus aviones de rescate para este lugar, así que estén listos para partir: La Familia Loud y Compañía, se hallarán con sus seres queridos en las costas de Los Ángeles; así que estén preparados.- Informaron aquellos soldados.

La felicidad estaba a flor de pie, por fin la pesadilla estaba llegando a su fin, sin embargo, para Cookie, aquella no terminaba, aún no había hallado a sus padres, se preguntaba en dónde podían estar, qué fue de ellos, pero lo único que obtuvo como "respuesta" fue la Nada misma.

\- Cookie.- Le dijo Lincoln, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña.

\- Tenía tanta Fe de que los encontraría, sin embargo no fue así, debería tirar la toalla y reconocer que están muertos.- Se lamentó la castaña.

\- No digas eso, estoy seguro de que estarán vivos, no temas, te hice la promesa de que los hallaríamos.- Le volvió el albino a recordar ese juramento.

\- Te lo agradezco, Lincoln, lo mismo a ti, Clyde y a todos los demás que me ayudaron. Solo...- Dijo ella, pero de golpe, algo le calló por completo.

Un estruendo, parecía como un rayo que caía cerca pero no fue así, sino algo más siniestro, aterrador, un trueno que desgarraba el aire, lo calentaba y de ahí se podían sentir los "tambores de guerra" delante de las murallas, como los Ejércitos de Atila El Huno, el cual saqueó el decadente Imperio Romano de Occidente, lo mismo de Genserico, Jefe de los Vándalos y la lista seguía en un sin fin de nombres y procedencias. Pero aquella explosión causó el alerta de todas las fuerzas que custodiaban el lugar, las cuales fueron a tomar posiciones de batalla.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?.- Preguntó Clyde, mientras que Ajani tomaba su arco y flechas junto con su familia.

\- Quédense aquí, esto no me gusta.- Pidió el hombre, quien subió hasta la terraza.

* * *

Allí subió Ajani junto con su esposa e hijos, vio desde esa posición a los militares que estaban en las murallas, que apuntaban sus armas hacia lo que parecía ser un enorme "Ejército" y a la vez, desde los Cielos, se podían ver a los aviones de rescate rusos que estaban empezando con las evacuaciones de civiles, en la zona marcada por bengalas rojas.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, que se preparen todos.- Pidió Goldname, al ver que la situación se había tornado muy peligrosa para todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Apareció Lincoln con Clyde y Cookie.

\- Niños, vayan por sus arcos y flechas.- Les ordenó la Señorita Goldname, ya que compartía el mismo presentimiento junto con su marido.

Sin decir nada más, corrieron hacia abajo y se equiparon, mientras que otro estruendo se hacía oír en la zona.

\- ¿Otra vez?.- Se preguntó Alexander y vio que Dimitri le pasaba su Pistola Makarov.

\- ¿Listo para revivir aquellos momentos de acción como en Belfast?.- Lanzó su amigo aquella interrogativa.

\- Ufff, ya estoy poniéndome a rezar un _"Padre Nuestro"_ , porque aquí y ahora va a correr mucha sangre.- Respondió Alexander, mientras que tomaba también un par de granadas.

\- Jajaja, me leíste la mente, que comience el juego.- Pidió Santiago, el cual tomaba sus armas y lo mismo hacían los demás.

Las chicas se fueron armando también, cada una de ellas con aquellas armas que habían adquirido tras abatir a los hombres y mujeres de Dominic y Carmody, la munición que almacenaron. El peligro a una batalla se hacía cada vez más latente, en la calle se encontraba Simon Gallieri con varios policías y milicianos, los cuales tenían sus armas listas para disparar cuando dieran la señal.

\- ¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto?.- Quiso saber Clyde, pero solo una persona podía venir para hacer este tipo de cosas, de llegar y amenazar, como delincuentes que buscan saquear todo a su paso.

\- Nosotros conocemos la respuesta.- Dijo Lori con furia, ya que mencionar ese nombre, causaba que a todos les hirviera la sangre.

* * *

Allí, en las calles, se vivía un clima de miedo, los civiles se estaban amontonando en las zonas de buses, los cuales estaba llevando a la mayor cantidad posible hacia la seguridad, el rescate, fuera de toda la clase de peligros y amenazas que se cernían sobre ellos. Los militares tenían que custodiar esa parte de la ciudad, pero tampoco podían dejar a las personas, habían muchos heridos, gente que venía de los hospitales, niños, ancianos, familias y las explosiones se hacían sentir con más continuidad.

\- ¿Se sabe quiénes son? ¿Y qué quieren?.- Preguntó Simon al Sargento O´Neil, el cual estaba en su puesto.

\- No lo sabemos, el Capitán Matthews está dirigiéndose hacia el muro para hablar con ellos.- Respondió el militar, pero en la mirada del policía, había algo que no cuadraba bien, de que el peligro era inminente.

* * *

En las murallas, desde una de las plataformas que daba hacia el exterior, podía verse el enorme contingente de personas armadas, todas ellas habían venido desde Nebraska para saldar ciertas cuentas, pero ahora tenían la "Misión Sagrada" de "purgar todo el Oeste de Pecados", pero el Capitán Matthews no pensaba de esa forma, así que se dirigió hacia aquella muchedumbre, listo para dialogar.

\- ¡¿Quién es su líder?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!.- Preguntó el hombre de cabellos rubios, mientras que la gente de afuera los abucheaba hasta que alguien hizo una seña y allí vieron a una mujer de cabellos negros salir del vehículo suyo y con una escolta. Caminó un par de metros hasta quedar delante de las puertas, para después hablar.

\- Mi nombre es Susan Carmody, la Líder de la "Comunidad de Garfield del Estado de Nebraska", mis Hermanos y yo hemos venido hasta aquí, siguiendo el rastro de un grupo de "Pecadores" que se atrevieron con atacarnos y causar bajas en nuestras filas.- Se presentó y comenzó a hablar.

\- Aquí no tenemos "Pecadores" ni nada por el estilo, solo civiles.- Fue la respuesta de Matthews, pero eso no le cayó para nada bien a la mujer.

\- Digan todo lo que quieran, pero de aquí no nos marchamos, así que nos abren las puertas o tendré que tomar medidas contra ustedes.- Advirtió Carmody.

\- Señor, esta gente no parece estar bien, son fanáticos religiosos, de los que nos contaron los Louds.- Advirtió uno de los Soldados del Batallón de Matthews, pero aquel hombre era responsable de la seguridad de esa zona.

\- Tiene razón mi compañero, Señor, debemos tener extremo cuidado, no podemos dejarlos entrar, estas personas están enfermas de poder.- Añadió otro de los militares.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidieron hacer? ¿Entregarán a los responsables o pagarán sus Pecados por oponerse al Señor?.- Lanzó Carmody su ultimátum.

Matthews era un hombre de Fe, pero nunca fue un fanático ni nada por el estilo, creía en Dios, pero no esos "métodos" que llevaba esa mujer, la cual estaba totalmente desviada de los conceptos que Jesucristo había dejado a las personas antes de ascender a los Cielos después del "Domingo de Pascua". Fue entonces que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto: Primero, impartió órdenes a los francotiradores y a los soldados apostados en los edificios pegados a los muros, que se prepararan, lo mismo a los policías y a su vez enviaba a sus Soldados que sacaran a los civiles de las casas.

\- Usted está totalmente errónea, Señorita Carmody, no somos ni Pecadores ni tampoco fanáticos, creo en Dios, al igual que muchos aquí, pero jamás caeremos ante el extremismo que el único camino que le llevará, será el de la muerte, así que le advierto de que dé media vuelta y váyanse de aquí, de lo contrario, tendremos que tomar medidas severas.- Lanzó el hombre su "contra-ofensiva" contra la responsable de todo.

\- Ustedes pagarán muy caro por su desobediencia hacia Nuestro Señor.- Finalizó Carmody y dio la orden de comenzar el asalto.

(Resiste and Bite, Sabaton)

Comenzaba la Batalla de Sacramento, en donde la gente de Carmody tomó las armas y empezaron a disparar contra los militares apostados en las murallas, los cuales respondieron al fuego, abatiendo a los primeros fanáticos, pero ésto era simplemente el inicio de una guerra de desgaste, una trampa que llevaría a consecuencias irreversibles para todos ellos.

\- ¡Han matado a más de diez de los nuestros, Señorita Carmody!.- Alertó una de las mujeres.

\- Sus sacrificios no serán en vano, sino que serán recompensados: Vamos a incendiar esa maldita ciudad con todos adentro.- Sentenció la joven y de ahí empezaron a tomar cócteles molotov para arrojarlos contra las murallas, provocando una cortina de humo, densa y negra, la cual dificultaba las operaciones de los militares apostados allí, llevando a que fueran atacados por los hombres de Carmody, francotiradores enemigos y así intentar asaltar las murallas.

Matthews se movía con dificultad por las murallas, buscando a sus hombres, pero solo se encontraba con muertos y heridos, a los cuales tenía que sacar de allí.

\- ¡Vamos, Soldados, arriba, vamos, de prisa, tenemos que defender este puesto, ahora!.- Ordenó el hombre, mientras que reagrupaba a los suyos, pero en ese momento, mientras que los militares empezaban a repeler la ofensiva, una bala dio contra la frente de aquel rubio, matándolo en el acto y cayendo frente a sus soldados, cosa que los hizo enardecer.

\- ¡Malditos hijos de puta!.- Gritó uno de los Soldados, mientras que tomaba el mando de la tropa, ya que éste era el Adjunto de Matthews y de ahí empezaban a tirar contra los enemigos, matando a los francotiradores y con la ayuda de los Bomberos, empezaban a extinguir las llamas.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?.- Escucharon una voz y allí apareció Santiago junto con Dimitri, Alexander y Evelyn, el muchacho cargaba sus armas, al igual que sus amigos.

\- Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Soy el Adjunto del Capitán Matthews, Mayor Alfred Nicholson.- Se presentó aquel joven, quien estaba a cargo ahora.

\- "Boss", "Big Boss", mi nombre en clave, pero que nadie más lo escuche.- Dijo Santiago.

\- Teniente Primero Ivanisevic, un placer.- Se presentó el bosnio.

\- Coronel Ginovaef.- Agregó el ruso.

\- Agente Evelyn, un gusto.- Finalizó la castaña.

\- Excelente, escuchen, tenemos que acabar con estos sujetos, no sé qué otras armas tendrán pero...- Les señaló Nicholson, pero en esos momentos vieron como unos proyectiles de mortero impactaban contra las puertas, las cuales comenzaron a dañarse.

\- ¡¿Morteros?!.- Preguntó uno de los militares.

\- Mayor, retire a sus hombres de aquí y mándelos allí abajo, que los otros saquen a todos los civiles, esto ya es serio.- Pidió Evelyn y aquel sujeto obedeció el pedido de la chica.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar?.- Preguntó Alexander, mientras que afuera, las fuerzas de Carmody estaban sufriendo bajas, sin embargo, ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

* * *

\- ¡Señorita Carmody, nuestros hombres y mujeres están cayendo como moscas, a este ritmo tendremos severas bajas en nuestras filas!.- Alertó uno de sus seguidores, pero en aquel rostro, una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujaba sobre ella.

\- No hace falta, su sacrificio no será en vano: Que lancen la siguiente fase de la ofensiva, que se preparen nuestros "Ángeles".- Pidió ella, refiriéndose a uno de sus trucos que tenía por jugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero nuestra gente está allí, no podremos asaltar la ciudad!.- Cuestionó aquel sujeto, pero al ver la mirada fría de esa mujer, tuvo que obedecer.- Sí, Señorita Carmody, disculpe.- Se disculpó y salió corriendo para reunir a aquella "Tropa de Élite".

Allí se hallaban varias personas, todas ellas llevaban consigo una serie de cinturones-bomba, los cuales estaban conectados a un detonador y cuya misión era inmolarse en las puertas, para así provocar su caída y la entrada a la ciudad.

\- ¡Por nuestra Señorita Carmody y por Dios, muerte a los Pecadores!.- Bramaron éstos, los cuales estaban decididos a todo, incluso morir por una causa injusta.

* * *

Por un momento, mientras que la batalla en las puertas continuaba, había una extraña "calma", no parecía haber nada raro fuera de lugar, pero Evelyn temía que esto era solamente el inicio de algo mucho más aterrador, siniestro, no podía dejar de observar a sus compañeros que luchaban junto con ella para acabar con aquella gente, sin embargo, de golpe, algo divisó que se movía entre toda esa masa de gente que atacaba la entrada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Suicidas, hay suicidas allí!.- Alertó la joven, mientras que empezaban a disparar contra aquellos rivales, los cuales evadían los disparos y estaban a escasos metros de llegar a su objetivo.

\- ¡Disparen contra los suicidas, si llegan a estallar, tendremos graves problemas!.- Ordenó Santiago, quien tomaba su rifle de francotirador y mataba a los dos primeros atacantes con bombas, dándoles en la cabeza.

Por su parte, Dimitri y Alexander observaban al enemigo, ¿qué era lo que planeaba?.

\- Hay algo más siniestro aquí, además de estos tipos, no sé por qué, pero allí, mira.- Señaló el ruso de cabellos castaños, quien le entregó a su amigo bosnio unos binoculares y apuntó con su dedo índice de la mano derecha a un grupo de camiones que llevaban contenedores.

\- ¿Crees que tengan armas pesadas? No...no, eso no...¡NO!.- Reconoció Alexander, en una teoría, lo que podría haber allí.

\- Tenemos que advertir a todos, ¿nos quedan granadas para la RPG?.- Pidió Dimitri y lanzaba esa pregunta.

\- Creo que sí, vamos para...- Dijo el rubio.

Los suicidas seguían viniendo, el peligro más aterrador estaba delante de ellos, como los Bárbaros listos para saquear, asesinar y destruir todo a su paso. Eran varios, pero éstos se escudaban con sus camaradas caídos, evadiendo los disparos de Santiago y Evelyn, sin olvidarse de los militares, mientras que Alexander y Dimitri partían para buscar la RPG, vieron que las chicas estaban llegando junto con Lincoln, Cookie y Clyde.

\- ¿En dónde hay que firmar para participar en esta guerra?.- Preguntó Lori, quien tenía consigo su arma asignada para el combate.

\- Bienvenidas abordo.- Dijeron ambos amigos, mientras que se unían para acabar con los rivales.

* * *

De vuelta en las murallas, Santiago y Evelyn se hacían cargo de proteger esa posición, no podía caer, sin embargo, el enemigo se estaba aproximando cada vez más, como una ola hacia la costa, lista para causar muerte y destrucción. El argentino jaló el gatillo y la última bala de aquel cartucho impactó contra el cuello del último de los suicidas.

\- Ufffff, hijo de puta ese.- Sopló el muchacho y buscó otro cartucho para recargar su arma.

\- ¿Son todos? ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES, CARMODY, HIJA DE PUTA?!.- Le desafió Evelyn a la rival, quien escuchaba aquellos gritos de pelea y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- No cantemos victoria aún, tenemos que alejar a estos hijos de puta.- Pidió Santiago, mientras que estaban listos para bajar, cuando uno de los soldados pegó un grito.

\- ¡SUICIDA, UN SUICIDA ESTÁ CON VIDA!.- Alertó éste y, como si el tiempo fuera lento, el militar de cabellos castaños y la agente del gobierno cargaron sus armas, para después empezar a disparar, en un intento de detener al oponente, pero éste, a pesar de las heridas recibidas, en especial en el pecho, estómago y el cuello, llegó hasta la puerta, activando el dispositivo de la bomba y estallando por los aires, provocando que el armazón que llevaba la puerta cediera y quedara completamente debilitada, además de arrojar al suelo a Santiago, Evelyn, quienes se salvaron, pero no muchos militares tuvieron suerte, ya que el estallido provocó muertos y heridos.

* * *

\- ¡SANTIAGO, EVELYN!.- Gritaron los chicos, quienes se hallaban abajo y llegaban los médicos.

Para su sorpresa, ambos amigos sobrevivieron al estallido, mientras que los otros sacaban a los muertos y heridos. Lori corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, lo mismo hizo Lynn.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a esa mujer?!.- Quiso saber Lynn con furia.

\- No lo sé, pero hay algo más aterrador aquí y son unos camiones con contenedores.- Alertó Alexander, mientras que traía con Dimitri la RPG y las granadas auto-propulsadas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?.- Preguntó Leni con miedo, pero manteniendo la fortaleza, ya que éste no era el momento de temer.

\- No lo sabemos, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos.- Respondió el bosnio, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a su chica.

Justo en ese momento, Santiago regresó con Evelyn, el muchacho tenía un par de heridas provocadas por la metralla de la explosión, pero nada grave, lo mismo la chica castaña.

\- ¿Están bien?.- Preguntó Bobby con Lori a los dos jóvenes.

\- He tenido peores momentos, pero ése jamás.- Respondió Evelyn, mientras que se quitaba de sus cabellos, el polvo que había sido levantado tras la explosión.

\- Sí, yo también.- Alegó Santiago y se dirigió a todos ellos.- Escuchen, la puerta no va a resistir, esa conchuda está usando a lo suicidas para lanzarse contra nosotros, así que tenemos que defender esta posición ahora mismo.- Pidió el muchacho y sus amigos escucharon muy bien la orden.

* * *

\- La "armadura" que protegía la puerta de entrada ha cedido, Señorita Carmody, lo hemos logrado, ¿qué sigue ahora?.- Preguntó uno de sus "soldados".

\- Que comience el asedio parte dos, ya.- Impartió ella su orden y su gente comenzó a prepararse para atacar la debilitada puerta.

* * *

Se sentía los golpes contra la misma, el portón no resistiría más, estaba por colapsar, las defensas en las murallas habían cedido, ahora tenían que proteger a los civiles y la entrada a la ciudad, cada vez más se aglomeraban los atacantes y Carmody estaba a la cabeza de todo, mientras que empleaban todo tipo de herramientas para tirar abajo aquella defensa, incluyendo bombas molotov.

\- ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Arqueros!.- Exclamó Ajani y sus alumnos prepararon sus teas, listas para ser disparadas.

\- Hoy es un gran día para la Madre Patria, Dimitri.- Dijo Alexander a su amigo.

\- Sí y un gran día para el amor también.- Agregó el castaño de Rusia.

\- Vive con honor.- Apoyó el bosnio su mano en los hombros de su Camarada.

\- Muere con gloria.- Finalizó el muchacho y ambos prepararon sus armas para el enfrentamiento.

Los Eslavos siempre fueron considerados valientes guerreros junto con las otras tantas tribus "Bárbaros" que se instalaron en las tierras de lo que fue el Imperio Romano de Occidente, enfrentando amenazas como los Turcos Selyúcidas, el temible Imperio Mongol de Genghis Khan, la "Peste Negra" e incluso Napoleón Bonaparte y el Tercer Reich, hoy, en ese día de 1973, aquellos dos chicos se vivirían una nueva historia, la cual sería escrita por su puño y letra, en donde no fue una Nación o una ideología política, sino más bien en el que el Mundo dejó atrás sus diferencias y trabajaron juntos, como un equipo, para enfrentar a la muerte misma y conseguir un Futuro para todos.

\- Acá los estamos esperando, cobardes de mierda. Por Dios y por la Patria.- Dijo Santiago, quien cargó su GP-VG MK2.

\- Wow, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?.- Preguntó Bobby con asombro.

\- Je, cuando persigues a los Montoneros y al ERP en Argentina, necesitas de estas bellezas para "darles un beso de despedida" y vengar a tus Camaradas caídos.- Respondió el argentino, lanzando esa pequeña risa.

Esas palabras, esa gran verdad que estaba dando aquel joven, ahora se hacían realidad, había guardado aquella arma para cuando la situación se tornara complicada y ahora estaban a las puertas de una verdadera batallas, todas las demás habían sido como un "calentamiento", igual que un maratonista se prepara para la carrera de su vida, ésta era una que los chicos iban a tener que dar con todo su esfuerzo.

Los francotiradores estaban listos, Simon junto con los policías también, esto se iba a poner complicado en cualquier momento.

\- En cuanto entren, desaten el Infierno.- Pidió Lincoln a los presentes.

* * *

\- En cuanto entremos, abran las puertas de los contenedores.- Ordenó Carmody y ya tenía a su gente lista para desatar el factor sorpresa.

* * *

\- ¡VAMOS, YA ESTÁ CASI CEDIDA!.- Ordenaba uno de los Lugartenientes de Carmody y cuando tiraron abajo la puerta, ésta provocó todo un estruendo, como un rayo que caía a tierra y provocaba un temblor.- ¡YA ESTÁ, ES HORA DE...!.- Gritó aquel sujeto y lo primero que recibió fue una lluvia de flechas, la cual comenzó a caer sobre ellos, junto con las balas que se hacían sentir.

\- ¡Váyanse al Infierno!.- Gritó Santiago y le sacó el seguro a su GP-VG MK2, para después empezar con el tiroteo.

La oleada enemiga estaba metiéndose en aquel sitio, pero los defensores daban todo su esfuerzo por detenerlos. A su vez, Carmody veía que su trampa estaba funcionando, así que chasqueó los dedos y de ahí se comenzaron a abrir las puertas de los contenedores, provocando un horrendo chirrido que desgarraba el aire.

El ataque había terminado, los remanentes de aquellas fuerzas se retiraron de sorpresa.

\- ¿Se retiraron? ¿Tan rápido?.- Quiso saber Clyde, pero en ese momento, cuando uno de los policías se asomó por aquella puerta dañada, sus ojos se quedaron petrificados al ver lo que parecía ser un Ejército de muertos vivientes, sí, allí estaba la trampa que Carmody había activado y que planeaba lanzar contra Sacramento, mientras que sus fuerzas se retiraban hacia el Este, para así atacar esa zona, los muertos vivientes irían por el Oeste.

\- ¡Refuercen la entrada, ahora!.- Pidió aquel policía, pero no había tiempo para ello.

\- ¡No, tenemos que defender la posición, los civiles nos necesitan, de prisa!.- Ordenó Simon, el cual tomó el mando de aquellos grupos policiales junto con Bobby.

Los zombies se estaban aproximando a la puerta, ésta ya estaba completamente destruida y la defensa tenía que resistir lo más pronto posible, mientras que los policías y militares sacaban a los civiles de allí, había que ser rápido, concluir con la evacuación, pero a su vez, los milicianos junto con los soldados que estaban en el Este, estaban teniendo problemas con Carmody, ya que ésta aprovechó el despliegue de esas fuerzas hacia el Oeste y así podría atacarlos en el flanco más desprevenido posible.

\- _"Capitán Roberto Santiago, tenemos problemas en el Sector Este de la Ciudad, de prisa, traiga refuerzos, los fanáticos de esa mujer han ingresado y estamos teniendo muchas bajas en nuestras filas y en los civiles, están tirando a matar indiscriminadamente".-_ Le llamó por radio uno de los soldados a Bobby, quien atendió rápidamente.

\- ¡Resistan, voy enseguida!.- Respondió el mexicano, mientras que se acercaba a Lori.

\- ¡No vayas, Osito Bubu!.- Rogó la rubia, pero él la besó en los labios, dándole un gesto de confianza.

\- No tengas miedo, Amor, estaré bien, nos veremos allí, todos, es donde los Rusos nos están evacuando.- Prometió el muchacho y tras un fuerte abrazo, éste partió junto con Simon y varios policías y soldados para defender a sus Camaradas que estaban teniendo serios problemas.

Bobby partió hacia el frente junto con Simon, los chicos tenían que luchar ahora y por eso estaban descargando toda una ofensiva para intentar detener el ingreso de los zombies al lugar. Ajani estaba a cargo de sus "Arqueros", los cuales prepararon sus teas encendidas con fuego, para después arrojarlas sobre el enemigo.

Los muertos vivientes habían tirado la entrada, allí comenzaron a avanzar, de forma lenta, torpe, pero en un verdadero Ejército, el cual estaba decidido a todo, matar, devorar a todo ser vivo y que se convirtiera en uno de ellos, pero al momento de entrar, los recibieron con disparos y flechas, las cuales caían sin parar sobre el enemigo.

* * *

\- ¡Grupos 1 y 2, ahora!.- Ordenó otro de los Lugartenientes de Carmody, los cuales se quedaron en la entrada y se dispusieron a trepar los muros para así atacar al enemigo por sorpresa, como francotiradores y guerrilleros.

* * *

\- ¡Sigan así, amigos, vamos, que podremos contra ellos!.- Animaba Ajani, el cual no paraba de atacar con su arco y flechas a los zombies, pero en esos momentos, justo cuando estaban por hacer retroceder a esa enorme horda, una serie de disparos provenientes de arriba, distrajo a todos los presentes, quienes recibieron bajas en las filas militares.

\- ¡Francotiradores, son los de Carmody!.- Alertó Lynn, mientras que iban cediendo lugar a los zombies y se resguardaban de los disparos enemigos, los cuales seguían matando a los soldados y policías, además de causarles heridos, los cuales eran retirados de allí por sus compañeros.

Los chicos se atrincheraron en un edificio, mientras que Santiago intentaba abatir a aquellos enemigos junto con Lori y Evelyn, Dimitri ya tenía preparado el lanza-granadas.

\- Miren allí, sobre ese bloque de apartamentos.- Señaló Alexander.- Hay un conductos de gas natural, si pudiéramos disparar, yo creo...- Iba a decir, pero su amigo se adelantó y lanzó la primera granada auto-propulsada, la cual golpeó al enemigo, causando que muchos de los francotiradores murieran y otros cayeran a la calle principal, en la cual avanzaban los muertos vivientes, quienes aprovecharon para alimentarse de esos desafortunados.

Se podían oír sus gritos de auxilio, agonizantes, mientras que su carne era separada de los músculos y los huesos, sus órganos quedaban expuestos y se ahogaban en su propia sangre, era una escena realmente asquerosa, repugnante, Alexander le tapó los ojos a Leni y Dimitri hizo lo mismo con Luna. No había tiempo que perder, tenían que ir replegarse, irse hacia la posición de Bobby y los otros.

* * *

Salieron de aquel edificio, aún estaban los zombies devorando a aquellas personas, en especial al Lugarteniente de Carmody, el cual estaba totalmente destrozado, lo habían partido a la mitad como si fuera un pan al ser cortado por un cuchillo. Cookie observaba toda la devastación provocada: El humo, el fuego, las llamas que se alzaban por aquel edificio de departamentos, pero en medio de toda esa "pantalla", entre la enorme masa de muertos vivientes, la pequeña vio algo que la dejó petrificada, helada, sin palabras y que estuviera a punto de llorar, cosa que llevó a que su cuerpo quedara inmovilizado y cayó de rodillas al piso.

\- ¡Cookie, ¿qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!.- Preguntó Lincoln, quien fue para ayudarla, pero al intentar moverla, ella no respondía.

\- Lincoln...- Señaló la niña hacia la entrada y en medio de aquella invasión, allí se hallaban dos personas: Uno era un hombre bastante atlético, cabellos castaños, vestía una camisa celeste a cuadros con jeans y zapatillas blancas. La otra persona se trataba de una bella mujer peli negra, quien estaba llevaba puesto una falda marrón junto con un top rosa y zapatos del mismo color que sus cabellos.

No lo podía creer, la pequeña se acurrucó contra el pecho de Lincoln, llorando a más no poder, éste tuvo que tomar una decisión, por lo cual le pidió a sus hermanas que se llevaran a la castaña lejos de allí, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo en ese instante.

\- No...tengo que hacerlo yo...es mi...es mi familia.- Pidió ella, entre lágrimas, sin parar de llorar, apoyando su mano con fuerza sobre el hombro del albino.

\- ¡Lincoln, espera!.- Intentó Lori con detenerlo, pero Santiago la frenó.

\- No, tiene que hacerlo.- Dijo el chico, ya que sabía bien la situación que estaba pasando aquella niña.

¿Qué hacer en un momento como éste?. Uno no sabe qué carta jugar en el juego del destino, simplemente te lanzas al azar, ves que te puede tocar, pero para el caso del albino, éste tuvo que recurrir a sus flechas, las cuales incendió en las puntas y de ahí las preparó para disparar, apuntando directamente hacia aquella pareja zombificada.

\- Le había hecho la promesa a Cookie de que encontraría a sus padres con vida, pero no, están muertos, convertidos en zombies y hay algo mucho peor: ¡Son esclavos de esa maldita mujer que utiliza a las personas para sus propios fines, eso es algo que nunca les perdonaré, desgraciados!.- Sentenció el muchacho y disparó las dos flechas, dándoles en la cabeza a aquella pareja, matándola en el acto y mirando cómo caían, para después retroceder.

Se dirigió hacia sus hermanas y amigos, ya había terminado aquello.

\- ¿Estás bien, hermano?.- Preguntó Luna y éste la abrazó con fuerza.

\- No voy a permitir que Carmody se salga con la suya, ¡eso jamás, vamos para el punto de encuentro, ahora!.- Pidió el albino y todos accedieron.

* * *

Los muertos vivientes iban ganando terreno en la calle principal que daba a Sacramento, éstos aniquilaban a cualquiera que se les topara en su camino: Militares, civiles, todo aquel que se les interpusiera, era devorado y convertido en uno de ellos. El peligro aumentaba, sobre todo en el lado Este de la ciudad, donde se estaba desarrollando una feroz batalla contra los enemigos, tanto vivos como muertos y en la cual Bobby estaba dirigiendo la resistencia junto con Simon.

\- ¡A este paso vamos a perder a mucha más gente, Capitán!.- Alertó uno de los soldados.

\- ¡Señor, los muertos vivientes siguen avanzando, en cualquier momento llegarán hasta esta zona!.- Advirtió otro de los militares.

Bobby contemplaba la situación, sus hombres y mujeres estaban luchando codo a codo, tenían graves bajas por todas partes, heridos, muchos civiles habían muerto a manos de los zombies y los fanáticos, cuyo número seguía en aumento, mientras que los rusos estaban intentando sacar a la mayor cantidad posible.

\- ¡Señor, ¿qué hacemos?!.- Volvió a preguntar uno de los militares.

\- Mayor, llévese a sus soldados heridos junto con los civiles, sáquenlos de aquí inmediatamente. Yo me quedaré a pelear.- Pidió Bobby a los presentes.

\- Pero, Capitán...- Intentó aquel hombre en convencerlo de que se retirara.

\- ¡Váyanse, ahora, es una orden!. No pienso dejar a esos desgraciados con vida.- Volvió a impartir su orden a todos ellos.- Yo estaré bien, además tengo que esperar a mi novia y a los demás.

\- ¡Señor, los Rusos nos informan que tienen un avión para nosotros, pero vamos a necesitar apoyo para despejar la pista!.- Informó uno de los milicianos.

\- Perfecto, entonces así será.- Sentenció Bobby y tomó su M-16, listo para entablar combate.

Los zombies seguían avanzando, más alertas venían desde el Oeste, ya que los muertos vivientes arrasaban con las últimas defensas, todos los que les hacían frente caían de la peor manera y ya se estaban sintiendo las terribles bajas en las filas militares, los Rusos estaban dándoles una mano, pero no podrían contener a aquellos oponentes.

\- ¡Oigan, zombies, fanáticos: Regalo de la Madre Patria!.- Exclamó Alexander con Dimitri y lanzaron un nuevo misil contra aquella horda enemiga, diezmando sus filas, aunque fuera lo suficiente como para ganar tiempo.

* * *

Carmody observó la explosión que arrasaba a los suyos, sintió rabia, furia, apretó los dientes y fue entonces que se dirigió hacia los suyos.

\- ¡Vamos, andando, no vamos a permitir que estos malditos se escapen!.- Ordenó ella y se lanzaron como una turba iracunda contra aquella zona de evacuación.

* * *

Lori se reencontró con Bobby, teniendo un fuerte abrazo, pero su momento de ternura se detuvo al ver que el enemigo estaba avanzando, los zombies se habían detenido, ya que las barricadas y la feroz resistencia de los vivos les frenaba el paso, pero ahora tenían a Carmody, la cual estaba asaltando las posiciones, aquellas trincheras que estaban bien defendidas.

\- ¿Esa mujer acaso no se muere con nada?.- Preguntó Lynn con furia.

\- Ya morirá, todo tiene su castigo por los males que hace gente como ella.- Le tranquilizó Santiago, quien se preparó junto con los demás.

(The last stand, Sabaton)

Pronto estalló el enfrentamiento. Los disparos iban y venían, Evelyn no paraba de abatir a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en su camino, incluso llegaba hasta matar con la culata de la escopeta suya, partiendo el cráneo a sus oponentes, dejarlos irreconocibles hasta el punto en donde se llegaba a ver cómo caía su masa encefálica desde adentro, como si fueran huevos al estar quebrados. Santiago y Bobby luchaban junto con las Louds, Alexander y Dimitri, los dos Agentes de la KGB eran expertos tirados como los demás.

Lincoln junto con Cookie y Clyde no paraban de disparar sus flechas junto con la Familia Goldname, pero a pesar de infligirles bajas a los enemigos, ésto no era más que una distracción, una trampa, ya que Carmody aprovechó ese momento para así atacarlos por sorpresa, desde el interior del aeropuerto, tomando las plantas altas. Aquella mujer cargó con su rifle de francotiradora y se dispuso a disparar contra los niños, pero en ese momento, alguien notó esa presencia, para lo cual se lanzó contra la mira de la oponente, recibiendo el disparo.

\- ¡Niños, cuidado!.- Gritó Harold, el cual se lanzó para cubrirlos, recibiendo un impacto de bala en el estómago.

Clyde vio a su padre caer herido al piso, habiendo siendo éste quien lo salvó del disparo junto con los demás.

\- ¡CARMODY, HIJA DE PUTA!.- Gritó Alexander y disparó contra la rival, pero ésta se escabulló, aunque las balas dieron contra dos de sus Lugartenientes.- ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!.

Dimitri corrió hasta Harold, el hombre apretaba los dientes con fuerza por el dolor que le estaba atravesando.

\- ¡Papa, resiste, por favor, no mueras, te lo suplico, no quiero quedarme solo!.- Rogó el niño de cabellos negros.

\- Déjame ver.- Pidió Dimitri, mientras que observaba la herida que tenía aquel pelirrojo en su cuerpo.-

\- ¡¿Va a estar bien, Coronel Ginovaef?! ¡Por favor, dígame que lo estaré!.- Estalló Clyde de la histeria, pero en ese momento, Dimitri le dio una bofetada en el rostro para que se le quitara esa energía negativa.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te vean como un cobarde? Tu padre recibió ese disparo para protegerte y tú estás gritando como si nada: Te diré esto, va a estar bien, por lo que he visto, la bala no llegó a dañar un órgano importante, sin embargo necesito que lo trasladen al avión inmediatamente.- Pidió el joven castaño con seriedad en su voz, tras dar ese análisis.- Aprendí Medicina en la KGB, conozco bastante sobre las heridas y cómo tratarlas: Tu padre va a estar bien, pero jamás en la vida te me vuelvas a poner de ese lado, de dejarse llevar por la histeria, ¡¿oíste?! ¡¿Qué eres, un hombre o un cobarde?! ¡Ahora tome su arma y vuelva a su puesto!.- Ordenó Dimitri, quien no lo hacía por humillar al chico, sino de que aprendiera de los sacrificios que hacía la gente, incluso dar la vida por sus seres queridos.

\- No...no te preocupes, hijo...yo...yo voy a estar bien, tranquilo, gracias...Ginovaef...- Agradeció Harold, mientras que era llevado en camilla hacia el avión que abordarían.

\- _"Es la primera vez que hago algo así, sé que es un niño, pero no voy a permitir debilidades en una pelea como ésta".-_ Pensó el chico de cabellos castaños y de ahí regresaba al combate.

* * *

A su vez, en las barricadas, allí estaban las fuerzas que resistían al asedio, los zombies estaban ya por tirar abajo aquellas rejas de hierro que impedían el ingreso al aeropuerto.

(Main Theme Menú, MGS 2)

El ataque estaba concentrado en dos frentes, por un lado, los muertos vivientes en la reja y en el otro, la gente de Carmody la cual estaba dispuesta a todo, a pesar de que muchos estaban pensando en desertar, alejarse del peligro que simbolizaba esa mujer, muchos habían muerto en los combates, las explosiones e incluso estaban siendo devorados por los zombies. El intento de asalto al aeropuerto estaba siendo repelido por un tiempo, pero aquella gente estaba ansiando asesinar a todos los que estuvieran dentro y sin mostrar piedad.

El interior del aeropuerto estaba quedando vacío, la gente se hallaba siendo evacuada, pero cuando estaban por retirarse de allí, justo en ese momento escucharon como un chirrido a metal caía al piso, llamando la atención de todos ellos: Una mala noticia para algunos y una buena para aquella mujer. Los zombies habían entrado y estaban masacrando a todo aquel que se les interpusiera en su camino.

Carmody observaba todo desde las afueras del aeropuerto, viendo como la gente huía, parecía sentirse intocable, nadie se le estaba haciendo presente, que la enfrentaran, pero cuando vio que aquellas personas que le habían arruinado su proyecto de control y poder, ordenó a sus fuerzas que se lanzaran al ataque, que no tuvieran piedad sobre ese grupo de enemigos.

\- ¡Muerte a los Pecadores, enemigos de Dios!.- Gritaban aquellos enemigos, los cuales les comenzaron a disparar a más no poder.

Ajani cubrió a su familia con su cuerpo, como si fuera un escudo, mientras que era protegido por Santiago y Evelyn junto con los demás.

\- ¡¿Todos están bien?!.- Preguntó Alexander y vio al Maestro de Arquería herido en una pierna.

\- ¡Ajani, resiste, vamos, cariño, arriba!.- Le animaba su esposa, mientras que Dimitri llamaba a dos soldados rusos, los cuales llevaron a la familia hacia el avión.

\- ¡Que no escapen, los quiero muertos a todos ellos!.- Ordenó Carmody.

\- Este es el punto final, el final del camino, puta de mierda.- Sentenció Lori, harta de aquella mujer, de todas las persecuciones que habían tenido y encima soportar el dolor y la desesperación al toparse con ella, ahora venía lo mejor.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la persona que le estuvo haciendo la vida imposible a mis hermanas y amigos?.- Preguntó Lincoln con rabia en su voz.

\- Jajajaja, así, Susan Carmody, Líder de los "Enviados de Dios", nosotros fuimos ungidos por su poder para poder gobernar este Mundo tan podrido, pero ustedes son las plagas que buscan impedir nuestro objetivo.- Se presentó aquella oponente, mientras que se mostraba totalmente orgullosa e intocable.

\- Nadie gobierna utilizando a Dios como pretexto, usted es una enferma mental.- Señaló Alexander con Leni.

\- Es verdad, Dios no tolera el Fanatismo, usted es la reencarnación del Mal.- Añadió Dimitri con Luna, hartos de todo ese teatro.

\- Digan lo que digan, ustedes morirán: ¡Ataquen!.- Finalizó Carmody y empezó la batalla una vez más.

En medio de disparos y flechas, habían muertos en el bando enemigo, los pequeños que llevaban arcos y flechas cubrían a sus amigos, mientras que Ajani se hallaba en el avión, listos para ser evacuados.

\- Nos tenemos que ir preparando para partir, los muertos vivientes están por llegar.- Pidió uno de los pilotos rusos a Bobby, el cual estaba allí con los demás.

\- No me iré sin Lori, esperen, denles unos minutos.- Fue el pedido de Bobby, el cual fue para ayudar a sus compañeros.

\- 40 minutos tiene, Capitán Santiago Casagrande.- Le dieron aquel plazo y el muchacho salió al combate.

Carmody estaba viendo como sus fuerzas avanzaban, pero la resistencia de los chicos era feroz y le estaban causando muchas bajas por doquier, además de quedar totalmente cercada.

\- ¡Será mejor que te rindas, loca!.- Le ordenó Santiago.

\- ¡Jamás, ustedes no van a permitir que...!.- Gritó ella y cuando estuvo por disparar contra los pequeños, un disparo dio contra su mano derecha, causando que cayera el arma.

\- Jamás en la vida les apuntes a mis amigos, jamás.- Advirtió Bobby, quien fue el responsable de aquel disparo.

Carmody vio como aquel tiro le arruinó todo, fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo quedó en la nada, solamente se veía caer, pero aún estaba con energías para continuar. La gente que la acompañaba la vio caer, entraron en pánico, estaban acéfalos, sin un líder y fue entonces que intentaron huir, pero al momento de que partieran hacia la parte de atrás del aeropuerto, allí se toparon con los muertos vivientes, los cuales comenzaron a devorarlos a todos ellos, sin darles oportunidad de escape. Los chicos se acercaron hacia la derrotada.

\- Todavía...todavía sigo de pie y no voy a perder...- Advirtió ella, ya en un estado de locura total.

\- Sí, eso ya lo veo.- Sostuvo Alexander con Dimitri, quienes desenfundaron sus armas reglamentarias, apuntando hacia las dos piernas.-

\- Esto es por habernos atacado varias veces.- Dijo el bosnio rubio y le dio a la pierna derecha.

\- Esto es por toda la gente que le lavaste la cabeza.- Añadió Dimitri y atacó a la pierna izquierda.

Ahora venía el turno para los demás.

\- Enferma de mierda, trataste de matar a nuestro hermano.- Dijeron Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lucy, quienes dispararon a ambos brazos y partes del cuerpo, pero no parecía morir.

\- Tengo una idea, chicas, esperen.- Intervino Santiago, el cual le pegó un tiro en el pecho, pero aún estaba viva.

\- Mierda, se nota que la hierba mala nunca muere.- Mencionó Evelyn con desprecio y se unió con el castaño para dispararle.

\- Lincoln, lleva a Cookie y a Clyde al avión, ¿sí?. Nos reuniremos con ustedes pronto.- Pidió Lori.

\- Claro y chicas, amigos, muchas gracias por todo.- Agradeció Lincoln.- Pero antes.- Dijo y disparó una flecha contra las piernas de aquella mujer, haciéndole gritar.

\- Problema resuelto.- Dijo Cookie y se fueron para el avión.

\- ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a hacerme esto, Dios los va a castigar, yo saldré ganando, se los juro!.- Bramaba de la furia, Carmody.

\- ¿En dónde está Dios?. Yo no lo veo que te esté defendiendo y sabes por qué: Porque Él no está con asesinos, fanáticos, monstruos como tú que violaron el "Segundo Mandamiento": "No usarás el Nombre de Dios en vano". Cometiste un horrendo Pecado, de los Mortales al querer ser como Dios, mataste, cometiste atrocidades y querías hacernos daño. Considera esto como un castigo; así que adiós, Susan Carmody.- Dijeron todos ellos, quienes la abandonaron a aquella mujer, mientras que la horda de zombies llegaban hacia ella.

\- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA, TODOS USTEDES, ME LEVANTARÉ Y VERÁN QUE DIOS ESTÁ CONMIGO, SE LOS JURO, VOY A MATARLOS, NO SE VAN A SALVAR, USTEDES, LOS MOCOSOS QUE JAMÁS APRENDIERON NADA DE LOS QUE LES ENSEÑARON, SON SOLO UN MONTÓN DE RATAS!.- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero al ver detrás suyo a los zombies, se puso pálida, tuvo miedo e intentó levantarse, pero al momento de hacerlo, apenas pudo correr unos pocos centímetros y de ahí cayó al piso.

Allí estaba esa horda hambrienta, la mujer intentó tomar su arma, era mejor abatir a unos cuantos, pero no llegó, ya que los muertos vivientes se le abalanzaron encima, primero uno, el cual la tomó y hundió sus dientes en su nuca, arrancando parte de su piel y exponiendo la carne hacia afuera, haciéndole gritar, mientras que llegaban todos los demás, los cuales hundieron sus manos y fueron abriendo su panza, sacando las entrañas bajo un mar de sangre, cosa que se podía ver en ella, quien se ahogaba por todo ese derramamiento. Quería gritar, no podía, tampoco huir, estaba sola y siendo el festín de aquellos monstruos, los cuales también se devoraban a sus seguidores.

Los chicos les taparon los ojos a sus parejas, era bastante fuerte ver esa escena, pero habían hecho Justicia: Acabaron con una amenaza mucho mayor.

\- Listo...todo terminó. Nos vamos.- Dijo Lincoln, el cual vio llegar a sus hermanas, Alexander, Dimitri, Evelyn, Santiago y Bobby. En el avión también se hallaban Cookie, Clyde, Simon y la Familia Goldname junto con Harold McBride, el cual se estaba recuperando con Ajani de aquellas heridas.

Una vez dentro del avión, los militares rusos dieron la confirmación de que iniciaban el despegue.

\- ¿Adónde iremos ahora?.- Quiso saber Leni, ya que no tenían hogar, solo estaban ellos.

\- El Comando Central Ruso nos llevará para las costas de Los Ángeles, en el Océano Pacífico Norte, allí se reunirán con sus padres.- Les anunció Alexander con Dimitri.

\- Pero ¿y ustedes? ¿No vendrán?.- Preguntó Luna, ya que no quería separarse de su novio.

\- Calma, jejeje, claro que iremos con ustedes, yo no voy sin mi querida rockera.- Sostuvo el castaño, tomando el rostro de la chica.

Lincoln observaba todo desde la ventana del avión, por fin la pesadilla había terminado, todo, tal vez las cosas volverían a la normalidad, tal vez habría una vacuna, una cura contra ese mal de muertos vivientes, esperaba poder reconstruir su vida, ya que había perdido a sus amigos, solo Rocky y Rayos Oxidados se habían salvado, el resto, Ronnie Anne estaba en México y era probable que ella no cambiara, seguiría siendo la chica rebelde, la matón del colegio y ni siquiera un Ejército de zombies le haría cambiar de opinión. Justo en esos momentos, el chico sintió un cálido beso que provino de aquella castaña que había conocido cuando llegaron a Sacramento.

\- Eres mi héroe, Lincoln Loud, muchas gracias por todo.- Agradeció Cookie, la cual se quedó pegado a él.

\- No fue nada, Cookie, te hice promesa y la cumplí.- Le recordó el albino a ella.

\- Es verdad, lo lograste, hermano ¿y ahora qué haremos?.- Preguntó Clyde sobre el destino que pendía sobre Cookie.

Esa era una pregunta que pronto se resolvería, por ahora disfrutan de lo que habían obtenido con tanto sacrificio y con un viaje bastante largo: La libertad.

\- Finalmente volvemos a vernos, familia aquí vamos.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras que el avión partía hacia la Flota Rusa del Pacífico Norte.

* * *

(Father and Son, OST de Metal Gear Solid 4)

En aquellos navíos de guerra se reunieron todos los presentes, en medio de llantos de emoción, abrazos, los Louds finalmente estaban juntos nuevamente, Alexander y Dimitri presentaron su "Informe Secreto" para los Altos Mandos y éstos les felicitaron, con ello se podría elaborar alguna cura contra esa epidemia zombie, mientras que Evelyn también era aclamada como una heroína junto con Santiago por los Presidentes Nixon y Lanusse, tanto de Argentina como de EEUU. Por su parte, Cookie había decidido ser criada por los Goldname y con los McBride, ellos rindieron homenaje para Howard, aquel hombre que había protegido a sus seres queridos ese día trágico, lo mismo hicieron Lincoln y Clyde, los cuales recordaron a sus amigos muertos al inicio de todo ese desastre, arrojando unas rosas al mar, en memoria de todos los caídos.

\- Así que ustedes son mis futuros yernos, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó el Señor Lynn con un poco de nerviosismo hacia aquellos dos soviéticos.

\- Así es, Teniente Primero Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic.- Respondió el rubio, presentándose de forma educada.

\- Coronel Dimitri Sasha Ginovaef, un gusto, Señor.- Añadió el castaño, haciendo una venia.

\- Hum, bueno, la frase dice _"Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada",_ pero espero que les presente las...- Iba a decir el Patriarca de la Familia Loud.

\- ¡Vamos, Lynn, deja a esos chicos en paz!. No le hagan caso, tiene esos delirios de paranoia cuando sus hijas crecen y consiguen novio.- Intervino Albert, en defensa de aquellos dos jóvenes.-

Ambos amigos se miraron extrañados pero el hombre de cabellos blancos tenía razón.

\- Ok, Albert, confío en ti.- Dijo el Señor Lynn y fue con su esposa.- Muchas gracias por proteger a nuestros hijos de los zombies.- Agradeció.

\- No fue nada, para estamos.- Respondió Alexander.

\- Solo una pregunta.- Quiso saber el padre de familia.

\- Ay, no, Querido.- Intentó Rita en detenerlo para que no quedara en vergüenza.

\- ¿No habrán tenido sexo con ellas?.- Lanzó esa pregunta y de ahí Albert y Rita se llevaron las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Tenías que decir eso?.- Preguntó el padre de la rubia con bronca.

\- Jajajaja, está bien, no pasa, Camarada Albert, está todo bien y no, no tuvimos sexo, no somos degenerados.- Respondió Dimitri junto con su amigo, riéndose por lo ocurrido.

Por su parte, Santiago se hallaba con Evelyn, ambos miraban hacia el Horizonte.

\- Todo ya ha acabado.- Dijo Evelyn, mientras que el Sol iba ocultándose, llegaba la noche.- Escapamos de la Muerte.

\- Todos morimos cuando nos llega la hora, pero ésta misma no llegó porque no era nuestro momento. Ahora solo nos queda vivir y recuperar lo perdido.- Sostuvo el militar argentino y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Tienes razón.- Aprobó la castaña las palabras de aquel joven.

La pesadilla había terminado: Ahora solo quedaba la reconstrucción.

* * *

Transcurrieron muchos meses para que el Mundo pudiera volver a ser como era antes, sin embargo, una semilla de unión había sido plantada y que germinó para dar vida a algo nuevo, algo distinto, borrando todos los errores cometidos en el Pasado. La cifra oficial de fallecidos había quedado en un completo misterio, las Naciones que sufrieron todo el peso de los zombies tuvieron que pagar un enorme precio, EEUU había perdido toda su hegemonía, su territorio estaba inhabitable por la presencia de muertos vivientes, lo mismo los países que conformaban parte de la OTAN, quedando completamente a "oscuras". Las investigaciones de Lisa pudieron llevar a la creación de una cura contra esa plaga y así poder matar al virus que había sido creado, además de contar con la ayuda de Alexander y Dimitri por el trabajo de espionaje.

Y con el correr del tiempo, pronto los zombies fueron siendo exterminados, aunque las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar: La OTAN ya no existía más, EEUU había quedado, como muchos otros países, en zonas inhabitables, de población muy baja, solo en los pueblos, pero no en las grandes ciudades como Nueva York, Chicago, Sacramento, éstas ya no existían, ahora estaban en reconstrucción y solo el tiempo diría cuándo podrían volver a ser habitables. Los años fueron pasando y con ello estuvo una reunión familiar, en la cual se llevó a cabo en Buenos Aires, Argentina, el país de donde procedía Santiago, quien les abrió las puertas para que pudieran reunirse.

Allí estaban todos y el Futuro de cada uno de ellos: Para empezar, los Louds tenían a dos nuevos integrantes en su familia, Alexander y Dimitri, los cuales estaban con sus parejas, Luna y Leni. Lori se casaría con Bobby, una vez que terminara con la Universidad, mientras que los Goldname habían decidido adoptar a Cookie y ayudar a los McBride tras la pérdida de Howard. Por su parte, Evelyn continuaba con sus tareas de Maestra en artes marciales y espía del gobierno y los Casagrande se habían reunido también junto con Simon Gallieri en aquel país y Santiago, él había sido condecorado por sus acciones y en especial por la lucha contra la guerrilla y contra los zombies.

En medio de las celebraciones y el recuerdo por todos aquellos seres queridos que no pudieron escapar, para Lincoln era complicado olvidar a aquellas personas que estuvieron consigo, solamente Rocky y su hermano Rayos Oxidados se habían salvado, el resto no tuvo la misma suerte y mientras que el albino deambulaba por aquella casa que pertenecía al militar argentina, éste sintió que alguien le detuvo.

\- Linky.- Le llamó cierta castaña.

\- Cookie, qué alegría verte, ¿cómo...?.- Preguntó el joven y éste sintió como la pequeña le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Nunca olvidaré tus acciones, tú siempre me protegiste de los zombies. Muchas gracias, Mi Conejito Blanco.- Agradeció ella, quien no lo soltaba por nada del Mundo y el joven decidió aprovechar el momento para seguir con el beso.

\- Nunca te dejaría sola, Cookie, nunca en mi vida, ni tampoco a mi familia, siempre estaré con todos ustedes para protegerlos.- Juró el albino, sin soltarse de la joven.

* * *

\- Santiago.- Le llamó Lori, la cual fue hasta donde se hallaba el joven castaño, quien la miró.

\- Lori, ¿pasa algo?.- Preguntó el militar, viendo que su amiga venía hacia él, apoyándose contra la pared de la terraza, mientras que miraba hacia abajo, en donde se hallaba Bobby con su familia y los McBride, sin olvidarse de Simon y Evelyn, la cual le estaba mostrando las nuevas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Lynn y su familia.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias.- Agradeció ella y lo miró.- Quisiera darte las gracias por todo, en especial por habernos ayudado en este viaje para recuperar a Lincoln y tengo que admitirlo: Eres un gran amigo, alguien en quien puedo confiar.- Agradeció la rubia, dándole un abrazo de amistad al joven, quien lo hizo también con ella, pero solamente era de ese estilo, nada más.

* * *

\- Aún mientras que seamos distintos, yo nunca voy a permitir que nadie te falte el respeto, Luna, es una promesa que me haré de aquí hasta el día de mi muerte: Siempre estaré a tu lado y juntos haremos frente a los problemas.- Hizo Dimitri ese juramento delante de su novia, quien se emoción y saltó a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente.

\- Siempre juntos, Mi amado Agente Secreto y no te preocupes por si un día conoces a mis otros parientes, estoy seguro de que Alexander y tú les caerán bien.- Le prometió Luna, la cual no se separaba de su amado ruso castaño.

A su vez, mientras que Dimitri y Luna continuaban besándose, lo mismo pasaba con Alexander, el cual se hallaba con Leni.

\- Como que Luna y Dimitri se están divirtiendo mucho, ¿no crees?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad.

\- Jejejeje, ¿te gustaría que nosotros hagamos lo mismo?.- Propuso su novio bosnio y ella sonrió.

\- ¿Esto responde a su pregunta, Teniente?.- "Quiso" saber la rubia Loud, quien tomó al chico, besándolo dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

Cada quien tiene su Futuro, su forma de hacer las cosas, de cómo resolverlas, no importa qué tan complicado sea el Mundo o el problema que deba afrontar, mientras que haya esperanza ante una crisis, siempre se logrará triunfar, sin importar nada, ni siquiera que la Muerte misma estuviera delante de ellos: Y eso fue lo que hicieron aquellos chicos, lograron evadirla, sobrevivir y conseguir que tuvieran un Futuro para todos.

Pronto, en medio de aquella celebración, Santiago junto con Lori llamaron a todos los presentes, los cuales se tomaron una foto para el recuerdo: El recuerdo de una gran familia que había surgido en medio de aquel temible Infierno desatado sobre la Tierra y que lograron sobrevivir, pudiendo ver la luz al final del túnel y así escapar para tener un Futuro libre de peligros.

Y su meta estaba cumplida: Eran libres de todo peligro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aquí termina todo, sé que es triste cuando una historia llega a su fin, pero es así como tienen que ser las cosas. Fue un gran comienzo, toda una aventura, la lucha por la supervivencia y ahora queda esperar hasta el año que viene para otros proyectos. Sí, lo que queda de este año solamente lanzaré, de vez en cuando y si me dan los tiempos, algún que otro fic de Loudcest (Lincoln y sus hermanas, como también Linka con sus hermanos), también algún que otro (y futuro) One-Shot de Alexander-Leni y Dimitri-Luna, pero todo a su debido tiempo.**

 **Sumado a ello, para Marzo o Abril del año que viene, llegará el fic-secuela de "Te amo", el de Lincoln-Luna, sí, todos están ansiosos y es oficial, saldrá para esos meses.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a todos los seguidores de esta historia, a los que aportaron su granito de arena con la música y sus OC. Aquí vamos:**

 *** Banghg.**

 *** AnonimousReader98.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** Augusto Spiller.**

 *** RCurrent.**

 *** Viruz Pirata.**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** Coven.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 *** Jason El Asesino Argentino.**

 *** Sebas602.**

 *** Johnny Ficker.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por su colaboración, participación y demás (sé que quedó un poco "misterioso" sobre Jack y Lena, el OC de RCurrent, pero tranquilos, que puede que haga, un tiempito después, un pequeño One-Shot sobre ellos dos y su viaje hacia Seattle, así que tengan paciencia, que no están muertos).**

 **Y ahora a prepararse, porque se viene el capítulo nuevo de mi "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón", tal vez esta mitad de semana empiece a escribirlo, así que estén atentos.**

 **Un saludo para todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo, Camaradas. Buen fin de semana para todos y muchas gracias.**

 **¡Nos veremos en el 2019 con nuevos fics! ¡MontanaHatsune92, goodbye and good luck for everyone!**


End file.
